


Popstar Boyfriend (Book 1)

by asbowden14



Series: Popstar Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Everyone's favorite character is Niall, Famous Harry, I mean Harry wants to be spanked and Louis may tie him up so yeah, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis Tomlinson, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis calls harry princess, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 97,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asbowden14/pseuds/asbowden14
Summary: It was just one tweet. One innocent tweet to express his misery in taking his sisters to a One Direction concert. He never in a million years thought that the youngest lad would tweet him back. He especially never could've imagined what it would all lead to.©asbowden14
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Popstar Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216676
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are a bit on the shorter side. That's part of why there is so many

"Louis please I'm begging you," Jay whined.

"Why can't you just take them? I have papers to grade," Louis said, hopping onto the counter, taking a sip of his juice.

Jay paused for a moment before looking down. "Because," She looked around, Louis could tell she was nervous. "I have a date," She finally admitted.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Jay sighed. "He's a co-worker. We've been paired together for a few projects now and I don't know. We just clicked. He asked me out last week and with the girls having their concert I thought it was the perfect opportunity."

Louis just stared at his Mum. Don't get him wrong, he's happy she's getting back out there and all, but it's just weird for him. He loves his Mum and just wants what's best for her. "What's his name?"

"Dan. He's really nice and loves the girls."

"He's been over before?"

"Yeah. He came over to pick up some papers one night and I invited him to stay for dinner."

Louis rubbed his temples. "Fine. I'll take the girls, but you owe me big time." Louis jumped off the counter to hug his Mum who was smiling with excitement.

"Thank you so much, Louis."

"I've got to stop visiting," He laughed, his Mum smacking his arm. Louis pulled back and sighed. "I really should get back home before it gets too late. I have to finish putting together a worksheet for the kids."

"Alrighty. I'll let the girls know and text you all of the information. Drive safe," She said, walking Louis to the door.

Louis loved his family dearly. He tried to stop by as often as he could. Despite being 24 years old, he's still a huge mama's boy and likes to be around her as often as he can. However, it seems that every time he does come around, they all need something from him. Not that he minds, he loves helping out his family, but sometimes it would be nice to just visit and leave.

His Mum got his four younger sisters tickets to see this band called One Direction. Louis has never heard of them. His sisters gush about them a lot, but Louis just usually tunes them out. Of course, he should've seen himself getting roped into all of this. His Mum did literally plan a date for when they were gone, knowing her son would cave. Louis sighed, it is what it is and he just hopes he'll survive the mass of screaming girls over a stupid boy band.

By the time he got home, he was exhausted. He knew he should really get a worksheet ready for his class tomorrow, but he's thinking it might be a movie day instead. He was an English teacher for seniors. They didn't want to do work just as much as he did right now. He's sure he can think of some kind of educational movie for them to watch. Maybe. He might cave and just watch something funny with them like he did last time.

Louis flopped onto his bed and pulled out his phone to scroll through Twitter. He wasn't Twitter famous or anything, but did have a decent following. He was quite popular when he was in school so he had many of them, and apparently, some people think he's attractive and have followed him after finding him on Instagram. Then you obviously have the chunk of random people who just follow you because of your retweets.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_Somehow got roped into taking my little sisters to see this @onedirection kill me now. Does anyone know this little tween bop group?_

Louis sent the tweet out and continued to scroll for a little while, randomly retweeting things and sending dm's back to a few friends.

**Lottie Tomlinson @LottTomlinson**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** stfu. There not some tween bop ground either. Do some research, you'll like them. Also, you're buying me merch_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **LottTomlinson** They're* and no_

Louis rolled his eyes at his sister. He knows the fan base. A bunch of girls who scream and cry and probably want to fuck them. He wasn't into that type of stuff. He was about to click out of the app when he got a new notification.

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** I know this little "tween bop" group. They're pretty damn cool if you ask me :)_

Louis clicked on the lad's page after his phone started blowing up with more notifications or people freaking out about the tweet. He was a member of the band.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** Oh really now?_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** really really. In fact, I think the youngest one is the coolest. I think you might like him_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** you think so? I'll admit, he is pretty cute_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** Now you're making me blush. Between you and me, I think he thinks that you're pretty good looking yourself._

Louis just smiled before opening up a new tab on his laptop and searching the group. He read up about their history and how they came to be, pretty impressed with their success. He looked up Harry next, curious about the lad. He saw that he was 22 years old, which made him feel a little better about calling him cute knowing that he wasn't being a total creep. He also noticed that he was openly gay. Louis nodded to himself, proud of the guy despite not knowing him for being open about himself and unashamed.

Louis did a little more stalking before realizing that he should probably stop as his browser history how has the words 'Harry Styles' at the beginning of everything. Oops. He'll delete that later.

Louis finally closed out of everything, getting himself settled into bed. He was working on turning his notifications off as his phone was blowing up. It was mainly of a bunch of teen girls following him now, some calling him 'sexy' which made him cringe. Other's freaking out about Harry "flirting" with him, and some sending hate to him. He just rolled his eyes.

A new Tweet popped up, this time from another member of the band.

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Harry_Styles** @ **Louis_Tomlinson** Don't listen to the young frog. He is by far the least cool of the band_

Louis smiled and favorited the tweet.

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **NiallHoran** @ **Louis_Tomlinson** Why are you so mean? Don't embarrass me in front of my new friend. And Louis, please don't encourage him haha_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** Friends eh?_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** best friends. All the love x_

Louis just rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that found its way onto his face. Then his little envelope showed he had a new DM

_I suppose we should formally meet if we're going to continue this friendship. How many of you are coming to the show, I'll send backstage passes xx_

Louis stared at his screen. Was this kid serious?

**Ummm, I'm taking my four younger sisters. You're joking, right?**

_Nope. Totally serious. Give me your email :)_

**louist91@gmail.com**

Not even a minute later his email popped up. He opened it up to see 5 backstage passes for him to download and print.

**I uh, thanks? You really didn't have to. I just...why?**

_I don't know. You seem nice. Maybe if you meet us you'll see we aren't so awful XD_

**My sisters are going to have heart attacks you know that right? Haha**

_Been told that before. We know how to deal with the endless stream of tears don't worry :)_

**Is it okay if I tweet about this? Let me sisters know?**

_Sure xx_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **LottTomlinson** @ **FizzTomlinson** @ **DaisyTomlinson** @ **PheobeTomlinson** Soooo, @ **Harry_Styles** just sent me backstage passes for us._

**Lottie Tomlinson @LottTomlinson**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** Don't joke with me like that_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **LottTomlinson** @ **Louis_Tomlinson** He's not, love. Can't wait to meet you girls. All the love xx_

Louis tried to keep up with the endless tweets of his sisters all freaking out and caps locking everything, watching as Harry tweeted them each and was so kind to them. Louis had to turn his phone off as everything was going off. Texts, tweets, calls, he was sure his phone might break. He'll deal with his sisters tomorrow.

After plugging his phone in the charger and turning his alarm clock on, Louis finally managed to get himself settled into bed. Weirdly dreaming about this Harry lad and what he might be like in person. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning class," Louis smiled, walking into his first-period class, drinking his third cup of tea that morning. It was a process waking up and dealing with everything on his phone. He finally called and talked to his sisters, he swept through his Twitter mentions, once again rolling his eyes at the people either freaking out or sending hate.

"Mr.Tomlinson?" One of his students called.

Louis looked up, every single pair of eyes on him. "Yes, Andrea?"

"Pardon my language, but what the fuck?"

Louis was taken aback. "Excuse me?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Harry Styles noticed you and sent you backstage passes?" She cried.

Louis chuckled. He walked to the front of his desk and leaned his but against it. "So I'm guessing that's why you're all so quiet and staring at me this morning? You found my Twitter?" He watched as they almost all nodded in sync. It was kind of creepy. "Yes. He did notice me, yes he sent me backstage passes, no we will not discuss this further. It's not a big deal."

"But you're going to meet him," Another killed called out.

"True. I think my sisters are freaking out significantly more than I am though. I didn't even know who this group was until last night."

"You should listen to their music," Lacy chimed in. "Oh," She said, jumping in her seat a bit excited. "We should all listen right now."

Most of the kids, mainly the girls, agreed. Louis pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously? You do know we are in school, right?"

Lacy just shrugged. "You do know that when you come in without your shoulder bag we know it's a movie day, right? So why not music instead? We can prepare you for the best night of your life."

Louis really hates his Mum for getting him sucked into all of this. "Don't take this the wrong way guys, but I hate you," He laughed. His students laughed along with him, knowing he didn't actually mean it and was just playing with them. "Fine. Go ahead and connect your phone to the projection. I'm going to be grading things while we listen though. At least be productive."

He sat behind his desk while a lot of the kids rearranged themselves. Many of the boys moved to the back and were on their phones or chatting. The girls were all huddled around each other arguing over which one to put up first. He pulled out worksheets that his fourth-period class turned in last week. When he heard the music he glanced up, seeing a video for a song called 'Perfect' begin.

The girls were talking a lot and gushing and kept telling him different things about each lad. Louis managed to get through five papers before he had to give up. He spun his chair around, watching each video and listening to his student's drone on about random facts and trying not to gag when he heard them mumble something sexual under their breath.

The music wasn't too bad he supposes. Not really his style, but he wouldn't mind listening to it on the radio if it came on. The lyrics were good and the lads really could sing well. He also couldn't exactly help himself from thinking about the Harry kid some more. He was kind of really cute. Though Louis hasn't been on a date in over a year and a half so he thinks a lot of guys are cute right now. That's what he tells himself at least as to not feeling weird thinking about the guy.

His day went on in the same manner. Every class had the same questions, every class talked about the band and played their music, and every class Louis was stuck sitting there, thinking more and more about how the concert was going to be. How Harry was going to be.

_I'm so popular right now. You should've tweeted Harry a long time ago haha_

Louis smiled down at his phone. His sisters were certainly loving the attention they were getting. It still blows his mind the impact one tweet had. The impact that came from one guy responding to him. He knows celebrities are a big thing, but he's never actually realized how big of a thing they are until one talked to him.

**Girls are weird**

_Shut up. He's a God <3_

**Gross. I don't want to hear this talk from you. Tell someone else besides your brother**

_You're gay though, we can talk about guys. Like how nice Harry's ass is ;)_

**Ewww. Stop it! You're too young for boys!**

_I'm 17..._

**See, you're practically a baby**

_No cause I can have sex_

Louis knew his sister was just messing with him. They had a very close bond. When their Dad left, Louis' Mum went through a long period of depression that left her unable to get out of bed some days. Louis took care of his sisters and in turn, Lottie really attached herself to her brother. She told Louis everything. She couldn't really hide much, to begin with. Louis was the only one she could go to. He was there when she got her first period. He was there to teach her how to shave, he was there for every single thing she went through.

Sure his other sisters looked up to him, they told him almost everything too, but it was different with Lottie. She became incredibly dependent on him. Even when her Mum got better and was back to herself, she refused her help, would cry for her brother and her brother only. She hated when her brother would date as it took him away from home a lot.

When it came time for Louis to move out, when he was ready to start his own life, they had to get counseling for Lottie. She took it quite hard and would cry so hard it would make her sick. It broke Louis' heart to watch her go through it. Even more when he had to force himself to stay away. It didn't take too long, but she managed. She was able to get better and find herself, become her own person. They've been best friends since.

**Unless you want to hear about my sex life I suggest you shut it**

_I'm sorry. Lottie can't come to the phone right now. She's no longer talking to her brother_

**That's what I thought. Love you xx**

_Love you too xx_


	3. Chapter 3

The concert was coming up. His week was a blur of tweets and students all talking about one thing. One Direction. It was sort of driving him nuts. Luckily enough it seems to be dying down as it's been a week since the tweets. Though he feels after meeting them backstage it might pick back up again.

He was currently on his way to pick up his sisters, who were freaking out as he had splurged on a hotel room for the night. Actually two, he's not staying in the same room as those maniacs.

He also kind of hates himself, as One Direction is currently playing throughout his car. He also may or may not know all the words to their songs. He can blame it on his students though. He might at least enjoy the show now.

As soon as he gets out of the car he can hear noise coming from the house. He stands there for a moment, bracing himself for whatever lies behind the front door. He once again curses his Mum for roping him into this.

"Louis!" The twins scream when he walks in. One Direction is blasting from upstairs and he can hear Lottie and Fizzy yelling over the sound.

"Hi girls," He smiles, crouching down to catch them in a hug. "You all packed?" The two nodded. "Good. Why don't you go play while I talked to Mum and find your sisters okay?"

Daisy and Phoebe ran off, leaving Louis to hunt through the house. He made his way up the stairs, the yelling getting louder. "Louis," His Mum cried as soon as she saw him. "Take them, I'm begging you," She laughed.

"What's going on?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm pretty sure Fizz stole Lottie's top she was planning to wear. Though it was a crop top so I told her she wasn't going to be allowed to wear it in the first place. Then the next thing I know the top is ripped and World War three is happening in my house."

Louis sighed. "I got it. Go play with the twins."

"You're my favorite son you know that right?"

Louis laughed. "I'm your only son." Jay kissed Louis' cheek, thanking him again before going downstairs. Louis stands up a bit straighter before going down the hall. The girls are each standing in their own doorways, both holding a piece of the ripped shirt. He has a headache already over the nonsense they are screaming. "Enough," He finally shouts over both of them. The two freeze staring at him. "Felicite, I want you to turn the music off and finish packing right now. Find your own shirt, something appropriate or you can stay here."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. Now," He says clearly, pointing back into her room. "I love you. Please just get yourself ready. I have a surprise for you guys."

She paused for a moment, looking back over at Lottie. "I'm sorry," She said quietly before ducking back into her room, the door closing behind her. The music stopped then everything was suddenly quiet.

Louis turned to Lottie. "Room, now."

Lottie put her head down and went into her room, Louis following behind her. "Are you mad at me?"

Louis led her over to her bed, the two sitting down. "I could never be mad at any of you. I just want us all to have a good time. I know it hard for you all to live under one roof. I know you and Fizz butt heads a lot. However, I think it's a little ridiculous to fight over a shirt an hour before we're supposed to leave for the night you girls won't shut up about," He laughed a little. "Also, crop top? Are you trying to make me fight every boy out there?"

Lottie smiled. "Maybe."

Louis pulled her into a hug. "Why would you want to wear one anyway, don't you want to be comfortable. And ya know, not half naked?"

Lottie just shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, every other girl is probably going to wear one. My friends told me I should wear one."

Louis bit the inside of his cheek thinking. "You know, you're going to be prettier than every other girl there no matter what? You know why?" She shook her head. "Because you're my sister and I said so. Also, those girls aren't meeting One Direction, are they? Even if they are wearing crop tops or booty shorts. No. Only you are."

"I never thought it was a good idea anyway. I don't even know why I was so mad at Fizz either."

"Probably because it made you realize what a stupid idea it would be?" Louis smiled.

Lottie laughed. "I suppose you're right." She sighed. "Being a teenager sucks ya know?"

"Yes, I do. I was a teenager once before believe it or not."

"I love you, Louis," Lottie smiled, hugging her brother.

"I love you too. Now, how about you go talk to Fizz, then finish getting ready okay?"

Lottie nodded, going over to her sister's room. Louis made his way back downstairs. "They didn't kill each other did they?" Jay asked, noticing how quiet it was.

Louis chuckled. "No Mum, they're fine."

Jay slid a cup of tea over to him. "You know, you're going to make a good Dad one day."

"I have to actually find someone who wants to raise a child with me first," He laughed. "I don't wish to do it on my own. Got that experience with the girls."

Jay sighed. "I'm sorry, Louis."

Louis just shrugged. "It's fine Mum. I love you and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat." The two settled into silence. "Excited for your date?"

Jay smiled. "Yes. Nervous also. I just, I really want this to go well."

"I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Lottie and Fizzy came down the stairs with their bags and laughing. "I see everything is okay again," Jay commented.

Lottie nodded. "Everything's good. Louis and I talked and then Fizz and I talked. A whole lot of drama over a whole lot of nothing I suppose."

"Well, I'm glad everything is settled. I hate it when you girls fight."

"We should probably get heading. Phoebe, Daisy, come and say goodbye to Mum," Louis called. "I'm going to go load the car up. Love you, Mum," He said giving her a hug. Louis grabbed all of the girls' bags and put them in the trunk of his car, staring it up while he waits for his sisters.

"Hand the aux cord over, it's One Direction time," Lottie cheered.

"This is when I die," Louis laughed.

"Get excited Louis, we're going to see the best band ever." All the girls yelled in excitement. The music turned on and the volume went up. Louis just sighed, he's not sure he's ready for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls loved the hotel. Louis set his stuff down in his room, which was right next door. He put his spare on the desk in the girls' room so they can get in if they need to. They were even more excited when Louis said they would be staying two nights instead of one. He figured they could spend a little more time together and do something fun the next day.

Louis left the girls as they were talking about clothes and hair and everything he had no interest in listening to. He went to his room, flopping down on the bed.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_I never really knew how crazy my sisters were until listening to them get ready for a @ **OneDirection** concert. Not sure what the big deal is haha_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** Leave your sisters alone, let them have their weird time haha_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** I don't think you understand what is happening here. Thanking myself for splurging on getting my own room_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** Hold on a little longer and I'll save you :)_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** My hero xx Haha_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** Only for you. All the love x :)_

Louis just stared at his phone and smiled. This lad really was something else. Of course, it only took a matter of minutes before he had to shut his notifications off again as everything was blowing up. He gets that Harry's famous, but it would be nice to just talk and not been attacked afterward.

Before he clicked out of the app he saw a DM come through.

_I really can't wait to meet you tonight :)_

Harry.

**I'll admit, I'm a little excited too. You seem nice. And you're cute so ;)**

_Well now I'm blushing and the boys are teasing me_

**Eh, it's what friends are for, isn't it?**

_True true. They just need to mind their business sometimes. You're mine haha_

**Oh getting a little possessive now are we? Who says I want to be all yours?**

_Oh gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean. I just. I'm sorry!_

**Haha, it's okay Harry. Calm down, love. I'm just messing with you. I think it's sweet that you want me all to yourself despite the fact you've never met me**

_Well, I am tonight. :)_

**This is true. Though I have a feeling my sisters are going to keep you all to themselves haha**

_Don't worry. I'll get my time with you_

**Can't wait. Don't you have to get ready anyway?**

_I do. I'm currently getting yelled at in fact_

**Then go, you doofus**

_Okie Dokie byeee_

Louis just rolled his eyes fondly. This kid really was something else. Also, Louis hated to admit it. But he kind of liked the lad. Not in a crush kind of way. Well, not yet at least. But in a friend sort of way. He was nice talking to and Louis was a little excited to meet him tonight. Though he sure as hell wouldn't tell anyone that.

Eventually, Louis had to get up and start getting ready himself. He knew it was only a matter of time before the girls came in yelling about getting there early and possibly quite literally dragging him there if he doesn't get a move on.

He wanted to keep it simple. It wasn't really his thing anyway and doesn't feel the need to dress up in any kind of way. He just packed some black skinnies on a white t-shirt with a rectangle on it with a pattern of colors.

He felt okay. His beard was starting to grow a bit again and his hair was just swept over in his typical fringe. He thought he looked okay. "Louis!" There was knocking on his door before it opened. Lottie putting his room key back in her wallet. "Good, you're ready. You look nice by the way. Trying to impress a certain band member," Lottie winked.

"Shut up. You girls all ready to go?"

"Duh. We've been ready for a little while now honestly," She laughed. "Kind of excited and freaking out."

"I'm sure. Well, go get your sisters. I suppose we can head out now."

Lottie squealed, running back to her room to get the girls. Louis sighed, taking a moment for himself. He was in for one hell of a night.


	5. Chapter 5

Screaming. That's all Louis could hear, coming from every direction around him. His sisters were practically all holding each other, a couple tears slipping down their cheeks every once in a while. It was certainly a lot to handle.

The show was actually pretty good. Louis had to admit that the lads knew what they were doing. They sounded quite good live and Louis did kind of dance along with his sisters, making them laugh. If anyone asked though he would just claim he wanted his sisters to have fun. Yeah, that's it. Just entertaining them, that's all.

As the last song ended the screams got louder. The lads said their thank yous and goodbyes before exiting the stage. "Wait here for a few minutes. Let it clear out a bit then we will find our way to meet them," Louis said to his sisters.

The girls were all anxiously rocking on their feet, waiting for some people to file out. It was about ten minutes later Louis nodded to them, letting them start to make their way down. They walked for a few minutes before finding the right area, Louis asking the security guard if they were in the right place. "Let me go check with the band real quick, you can wait right here," He said.

"I can't believe this is happening," Lottie whispered.

"I'm just trying not to pee myself," Fizz laughed.

The twins were just grinning, holding each other's hands tightly. "Follow me," The man smiled, leading them down the hall. He knocked on the door a quiet 'come in' following.

The door opened, and the girls kind of lost it. Louis nudges them forward, the four boys standing in front of them. "Hi," Liam greeted, walking forward to offer a hug.

Louis rolled his eyes as Fizz literally poked his cheek. "Oh my gosh, you're real."

Liam just smiled, the other chuckling behind him. "I am indeed."

The girls hugged them all, gushing about the show and how much they love them. Louis just leaned against the wall, smiling. As crazy as his sisters were, it was nice to see how happy they were. Niall was making the twins laughed, while the other two were talking to the rest.

Louis froze for a moment as he noticed Harry excuse himself, walking towards him. Louis couldn't help but laugh as he tripped over the small lip of the rug, tumbling into Louis. "Oops."

Louis stood him up straight. "Hi. Great first impression," He laughed.

"I guess I'm falling for you huh?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at him. "You're so weird." Harry pouted and Louis couldn't help but smile at him. "You're cute though so it's okay." Louis relished in the way Harry blushed.

"It's uh, nice to actually meet you. You're a little shorter than I imagined you'd be."

Louis scowled. "You're on the fast track to a bitch slap if you talk about my height again. I'm 5'9."

"He's lying!" Lottie shouted, smiling over at them before turning back to Zayn.

"It's okay. Good snuggling size."

"Why mister Styles, are you flirting with me?"

"I mean," Harry blushed. Louis stood up a bit straighter. He knew they joked a bit and said some things, but he thought it was just joking. I mean, he was serious when called the lad cute because hot damn was he adorable. Louis really wanted to pinch his cheeks he was that cute. He didn't actually realize that maybe Harry did kind of like him, just a tad.

"Wait. Really?"

Harry was playing with his bottom lip, squeezing it between his fingers and kicking his foot a bit. "Possibly?" He finally said, looking up at Louis through his eyelashes.

"Oh," Was all Louis could manage to say. He let out a breath, glancing over at Harry again. "I'm flattered. Though I don't see what's so special about me? I'm a twenty-four-year-old English teacher, nothing too special."

Harry just shrugged. "I think you're kind of special."

Louis smiled. "You're kind of the sweetest person I know." Harry laughed softly, smiling back.

"Could I maybe have your number?"

"Sure. Hand me your phone," Louis said holding his hand out. Harry placed his phone in Louis' waiting hand, Louis typing in his phone number, taking a selfie of himself to set a picture. Then he sent himself a text, saving Harry's number to his phone, telling the lad to smile so he could save a picture. "Cute."

"You guys are gross," Lottie said, somehow now just a few feet from them, watching. "Get a room."

"You're gross," Louis said, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"You like a child, you know that right?" Lottie commented to Harry.

Harry laughed. He didn't even deny liking Louis either. "Eh, he's cute."

"Manly. Not cute."

Harry poked his nose. "Cute as a button."

"You going to share you man, Harry?" Niall called.

"No," Harry said, suddenly wrapping Louis in his arms. Louis was surprised at how much Harry's body covered him. Sort of made Louis' dominate sidekick in wanting to push the lad down and remind him that he's in charge. Not now. Keep it together.

Louis also took note of how both times someone has made the comment about him liking Louis he didn't say anything. He got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach over it. "Play nice," Louis said, wiggling out of his arms. He most certainly did not miss the warmth either. Nope. Not a bit. "Louis Tomlinson," He introduced himself, shaking the rest of the lads' hands.

"You have some pretty cool sisters mate," Niall complimented.

"And a lot," Zayn laughed.

"This is true," Louis laughed. "Glad they didn't drive you mad then."

"Hey," Fizz whined. "We're not that bad."

Louis clicked on his phone, looking down at the time. "We should probably get back to the hotel, it's getting late."

Once again, Louis could see tears slowly escaping his sisters' eyes. "Hey, it's okay," Liam comforted.

"If Harry keeps hitting on your brother over there I'm sure we'll see each other again," Niall teased.

"Heyyy," Harry whined.

Everyone said their goodbyes, the girls thanking the boys again and telling them how much they love them before taking a few selfies together. "Tonight was fun. Thank you so much for all of this," Louis said to Harry. The girls were running down the hall, getting some snacks from the vending machine.

"I'm glad you had fun. We're not just some tween bop group are we?"

Louis laughed. "Shut up."

They two stood there in silence, just taking glances at each other. "I'll text you?"

"Yeah," Louis smiled. He tentatively opened his arms, letting Harry step into them for a hug. It was nice and warm, comforting. Louis kind of didn't want to let go. "Bye Harry," Louis waved, walking off to go gather his sisters.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis laid wide awake in his hotel bed later that night. He knew the girls had finally settled down and were passed out. He was exhausted that was for sure. Though, he just could seem to fall asleep.

It mainly had to do with different thoughts about Harry running through his mind. He barely knows the lad, but he kind of likes him a little bit. He would like to get to know him more. He would like to explore this feeling. He doesn't know how though. The dude is kind of super famous.

Louis sighed in frustration. He's an adult dammit, he shouldn't be feeling like this. Louis' phone lit up beside his bed so he reached over, turning the brightness down before checking his texts.

_I know you might already be sleeping, but it was really nice meeting you :)_

Louis smiled down at his phone. He swears this boy is too cute for his own good.

**Nope. Wide awake. It was nice meeting you too**

_Why are you still up?_

**I could ask you the same thing. Doesn't performing just knock you out?**

_Eh, you get used to it. Also, I have trouble sleeping sometimes. And you never answered my question_

**I don't know. Just can't I suppose**

_Well. That just won't do. You need your rest_

**Well so do you**

_Don't make me come over there_

**Bring it Styles**

_Are we still joking or are you serious?_

Louis thought for a moment. Did he want Harry to come over?

**I'm staying at the Marriott. Room 216**

Harry didn't respond after that. It sort of made Louis panic a tad. He decided to get up and take a hot shower. He felt kind of gross and he wanted the warm water to help soothe his anxiety about everything.

By the time he finished and got dressed in his sweats, he heard a knock on the door. He stopped rummaging for a shirt to go answer it. He opened the door, revealing a nervous looking Harry. "Oh thank god I got it right."

"Indeed you did. Congratulations."

Harry smiled and Louis stepped aside letting him enter. "So, can't sleep huh?"

"Not really," Louis replied, climbing onto the bed, not bothering to grab his shirt. It was getting a tad warm in the room anyway. Harry looked over at Louis and just sort of stood there staring. Louis adjusted himself on the bed, feeling a tad self-conscious about his body. He's not unfit or anything, but he has a small tummy. Certainly not abs like he has seen on Harry when he was looking at pictures of him. He tried to put an arm over himself as casually as he could. "You can uh, sit down if you want," He offered.

Harry toed off his boots, climbing onto the bed across from Louis. "So," Harry said, trying to come up with some sort of conversation.

"So," Louis mocked making the younger chuckle. "You have trouble sleeping sometimes?"

Harry nodded. "It happens. I'll go about a week randomly where I can't get myself to calm down enough to fall asleep."

"Does it make performing hard?"

"Sometimes, but not too bad. Performing is just something else. My blood starts pumping and it's just this whole other energy so I don't notice how tired I am."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I uh, I really am glad we met Louis."

Louis smiled. "Me too. You're really nice Harry. I uh, I'd like to get to know you better."

"Really?" Louis nodded, laughing slightly at how excited Harry seemed to get. "That makes me feel so much better," He laughed. "I've never really been this forward with anyone, but I don't know. You were just easy to talk to and I don't know. You just sort of stood out to me."

It was Louis' turn to blush. "Thank you, Harry."

"So, you're an English teacher you said?"

"Yeah. I teach seniors. Just basic writing stuff. Helping them format resumes, work on their senior essays, and a few other stuff. It's fun though."

"I'm glad you like it. I always feel that teachers who actually enjoy their jobs make school a little more bearable," Harry laughed.

"I try. I know how hard school can be, especially senior year, so I try to help them as much as I can."

"That's really cool, Louis."

"What about you, do you love your job?"

"Yeah, I really do. Some things can get tough, mainly the privacy part. Especially where I got thrown into this life so young ya know?"

"That must've been kind of hard."

"Coming out was really hard too. Our management didn't want me to at first, afraid of what would happen to the band, but we talked about it a lot and the guys backed me up on it. They finally agreed. They also knew there would be a ton of news about it, so they told me I had to take a break from social media for a little while after and let them do a bit of damage control. I mean, I was young and they wanted to protect me. The lads really did too. I kept asking what everyone was saying, but they told me not to worry about it, let it settle a bit then I could look."

"Was it bad?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would end up being. Of course, there were a decent amount of people who weren't exactly happy, but for the most part, nothing really changed in terms of my life or career."

"That's good. You're too precious to be hated anyway," Louis teased.

"Shut up," Harry laughed giving him a shove. "I just realized I never actually asked, are you gay?"

Louis nodded. "For a while, I thought I was bisexual because I did really love this one girl, but I don't know. I think I was just too nervous about liking boys and more so loved the idea of really being with someone. Once I had my first boyfriend though I realized that being with another guy was what really made me happy. My family was pretty accepting too. A couple didn't quite like it, but I only see them at family gatherings once a year."

"Good. You're too cool to be hated on anyway," He laughed.

"You're such a dork," Louis smiled. He let out a long yawn afterward, flopping onto his back on the bed.

"I'm not boring you to sleep am I?"

"No. Your presence is soothing if I'm being honest."

"Should I let you rest then?"

Louis shook his head. "You said I'm good cuddling size. Cuddle with me," Louis whined reaching his hands out.

Harry laughed, flicking off the light while Louis pulled the covers back. Harry got into bed and put his back to Louis. "I'm the little spoon, so technically you must cuddle me."

"Whatever," Louis said, his arm wrapping around Harry's waist and pulling him to his chest. "You're okay right?"

"Yeah. This is nice," Harry said, a long yawn following suit. "You're warm. S'nice."

Louis just gave him another squeeze, the two settling into each other and slowly falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Constant knocking rang through the room. Louis groaned, he didn't even need to look at the time to determine it was too early. He was way too comfortable to be bothered. He felt warm and content. He must be laying in bed just right. "Okay, we're coming in anyway," He heard someone call.

He heard a click and then footsteps. "Oh my God!" A voice suddenly screamed.

Louis sat up, in turn hitting someone. In front of him, he could see his four sisters with wide eyes and open mouths. He looked over, hearing a groan, to see a shirtless Harry Styles lying next to him. He noticed he too was shirtless.

Then it all came flooding back. Harry coming over, talking, and falling asleep together. Harry must've taken his shirt off at some point during the night. "You fucked Harry Styles?" Lottie finally yelled.

Harry coughed hard next to him, clearly surprised. He sat up, pulling the blanket a little higher on himself. "Don't be stupid," Louis groaned, rubbing the rest of the sleep from his eyes. "We just fell asleep, up too late."

His sisters slowly stepped forward crowding the two. "Why was he here?" Fizz asked.

"Neither of us could fall asleep, so we just talked. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. And I don't want you telling anyone about this either, am I clear?" Louis said sternly. He didn't need any more of a hassle about talking with Harry.

The four just nodded. "Um, should I go?" Harry finally asked.

"Nooo," The girls whined.

Louis just shrugged. "Up to you. You can go or stay and deal with these monsters with me," He offered.

Harry smiled. "I'd love to spend the day with you guys. And don't call them monsters, they're little angels."

The girls giggled. "Give it ten minutes. Girls, go get ready, we will be over soon."

They nodded and left the room, glancing back at the two on the way. "Well, I guess that's one way to start the day," Harry laughed.

"They're the worst. Sorry if Lottie made you uncomfortable with her sex comment."

Harry just shrugged. "Eh, it's fine."

"We should probably get ready before they come barging back in."

"Well, I'm gross so I call dibs on the shower. Though my clothes are gross as well."

"You can borrow some of mine. I always pack way more than I need."

"I might be too tall."

"I'm not that short Harold," Louis glared.

Harry just laughed at him. "Of course you're not."

"Go shower, you are gross."

Harry rolled his eyes climbing out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. And Louis certainly did not stare at the lad's ass. Nope. Not even a peak. Louis dug around in his bag for something Harry could wear. He found a pair of black jeans and a large green sweater that said Obsession. He always buys his sweaters large. It's the only time he likes feeling a little small.

"I'm naked!" Harry yelled from in the bathroom.

"Bet that's a nice sight," He called back.

"You're going to have to work for it though mister. My body is a temple. Pray."

"What the fuck are you," Louis mumbled to himself. He grabbed the clothes walking to the door and knocking. It opened just a crack and an arm flung out.

"My clothes good sir."

Louis laughed, setting the clothes into his waiting hand before the door closed again. He walked over, finding himself some clothes. He grabbed another pair of black jeans, as that's the main thing he owns, and a white t-shirt that had a neon light rose on the front. He was in the process of pulling up his pants when he heard a small gasp, turning to find Harry standing there looking quite good in his clothes. "I know, I have a nice ass. Wipe the drool," Louis teased.

Harry blushed, turning away while Louis finished putting his clothes on. "So, what's the plan today?" Harry asked, the two putting their shoes on.

"I honestly have no idea. Was just thinking of walking around and finding something. I know there is a really nice park nearby. So maybe that then some ice cream. Wanted to get back at a good time and swim in the pool before bed."

"Sounds good to me."

Louis and Harry walked over and got the girls, the twins each taking one of Harry's hands, Lottie and Fizz asking him several questions. Louis just smiled fondly at them. Harry didn't seem the least bit annoyed. He would swing his and the girls' hands, smiling down at them, and answered all of the girls' questions, whispering to them when they asked about Louis.

"Okay, go run, do something with your life," Louis motioned when they got to the park. The twins ran off the play, Lottie and Fizz complaining but going to the swings anyway.

Harry and Louis walked over and sat down in the grass on the hill, watching the girls. "You know, you do have some nice sisters," Harry commented.

"I know. I just like to tease them. They do drive me nuts sometimes," He laughed. "I just, I took care of them growing up a lot, so we're really close, but I don't know. I like spending time with them, but at the same time not for too long where I did it for so long."

Harry nodded along as Louis spoke. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you have to care for them?"

"My Mum had a hard time after my Dad left. She sort of shut down, so I had to step up. I hated her for a little while. I lost a couple of years of my own teenage life because of it, but I realized that it wasn't her fault. She was depressed and I know that as much as she loved us and wanted to take care of us, it was hard. She cried a couple times, saying how sorry she was to me, that she just couldn't do it."

"I'm sorry Louis. You're an amazing brother. I know it must've been hard, but you did a good job."

"Thanks, Harry," Louis smiled at him.

"Harry Styles," Someone screamed. Next thing Louis knew a handful of girls were standing around the two, pushing towards Harry.

Louis was never one to like too many people. Sure he taught at a high school with a lot of students, but they never surrounded him like this. Harry stood up, smiling at the girls, taking pictures, and signing things.

Louis was growing quite uncomfortable with each moment that passed. He felt trapped where he was and he could also see some of the girls looking over at him and people whispering things and it all just felt so wrong to him.

"Um, Haz," Louis said quietly, gently tugging the bottom of his sweater.

Harry glanced back, seeing Louis uncomfortable. "Oh," Harry said nodding, grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now," Harry said, slowly making his way through the crowd.

Of course, most of them still followed behind. Louis hearing them talk more about the two, a couple hurtful commented towards Louis. He was trying not to yell at them all right now. "Girls!" He called out to his sisters. They came running up, staring at all the people. "Heads down," He demanded. His sisters' agreed silently, putting their heads down and huddling around their brother so he could cover them the best he could.

"I'm getting us a ride," Harry said, texting on his phone.

They only had to walk for a few minutes before a car pulled up next to them. They climbed in. Lottie sitting out front, then Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe in the back, and Harry and Louis in the third row. "Where to Mr.Styles?" The man asked.

Harry gave him the name of the hotel before turning to Louis. "You okay?"

Louis nodded, then shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it was just kind of weird. I don't like being surrounded like that. Reminds me of a stupid thing back in high school. Plus I was not impressed with their whispers," He said rolling his eyes.

Harry reached over, linking his fingers with Louis again. "I'm sorry."

Louis noticed how genuinely bad he felt. "It's okay. I know it's not your fault. I suppose I should've expected that to happen at some point ya know?"

"Yeah, but still. It's not fair to you."

"It's not fair to you either," Louis pointed out. Harry nodded some, looking down. Louis gently pulled his hand, Harry leaning over and resting his head on Louis' shoulder. "I got you," Louis assured.


	8. Chapter 8

"Louis, stop being a loser and get in!" Fizz called out, Lottie splashing water at her.

They decided to go for a swim in the hotel pool to relax for a bit. They only had tonight before they head back home tomorrow. "I will. Just not ready yet."

"Waiting for your little boyfriend," Lottie teased.

Louis had to turn away to hide his blush. "Shut up. We're just friends."

"Yeah right," She said rolling her eyes.

Louis watched the girls continue to splash and race around. Harry had his driver bring him to his own hotel to grab his swim trunks and some clothes. They had already decided that Harry would just stay the night again. "I'm ready to get wet!" A voice yelled.

Louis choked on air as there stood Harry wearing the stupidest pair of small yellow shorts. Who the fuck does the lad think he is? Does he want Louis to take him here and now? And who shouts that? Louis will show him fucking wet.

Louis stood up, discarding his own shirt before marching over to Harry with a purpose. Harry looked at him confused when suddenly Louis tossed him over his shoulder. "Oh boy," Daisy laughed. "Harry's getting dunked!"

"Louis put me down!" Harry shrieked, hitting at his back.

Louis had to restrain himself from biting into Harry's ass which laid right next to him. "Oh, I don't think so." He ended up settling for a slap to his ass instead. He certainly did not miss the small moan that escaped the younger lips either.

Louis got the edge of the pool before giving Harry a toss. "Ahh!" Harry screamed before disappearing beneath the surface. The girls laughed as he popped back up spitting out water and shaking his hair out like a dog. "You're the worst," Harry pouted.

"And you look like a wet dog," Louis teased.

"A cute wet dog though right?" Harry smiled.

"The cutest," Louis smiled back.

"You guys are gross, get a room," Lottie said, pretending to gag.

Louis jumped into the water coming up for a second before he was being pushed back under. "Oh what the hell," He said when managed to get himself above water again.

"Oops," Harry giggled.

"Hi, jerk," Louis laughed, swimming over to him.

The two of them floated around, watching and listen to the girls laughing and splashing. "You know," Harry started. "This is the most fun I've had in a while."

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "I really like spending time with you, Louis. It makes me feel normal. Makes me happy."

Louis reached over, his hands wrapping around Harry's waist before pulling him in close. "I like spending time with you too." Harry smiled at him. "You make me happy too."

Harry hugged Louis tightly, not wanting to let go. Louis just held him close, his hands low on his hips while Harry's wrapped around him entirely. "Wanna sit in the hot tub?" Louis nodded, swimming backward towards the ladder, turning around and climbing up. "Holy ass," Louis heard a gasp from behind him.

"Squeeze it," Louis joked, sticking it further back, but gasping as he felt a large hand grab him, kneading the flesh for a moment before leaving. Louis stood up, turning around to see a smirking Harry.

"I did as told," He shrugged, climbing up as well and walking by. "Payback for smacking mine."

Louis just took a deep breath, glancing back at the girls who were all laying on chairs drying off now. He went over, sitting next to Harry in the hot water, relaxing into the jets. "This is nice," Louis sighed.

"Hot tub!" The girls squealed climbing in with the two boys.

"Well, it was for two seconds," Louis laughed.

"Do we have to go home tomorrow," Daisy whined.

"Yes. I do have a job and you girls have school."

"But we want to stay here," Phoebe said.

"I'm sure you do. It's nice. I promise we will do something like this again sometime okay?" Louis said.

"Good," Lottie smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Why don't you girls go up and get changed. Decide what you want for dinner and Harry and I can go pick it up. If that's alright with you," Louis asked, turning to Harry.

"Fine by me. Pick something good girls. Louis' buying."

They cheered before climbing out and grabbing their towels. "You know, we're not all rich," Louis joked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said looking down.

Louis nudged him with his foot. "Hey, I'm just joking with you. I'm not complaining or anything. I love my job and I'm doing just fine. Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay."

"Now, I don't know about you," Louis started, lifting his foot out of the water. "But I'm starting to get all pruney," He finished, scrunching his nose up.

"Sure it's just not the natural wrinkles old man?" Harry teased.

Louis gasped, putting a hand over his heart. "How dare you."

"Sorry not sorry," Harry said, standing up and climbing out.

"You know, I'm only two years older than you."

"I know. Just picking on you cause it's fun."

They make their way back up to Louis' hotel room, Harry keeping his head down and walking behind Louis when they passed people. "And, comfy clothes," Louis said pulling out his sweats and t-shirt."

"I call the bathroom again," Harry said rushing in and closing the door.

"You know, I'm the one paying for this room," Louis called.

"You can change in here too. We'll have a dick fight," Harry yelled back.

Louis just shook his head. What in the world was wrong with this guy. More importantly, why did Louis find it so funny and cute? "I don't want your dick anywhere near mine," Louis said finishing getting his clothes on.

"Well that's the biggest lie I've ever heard," Harry said, walking by him to set his swimsuit down.

"Shut up. Let's go find out what the girls want."

"Onward!" Harry said pulling Louis along, both laughing like idiots.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't want you to go home tomorrow," Harry sighed as the two of them laid in bed later that night.

"It's not that far from here ya know, it's not like we'll never see each other again," Louis pointed out. "But I know what you mean. This has been nice."

Harry curled up into Louis. "I really like you, Louis. I just want you to know that. I mean, I know we haven't really known each other very long, but being with you is just so easy. Everything just feels right."

Louis smiled, his arms wrapping around Harry. "I know. I feel the same. I'd uh, I'd like to take you on a proper date sometime. If you'd like?"

Harry sat up, smiling down at Louis. "I would like that very much."

Louis smiled back up at him. "Good. I'll plan something nice. Treat you like a princess," He teased.

"Tease all you want, I actually like being called princess."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Why, is it weird?" He suddenly asked a bit nervous.

Louis shook his head, sitting up with Harry. "No, not at all. I'll call you princess anytime you want."

Harry blushed, flopping back down on the bed. Louis smiled down at him. Harry laying there, hair spread out. Beautiful. "What are you staring at?"

"You," Louis said honestly.

"You can kiss me if you want," Harry said quietly, staring right back up at Louis.

Louis leaned down, a hand resting on Harry's cheek. He hovered above Harry for a moment, just looking at him. Taking everything in. Finally, he leaned down a little more, their lips softly connecting. Harry's hand came up, grasping Louis' hip. The kiss was slow and gentle. Both just testing the waters, enjoying each other.

Neither wanted to ever pull away. Caught up in one another and how nice it felt. Louis pulled back, smiling down at Harry who was staring right back at him. He laid down, Harry curling back up into his side. "Goodnight Harry," Louis whispered.

"Night Lou." The two drifted off into sleep, quite content holding each other close.

Louis' alarm was the last thing either wanted to hear. It meant waking up. It meant leaving. Harry whined as Louis moved from his grasp. "I need to shower, I'm gross," Louis laughed as Harry made grabby hands at him.

"Fine. Leave me then. Asshole," Harry muttered, grabbing Louis' pillow and bringing it to his face.

"Someone's a grump," He teased. Louis grabbed his clothes, leaving Harry to continue to rest while he got himself showered and dressed.

He really wasn't looking forward to going back home. The time he has spent with Harry has been wonderful, he wants more of it. All he can do is hope that they can stay close and see where things take them. They've established that they both feel something towards one another. That and the kiss they shared made them both feel something new. Something strong.

The hardest part will be dealing with Harry's fame. Louis gets it. He understands that if he wants something more out of Harry, wants to test out what they have, he's going to have to deal with working around Harry's schedule and people more than likely following them and posting about them. He's not looking forward to it but is willing to push it to the side as best as he can for Harry.

"Did you drown?" Harry calls, knocking on the bathroom door.

"I think so. Might need mouth to mouth," Louis called back laughing.

"I'll save you!"

Louis screamed as the door suddenly flew open. "What the hell."

Harry just shrugged, leaning against the counter. "I'm not looking, calm down."

"What are you doing in here?" Louis asked, turning the shower off and grabbing his towel.

"I was lonely and you're slow."

"Ya know, if you can't handle ten minutes without me how are you supposed to survive when I go home?" He teased.

Harry pouted. "Shut up. Don't remind me that you're leaving."

Louis sighed, giving Harry a hug once he got the towel secure around his waist. "Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll figure it out yeah?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath before pulling back. "I know. It'll just be weird at first. We've spent two nights together and it's been nice. I sort of forgot that we've just met and you don't actually live right here."

Louis pulled his underwear up under his towel tossing it to the floor once he was covered. "Doncaster isn't too far from London."

"I know, but still."

Louis finished getting himself dressed, the two sitting back down on the bed to talk. "I want to make this work Harry. I want to take you on a date, I want to continue to get to know you, I want to see where this takes us. I'm willing to put in the work. We can figure this out."

"Really?" Louis nodded, smiling at him. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Thank my Mum, she's the one that made me take my sisters to see you guys."

"I will do that."

Louis just smiled again, knowing full well that Harry actually means that and if and when he can, he will be thanking Jay. "How much longer are you guys touring for?"

"We have about two more weeks. Then we have a few months off before we start to work on more music."

"There. So we can text and video chat for the next few weeks, then we can plan to get together for a date and we will have all kinds of time to spend together. You are also always welcome at my flat."

"Can I kiss you again? I really want to kiss you right now."

Louis just grabbed Harry's shirt, pulling him in closer. "You're also welcome to kiss me anytime," He said before connecting their lips. Naturally, they were both caught up in each other they didn't hear the door open.

"I knew it!" Fizz yelled, the two pulling apart.

"Louis was kissing Harry," Daisy gasped.

"Oh my gosh I hate you all," Louis sighed.

Lottie laughed. "No, you don't. So," She said slowly.

"Nope. Not any of your business," Louis said right away, standing up so he could talk to all of his sisters. "We're not going to tell anyone about this okay? No friends or anything. Not even Mum."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"It's just a Louis and Harry thing right now okay?"

"We won't tell," Lottie assured. "I can't believe Harry Styles is our friend now. And getting it on with my brother."

Louis groaned while Harry just laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm going to miss you girls so much," Harry whined, hugging each of Louis' sisters.

"It was so nice meeting you Harry," Lottie said, hugging him tightly.

"We better see you again," Fizz added.

"You'll visit Lou, right?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, you make him smile," Phoebe added.

Louis blushed and Harry smiled over at him. "I can assure you that I will be around. I have to see my favorite ladies. And Lou of course."

"Okay girls, hop on in the car, I'll be right there," Louis said.

The girls waved one more time, climbing into Louis' car. Louis and Harry stood by the entrance of the hotel just staring at each other. "Text me when you make it home so I know you're safe," Harry said, grabbing Louis' hand.

"I will. Have fun with the rest of your tour. We'll make plans later."

Harry pulled Louis into a tight hug. "I know it won't be for long, but I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

They finally let go of one another, giving one last look before Louis waved and go in the driver's seat. "You might as well be married already," Fizzy teased.

Louis just rolled his eyes, before starting the car and beginning the journey home. "I hope you girls had fun."

"It was the best. Thank you so much, Louis," Phoebe said.

Louis' phone kept lighting up so he asked Lottie to check it. "It's your Twitter."

"Of course it is."

"Oh, Harry Tweeted you."

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** I miss you! X_

"What a nerd. Tweet him back."

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** We just pulled away from the curb you doofus- this is Lottie btw. Louis told me to say that. I miss you though! X_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** I miss you too Lotts. Hit your brother for me and tell him I said all the fucking love xx_

Lottie reached over, punching Louis in the arm. "All the fucking love."

Louis laughed. "I hate him."

"No, you don't."

"Shut up."

Lottie looked back down at her brother's phone. "Wow. A lot of people are talking about you right now," She commented.

"Of course they are. Let me guess, about me and Harry?"

She nodded. "There are pictures of you guys out and already some from when we left."

"Don't people have anything better to do with their lives?" Louis groaned.

"You haven't met the One Direction fandom."

"Whatever. I told myself I wasn't going to let it get to me."

"And you shouldn't. I think you and Harry seem good for each other and stupid people shouldn't come between that at all."

Louis smiled. "You really think that?"

"Yeah. He makes you happy Lou." Louis just nodded. "Bet you're glad Mum made you bring us," She laughed.

"Possibly. Just. Let me know if anyone starts bothering you or your sisters okay? I don't want you girls to deal with any of that. I want you to be safe."

"I will."

The two fell back into silence, listening to the radio as they continued to drive. It didn't take any of the girls long to fall asleep. Louis didn't mind, it gave him a small break to think. To process the past two days. He's still trying to understand how all of this even happened.

Luckily the girls woke up just before arriving home as Louis hates having to wake them. Mainly because Fizzy punched him in the face once having been startled. "No," Daisy whined.

"Come on, let's get you girls inside," Louis said. They all got out, the girls grabbing each of their bags before going inside.

"Mum!" Lottie yelled entering.

Jay came out from the kitchen hugging each of the girls. "Oh, I missed you girls. Did you have fun with your brother?"

"It was the best," Phoebe smiled. "We had tons of fun."

"Yeah, we met the boys and Harry likes Louis and we got to spend more time with him and," Daisy started rambling.

"That's enough," Louis cut in.

Jay just looked over at Louis for a moment. "Why don't you all go unpack okay? I'm going to talk to your brother before he has to leave."

They all ran upstairs, leaving the two alone. Jay motioned for Louis to follow, who of course did. They sat down in the kitchen staring at each other. "So, how was your date?" Louis started, trying to avoid any topic involving him.

"Fine. How was yours?"

"What?"

"I do know how the internet works Louis. I have seen the pictures and read stuff."

Louis sighed, rubbing his temples. "I really don't want to get into this right now Mum. I don't even know what it is. We're just friends."

Jay just hummed. "I just hope you know what you're doing. I don't want you to get hurt. I've seen how those kids can be. I've dealt with the girls before. I also don't want them exposed to a lot of that either. They're my babies. You're my baby," Jay said, gently laying her hand on top of Louis'. "You're my son. And I love you. I've already seen mean things and," Jay sighed, Louis giving her hand a squeeze.

"I know Mum. It's okay. I promise. I'll try my best to keep things as private as I can while I'm figuring things out. I'm not letting anything get to me. I'm not even really reading much of it anyways."

"Good."

"So, tell me about your date."

Jay smiled, leaning back into her chair. "It was really nice. I like him a lot Louis and I think you will too. I'd love for you to meet him some time because I think this thing is the real deal or at least going to last a while."

It made Louis happy seeing his Mum smile and talk. He could tell she really liked this Dan fellow. "Sure. Maybe dinner sometime." Jay nodded. "I should get going. I have a few things to do to prepare for work."

Jay walked Louis to the door, calling the girls down to hug and thank their brother again. "I love you, Louis," Jay said, hugging her son one more time.

"I love you too Mum."


	11. Chapter 11

Why are people so hateful? Louis was scowling at his phone, seeing people talking about him and Harry. Pretty much everything was directed at Louis. Apparently just by seeing his picture people have deemed him unfit to be with their precious Harry Styles. A couple things were hateful towards Harry. Some for him picking Louis and some hating the fact that he's gay.

Louis admits, he's a little irritated and a tad hurt. People were just bashing on him and calling out some insecurities he already has. He did his best to just ignore it. Reminding himself how many people do like him and that these people don't matter to him. It is what it is and if those people want to spend their time in such a sour mood hating on someone else, so be it.

The nice comments far outweighed the hate ones anyways.

_Have a good day at work! Miss you xx_

Louis smiled at the text. Why was Harry so freaking sweet?

**I will. Miss you too. Even though it's only been a day goof**

_Hey, don't make fun of me. I miss people easily_

**Just teasing. I think that it's sweet. Ugh, I am not ready to deal with my classes today though. They are going to freak about seeing our pictures together haha**

_You're about to become everyone's favorite teacher_

**I already was for your information. I'm pretty cool**

_Sure you are big guy_

**Go do something productive. I've got work to get to**

_Have fun!_

Louis just rolled his eyes fondly before getting ready for his day. He knew his students were going to ask him a million questions and he was not prepared for them. His relationship with Harry shouldn't impact his work.

He sighed, locking up his flat and driving to the school. As soon as he walked in kids were whispering and staring at him. He hated it, but just ignored them and went to his classroom. Once the bell rang and kids filed in he sat on his desk and stared right back at them. "I'm going to say this once. I don't want to hear a word about Harry Styles or myself, am I understood?" His students nodded. "Good. You're here to learn, not gossip and interrogate me about my personal life." Louis walked around his desk, picking up a stack of papers. "All I have today for you is a worksheet. Once you're finished you can have free time."

Louis handed out the worksheets before going back to his desk and working on other paperwork. The rest of the day went about that same. He gave the same lecture of every class, and thankfully they all listened and didn't ask him about anything. He knew they were still all talking to each other about it, but he couldn't exactly stop that so he just let it go.

He was in the middle of his last class when his classroom phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr.Tomlinson. Um, you have a visitor. Shall I send him over to you?"

"Who is it?"

"He won't let me tell you."

"Okay," Louis said confused. "Um, sure send him on over that's fine."

Louis hung up the phone before going back to his desk to grade quizzes from last week. The was a quiet knock on the door, to which Louis called out that they could come in. Then he was startled as his students gasped and a couple squealed. Louis looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway smiling nervously at him. "Um, hi."

Louis stood up walking to the side of his desk and leaning on it. He motioned for Harry to come on in. "What in the world are you doing here?" Louis asked, ignoring his students collectively freaking out.

"We had the day to ourselves and as I said, I miss you."

Louis blushed and tried to hide it from his class. He turned towards them, some of the girls crying just as his sisters had. "Well, I'm assuming you all know Harry Styles. Harry, this is my fourth-period class."

Harry waved to everyone, giving a big smile. "I'm going to guess you want pictures or for me to sign something."

The kids all suddenly stood up and starting crowding around. Louis just walked back over and sat at his desk, letting Harry handle it. Everyone was asking him questions and hugging him and taking pictures. Louis will never understand the obsession. It was another one of those things where Louis knew Harry was famous, but to him, he wasn't Harry Styles, he was just, Harry. The guy he met only a few days ago, but somehow already has a strong connection with. The guy he kind of really likes.

After about twenty minutes Harry somehow managed to get everyone back in their seats and went back over to Louis. "They're nice." He hopped up on Louis' desk, sitting right in front of him with his legs on either side of Louis' chair. Once again, Louis could hear his students talking about them.

"Yeah. They're good kids."

"I hope it's okay that I came by. I don't mean to be like, creepy or anything," Harry said, looking down.

Louis patted his knee, getting Harry to look back up at him. "It's completely fine. You can come to see me anytime you want." Harry smiled at him, sitting up straight. "So, how long do I have you for?"

"Well, I don't have rehearsals until tomorrow afternoon. So, if you'll have me, I can stay the night."

"Yes, please. It felt weird sleeping without you last night," Louis admitted. "You need to stop being perfect."

Harry laughed, pushing at Louis' chest. "M'not perfect. Shut up."

"You kind of are. You're kind, your gorgeous, you're talented, you give great snuggles, I really could go on," Louis listed making Harry blush. Louis rolled his chair forward, leaning in more, you also give some pretty nice kisses," He winked.

"Mr.Tomlinson, when you're done flirting I have a question," One of Louis' students called.

Now it was Louis' turn to blush. He rolled a bit away from Harry so he could see his class. "Yes, Angie?"

"Can you come and explain this question for me?"

"Sure thing." Louis stood up, walking over to his students and leaning on her desk to look. Harry watched as he pulled out a pair of glasses, sliding them up the bridge of his nose. His eyes wandered over his face, down his strong arms, gliding over his curves. And okay, now all Harry could think about is Louis bending him over his desk. He always thought that was a weird thing until he saw Louis all professional and sexy.

Harry jumped over into Louis' desk chair so he could slide his lower half under the table to hide his semi. He could see a bunch of the students all staring at him, making him squirm a bit. His job is literally to be the center of attention, but that doesn't mean there aren't times where he feels awkward and doesn't want to be looked at.

Louis glanced up at Harry, giving him a questioning look at the lad's obvious discomfort. Harry just gave him a small thumbs up to ensure the lad that he was fine. Louis finished helping his student before going back to Harry. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Harry smiled back.

"Well, you're sitting in my chair," Louis pointed out, smiling.

Harry just shrugged. "My chair now," He teased.

Louis rolled the chair back some before plopping himself down on Harry's lap. "Then this is mine," He stated.

Harry chuckled, but his breath hitched as Louis adjusted himself, his sinfully perfect arse moving across Harry's crotch. Louis didn't even notice, too busy writing down a couple things, occasionally moving around a bit again. The room was getting hotter by the second for Harry and he really needed these kids to leave before he moaned.

"Bell should ring any minute guys, go ahead and pack up your stuff and hand in your worksheets," Louis instructed. He leaned back into Harry, but then sat up straight and glanced over his shoulder at a very flushed Harry. Louis faced forward again, thanking each student as they placed their paper in the tray. He bid them goodbye, Harry awkwardly waving as the kids filed out once the final bell rang. The minute all the students were out Louis jumped up closing and locking the door as well as pulling the small shade down. "You're not allowed to get hard in front of my students Harry," Louis laughed.

Harry covered his face mortified, spinning away from Louis to hide. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Harry kept repeating.

Louis spun Harry back around, climbing back into his lap and cupping the lad's cheeks. "It's fine, love," Louis said softly.

Harry stared up at Louis, making sure he wasn't making fun of him or anything. There was no trace to be found. So Harry reached up, pulling Louis down by the back of his head into a hard kiss. "Fucking hell your ass," Harry whined, kissing Louis over and over again.

Louis just smiled, kissing him back. "Thought we would go slow?" He teased. "You haven't even let me take you out yet."

Harry just kissed him again, holding onto Louis as tight as he could. "Just let me be a whore."

"Just a whore for me though right?" Louis laughed, joking around.

Harry moaned again. "Just you. All for you. Your whore."

Louis' breath stopped as he stared down at the younger lad. He was hard and panting and just gorgeous. His head was thrown back, curls hanging in the air, lips slightly parted, and cheeks flushed. "Shit."

Harry looked at Louis' shocked face. "Oh, fuck, I'm sorry."

Harry tried to hide again, wiggling underneath Louis afraid. Louis managed to get his senses back. He stood up, pushing the chair against the wall and locking the wheels. "I guess we're both going to have to be a whore for a bit," He said, kneeling down in front of Harry. "Cause I really want your cock inside my mouth right now."

Harry whined, just waiting to be touched. Louis wasted no time in getting Harry's tight pants and boxers down, his hands rubbing up and down Harry's thighs. "Louis," Harry begged, desperate for anything.

Harry tried not to scream in pleasure as Louis' mouth took almost all of Harry in one go. Louis sucked Harry's dick like it was his job, wrapping his hand around the small bit that he couldn't get in his mouth.

Harry grabbed Louis' hair, trying his best not to buck his hips up. Louis pulled off, before licking his length and taking him back in again. Harry lost it when Louis looked up at him through his eyelashes, humming around Harry's dick, the vibrations sending him over the edge. Harry came and Louis took every last drop of it, swallowing it all before sitting back.

"Fucking hell," Harry gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Louis just smirked up at him. "Yeah, I know."

Harry just rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "Shut up."

Louis pulled Harry to his feet and helped him redress. "So, my house?"


	12. Chapter 12

"If I see one picture of me with a boner I'm going to kill someone," Louis laughed as they entered his flat.

"I told you I would take care of it before we left the school," Harry defended.

Louis just shrugged. "Eh. It's all good. I just wanted to get out of there."

Harry took a moment to look around at everything. "This is nice."

Louis showed him around some before they went to the kitchen to find some dinner. "Spaghetti okay?"

"Yeah of course."

The two chatted a little bit about their day while Louis cooked them a simple dinner. "Did you get in any trouble for running away for the night?"

Harry shrugged, slurping up a bite of pasta. "Eh, not really. Liam said he would kill me if I was late tomorrow though," He laughed. "I'm just anxious for this tour to be over. Not that I don't love it, but I'm just ready to have some time off."

"Anything special you plan to do?"

"Other than spending time with you, no."

Louis smiled over at him. "You're going to get sick of me ya know?"

"I'm not sure if that's possible."

Louis just laughed, the two finishing up and cleaning the dishes together. "Feel free to get comfortable, I'm going to shower real quick."

Louis grabbed clothes, going into the bathroom. Harry dug through his bag grabbing some shorts and t-shirt before changing and climbing into Louis' bed. He looked around the lad's room, smiling at the cute family pictures he had. A photo of him and his mum on his desk. It was nice. It was a home and Harry liked it a lot.

Louis finally came back out from the shower, a towel in his hand drying off his hair. "What's got you all smiley?"

Harry just shrugged. "You. You're home."

"Weirdo," Louis teased tossing the towel into his hamper. "I'm sure your home is just the same," He said, climbing into bed with Harry, curling up under the duvet.

"Yeah, but, I don't know. This is just different. My house always feels so empty. I'm never there too much and it's never really felt like a home before. This. This place feels like a home."

Louis smiled at Harry, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. "You're something else. I mean, you think you have an idea of who celebrities are and what they're like. But, after meeting you I realize how wrong I was. You're nothing like how I expected you to be."

"What did you think about me?" Harry wondered.

"Honestly. I thought you might be a bit of a bitch."

Harry dramatically gasped and cover his heart with a hand. "Me?"

Louis laughed. "Yeah. I just figured with all the money and the fame and after my sisters and students making me watch all your music videos and performances, I don't know. You just seemed so sure of yourself. So confident and cocky."

Harry just rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. He laid down further into the bed, resting his head on Louis' chest. "And now?"

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry, pulling him in closer. "Now. I think you're incredibly dorky. You're nice and protective. Your heart is enormous. And, you're someone who is wiggling their way into my life and I don't mind."

"Want to know what I think of you?"

"I'm the coolest dude ever right?"

Harry chuckled. "Sure. But no. I think that you're strong. You love your family and your students. You're supportive and also protective. And you're someone who I want to wiggle my way into his life."

"Once your tour is finished I swear I'm taking you on a date. Something private though. Not really in the mood for people to bug in and take your attention away from me," Louis smiled.

"You'll have all my attention. I'm sure I'll like whatever you plan."

"I'll sweep you off your feet, princess."

Harry gripped onto Louis tighter. "Don't start mister or it'll be your cock in my mouth.

Louis just smirked, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "So beautiful. My princess," He said softly, giving his hair a small tug.

"That's it," Harry laughed climbing on top of Louis. "Warning you now, I have a very sinful mouth."

And well, Louis certainly learned just how sinful Harry's mouth was that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis woke Harry up the next morning by chucking a pillow at him. Harry just groaned, throwing the pillow back in his general direction. "Wake up sleeping beauty," Louis called, throwing the pillow again.

"Why?" Harry whined, moving the pillow and slowly sitting up, just to fall face first into the bed. "I'm tired."

Louis just laughed, pulling the duvet off of Harry. "Well, I have work. Figured you could come with me and hang out until you have to head back," He offered.

"Sure you won't get in trouble. Cause I bet you your students aren't going to want to do work with me around," Harry said, finally climbing out of bed.

"Eh, some are behind on homework and other things so it'll just be a catch-up kind of day."

"Someone's a lazy teacher."

"Oh, hush. They have a big essay coming up next week so I'm taking it easy on them for now."

"I'm going to take a shower real quick."

"Everything is in there, I'll go make us some breakfast."

Louis went to the kitchen and cooked up some eggs and toast. He made them both a cup of tea and set everything on the table as Harry came in. "Smells yummy," Harry complimented taking his seat.

"What time do you have out?"

"Probably around lunchtime. Then I will be busy so I'm not sure I'll be able to pop by until after the tour is finished."

"That's fine. We can always video chat or something."

The two finished eating before heading out. Louis had Harry keep his head down and walk behind him as they made their way to his classroom. He didn't need the whole school going crazy. Harry sat down in Louis' desk chair again, spinning around in circles. "I love this chair."

"I'm sure you do, but I wouldn't mind sitting in it."

"Then I shall sit on you."

"I'm not sure we want any repeats of yesterday," Louis said.

Harry shrugged, smiling. "Oh, I wouldn't mind."

Louis just rolled his eyes, slapping Harry's arm. "Shut up. Face the wall while the kids come in."

Harry did as told, slouching down into the chair and facing away. The first bell rang in and students slowly made their way in and found their seats. "Mr.Tomlinson, is it true Harry Styles came to see you yesterday?"

Louis sighed. "Yes. Now, I want to be very clear. You get out of your seat, you get detention." The kids just furrowed their eyebrows confused. "You can turn around."

Harry spun around in the chair facing the class. As Louis expected they all collectively freaked out. "Hi," Harry waved.

"Harry here is visiting for a little bit today. Now, today is a catch-up day. If you have all your work done, you may talk to Harry. If you do not, you must complete what you have first. Understood?"

The class nodded, some pulling out binders and getting to work, others bouncing in their seats. "I guess I will go say hi," Harry said.

"Good luck," Louis teased.

"I'll be back for you, don't you worry."

Louis just smiled, pulling out some paperwork he had to do. He glanced up every now and again and watched Harry. He likes watching him with his fans. He was really good with them and kind. Louis' favorite part was how genuine that kindness was.

He hated to admit it, but he was really starting to like the lad. Which sort of scared him. He knew that as things with them went on more people would obsess over them and he would have to deal with being thrown into the spotlight sometimes. He wasn't entirely sure how ready he was for that.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis wouldn't say he's avoiding Harry per se. He just hasn't been texting him back the past few days. He knows it's kind of a dick move, but he's just been thinking a lot. He thought at first he would be willing to push Harry's fame and all that came with it aside, but now he's not sure.

He's most likely overthinking everything, but he can't help it. He's scared. He wants stability in his life. He wants to find someone to really be with and settle down with. He doesn't want to end up holding Harry back or losing him because things don't work out.

Louis startled as his phone suddenly began to ring. "Hello?"

"Still trying to calm down, give me a second," His sister said, sounding like she was wheezing.

"You okay Lottie?" Louis asked worriedly.

"No. Harry Styles messaged me!" She screamed.

"Oh."

"Yeah. He wants to know if you're okay. Said he hasn't heard back from you and he's worried."

Louis sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. I just. I'm unsure about it all I guess."

"What's to be unsure about? You both seemed really happy when you were together."

"Yeah, but what's going to happen down the line? I mean, everyone freaks out when they see him and he has a busy job and I don't know."

"Louis, it's going to be okay. You two could make it work. I know it'll be hard and probably get annoying, but I don't think it's fair to give up on Harry over something he can't actually control. Shouldn't he have the chance to be normal? Be with someone normal?"

Louis groaned. "I guess you're right. I'm just being stupid."

Lottie laughed. "You usually are. But seriously, I saw how happy you were when we spent time with him. I really want you to be that happy."

"I love you, you know that right?" Louis smiled.

"Yeah, I love you too big bro. Now, talk to him," She ordered.

"I will. Thank you."

Louis hung up the phone and stared down at it for a few minutes. He knows Lottie is right. He did feel happy with Harry. He does want things to try and work out.

_Hey_

**Hi. Um, are we okay? Are you okay?**

_I'm sorry. I was being stupid and overthinking and I wasn't being fair to you by ignoring you_

**Do you want to talk about it?**

_We can, when I see you though._

**I can come by tomorrow night?**

_You don't have to. I know you're busy with the tour_

**Eh, I can squeeze you in. Really though, I can come by after the show and then just leave late morning**

_Are you sure?_

**I will see you tomorrow night. Think you can wait up for me old man?**

_Shut up haha. Yeah. I'll wait up for you_


	15. Chapter 15

Louis was currently scrolling through Twitter, watching people's pictures and videos of the concert. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He would never let his sisters find out about this either, they would never let him live it down.

He had to admit, he was quite nervous to talk to Harry. There was still a lot on his mind. He did know he liked Harry. But he also knew he was scared and stressed out about what that might entail. Why were boys so complicated?

Louis' phone began to vibrate like crazy. He clicked on his notifications to see his sister tagged him in a series of photos. It was from the concert. The words were written on the bottom saying, 'H: You've been wonderful tonight. We've got one more song for you then I must go see a friend' The next picture was of Niall, 'N: He means he's got a little date with his crush' After that it was Liam and Zayn laughing and Harry looking utterly embarrassed trying to hide his smile.

Louis had to admit. It was kind of cute. Of course, after that some more tweets started to flood in, some making connections and posting the pictures of Harry and Louis from last time claiming it must be him. Then some of the usual hate saying there's no way it's Louis and that he must've found someone better, or that his friends were just joking.

Well, that's enough twitter for him. Louis plugged his phone into the charger before going to make some tea. He knew it wouldn't be too much longer until Harry arrived. He thinks the waiting is the worse. Knowing the talk they're going to have. Unsure of how it will go. He just wanted to get this over with. Wanted to know if they're going through with this. If he could go through with this.

He spent so long thinking that he was surprised when he heard a knock on his door. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves before going over and opening it. "Hey. Told you I'd be here," Harry smiled.

Louis smiled back, letting him inside. "And I told you I would wait up for you."

"So, you wanna talk?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah." He motioned for Harry to follow him and they made their way into Louis' bedroom, sitting across from each other on the bed. "I uh, I'm concerned. I guess that would be the right word."

"About what?"

"Us."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand."

"I mean, you're, you. You're famous and, that comes with a lot."

Harry sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"I'm just worried about how this is going to go."

"I understand. I'm sorry that you have to be put in this position as well. I wish I could just turn it all off when I'm with you, but I can't. I want to try though. I can do my best to keep people away, but," Harry just stared at Louis. "This isn't something that I can control and I'm sorry."

"I know you can't," Louis assured. "I've just been overthinking a lot lately. I actually talked to my sister earlier too and she told me I was stupid. Which, I'm sure that I am."

"No, you're not. You have every reason to be concerned about what is going to happen. I promise you though that it will be okay. That I will help you through it."

"Really?"

Harry nodded, squeezing Louis' hand. "Really. I like you, Louis, as I've said before. I'd really like to give this a try. I want you to take me on a date. I want to see if we are anything."

Louis grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "I'd really like that too. I'm sorry."

"You can kiss me again to make up for it," Harry smiled.

"I think I can manage that."


	16. Chapter 16

Louis and Harry continue to text and talk on the phone as often as they could. Louis' students often asked about Harry, and Louis continued to ignore them and get them focused back on their work.

Tonight, however, Louis was due at his mother's house for dinner with her and her boyfriend Dan. Louis was happy for his Mum. He was ready to meet Dan. He sounds like a nice lad and based on what his Mum has said he's very good to her and the girls. That's all Louis wants. He wants his family to be happy and if Dan can bring that to them, then he's okay.

**Few more days till the tour ends. We have an interview the day after, but then I'm free**

_Can't wait. When can I expect to see you?_

**As soon as you'll have me :)**

Louis just smiled at his phone. He was glad that Harry was so eager to see him again and spend time together. He's surprised he isn't sick of him yet honestly. They've been talking nonstop.

_I'll take you as soon as I can get you_

Louis put his phone down, going to his closet to find clothes for dinner. He just settled on black jeans with a blue dress shirt. His goal tonight was to keep the conversation about his Mum and Dan because he knows his Mum is going to try to talk to him about Harry. He's really not ready to get into all that with her right now. They are still testing the waters and he doesn't really have too much to tell honestly.

The drive to his Mum's house consisted of listening to One Direction. Which, as usual, he will not admit to anyone. He didn't mind the music. He quite enjoyed it and the boys certainly are very talented. Also, this is Harry's life. His life is One Direction, so Louis wants to be supportive and understand and know what's going on.

Louis was thankful that his sisters were visiting their aunt as he knew they would bring up Harry and tease him. Plus, he just wanted to spend some time with his Mum and Dan on his own. Louis knocked on the door once before walking in. "Mum," He called out.

Jay came out from the living room smiling. "Hey boo," She said, hugging her son.

"Mum," Louis whined.

"Oh hush, you're my baby I'll call you whatever I want."

Louis just rolled his eyes fondly. "So, where is he?"

Jay led Louis into the living room. A man standing on his feet when they walked in. "You must be Louis. I'm Dan. You're mother talks a lot about you," He said, shaking hands with Louis.

"It's nice to meet you. My Mum has talked about you a bit as well."

"I'm just going to go get dinner together, you two can chat, I'll call you when it's ready," Jay said.

"So, your Mum tells me you're a teacher? How do you like that?" Dan asked.

"It's fun. My students are really great and I love working with them."

"That's good."

"My Mum seems to really like you. You're good to her yeah?"

"Yeah. I really like her as well. Your Mum makes me very happy Louis. All I want is to make her happy as well. Your sisters are wonderful as well. Jay says you helped raised them growing up. You two have done a really good job. They're great kids."

"Yeah, they are," Louis smiled, thinking about his sisters. "You seem nice Dan. Also, you do make my Mum happy. She smiles when she talks about you."

Dan smiled at that. "Good."

"Dinner is ready boys," Jay said, leaning in the doorway. "Everything okay?"

Louis smiled and nodded. "Yeah, everything's great Mum."

They sat down at the dining room table, chatting about their lives and what they do. Louis got to know Dan really well, and he likes him. He thinks he's a good fit for his Mum. They were currently laughing over how they met. "I was just so nervous and, Louis you know how I can be. You got my awkward traits."

"Gee thanks, Mum."

"Oh hush, you know it's true."

"Anyways, what awkward thing did you do?"

"Well, I was introduced to him and instantly I was a little attracted to him so I got a tad nervous. Well, I went to shake his hand, but he started standing up, so my hand just sort of did its own thing and I ended up knocking his water all over his lap."

Dan laughed. "That wasn't even the worst. Tell him what you said."

Jay covered her face embarrassed. "Instead of just saying sorry or taking responsibility for it, I asked him he wet himself."

Louis started laughing, shaking his head. "Mum. That's not how you pick up men."

Dan just shrugged. "I laughed. The look on her face after she said it and the whole incident was just funny. And, she was cute."

"The girls said Harry literally tripped into you when you guys met."

"Oh no, we are not talking about Harry."

"Who's that?" Dan asked.

"You know the band the girls listen to?" Dan nodded. "He's one of the members. Apparently, Louis and he hit it off really well when they met," Jay explained.

"That's nice."

Louis just nodded, drinking his water. "So, when do I get to meet him?" Jay asked.

"Mum. I promise you I will introduce you some time, but we've barely hung out. We've talked a lot and he's going to visit soon. Once I know more about this you will okay?"

"I better. I want to know who's got my Boobear glowing."

"I'm not glowing."

"Maybe just a tad," Dan chimed in.

"Thank you," Jay said.

"I'm getting the wine," Louis said, leaving the two alone to laugh at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis was counting down the minutes to summer break. He finished up work with the kids at the beginning of the week, so things have been slow. Plus, Harry will over tomorrow night. He has his interview tonight then he's going home to rest and get some things before heading to Louis'.

Louis was excited to see the lad again. He's missed his presence. He also wants to slap the lad for laughing at him when he told him his Mum talked about him glowing. He doesn't glow. At least, he doesn't think he does.

Once the final bell rang Louis said goodbye to the last group of students. He was going to miss them all a lot. The students had this year were really great and worked hard. He wished them all the best and looks forward to watching them further succeed in life.

Louis was packing up his bag when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi, Harry. The concert last night seemed to go well."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Watched it through gifs and pictures on Twitter," Louis laughed. "You boys are such saps."

"The big bro hug filled with tears?"

"Yup."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, we get a tad emotional at the end of a tour."

"You on your way to your interview?" Louis asked as he locked up his classroom.

"Getting ready to head out now. You going to watch it?"

"Of course. My couch and I hate a date tonight. Was thinking of inviting a bowl on ice cream to the party as well."

"Sounds nice. Do I get ice cream?"

"Hmm. For every kiss I get, you can have a scoop."

"You're going to need to buy lots of ice cream."

Louis chuckled. "I'm about to head home. I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Okay. Can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Same here."

"Bye Louis."

"Bye Harry." Louis smiled, hanging up the phone and putting it in his pocket. By the time he got home, he had a handful of messages from Harry.

**Um, I should probably warn you about something**

**There's a good chance they're going to ask about you in the interview**

**Might even show the pictures of us together**

**I just wanted you to know so you're not surprised.**

**Um, is it okay if I talk about you? Or am I dodging all the questions?**

Louis took a moment to think. He supposes it's not actually that surprising that this might happen. He can't believe he didn't actually consider that earlier. Did he want his name to be brought into everything? I mean, he's not even sure exactly what's going to happen with him and Harry.

_Um, a little bit is fine. Prefer my name not be mentioned, if they guess it, don't like, confirm that it's me. You can say we're friends and have been hanging out some. Just sort of seeing what happens. Keep it casual._

Yeah, that works. Louis knows it'll only get more annoying if Harry doesn't say anything about him. So he'll let them give them a little something.

**I will do my best. Thanks xx**

Louis found some sweats and t-shirt, getting himself a small bowl of vanilla ice cream and curling up under a blanket on the couch. "I'm pathetic," Louis mumbled to himself. He felt like one of his sisters, preparing to watch an interview and getting excited. This was certainly still a bit weird and new to him.

Once the interview started Louis sat up straight, watching the boys. They all smiled and were extremely polite. They talked about their tour and plans for new music, overall it was relatively basic. "So," The interviewer started. "What are your plans while you're on break from everything?"

"I'm going to visit some friends and take some time to work more on my art," Zayn said.

"I'm visiting my family then going to help out some friends with their music," Liam answered.

"The work doesn't stop for you does it?" The interviewer joked.

"Not really. But it's cool. I love what I do and I love music, so I'm more than happy to help where I can."

"How about you Niall?"

"I'm going home to Ireland for a few weeks. After that, I'm not sure. Probably golf and try to get together with these losers."

Louis laughed, watching the boys roll their eyes at Niall. "And you Harry? Rumor has it you have a little friend you've been getting close to?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Harry just smiled. "I do have a friend, who is just that. He's a pretty good friend, we've been getting to know each other and spending some time together. So yeah, I'm going to visit him for a little while. I want him to get to know me outside of all of this."

"That's nice. I hope all you lads enjoy your time off. You've certainly done a lot together as a band and I think it'll be nice for you all to take time to yourselves," She said.

"Thank you. It certainly will be nice," Liam said.

They all thanked her again and just like that it was over. That went a lot better than Louis thought it would. He liked how Harry handled the question as well.

Louis cleaned himself up making his way to bed. He couldn't wait until Harry's arrival tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Harry_Styles** won't stop talking about his little boyfriend_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **NiallHoran** Oh shush, I don't talk about him that much. And he's not my boyfriend_

**Liam Payne @LiamPayne**

_@ **Harry_Styles** You do though. You're properly smitten I'd say_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **NiallHoran** @ **LiamPayne** You guys are no longer my friends. Only @ **ZaynMalik** is now_

**Zayn Malik @ZaynMalik**

_@ **Harry_Styles** Sorry bro but I'm siding with the boys on this one_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **ZaynMalik** @ **NiallHoran** @ **LiamPayne** I hate all of you._

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** No, you don't. Be nice_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** sorry_

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Harry_Styles** You whipped little bitch_

Louis laughed as tweets streamed in. Freaking out about every little thing. He was surprised to see that a little bit of the hate towards him has stopped, but hey, he's not complaining.

Louis' inbox was starting to fill as well. People once again figuring out that a lot of the talk is about the two of them. The whole thing was still weird to him. He didn't really expect this many people to care about who he's dating.

Louis smiled as he saw his phone light up and Harry's face appears on his screen. "Yes my dear Harold?" He answered.

"I am not whipped," He whined.

"Sure you aren't. You're my little independent princess," He teased.

"Oh don't start with the princess."

"Why not?" Louis smirked. "Princess is alone right?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes, what?" Louis had to admit, he's was having a bit of fun with this and his own heart was starting to race.

"Yes, princess is alone."

Louis heard Harry whine. "Such a desperate little thing around you?"

"Yes. Very," Harry admitted.

"You know we still haven't had our date."

"Don't care."

"What's my princess doing?"

"Taking clothes off."

"Good. No touching until I tell you," Louis instructed. He put his phone on speaker so he could set it on the bed and take his own clothes off.

"Please," Harry begged.

"Go ahead princess, you can touch." Louis could hear Harry moan through the phone, making him reach down and grab his own cock. "Such pretty sounds princess."

"Just for you. Wish you were here. Want you to touch me."

"Want to touch you too princess. Soon. My good little princess." Louis began to stroke himself faster, Harry's sounds driving him crazy.

"Want you, want you so bad."

"I know," Louis gasped, feeling himself getting closer.

"Want to come, need to come."

"You can come." Louis could hear Harry falling apart, he himself losing control and coming over his hand and stomach.

The two were quiet. The only sounds being their heavy breathing. "I'm so gross right now," Harry laughed.

Louis smiled. "Me too. I need to shower."

"See you soon?"

"See you soon."


	19. Chapter 19

Louis was woken up by constant knocking on his front door. He tried his best to ignore it and fall back asleep. Hoping the person would take the hint and leave him alone. The knocking only got louder. "Fine," Louis grumbled rolling out of bed. "This better be good," He called opening up the door.

"Well, aren't you a delight," Harry teased, smiling at him.

Louis rubbed his eyes then smiled back at him, pulling Harry into a hug. "Hey. I didn't know you'd be here this early."

"I was bored. Plus I just really missed you and wanted to see you."

Louis let Harry in, closing the door behind him. "I missed you too. How long are you staying for?" He asked, starting some water to make tea.

"Doesn't matter to me. I have nothing planned. Might visit my Mum and sister some time, but that's it. So I guess until you get sick of me."

"Oh, I see. You're just moving in. Just like that huh?"

Harry shifted on his feet nervously. "I mean, I don't have to stay if you don't want me. I'm sorry."

Louis rolled his eyes grabbing Harry's hand. "I'm just teasing. I told you, my home is always open to you. You can stay as long as you like. As long as you're sure. I just, I don't want things to go too fast. I mean, I know you're not actually moving in, but still."

Harry shrugged. "I'm okay with it. It just sort of seems, normal with you. I don't know. Are you okay with it?"

Louis nodded, pouring them both a cup of tea. "I think, that we should go sit down and have a chat first."

Harry took his cup from Louis, following him into the living room and sitting criss-cross on the end of the couch. Louis sat at the other end facing him. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Us. I want to figure a few things out before we continue any of this."

"Okay, fair enough."

"I want to take you on a date. I like you and I know you like me so I do want to test things out."

"Me too."

"I just. I know I'm not like old old, but I still am at an age where I'm looking for something serious. I want to find someone I could be with for a long time. Now, I'm not worried about you staying here, or moving a tad fast. I just want to know that you're in this for real. That you genuinely think you could be with me."

Harry thought for a moment, placing his tea onto the side table and scooting forward so he was in front of Louis. "I do. As we've talked about before, I know things are going a bit fast, but it's just because I feel so different with you. I've never felt this kind of pull towards someone before. As you said, I know neither of us is like old or anything, but I'm on the same page. I'm looking to just date to date. I want to find someone to be with for a long time too. I think it could be you too."

Louis smiled, resting his hand on Harry's cheek and leaning in to kiss him. "Glad to know we're on the same page. I just wanted to make sure. I don't want to rush you or force you."

Harry kissed Louis again. "You're not."

"I think there is something else we should talk about." Harry sat back some, showing he was listening. "After our date and a few more weeks of us getting to know each other and making things official between us, I'm okay with you telling people. I'd rather get it out of the way early, while I still have you for a while to help me with whatever happens."

"Of course. And I agree, the sooner we get it all over with the better because by the time I get back to work it'll be a bit more normal for everyone."

"Perfect. Now, I would like to go back to bed. You woke me up too early. Is my cuddle buddy coming or not?" Louis asked standing up and making his way to his bedroom.

"I'm coming," Harry said racing after him.

"I'm the little spoon this time though."

Harry pouted climbing into the bed with Louis. "I'm the baby."

"Not this time. Princess needs to be the queen," He said yawning and curling into Harry's chest.

"Goodnight Louis."

"Night Harry," Louis smiled, closing his eyes and letting the sound of Harry's heartbeat lulled him back to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Louis was currently freaking out. He was working on planning his and Harry's first date while Harry was out with his Mum. He knew he wanted to keep it simple and at home, not wanting their first date to be broadcasted everywhere. He knew wherever they went, no matter how hard he tried to keep it private, someone would inevitably see them.

He still wanted it to be special though, despite just being in Louis' home. Louis grabbed his phone dialing his Mum's number. He anxiously tapped his foot while he waited for her to answer. "Hey, Boo, what's up?"

"Mum," He whined. "I need help."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm planning a date for Harry and I and I want things to go well."

Jay laughed softly. "Louis, calm down. If you overthink it, you're going to ruin it."

"Gee thanks, Mum."

"I'm serious Louis. It's just a date. Now, tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm going to cook him dinner. I got some things to make a salad, then I'm making some chicken parmesan. I even got his favorite ice cream in the freezer for after."

"I think that's lovely. So what's wrong?"

"I just. Is it enough? Should I have done more?" Louis worried.

"I think it's perfect Louis. And so will Harry. A date isn't about what you're doing or how fancy it is. It's about the thought you put into it and the person you're with."

"You sure?"

"Yes Louis, I'm sure. It's going to be okay," Jay assured.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Anytime. Have fun tonight Louis okay? And I expect to hear all about it tomorrow."

Louis laughed and smiled. "I promise. Bye Mum."

"Bye Boo."

Louis hung up the phone and took some deep breaths. It was going to be okay. He could do this. He and Harry get along really well and there is nothing to worry about. He finally pulled himself together and got to work preparing everything for tonight. He was still a little nervous but felt a lot better about it all.

He texted Harry, telling him to dress nice. He spent the afternoon going between cooking dinner and cleaning up around his flat. Once Harry said he was on his way Louis ran upstairs to find some clothes. He made sure his hair was in place and his clothes smoothed out.

A soft knock on the door made Louis smile. He went back downstairs and opened it up to see Harry standing there. He had on some black pants and button-up blue shirt with white hearts on it. "You look really good," Louis complimented.

Harry blushed. "You look good yourself."

Louis smiled, leading Harry into the dining room to sit down. The two started with the salads, glancing at each other from across the table. "How was your Mum?"

"Good. Kept asking about you though," He laughed.

"My Mum asks about you a lot as well. I'm thinking we will have to all get together sometime."

"I think that's a good idea."

They continued to talk about their families while they ate. Louis clearing their plates after and bringing in their dinner. "I hope I did okay. I'm not really much of a cook."

Harry took a bite, nodding his head. "This is delicious Louis. I think you did a great job."

Louis raised his eyebrow. "You're not lying just to make me feeling good right?"

"Nope. I really like this."

"I'm glad."

"You didn't have to do all this ya know?"

"Of course I did. It's a date. I wanted to cook for you. I even got a little surprise when we're done."

"Can't wait."

Once they finished, Harry insisted that Louis let him help clean up. The two fighting over cleaning the dishes, laughing as they kept bumping each other around. "Why don't you go get changed into something comfortable and meet me in bed."

"I like where this is going," Harry teased wiggling his eyebrows.

"You perv. Not on the first date."

"Well, then we need to start planning more dates."

Louis laughed, smacking Harry's butt and sending him upstairs. He finished cleaning everything up, locking the door and turning out all the lights. He went upstairs, seeing Harry already sitting in bed. "Let me change and grab something." Louis found his pajamas before going back down and grabbing the ice cream carton and two spoons. He walked upstairs holding it behind his back. Harry leaning back and forth trying to see. "Your favorite," Louis smiled, showing Harry. "Mint chocolate chip."

Harry smiled, bouncing in his seat. Louis laughed climbing into the bed with him and handing him a spoon. "I'm so excited. I haven't had ice cream in forever it feels like."

He went to get a spoonful when Louis stopped him. "I do believe the deal was a kiss per scoop."

Harry pushed Louis back, kissing him over and over again, Louis savoring each taste of his lips. "You're the best."

Louis smiled, kissing him again. "So are you."

"Now," Harry sat up, taking the ice cream from Louis. "My ice cream."

Louis just laughed, fighting with Harry trying to get a spoonful for himself.


	21. Chapter 21

"I think that one looks like a duck," Harry commented, pointing up at the clouds.

"What?" Louis laughed.

"That one right there," Harry said, pointing up again. "It's a duck."

"I don't see it."

"It's because you have no imagination."

Louis slapped Harry's chest. "Shut up. I do too. I think that one looks like a cloud."

Harry just laughed, sitting upright in the grass. "Why did I agree to cloud watch with you?"

Louis shrugged, sitting up beside Harry. "I don't know. It's romantic or something. At least that what I've heard."

"Not when you're not good at it," Harry teased.

"Whatever. What do you suggest we do?"

"I want to go bowling. I never get to go anymore and I'm pretty confident I can beat you."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes really. I'm going to destroy you."

"Bring it on Styles. I'm going to whip your million dollar ass."

Harry just laughed, letting Louis pull him to his feet. "I'm going to grab a beanie and stuff, try to stay hidden as long as I can."

"Okay. Fingers crossed."

Harry ran up to Louis' room while Louis searched for his car keys. He really did hope they could get in a quick game before anyone noticed Harry. "Ready," Harry said.

The two drove to the local bowling place. Harry put his hair up in the beanie and kept his head down while Louis did all the talking and getting their shoes, requesting a lane on the very end. "I never knew bowling was so sneaky," Louis chuckled.

Harry just nudged his shoulder, the two making their way to the back. "Just get us set up so I can win already."

"Sure. Go get pick your ball, I'm going to put our names in."

Harry went over to the wall of balls to pick one out. Louis got to work on setting them up, laughing to himself as he put them in. "Got one. It's sparkly," Harry smiled.

"Perfect. You're up first. I'm going to go grab mine." Louis ran over, finding the perfect ball before going back to see Harry standing there with his arms crossed. "Something wrong?" Harry pointed up at the screen. "That's not a bad first one."

"Not the score you ass." Louis just smiled at him innocently. "Princess?"

"Well yeah. I'm not going to put your name up there. So you're Princess," He shrugged.

"I can live with that. But your name? You couldn't use Louis?"

"I think Big Daddy works just fine."

"You're killing me."

"Yeah yeah, I think you'll be fine. Now step aside Princess," Louis said pushing Harry out his way.

Harry just smiled, sitting down on one of the chairs, watching Louis. He managed to knock down all the pins after both turns. "Let the game begin."

The two laughed, calling each other names and trying to distract the other one. It was fun. They were on the last couple of rounds, the score tied when someone finally came over. "Excuse me?"

Louis let go of Harry's waist, as he was just trying to pull him back. They turned to look at the girl who squealed when she saw Harry's face. "Um, hi," Harry waved.

"I knew it was you!" She cheered, running over.

Louis just smiled at Harry and went over to the chairs sitting down. It only took a few minutes before some others came over, wondering what was going on and why someone was taking pictures with the guy.

Harry mouthed sorry to Louis who only shrugged in return. They were lucky they managed to go unnoticed this long. Louis continued to just sit there, clicking out of their game when it gave him the time warning.

After twenty minutes Harry finally managed to start squeezing his way back to Louis. "Hey, you want to go?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to take you away from all of this."

Harry nodded. "Very sure. I'm here to spend time with you."

Louis smiled, standing up and taking Harry's hand in his own. They weaved through the crowd, Harry apologizing and guiding Louis out. They both ignored the questions about if they were dating and other comments. Once they made it outside it was easier and they just got in the car and left. "Well, that was fun."

"I'm sorry Louis."

"Hey, no. It's fine. I really did have fun."

"Really?"

"Really really."

Harry just smiled over at Louis. "I am sorry that I didn't get the chance to win though."

"Oh hush, I was on a roll with the strikes I was bound to take you down."

"Sure you were big daddy," Harry teased. 


	22. Chapter 22

The next few days the two stayed in Louis' flat. "The boys were wondering if they could come over tonight? They insist on properly meeting you," Harry said, laying next to Louis in bed.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll have to send a picture of them to my sisters to tease them."

"You're so mean."

"I try," Louis smiled. "I should probably go to the store and pick up some snacks and alcohol then."

"Drinking party?"

"Of course."

"You going to live me locked up in here or let me come?" Harry asked while Louis found some clothes.

"We don't need too much so I suppose you can come. We'll try to just get in and out."

Harry cheered, running up to get his clothes. "I'm so excited. I never get to go to the store."

Louis just nodded. He still sometimes forgot what being famous meant. For Harry, it means some of the simple and mundane things go away. "Do you ever hate that? That you can't just do normal things like this?" Louis wondered.

Harry shrugged, pulling on some fresh clothes. "Sometimes it's a bit annoying, but it's all good. I still manage."

"It's just weird that some things that I hate having to do, you get excited for," Louis laughed, the two going downstairs.

"I will make your boring things fun again. I'm a delight to shop with."

"Really? Cause you strike me as someone to put everything they see into the cart," Louis pointed out, grabbing his keys and sliding his shoes on.

"I'll try to control myself."

They listened to the radio on the way. Harry making small comments here and there about the artist if he's met them before and what they're like. Once again, just weird to Louis cause he just talks so casually about these people.

Louis let Harry push the cart when they go inside. The lad making car noises as they went through the aisles. "Would you focus," Louis laughed, Harry pretending to beep his horn at Louis.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to your hands on the cart," Harry said. "Going to have to do a pat down."

"I'm not stealing anything. You just want to touch my ass."

"Possibly."

Louis just shook his head fondly, tossing a bag of chips into the cart. "You're killing me."

Harry just smiled, continuing to follow Louis around, pointing out snacks here and there. "Let's get some alcohol now. I want it all," Harry commented, looking at the wall of drinks.

"I'm not dealing with your drunk ass at the end of the night," Louis warned, laughing.

"I'm cute when I'm drunk. You'll love me."

"Sure I will." Louis turned his head, noticing a group of girls pointing over at them and whispering. "We need to get ready to wrap this up. I do believe you've been spotted."

Harry groaned, grabbing bottles and just putting them in the cart. "I suppose we're good."

"I'll go pay cause I'm sure you're about to be stopped."

"You don't have to pay for all of it. I'll chip in," Harry offered.

"No, it's fine. I got it," Louis assured.

"Fine. I'm getting the groceries next time though. I'm not just going to eat all your food for free."

Louis just shrugged. "I don't mind."

Harry couldn't help but smile. Louis really didn't mind. He treated Harry like he was normal. He had no interest in taking advantage of Harry's money. "Now you're the one that's killing me. Let's go check out. I'll just pass by."

"Yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

They made their way over to the registers. A couple of girls tried stopping Harry for pictures and things, but he politely told them he couldn't this time, that he was busy. Louis was quite impressed. He was still incredibly kind about it and the girls seemed to understand. They still took pictures of Harry while he was in line with Louis, but they respected his space.

Louis paid for their things, both boys loading up the car and headed back to the flat. "I can't believe you actually said no to them. More so that they were fine with it."

"I'm not always going to just leave you alone. I'm here to spend time with you. I'm here to just have some time off."

Louis reached over, grabbing Harry's hand. "Thank you."

"I'll get the bags, no arguing," Harry said when they arrived back at Louis' flat.

"Fine." Harry grabbed all of their things the two going inside and taking everything out. "You think they'll like me?" Louis wondered.

"Yes. They're going to love you. I've talked about you a lot to them so they've been really wanting to get to know you better. They would've already talked to me if they didn't like you in any way."

"I'm trusting you."

"Good, because I'm not lying to you."

"Movie while we wait for them?"

"I'm picking," Harry called, running into the living room.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis was sitting on his couch anxiously tapping his leg. He was freaking out a tad. It wasn't even because he was hanging out with famous people. It was that he was meeting Harry's friends. That things with them were becoming more real. He wanted to make a good impression. Harry spends so much time with these lads, so their approval meant a lot to Louis.

Louis was always someone who just wanted people to like him. So some of the hate comments he sees sometimes still bother him a bit. He's generally learned to just ignore them as they are people he doesn't know and will never meet and they will never be a part of their lives. The boys, however, will be apart of his life if he and Harry continue to be together.

"You need to relax," Harry commented, leaning over the back of the couch to wrap his arms around Louis. "I promise that they are going to like you. They already do just based on what I've told them. There is nothing to dislike about you."

Louis smiled, leaning back into Harry's arms. "Why are you so nice?"

Harry laughed, coming around to the front to climb into Louis' lap, straddling him. "Cause I'm your princess."

Louis chuckled, pulling Harry down into a kiss. "That you are."

"If it makes you feel any better we could make out till they get here," Harry shrugged.

"Yes please." Louis grabbed Harry's hips flipping him back onto the couch before connecting their lips. Harry gripped onto Louis' shirt, letting Louis take control. Louis really loved Harry's lips. He loved the taste of him.

The two were interrupted by the knock on the door. "I hate them," Harry whined, trying to pull Louis back down into him.

Louis pecked his lips one more time before climbing off of him. "We shouldn't be rude."

"Fuck them," Harry grumbled. "Cockblockers."

Louis just laughed, pulling Harry to his feet. "Come on cranky pants."

Harry sighed, following Louis to the door. "Hey assholes, thanks for interrupting our make-out session that I was quite enjoying."

Louis' eyes went wide and he started blushing. Thanks for the first impression, Harry. "I uh, um," He stumbled.

The lads just laughed. "It's all good mate," Liam said.

Louis let them all in, still quite embarrassed. Harry showed them to the living room, putting out some snacks and drinks. Louis grabbed his arm on the way by. "What the hell."

Harry just smiled. "Whoops."

Louis just shook his head, giving the lad a push. "You're the worst. No kisses for you tonight."

"What? That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Harold," Louis said, walking past him and into the living room with the boys. "Hi," He said, sitting down.

"So, Harry talks about you quite a bit," Zayn said. "All good things, I promise."

"Well that makes me feel a little bit better," He laughed. "You guys enjoying your break?"

"I just flew back from Ireland, hanging here for a week or two then probably going back," Niall said. "A lot of my extended family live there and I haven't seen them in a while. It's been nice getting to catch back up and everything."

"I've gotten a few art pieces done," Zayn said.

"That's pretty cool. I'd love to maybe see some time if that's alright."

Zayn nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to show them to you. Do you do any art?"

"Oh god know. I suck at it."

The lads just laughed. "I can try to show you some abstract stuff that I've done. I think you could do it."

"You trying to steal him away from me?" Harry asked.

Louis just smiled at him. "You trying to hold me hostage?"

"Yes."

"I told you Harry was smitten," Liam said.

"It's okay. I'm a tad bit smitten with him too," Louis smiled.

The boys continued to talk, mostly the lads telling embarrassing stories about Harry. Louis loved it. It was fun hanging out with these guys. He didn't really have that many guy friends so he doesn't really get to do stuff like this.

"I like this guy Harry. You did good," Niall commented.

"I think I did pretty good too," Harry smiled over at Louis.

Louis just smiled back. He could tell Harry's cheeks were starting to get a little flushed from the alcohol. "I know. I'm a prize," Louis said.

"How are you handling all of him and the fame part of it?" Liam asked.

"Not sure," Louis shrugged. "We've talked about it a couple times. Just going with the flow at this point."

"That's good. I know it can be a lot to handle. There are times where it's been a lot for us. You got our support though."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

Harry crawled over to Louis, curling up in his lap. "Pet me."

Louis just laughed looking down at him. "What?"

"Pet me," He whined.

Louis just rolled his eyes, but lifted his hand up and started brushing it through Harry's hair. Louis smiled at him, the lad practically purring in his lap. "You guys are welcome to stay the night if you don't want to drive. I know we've all had a bit to drink."

"You sure?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all. I would go get some blankets and pillows, but I'm not sure I can get up," Louis said. Harry whining and pushing Louis back down when he tried to get up.

Niall just laughed. "He gets cuddly when he drinks. I can get stuff if you tell me where it is."

Louis directed Niall to his hall closet, the lad getting out a handful of stuff. Louis made sure the boys were settled and had anything they needed before carrying Harry up to bed. "Okay baby, let's get you out of these clothes," Louis said softly. He laid Harry on the bed, working on pulling all of his stuff off, leaving him in his boxers. Louis then stripped himself, climbing into the bed with Harry and pulling him close. "It was a good night."

"Mhm," Harry hummed. "Glad they came over. Glad they like you. You're mine."

Louis just smiled, pulling Harry in closer and closing his eyes. He was happy.


	24. Chapter 24

The boys all gave Louis and Harry hugs before heading out the next morning. All of them reassuring Louis that they liked him. "So, you happy? They approve."

"I'm very happy yes. Which reminds me, I want to talk to you."

"Okay, what about?" Harry asked a bit nervous.

Louis just smiled, taking Harry's hand in his. "I was wondering if you wanted to make this official. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Harry smiled back, wrapping his arms around Louis. "Yes, I would very much like that."

Louis hugged him back, happy that he said yes. He knew he would, but there was still that small bit of doubt. "Good. I also would like to take you out tonight."

"Really?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah. I know it'll be hard, but I want to properly take you out on a date ya know?"

"That sounds really nice Louis."

"I also just really love seeing you dressed up. Makes you look delicious."

Harry blushed, pushing Louis. "Shut up."

"Want to go for a walk? We've been trapped in here for a while, I want to get some fresh air."

Harry nodded, the two going upstairs to put on some shorts and grab sunglasses. "Do I get to hold your hand on our walk now that we're boyfriends?" Harry asked as they stepped outside.

"Of course," Louis smiled, holding his hand out so Harry could grab it and link their fingers together.

Harry gave it a squeeze, very happy that he was able to do this. "We will have to go see your sisters sometime. I'm sure they know I'm with you and are probably very unhappy they haven't seen me yet."

"This is true. You sure you want to deal with them again? It would also mean meeting my Mum."

"That's fine with me. Your Mum sounds really nice, I'd love to meet her. Plus I still need to thank her for making you come to that concert."

"I knew you would not forget about that," Louis laughed.

"A couple people are taking pictures. You okay?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah. It's fine. As long as you're okay. I'm not going to hide our relationship. I want to actually be with you."

Harry smiled at Louis, resting his head on his shoulder. "You're the best. If you want I can do a post tonight so rumors won't spread and whatnot."

"I think that's a good idea."

The two continued to walk, noticing more people taking pictures of them. It didn't take too much longer until they actually starting coming up to them. "Hi, Harry. Can I take a picture with you?"

Harry looked over at Louis who nodded his head. "Sure thing," Harry said, leaning in next to her so she could take a selfie with him.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

After that more and more girls began to come up, Louis letting Harry handle it and take pictures. Then someone finally asked about Louis. "Are you two together?"

"Uh yeah. We are," Harry smiled over at Louis.

"I think you're both really cute together."

Louis smiled, happy to hear that. "Thank you. The means a lot to me."

The admission of them together opened a whole other can of worms as now they all were asking about Louis. It was even weirder for Louis when people came over to him. "Hi."

"Um, hi," Louis said awkwardly.

"You're dating Harry?"

"Yeah, I am."

The girl squinted at Louis, looking him up and down. "Be nice to him."

Louis just laughed, not used to being lectured by a teenager. "I will."

Harry came over to Louis, staying by his side while he continued to talk to some of the people around them and helping Louis out when he was bombarded with questions or warnings to be nice to Harry.

Eventually, they managed to wiggle their way out and continue on their walk, making their way back over to a small coffee shop. They each got an iced coffee, finding a seat at the tables outside. "That was kind of weird," Louis said as they sat down.

"You'll get used to it. If at any point you don't like it though, all you have to do is tell me okay?" Harry reassured. "I don't want you to feel like you have to deal with any of that."

"Okay. Do you think they liked me?"

"I'm sure they did. You going to be nice to me?"

Louis smiled, leaning over and pecking Harry's lips. "Very nice. I promise."

"Holding you to that one then." The two continued to drink, Harry pushing his sunglasses up into his hair and looking around. "This is really nice."

"You liking hanging out with me?"

"Loving it. This is the best I've felt in months."

"Glad I could make you happy then."

Harry pulled out his phone, sliding closer to Louis. "We have to take a picture together."

"I hate selfies," Louis whined.

"Well, get used to it. I love pictures and I want everyone to know how hot my boyfriend is."

Louis laughed, shaking his head fondly. Harry leaned into Louis, holding his phone up. He reached his hand out, gently grabbing his chin and turning his head until Louis got the hint and kissed him. Harry snapped the photo, turning more towards Louis so he could kiss him properly before sitting back into his seat.

"That is a keeper," Harry smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_**I** 'd like everyone to meet my boyfriend @ **Louis_Tomlinson** I like him quite a bit. He's an amazing guy and I think he's really good for me. I ask that you do not send him any hate and respect our privacy as we navigate this new relationship. All the love H xx_

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Harry_Styles** @ **Louis_Tomlinson** Yassss. Knew it! This captain's ship has set sail #Larry_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **NiallHoran** Calm your titties there mate. And what's a #Larry?_

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Harry_Styles** You have much to learn young grasshopper. Larry is you and Louis. Harry+Louis=Larry It's beautiful really_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **LiamPayne** @ **ZaynMalik** Is it too late to kick @NiallHoran out of the band?_

Louis laughed, laying next to Harry in bed watching the tweets.

**Liam Payne @LiamPayne**

_@ **Harry_Styles** @ **Louis_Tomlinson** congrats lads. It was nice to hang out with you the other night. Glad things are working out for you two. And Harry, be nice to Niall._

**Zayn Malik @ZaynMalik**

_@ **Harry_Styles** @ **Louis_Tomlinson** Wishing you both a lot of luck. You seem really right for each other._

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **LiamPayne** @ **ZaynMalik** Thanks guys xx_

"You're friends are so nice."

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry laughed. "When they're not trying to embarrass me."

"I think those stories were cute."

"Of course you do."

**Lottie Tomlinson @LottTomlinson**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** Ahhh I can't believe you two made it official. Bring the lad to me!_

"And there's my sister. That didn't take her too long."

"We should go see them soon."

"Today?"

Harry shook his head, curling into Louis further. "No. Snuggles today."

Louis laughed, grabbing his phone. "Let's make her mad then."

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **LottTomlinson** Sorry, but @ **Harry_Styles** has requested snuggles all day. You're going to have to wait :)_

"You're so mean," Harry laughed.

"They're my sisters. It's my job. I'll text her and tell her that this weekend we can go by. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine. We'll have to visit my Mum maybe the day after or something. She still keeps asking about you."

"We can do that." The two laid there, continuing to scroll through Twitter watching everyone freak out and new outlets spread the word of Harry's confirmed relationship with a 'fan'. "Wow."

"What?" Harry asked, looking over at Louis.

"I just realized once again how real all this is. I mean, we're about to introduce each other to our families."

"Are you nervous? Do you not want to yet?"

Louis shook his head. "No, I want to. It's just still kind of weird to me. I haven't brought a boy home in years. Now I'm showing up, with, well you," He laughed.

"Gee thanks."

"I'm just teasing you. I'm glad you're the one I get to bring home," He said, giving Harry a quick kiss.

"Me too."


	26. Chapter 26

It took a few days for things to slow down a tad. Harry has tweeted a few people and news sites that were making up lies or hating on Louis. Louis kept saying it didn't bother him, but Harry could tell that he was hurting just a bit.

"You okay?" Harry asked. He had woken up to an empty bed, finding Louis downstairs on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep," Louis said, wrapping a blanket around himself.

"You sure? I know things have been a bit overwhelming the past few days," Harry said, sitting down next to Louis.

"I'm sure," Louis said quietly.

Harry sighed, reaching out and turning Louis' head so he would look at him. "Louis, if you don't talk to me now, things won't get better. Please talk to me," He begged.

"It's still just all new for me. I'm not like upset or anything. I'm just trying to figure out how to handle it."

"You don't have to figure it out alone though. I went through this before when it all first started for me. I can help you."

"I know a lot of it doesn't matter, but how do you handle total strangers hating you?" Louis asked, turning towards Harry.

"You just have to remind yourself that they don't know you. They're letting their own emotions and beliefs get in the way. Whenever I'm having a hard time with it, I think about the people in my life. I think about the boys, my Mum, and my sister. They like me. They love me. They know who I truly am. People that say mean things about me, they don't actually know me. They have no idea what they're talking about."

Louis nodded, leaning over and resting his head in Harry's lap. "I was bullied a lot growing up," He said quietly. "I've had a long road trying to accept myself for who I am."

Harry reached out, letting his hand run through Louis' hair. "I'm sorry Louis. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I will tell you though, just not tonight."

"Want to go back to bed?"

Louis nodded. "You'll cuddle me again?"

"Princess will cuddle you," Harry smiled.

Louis smiled back, standing up and following Harry back upstairs into his bedroom. They settled back down into the bed, Louis curling up into Harry. "It'll blow over soon right?"

"Yeah, it will. People just need to get over the initial shock of it. I know it's hard, but also both of us posting more pictures will help them get used to it faster. Part of it all is showing that you don't care. That you're not going to let them affect your life and eventually more of them will go away."

"Okay. We can do this."

"We can do this. You'll talk to me though if it bothers you again right?"

Louis nodded, yawning. "Yeah. I'll talk to you. Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome. Sleep tight Lou."


	27. Chapter 27

"Hi everyone," Harry smiled at his phone. He was currently doing a live stream, wanting to clear a few things up and show Louis off. "It's been a while since the tour has ended, how are you all doing?"

Louis walked back into the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe, smiling at Harry. "Talking to yourself?" He teased.

Harry shook his head. "I'm doing a live stream. Come say hi," He said, motioning for Louis to come over.

Louis instantly shook his head. "Oh, I don't think so."

"Guys, my boyfriend is being shy. Tell him to come say hello," Harry pouted at the camera. Comments rolled in all asking to see him. "Everyone wants to see you right now. Come here."

Louis rolled his eyes, but went over the bed and sat down next to Harry, awkwardly waving. "Um, hi."

Harry smiling, leaning over and kissing Louis' cheek. "Look at this delicious man. He's all mine too."

Louis blushed, pushing Harry's shoulder. "Stop it."

"They love it. Look," Harry said showing him the comments.

Louis squinted his eyes, trying to keep up with all the comments strolling in. "You have some crazy dedicated people following you."

"You have no idea," Harry chuckled. "So, anyone have any questions for my boyfriend?" Harry read over a couple before turning to Louis. "Sarah wants to know if I'm a good kisser."

"Oh. Um, well, you're not bad," Louis said, stumbling over his words.

"Louis, you can answer honestly. It's just us here," Harry said, trying to calm Louis' nerves a bit.

"I don't know. I just know that I really like kissing you."

Harry smiled, leaning over and kissing Louis. "I like kissing you too." He turned back to the screen, finding another one. "Emily wants to know how we met."

"You forced yourself upon me."

Harry gasped and pushed Louis. "Oh shut up. I did not."

"First the backstage passes, then coming to my hotel room, then showing up unannounced in my classroom, and now you're practically living in my flat," Louis pointed out.

"You accepted said passes, gave me your phone number and your hotel room number, and you told me I can stay with you anytime for however long I want. You are a willing recipient."

"Can't help it, you're just so cute," Louis cooed, pinching Harry's cheek.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Next question," Harry said. "Zach wants to know why I'm with you and not him."

Louis reached over, pulling Harry onto his lip. "Because he's mine and not yours."

"Someone's possessive," Harry teased.

"You wouldn't even let your friends say hi to me the day we first met."

"Irrelevant."

"Not really."

"Anyways," Harry said, leaning back into Louis. "I am sorry Zach. This is just how it is. I happened to stumble across Louis here and things just sort of fell into place from there. But I'm happy they did," Harry said, smiling up at Louis.

Louis kissed Harry again, nuzzling into his neck after. "Me too." Louis looked back up, eyes catching the comments and frowning. He nudged Harry off of his lap and sat back against his headboard.

Harry looked over at him confused, before turning back to his phone and seeing the hate towards Louis for touching Harry like that and being "mean" to his fans. "Alright, I don't think so," Harry said. He moved back over to Louis, making the lad wrap his arm around him. "I love you all very much. You've been incredibly supportive and our fans hold a very special place in my heart. However, Louis does too. You attack him, you attack me."

"Harry it's fine," Louis tried to assure.

Harry just shook his head. "It's not. You don't deserve it. Please, everyone, be nice. Treat people with kindness. Louis has been nothing but good to me. I do not wish to see any hate towards him."

Louis smiled at Harry, his hand coming up to brush through his hair, relaxing the younger lad a bit. "Thank you."

"All the love everyone," Harry waved. He climbed onto Louis' lap, ending the stream and kissing Louis. "Don't ever let them get to you."

"I won't. Just don't go fighting people," Louis laughed softly.

"Oh, I'll fight everyone if I have to."

Louis smiled, pulling Harry back into him and kissing him for all he's worth.


	28. Chapter 28

"Do you think your Mum will like me?" Harry asked as they drove to Louis' Mum's house.

"I'm sure she will. There's not really anything not to like about you," Louis smiled.

"It's always weird meeting people, that like, generally already know about me in some way. Ya know?"

"That makes sense. Yeah, that's gotta be a bit weird. Though, they don't really like, know you properly."

"True."

Louis pulled into the driveway, turning to Harry. "You ready?"

"I suppose. I mean, we're here," He laughed.

The two got out of the car, Louis giving one knock on the door before entering, Harry following right behind him. "Harry!" In an instant, all of Louis' sisters were running over to hug him.

"Hi girls, it's nice to see you again," Harry smiled, hugging each one of them.

"I can't believe you're actually dating him," Lottie commented to Louis. "Like, what the hell. You're such a loser."

"You're just jealous," Louis teased. "Cause I get to do this and you can't," He said, grabbing Harry and kissing him. Louis smiled back at his sister, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You suck."

"Louis, be nice to your sister," Harry scolded.

"Haha," Lottie teased.

Louis just rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's hand leading him further into the house. "Hey Mum," Louis greeted.

"Boobear," She cooed, going over to hug her son.

"Boobear?" Harry smiled.

"Don't even," Louis warned. "Mum, we've talked about this. I'm not going to bring boys home if you call me that."

"It's cute and every single one of them has loved it," She said dismissing him. "You must be Harry, I'm Jay," She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Oh, here we go," Louis laughed.

"For what?" Jay asked.

"For making Louis."

Jay just smiled while Louis facepalmed. "Why are you like this?"

"Oh hush Louis, I think it's cute," Jay said. "Well Harry, I'd love to sit down and chat some more."

"That sounds nice. I also believe Louis' sisters want to chat, I can see them peeking around the corner," He laughed pointing to the doorway.

Sure enough, the girls were peering around the corner watching them. The three went into the living room, Louis calling the girls in. "I know you all love Harry and the band and all that, but I need you to try to calm down," Louis said. "To me, Harry is just Harry. He's just, normal. I know it's weird, but I want you guys to treat him normal too. Just act like he's any other boy I've brought home before. Do you think you can do that?" He asked.

"So, if he breaks your heart we can kick his ass?" Fizz asked.

"Language young lady," Jay warned while the rest laughed.

"Hell yeah you can," Louis assured, giving his sister a high five.

"Louis," Jay sighed. "Don't encourage them."

"Oh I'm not allowed to fight anyone but your sisters can fight me?" Harry asked, smiling at Louis.

"Correct."

"Why is Harry fighting people?" Daisy asked.

"Did you not watch his stream the other day?" Lottie said. "He's protecting Louis."

"I don't need protecting," Louis grumbled.

"Yes you do," Harry said. "Gotta protect those little feelings of yours. Keep Boobear happy."

"I will dump you."

"No you won't," Harry smiled.

Louis just rolled his eyes. "I watched the stream," Jay said.

"You did?" Louis asked.

Jay nodded. "I think it's very sweet that Harry wants to stand up for you. I like that he cares that much," She smiled.

Harry leaned into Louis' side. "I do care about him. I want it to work. I don't want anyone hating on him when he doesn't deserve it."

"I like him, Louis," Jay said. "You did well with this one."

"Thanks, Mum. I like him too."

"We like him too," Phoebe said. "Can we keep him?"

Harry laughed. "I'll stick around. I'll make Louis let me come see you, girls." He leaned in, pretending to whisper. "Truth is, I like you girls better than him."

Louis smacked his arm, the girls all laughing.


	29. Chapter 29

"I met your Mum and everything turned out fine. You're going to be fine too," Harry tried to assure Louis as he drove him to his Mum's house.

"I know, but this is different. Your Mum and sister don't know me. They're going to interrogate the crap out of me I know it."

"Oh yeah, they definitely are."

"That's not helping," Louis whined. "I'm always so awkward with parents."

"You'll do fine. It's just like you said to me, there isn't really anything not to like about you."

Louis bit his lip, staring out the window. "What if they don't like me though?"

"Then we continue to try and convince them otherwise. I like you and I'm not going to leave you no matter what. But trust me, they will like you."

Louis sighed, taking a few more deep breaths. It wasn't much longer before they were pulling up to a small house. "Okay, let's do this before I chicken out. And I'm blaming you if I piss my pants."

Harry laughed, grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him along. "I'll pee my pants with you if it makes you feel any better."

"Don't be gross."

"Don't piss your pants." Harry walked inside, Louis right next to him, squeezing his hand tighter. "Mum, Gems!" He called out.

Louis jumped when a woman rushed out from the other room. "Harry," She smiled going in to hug her son, Louis pouting when Harry let go of his hand. "And you must be Louis," She smiled, letting go of Harry and bringing Louis into a hug. "I've heard so much about you."

Louis hesitantly hugged her back, still nervous. "Good things I hope."

"Are you kidding, all my son does is gush about you every time we talk. Louis this, Louis that, and he's so cute when he does this," She mocked. "My son quite likes you.

"Mum," Harry whined, embarrassed

"Hey, my Mum called me Boobear in front of you. Your Mum has the right to embarrass you as well," Louis said.

"Where's Gemma?" Harry asked.

"Getting dressed, she should be down in just a moment. Louis, can I get you some tea, coffee, anything?" Anne asked.

"I'm all set. Thank you though."

"Well, come on in. Come sit down, make yourself at home," She said, motioning for them to follow her into the living room. "So Louis, Harry tells me your a teacher?"

"That is correct. I teach a senior writing class. Currently on summer vacation though."

"So I get him all the time," Harry smiled.

"What do you usually do during the summer?" Anne asked.

"It all depends. Sometimes I travel, I've run summer school a couple of times, and sometimes I just visit home."

"This summer he's stuck with me," Harry said.

"Unfortunately," Louis sighed, smiling after when Harry pouted.

"How did you meet my son? He says it was at one of his concerts, something about your sisters being huge fans."

Louis nodded. "My Mum got me to take my sisters to one of their shows, and somehow Harry and I just sort of starting talking on Twitter and he offered us backstage passes. We clicked really well, him flirting quite a bit," He smiled. "Then it just sort of took off from there. We both just kind of connected really well and everything's just sort of fallen into place."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I don't really know what it is, but we have gotten on really well together."

"Oh, it's the boyfriend," Gemma squealed, coming downstairs and into the living room.

"Oh boy. Louis, this is my sister Gemma. Gemma, this is Louis," Harry introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Louis smiled.

"You too. Jeez Harry, good job. I would've snagged him myself had I caught him first."

Harry laughed, Louis blushing. "Back off."

"Has my Mum told you how much he talks about you?"

"Yes," Louis nodded.

"It's so cute it's gross. I've been told you have addicting lips."

"Oh really?" Louis asked, looking over at Harry.

Harry blushed. "Well, I mean," He stumbled.

"How much do you tell your family?" Louis wondered.

"Too much," Gemma laughed.

"Oops," Harry said.

"Hi, mister oversharer."

"Hi," Harry smiled.

"So," Gemma started, gaining the boys' attention. "Time for typically sisterly duties. Louis, what are your intentions with my brother? You after the money?"

Louis shook his head quickly. "God no. I have yet to even let him pay for anything."

Harry nodded. "It's true. He refuses to let me do anything."

"Good. You after some type of fame?"

"Nope. I hate attention. I'm still trying to figure out how to deal with people talking about me."

"True again," Harry said. "He's a sensitive baby."

"Am not."

"Alright. So, you actually like him for, him?"

"Mhm," Louis hummed.

"Why? He's awful."

Louis laughed, Harry throwing a pillow at his sister. "I think he's okay," Louis said, smiling over at Harry.

"I approve."

"Mum?" Harry asked. "I did good right?"

Anne smiled and nodded. "You did very good, yes."

"I know I did," Harry smiled, grabbing Louis' hand and holding it tight.


	30. Chapter 30

Louis was currently scrolling through Twitter while Harry took a shower. They were going out on their date tonight and both were quite excited. Louis has been interacting a bit more with Harry's fans and posting. Trying to make everything seem normal.

For the most part, people seemed to like Louis. He tried his best to ignore the hateful things, sometimes showing Harry who would assure him it wasn't true and kiss him until he believed it. Things were going well.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** has been in the shower an awfully long time now. Should I go check on him?_

Louis could Harry's phone ding in the bathroom, the water stopping a moment later. Louis watched the Tweets come in. Shouting at Louis to make sure Harry was alive and somehow didn't drown. He laughed and favorited some of them.

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlison** I'm alive. You can still come in here if you want though ;)_

Louis rolled his eyes, watching as everyone began freaking out and talking about the two of them doing dirty things, which was weird to Louis. Why do so many people care about his sex life?

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** I'm brushing my teeth now. Care to join me? Otherwise no kisses for you! #morningbreath_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** You were literally making out with me like half an hour ago after we woke up before your shower. Fight me._

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** Toothbrush fight. Get in here!_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** I'm coming I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist, princess_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** You didn't! GET. IN. HERE. NOW!_

Louis waited another moment, laughing at all the people losing their minds. Demanding pictures of them kissing and gushing about Louis calling Harry princess. He was especially entertained about their predictions as to what Harry was going to do to Louis.

He finally tossed his phone on the bed, getting up and going to the bathroom. "Yes, princess?" He smiled.

Harry finished rinsing his mouth before glaring at Louis. "You suck."

"Well, I'm gay so yeah. I suck a lot," He winked.

"Well if you want me to suck then you need to get cleaned up and brush your teeth," Harry said, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Fuck," Louis moaned, rushing to shower and brush his teeth. Once he finished he went out with just his towel wrapped around his waist, Harry was sitting on his knees on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Get over here," He said sternly.

Louis walked over, Harry ripping his towel off as soon as he was in reach, pushing him down onto the bed. "Shit," Louis gasped.

Harry grabbed onto Louis' thighs, leaning in and taking the head of Louis' cock into his mouth. Louis reached out, grabbing a fist full of Harry's hair, the younger lad now moaning around his length. Louis' head was tipped back in pure pleasure. Harry pulled off, looking up at Louis and smiling. "I really like your dick."

"Good. Then finish me off," Louis whined, his cock beginning to ache for a release.

Harry leaned back in, taking almost all of Louis into his mouth, his hand wrapped around the rest. Louis could feel himself hitting the back of Harry's throat, making him moan loudly. The boy's mouth was hot and wet and so fucking good.

It wasn't much longer before Louis found himself on the edge. Harry swirled his tongue around Louis' tip, taking him back into his mouth, Louis finally releasing him. Harry continued to suck, taking every last drop of Louis. "Fucking hell," Louis moaned as Harry pulled off, sitting back onto his feet and smiling innocently at Louis.


	31. Chapter 31

"Reservation for Tomlinson," Louis said.

"Right this way," The man smiling, leading Louis and Harry over to a booth. Harry let go of Louis hand, sliding into his seat, Louis sitting down across from him. "Heather will be over in a just a moment, enjoy."

"You going to let me pay tonight?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Louis said, staring at his menu.

"Why?" Harry whined. He felt bad that Louis was spending money on him.

"Because I'm taking you out tonight. So I pay for dinner. If you want to pay so bad then you must plan the date."

"Fine. I will."

"Fine."

Harry just rolled his eyes, smiling as their waitress walked up to their table. "Good evening gentlemen. My name is Heather and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you with anything to drink?"

Louis ordered them both some wine, going back to looking at the menu for food. "I have no idea what I want," He said.

"I think I'm going with the ravioli," Harry said. "Sounds yummy."

Louis hummed, looking over his options again. "I'm going to get the salmon."

Heather came back over, pouring them each a glass of wine before taking their orders. "That'll be out shortly," She smiled, walking off.

"This is really nice," Harry said, reaching over and taking Louis' hand in his. "Thank you, Louis."

"For what?"

"Everything. You're so good to me and I just really like you."

Louis smiled, his thumb brushing over the skin of Harry's hand. "I really like you too."

"I've noticed you've been interacting with the fans more lately," Harry commented.

"Yeah. They're relatively nice. I'm doing what you said and just kind of accepting it and becoming a part of it so it seems more normal for them and everything."

"Good. They really like you too."

"I still don't understand why they are all obsessed with what we do or don't do in bed though," He laughed.

"Then you really don't want to know what fanfiction is."

Louis shook his head. "It sounds scary." Harry nodded his head.

"And here we are. Can I get you two anything else?" Heather asked, placing their meals in front of them.

"I think we're all set. Thank you," Louis smiled.

"No problem. Enjoy your meals."

Harry reached right over with his fork, taking a piece of Louis' fish. "Really?" Louis laughed.

"It looked good," Harry shrugged.

The two began to eat, sharing bites every now and again as Harry really liked Louis fish as well as his own dinner. "Um, Harry?" Louis asked, leaning to the side a bit.

"Hmm," Harry hummed, taking a bite of his ravioli.

"Is that because of you?" Louis asked, pointing to the front door.

Harry turned around, leaning over the side of the booth to see some people with cameras outside of the entrance. Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes. Someone must've let it slipped that I'm here. You okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. We're still alone."

They continued to eat, laughing and talking for a while. Harry still whined when Louis wouldn't let him pay, but accepted it anyway. "Just stay next to me and ignore them," Harry said, taking Louis' hand as they made their way out.

Louis flinched at the sound of several voices yelling questions at them and lights flashing in his face. Harry led them through the crowd, smiling at the people, but not answering anything. He stepped in front of Louis a bit. Louis right behind him, but his foot his someone else's and he went tumbling to the ground, landing on his knees. "Dammit," He said, dusting off his hands.

"Louis, you okay?" Harry asked worried, reaching out and helping him up. "Everyone could you please step back," Harry said loudly, wrapping an arm around Louis and now pushing his way through. They made their way back to Louis' car, Harry taking his keys to drive.

"Well, that was fun," Louis said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really. It was an accident," Louis assured. "Though I'm pretty sure I scraped my knees cause there's some blood seeping through," Louis noted, poking at the small dark wet spots on his pants.

"I'll get you cleaned up."

Louis just nodded, cleaning off his hands a bit better, small pebbles pushed into his palms. "I'm going to look ridiculous in any pictures they post," Louis complained.

"You'll look beautiful, you always do."

"Oh hush."

Harry pulled into Louis' driveway the two going inside. They both changed into something more comfortable, Harry grabbing some wipes and band-aids. "Hold still," He instructed, cleaning Louis' knees up and covering them. He gave each knee a kiss, Louis rolling his eyes, but his heart secretly fluttering at the gesture. "Perfect," He smiled.

The two cuddled up in bed, Louis opening up his phone looking to see if things were posted, sure enough, pictures were already up. "People care too much about every little thing you do," He commented.

"This is true," Harry laughed. "Oh look, someone said I was your knight in shining armor. Helping you up and saving you."

Louis pouted. He put his phone on the nightstand, rolling over so he was straddling Harry. "Let's making something clear Styes, I am not a damsel in distress. I am the knight. You are my princess. I am the top, you are the bottom. Understood."

"Yes," Harry gulped, loving Louis' dominant side.

"Good," Louis smiled, leaning in and kissing Harry, showing him who was in control.


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh, Louis Tomlinson," Harry sang, skipping into the living room where Louis was working on his laptop.

"Yes, Harry?" Louis laughed, closing his lid a bit to give Harry his full attention.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He smiled.

"We literally just went on a date last week."

"That was your date idea. This one is mine. It's my turn to take you on a date."

"You just want to pay for something."

"True. However, I do actually want to take you on a date. I have a perfect idea."

"And what is this perfect idea?"

"The zoo."

Louis arched his eyebrow. "The zoo? Why?"

"I have not been in a very long time for starters, and I don't know. I've always liked animals. It's a beautiful day out and we can spend time together."

"Today?"

"Yeah, like right now. So, go put something on," Harry said, motioning to Louis who was sitting in just his sweats.

Louis sighed. "Fine."

"Hey, be excited. This is a date. We're going to have fun."

Louis went upstairs, finding some shorts and white t-shirt, grabbing a hat on his way out of his room. "Are you driving or am I?"

"I will be driving today."

"Alrighty then," Louis said tossing Harry his keys.

"I'm really excited."

"I can tell," Louis laughed, putting his seatbelt on. "I suppose this could be a fun time. I haven't been to the zoo in a while either. Any time I've ever gone has also been with my sisters so this will be a different experience."

"Good. I want this to be a whole new experience for you. I want to make the most of the time we have together. Try to go out and do things like a normal couple."

Louis nodded, turning on the radio and singing to songs the rest of the drive. Louis did get excited when they arrived and parked. "Oh, I really like this one. It has the area that you can walk around with the deer and feed them."

"Well come on then," Harry said. They walked up to the front stand, Harry paying, smirking at Louis as he did so.

"Stop it," Louis laughed. "You've finally paid for something, are you happy now?"

"Very."

The two followed the map walking around to see the different animals, talking about each of them. It wasn't too busy, which was pretty nice. A couple people stared, possibly recognizing Harry, but no one approached them which they both were thankful for.

"The deer are up here," Louis smiled, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him along.

They walked through both sets of gates, entering the strip of the pathway where the deer roamed free. Harry gave Louis some quarters so he could get food to feed them. He smiled as he watched Louis get excited, talking to the deer as they ate from his hand. "You cute you know that right?" Harry asked.

Louis just smiled over at him, petting the deer. Harry just watched, petting and feeding a couple deer himself. Louis took the time to talk to and pay attention to every single deer walking around. It really was endearing and Harry liked seeing this side of Louis. Him entirely laid back and happy. He was like a giant kid and his face was so lit up. It just made Harry like him that much more.

Louis didn't want to leave the deer, making sure to say goodbye. He pouted as they exiting the area. "They're just so cute," Louis said.

"They are. You're cuter though."

"Stop being such a sap."

Harry just laughed, taking Louis' hand in his as they continued walking. "Smile," Harry said, holding his phone up.

Louis looked over, smiling as Harry snapped the picture. "I want a souvenir."

"You can have all the souvenirs if you want."

"Shut up."

They walked into the gift shop, walking around, Louis deciding on a stuffed deer. "You going to give him a name?" Harry asked as they made their way back to the car.

"Larry."

"Really?" Harry laughed.

Louis smiled. "Yup. I think it's cute."

When they arrived back at Louis' flat they cuddled up on the couch, Louis holding Larry while they watched a movie.

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_Zoo date with my lovely boyfriend @ **Louis_Tomlinson** It was a really good day :)_


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey, Harry?" Louis asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if um, maybe we go to your house today?"

Harry turned to Louis. "Why?"

Louis just shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, we've been at mine this whole time. I just kind of want to see where you live."

"Yeah. I guess we can if you want to."

"Do you not want to? You're being weird about it," Louis commented.

"No, it's fine."

"You don't seem like it's fine."

"Well, it is," Harry said, standing up and leaving the room."

Louis got up and followed him. "What's wrong? Why don't you want me to see your house?"

"Cause, it's not, like this," Harry said motioning around.

"What do you mean?"

Harry sighed. "It's big. I have way too many rooms for just me. I have people that come and clean it. It's in a nice gated community and I don't know. I just like you seeing me as more normal. My house is expensive and nice and I don't want you to feel weird about it."

"I won't," Louis promised, grabbing Harry's hand. "We've talked about this, I'm not with you for any part of your fame or money. Everything you have is just how it is. It's part of your life. I'm not going to look at you any differently. I'm not going to be jealous of it or anything. It's just, a house."

"Alright. Yeah, we can go then. Want to stay there for a few nights?"

"That sounds nice."

Louis went back upstairs, packing a bag full of clothes while Harry got some of his stuff to bring back. The drive was only a couple of hours. Louis admits, he was in awe at the size and how nice everything was. It once again reminding him of Harry's job and everything. It still didn't change anything for Louis though. It was just his house.

Once they parked Harry led Louis inside, where once again it was just incredibly nice. "So, this is my home," Harry said awkwardly.

"It's really nice," Louis commented.

"I like your place better."

"Oh come on, really?"

Harry nodded. "Really."

Louis just smiled, walking around and checking things out. Harry gave him a tour around the house before they went up to his bedroom. Louis tossed his bag on the floor before jumping onto the bed. "Oh, this mattress is amazing. Let's trade beds."

"No, I like your mattress better."

"Fine, then we will have both beds and each have our own to sleep in."

Harry just shook his head laughing. "Yeah sure."

Louis got up, going over to the bathroom and checking it out. "Let's take a bath. The tub is perfect for one."

"You want to take a bath in the middle of the day?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Louis smiled, beginning to strip his clothes off. "And you can either join me or sit out here all by your lonesome."

Harry rushed over, pulling off his clothes as well. Louis naked was a sight he never wanted to forget. He turned the water on letting the tub fill before Louis climbed in, patting the water in front of him for Harry to sit. Harry climbed in, sitting down between Louis' legs and leaning back into his chest. "This is really nice."

"Told you."

Harry turned a bit, leaning up and kissing Louis. "Your the best boyfriend you know that?"

Louis smiled, kissing Harry again. "Thank you, Harry. You're a pretty great boyfriend too."


	34. Chapter 34

Louis had the best sleep of his life in Harry's bed. It wasn't just because of the mattress either. It was from Harry. Harry made him happy and the fact that their lives were now connected just a little bit more was nice.

When he opened his eyes he noticed that Harry wasn't there. He sat up and looked around, taking a few moments to check out his room. Louis really did like Harry's house, but he could see what Harry meant when he said it didn't always feel like a home. Not that Harry's place was bad or anything, but it just didn't feel like Louis' did.

"Morning," Harry smiled, walking back in.

"Morning," Louis smiled, pecking Harry's lips when he climbed back into bed.

"There's a party tonight that I've been invited to. Want to go?"

"What kind of party?" Louis asked.

"It's Ed Sheeran's birthday party."

Louis' eyes went wide. Ed Sheeran was an amazing artist and Louis did enjoy a lot of his songs and here Harry was, asking Louis to go with him to his birthday party. "Um, what?"

Harry laughed, seeing the look on Louis' face. "I know it's a bit weird, but he's one of my best friends. I just would really like for you to come. Introduce you to a few people."

"Me? You want to introduce me?"

"Well yeah, you're my boyfriend. They're not going to care that you're not like famous or anything. They don't care about that kind of stuff."

"Um, yeah. I guess that's fine."

"You sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything."

"No, it's fine. This could be fun. I'll try not to be super awkward or anything," He laughed.

"You'll be fine and everyone will love you, just like they always do," Harry said.

"Trusting you."

"Have I ever let you down?"

"Not yet."

"Then everything will be fine. Now, want to go for a walk? No chance of anyone bothering us around here, everything is pretty private."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

They both grabbed their jackets, Harry pulling a beanie on his head before they made their way out. "I love how quiet it is around here. I think that's my favorite part."

"It is quite peaceful. It's also nice to look at. Everything is just so clean and pretty."

"Yeah. It's not my dream place to be though."

"Where do you want to be?" Louis asked. "And don't say my house."

Harry laughed, taking Louis' hand in his own. "I want a smaller house. Maybe three bedrooms."

"Why three?"

"I like to have a guest room, and then also just thinking about kids."

"You want kids?"

Harry nodded. "I do. I love kids and I really would like to have a family someday. You?"

"I really want a family too."

The two just smiled. "I want it to be a bit secluded, but not like far away from everyone. I want a big front and back yard, plenty of room to either entertain or just space for kids."

"There has to be a pool," Louis added.

"There can be a pool. I also want it to be somewhere quiet like it is here."

"Yeah, that sounds really nice."

"Did we just plan our future home together?" Harry laughed.

"I think we did. It's a nice dream though."

"Yeah, it is."

Louis smiled over at Harry before stopping and pulling his phone out. "Smile," He said.

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulder, kissing his cheek. "I like that you want to take more pictures.

"Yeah yeah."

They continued their walk before making their way back to Harry's. "I'm going to take a shower. You can take one after then we can get ready for the party."

"Okay."

Harry grabbed some clothes, going into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Louis opened up Twitter, smiling.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_I really really like him <3_


	35. Chapter 35

Harry held Louis' hand as they walked up to Ed's front door. The place was huge and there was a lot of noise going on. "This is insane," Louis commented.

"Eh, you'll be fine," Harry said.

The two entered the house, people scattered all around drinking and socializing, some dancing. "Hey, long time no see," Niall said popping up in front of them. "How's my favorite couple?"

"Good Niall," Harry laughed.

"The zoo date was cute," Niall said.

"Are you stalking us?" Louis asked.

"Oh yeah. The minute I see a Tweet I'm all over it."

Louis just laughed, Harry chatting with Niall for a little bit longer before pulling Louis further into the party. Louis just looked around at everyone. It was crazy to him that he was in the same room as some of these people. "I need a drink," Louis said.

"I'll go get us something. Stay here," Harry instructed before moving through the crowd.

Louis was rocking on his feet, nervous being left alone. "Louis, right?"

Louis looked over to his right to see none other than Ed Sheeran standing there smiling at him. "Uh, yeah."

"I recognize you from Harry's pictures. It's nice to meet you," He said, sticking his hand out for Louis to shake.

"It's great to meet you too," Louis said shaking his hand. "I really enjoy your music," He complimented.

"Thanks, man. So, where is the curly-haired lad?"

"Off getting us some drinks."

"How's it going with you two?"

"Good. I'm still trying to process his life," Louis laughed. "Once I think I understand it or am use to it something new comes along. Like this party. I mean, I didn't really think I'd ever be at your birthday party."

"It is a little strange to get used to. It was like that for me as I came into the industry. Some of the people I'm friends were now are people I used to idolize and whatnot. You'll get used to it. Just like Harry, we are just normal people."

"That's good to know."

"And hey, you now have a friend in me. Just steal my number from Harry. We can get together sometime."

"Really?"

"Yeah definitely. I mean, Harry's one of my best friends. It would be nice to get to know you better and hang out," Ed smiled.

"Hey, what's going on over here. Trying to hit on my boyfriend?" Harry smiled, handing Louis a beer.

"He's a cute one Harry," Ed said. "We were just talking about getting together sometime."

Harry smiled over at Louis. "I think that would be good. Yeah."

"Well, I got to go mingle some more. You two have fun. Text me sometime Louis okay?"

"I will," Louis assured.

"Happy birthday mate," Harry said hugging his friend.

"Thanks. See you guys later," Ed said walking off.

"I loved that," Harry cooed. "My boyfriend and best friend are going to have a date."

"It's not that big of a deal. Though I'm still freaking out about it."

"Want to go meet some more people?"

Louis shook his head. "It's not that I don't want to, because it would be cool. But I don't know. I don't want to be paraded around in a way?" Louis said trying to word what he was thinking.

"That's fine. We should dance then."

"Woah, I'm going to need a few more drinks then," Louis laughed.

"Then drink up," Harry said, reaching over and tipping Louis' bottle up to his mouth.

Louis chugged his drink while Harry went to get more. The two laughed at each other, drinking whatever was around. A couple of people coming over to say hi to them, Louis trying not to be incredibly awkward. He was a little tongue-tied when Selena Gomez came over. He used to have a huge crush on her, despite being totally gay. It was a weird time.

"Okay, let's do this," Louis said finishing off his vodka.

Harry dragged Louis to the dance floor, the two dancing together, laughing their asses off as they stumbled around. Louis' hands on Harry's hips as he moved his ass around on his crotch. It wasn't long before Louis had his tongue down Harry's throat, the two flushed up against one another. "We should probably go back to my place," Harry said, his skin on fire.

"Before we embarrass ourselves any more than we already have," Louis laughed.

Harry nodded, calling for a driver to come and pick them up. Harry was draped around Louis as they stumbled their way to the car when it arrived. "Pet me," Harry whined.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair as they rode home. He had to practically drag Harry into his house. "Let's get you in some clean clothes," Louis slurred, stripping Harry before digging around in his drawers trying to find out where Harry kept anything.

Eventually, he just gave up, leaving Harry in his boxers. He stripped down into his own before curling up into bed with Harry. "I love you," Harry smiled snuggling up to Louis who suddenly felt very sobered up at those three words. What?


	36. Chapter 36

_Everything okay?_

Louis stared down at his phone. He left Harry's house before he woke up, leaving him a note that he was going home and would reach out to him later.

**Yeah. All good. Have a good day. I found your painkillers and put out a few on your counter in case your head still hurts from last night**

****Louis just needed a little bit of space. Harry said he loved him. He was drunk and tired so it's possible he just wasn't thinking. It still threw Louis off guard though. So, he left. He figured taking a small break wouldn't hurt. They've spent a lot of time together, so he decided they needed some breathing space.

_Oh. Okay. :/_

Louis knew he should explain things to Harry, but he just couldn't. He needed this time for himself. He had to talk with someone though, so he rang up his Mum asking if he could come over for a visit, first ensuring the girls were out. He didn't want to deal with them or have them asking him a ton of questions.

He got in his car, making the trip to his Mum's house. He didn't bother turning the radio on, he just wanted some silence for a little bit. It was nice. He felt a little bit more relaxed when he reached his Mum's house. "Hey Boo," Jay said, hugging her son. "What's going on?"

Louis sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Harry said he loved me."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? You two seemed to really like one another."

"He was drunk though. And tired. I just don't know if he meant it or what. Or how I feel for that matter," Louis said. "I mean, I know I like him a hell of a lot. I really do think I'm falling for him, but, I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm ready for the 'I love you' part."

Jay rested her hand on her son's knee. "And that's okay. People fall in love differently and sometimes at different times." She sat back, Louis finally looking up at her. "I loved your father very much. I told him I loved him too. He didn't say it back to me for at least three months."

"Really? Were you worried that maybe he just didn't love you at all?" Louis asked.

"Definitely. I was terrified that maybe he would never feel the same way. But then there was this one day," She smiled. "It was about two weeks after I had told him that I loved him. I woke up and he had made me breakfast. My favorite. He also had a fresh cup of tea waiting for me, just how I like it. And something clicked. There was nothing special going on. He just decided to make me breakfast. He knew when I would wake up so he planned the tea perfectly. He kissed my cheek and we ate together. After that, I noticed little things here and there that showed me that he did actually love me. That he cared and that our lives were connected. I just had to be patient and wait for him to see it too."

Louis smiled at his Mum, it was nice to hear and certainly helped him a lot. "I think part of me worries that he just thinks that. I mean, we've been together almost all of the time since we met. We sort of skipped a lot of steps and just became one."

"That's okay. I think if anything he would've realized he didn't love you by now where you spend all your time together," She laughed.

"True."

"I think you just need to talk to him. As you said, he may not even realize he said it. You need to give him a chance to tell you and you need to tell him what you're feeling too. You don't really want to push him away do you?"

Louis shook his head. "I really do like him, Mum. It scares me sometimes," he admitted.

"Good. It's supposed to be scary."

"Thank you, Mum," Louis said, hugging Jay tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Sweetie."


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm sorry. Please come over**

****Louis was sitting on his bed thinking. His Mum was right. Plus, he's not being fair to Harry, just taking off like that. He was looking through his Twitter as pictures from the party were circulating around. He was mentioned in a bunch that showed him and Harry dancing.

It was funny to look at. They looked ridiculous and there wasn't an inch of space between them. Either flushed at the chest or Harry's backside to Louis' front. The thing that really made Louis smile though, was that they looked really happy. Louis was happy too.

He checked his messages again, but nothing from Harry yet. He was worried that maybe Harry didn't want to see him right now. He sighed, locking his phone and going downstairs. He clicked on the t.v and waited. It was maybe an hour later when there was a soft knock on his door.

Louis got up, taking a deep breath before opening the door. "Hi," He said quietly.

Harry stood there and offered him a small smile. "Hi."

"Come in," Louis said.

Harry came inside, taking off his shoes before going to sit on the couch. Louis sat down at the other end and the two just stared at each other for a moment. "Did I do something wrong?" Harry finally asked.

"No," Louis assured quickly. "It's not you, I promise."

"Then why did you leave?" Harry asked.

"I just, I panicked just a tad."

"About what?"

"Well, you kind of said something before you fell asleep."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows trying to think back and remember what it was. "I honestly can't remember. What did I say?"

"You said that you loved me."

The two sat in silence again. Louis waiting for Harry to say something and Harry processing. "Oh."

"Yeah. Did um, did you mean it?"

Harry sat there, thinking, Louis growing more anxious by the second. "Yes," Harry finally settled on. "But only in a certain way. I wouldn't say that I'm like, in love with you, because I don't think we're really there yet. But, I do think I'm falling for you. I do love you in a sense."

Louis nodded, taking it in. "Okay."

"Do you um, do you feel anything?" Harry asked nervously.

"I do. I agree that I'm not in love with you. But, I am certainly falling. I just know that I really like you an awful lot and I want to be with you."

"Good."

"Yeah."

The two sat there awkwardly, neither saying anything. "I wouldn't mind a kiss to make me feel better. Still a little sad."

Louis smiled, crawling over to Harry and gently grabbing his cheeks. "I can do that," He said quietly, pressing their lips together. Harry grabbed Louis' shirt, pulling him in closer and kissing back. The two fought for dominance, Louis pinching Harry's side as a warning not to fight back. "Better?"

"Going to need a little more." Louis laughed kissing the lad again, and again, and again.


	38. Chapter 38

"I didn't know you kept a journal," Louis commented.

They two had gone back to Harry's house after making up. Louis made them some tea, finding Harry in the living room after. "It's not a journal. It's songs," Harry explained.

Louis handed Harry his tea, plopping down beside his boyfriend. "Can I see?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course," Harry said, handing him the small book.

Louis read through the lyrics Harry had. He loved his handwriting. He could see the process as different words were scribbled down, some scratched out, some circled. It was actually really good. "This is really good, Harry," Louis complimented. "I think you're missing something right here though," Louis said turning the book and pointed between two sections.

"Yeah, it felt a little incomplete to me too. Was going to have the boys take a look."

Louis shook his head, reaching over to Harry and grabbing his pen. He tapped it against his chin for a moment before writing something down, drawing an arrow to the part where he wanted it. "There. How about that?"

Harry took the book back, reading it over. "That's, actually perfect," He smiled. "You write songs?"

"No. I don't know. I do write so I guess it just kind of came to me."

"Sing it," Harry smiled.

"I don't think so. You're the singer here."

"I've heard you sing before, you're not awful. Now sing it to me, I want to hear how it sounds, what you're thinking."

Louis sighed, grabbing the book back out of Harry's hands. "They don't know how special you are. They don't know what you've done to my heart. They can say anything they want, cause they don't know us."

Harry leaned over, pecking Louis' lips. "Beautiful."

"Shut up." Harry just laughed. "Where did you come up with this anyway?"

Harry just shrugged. "Us I guess."

Louis looked over at Harry, seeing the lad grow a little nervous. Louis had never had a song written because of him before. It was new. The song was also really beautiful too. "I like it," He smiled.

"I'm glad."

"What else you got?"

Harry flipped through some pages, showing Louis different songs. Louis complimented each other, sometimes making little comments about them that Harry wrote down. "We should write a song together sometime. I think it would be really good."

"I don't know. I'm not that good. I'm only giving you like little things here and there. Even then it might be bad."

"No. Everything you've said has been perfect."

Louis smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm exhausted. Want to go to bed?"

Louis nodded. Harry tossed his journal onto the table the two going upstairs, stripping down to their boxers and climbing into bed. "I still love this bed. When we have sex it better be in this bed."

Harry laughed, curling up into Louis. "Sure thing big guy. We can have sex in my bed."

"We should just have sex in every room of this house while we're at it. It's all nice."

"We could have sex in every room of your house too."

Louis smiled, pulling Harry in closer. "Sounds beautiful."

"Going to have to woo me before you get in my pants though."

"I'm going to woo the shit out of you."

Harry kissed Louis again before laying back down and closing his eyes. "Love ya," He laughed softly.

"Love ya too," Louis said, yawning and closing his eyes. "Night Harry."


	39. Chapter 39

Harry gently shook Louis awake about a week later. They had gone back to staying at Louis' house. "Lou," He said quietly.

"Hmm," Louis hummed, rolling over.

"I have to go to the studio today. We're going to get ready to start working on the next album and everything. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Louis sat up rubbing his eyes. He almost forgot how long it had been. He only has a couple of weeks before school starts up again. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yeah. Plus I want to show the boys what you were thinking as well."

"I just have to shower," Louis said. He stretched his arms up, yawning one last time before standing up out of bed. "Joining me?" He asked, making his way to the bathroom and stripping his boxers off.

Harry stared at Louis' backside for a moment before nodding and following Louis. Once the water was warm the two go in. Louis smiled at Harry, his eyes still squinting a bit from just waking up. "What?" Harry laughed.

"You're just really beautiful, that's all."

Harry kissed Louis, holding him close. Their feelings for one another growing stronger each day. Louis has even found himself wanting to I love you a few times but has stopped himself. He wanted to truly and fully mean it and he knew he wasn't quite there yet. "Wash my hair," Harry said, handing Louis the bottle of shampoo.

Louis loved Harry's shampoo, it made his hair smell like strawberries. Harry had insisted on having his own shampoo here as he said Louis' was too manly. Harry leaned into Louis' touch as he massaged his scalp. "You're like a cat you know that right?" Louis laughed.

Harry just hummed. Louis finished up, Harry rinsing it out before washing Louis' hair for him. Afterward, they just stayed under the warm water. Louis was tracing Harry's tattoos softly, just admiring the lad. His touch was gentle, Harry gett goosebumps despite the water being warm. "Lou," He said softly.

Louis shut the water off, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling him along. Louis tossed Harry onto the bed, crawling to the top of him and kissing him. Harry let his hands wander, feeling as much of Louis' body as he could. "Fuck," Louis whined, sitting back up and staring down at Harry. "Not now."

Harry's chest was rising and falling, staring up Louis. "Please," He begged, he wanted Louis.

Louis just kissed him again, brushing his fingers through his wet hair. "We should get dressed."

"Tease," Harry whined as Louis got off of the bed.

Louis just smiled, grabbing some clothes to get dressed in. "Come on, up you go."

Harry pouted, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. "You're the worst," He grumbled as they went downstairs.

"I know."

They ate breakfast together, Louis giving Harry his keys after and letting him drive. Louis could see some people hanging out with cameras, obviously somehow must knowing that the boys were showing up. "Just stay with me."

They climbed out of the car, Louis holding Harry's hand as they walked inside, ignoring the flashing and voices. "Louis!" Niall called, running down the hallway.

Louis let go of Harry's hand, just in time to catch Niall. "Nice to see you too," He laughed.

"I've missed my favorite boys. I didn't know you were coming today."

"Harry invited me."

Niall linked arms with Louis and led him along. "Um, that's my boyfriend," Harry pointed out, following them.

"Stay out of this Harold," Niall said, talking to Louis.

Louis just looked back at Harry and smiled at him. "Hey," Liam greeted when they entered the room. "Good to see you, Louis."

"You too."

Zayn waved to Louis, sitting down next to Liam and talking to him. "I got a few ideas I have," Harry said, sitting down on the floor between Louis' legs. "Louis helped me with it too."

"You write?" Zayn asked.

"Not really. I didn't do too much," Louis said.

"It was enough to help me complete and fix songs so," Harry said.

Niall grabbed Harry's journal, flipping through the pages and reading it over. "These are pretty good. I got a couple done as well," Niall said, handing Harry his book.

Louis sat and listened to the boys talk about their songs and picking things out. It was interesting to see them working together. They worked really well. Louis turned his head when someone walked into the room. "Boys, how are we?"

"Hey Dean," Harry greeted. "This is Louis," He said pointing behind him. "Louis this is one of our managers Dean. He oversees a lot of the writing process and helps with the recording."

"Nice to meet you, Louis," Dean smiled, shaking his hand. "Ready to get back to work lads? We're looking to wrap this one up a little faster than usual due to a tour schedule the others have worked up."

Louis watched them all talking and writing and it was really interesting to watch. It was also kind of hot to see how Harry was. How seriously he was and how his arms flexed when he moved. Louis loved how Harry would grab his bottom lip between his fingers, pinching and pulling on it.

He reached out, brushing his fingers through Harry's hair while he talked. Harry froze for just a moment before continuing his sentence and leaning back into Louis' touch. Louis had fun distracting Harry just a bit here and there, but Harry didn't seem to mind.

When they finally wrapped up Louis was thankful. Not that he didn't enjoy being there, he was just starting to get a tad bored and he really wanted to kiss Harry right now. "See you lads tomorrow," Dean waved.

Louis rushed out his goodbyes, making Harry do the same. He dragged Harry back to the car, pulling him across the center once they were seated and kissing him. "I've been waiting to do this for the past few hours."

Harry smiled, kissing Louis again. "Home?"

Louis nodded. "Home."


	40. Chapter 40

Over the next few weeks, Louis alternated between going with Harry and doing his own thing. It was weird that all their time together was coming to an end and their jobs were coming back in. School started for Louis tomorrow so he couldn't go with Harry. He was sitting in his classroom, currently putting together some lesson plans for his new group of students.

_I miss you :(_

Louis smiled down at his phone.

**You're going to have to get used to it haha. But I miss you too if it helps any**

_You should just come on tour with us_

**I do have a job ya know**

_Loser_

Louis laughed, setting his phone back down. "Hey, Louis."

Louis looked over at his doorway and smiled. "Eleanor, hey how was your summer?"

"Definitely not as interesting as yours," She laughed. Louis met Eleanor the first year he started teaching. She's always been super nice to him and has become a really good friend.

"I take it you've seen things then?"

She nodded, walking in and sitting on the edge of his desk. "Oh yeah. I'm pretty like everyone has that's on social media. You're going to be everyone's favorite teacher for sure."

"Yeah, not looking forward to that."

"So, how is it going with you two?"

"Good. He's been with his bandmates working on their next album. They start touring in two weeks."

"That's pretty cool. You going to miss him?"

"Oh yeah. We've literally been together every day over the summer, so it's certainly going to be an adjustment."

"You two are really cute together."

"Thanks."

The two friends continued to chat for a while before they heard a cough in the doorway. "Oh," Eleanor said surprised. "You must be Harry."

"Mhm," Harry said, still eyeing the two. "Who are you?"

Eleanor glanced at Louis who just shrugged. "Louis' friend. My name is Eleanor. It's really nice to meet you. We were actually just talking about you."

Harry walked into the classroom, going over to Louis and sitting on his lap. "Really now?"

Louis laughed, wrapping his arms around Harry. "Yes, really. How did today go? I thought I was just going to meet you at the house."

Harry finally turned away from Eleanor to look at Louis. "We got done early and I told you that I missed you."

"I'll catch you later Lou," Eleanor said, waving at the two before leaving.

"So, want to tell me why you were weird with her?" Louis asked once she was gone.

"I don't know. I just didn't like how close you two were. Plus your smile was too big. That's my smile," Harry pouted.

Louis just laughed, pulling Harry into a kiss. "You're cute you know that?"

Harry smiled back at him. "You're cute too."

Louis shook his head. "Handsome. Not cute. Only princess is cute."

Harry kissed Louis again, pulling on his shirt. "Fine. You're very handsome. Sexy actually."

"Thanks, I try."


	41. Chapter 41

Eleanor wasn't kidding when she said that most everyone knew and that he was going to everyone's favorite teacher. The minute he arrived at school the next day kids were coming up to his asking him all kinds of questions. It was weird and annoying and Louis had a hard time getting to his classroom. He was not ready for today.

When the bell rang he watched as his first class filed in. "Good morning everyone. I am Mr.Tomlinson. Welcome to senior writing. We're just going to start off today with a little writing about what your plan is after high school. So you can take out a pen and paper and get right to work on that and just hand it in when you're done."

"Are you really dating Harry Styles?"

"Yeah, what's he like?"

"Can we meet him?"

Louis shook his head as all the questions were once again starting to be thrown at him. "I don't want to hear anything about Harry or myself. You are here to learn and work, that is all. Now start on your papers," Louis said.

He sat down at his desk and sighed. He knew he was going to have to tell the same thing to every one of his classes and he was not looking forward to it.

**I seriously hate the fame you have given me haha**

_Students all over you?_

**Oh yeah. So now I have to lay down the law**

_You can lay down the law with me later if you want ;)_

**Don't start with me**

_Haha. Have fun! See you tonight? Your house right?_

**Yeah. See you there**

Louis put his phone back down as his next class filed in. As predicted he had to go over the same guidelines with them. When lunchtime rolled around he was thankful for a little bit of peace. What he did not expect was to be swarmed in there as well. "Hey, Louis."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Hi Ellen, can I help you?"

Ellen started teaching just last year. She was a new calculus teacher and they two have barely said more than a few words to one another. "My daughter says you're dating that Harry Styles fellow?"

Louis rolled his eyes. Seriously? "Yeah. And?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could get him to sign something for her?"

"My niece would like something too," Another teacher, Tom, said.

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. He didn't want to be a dick and tell them, no, but he wasn't in a relationship to take advantage of Harry. "I um. I don't think so."

"Why? You see him a lot and it only takes two seconds to do," Ellen said with some attitude.

"Because he is just my boyfriend. When I am with him he is not famous. I am not your hook-up with him. So I'm sorry, but no I will not be asking him to sign anything for you or do anything for that matter."

The two teachers scoffed and walked away. Louis could see other teachers staring over him, some glaring, and Louis assumes they were going to ask for the same thing. So, not only was he bombarded by his students, but he was disliked by his colleagues, great.

The rest of the day dragged on, Louis just hating it more and more. Come to the end of the day Louis left right away, just wanting to get out of the building. He got home and took a hot shower to relax, changing into something comfortable and laying on the couch to wait for Harry.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** Come home :(_

Louis closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He was stressed and tired and he just really wanted Harry right now. He's never found himself this dependent on another person and it was a bit scary to Louis. Though, he also felt safe. It was a strange feeling that he was still trying to figure out.

Louis' phone began dinging like crazy, so he rolled his eyes and picked the device back up. He saw what all the craziness was. Louis told Harry to come home. He said the word home. It's a little thing, but people were losing their minds over it. It implied them living together, it implied they were getting serious with one another. Which was kind of true.

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** Ducking out early. I'm on my way <3_

Louis smiled, setting his phone back down. Harry really was too good to him. He closed his eyes again and relaxed, and pretty soon he just found himself falling asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

When Louis woke up he found his head in Harry's lap, the younger lad running his fingers through his hair while he scrolled through his phone with his other hand. "Hey," Louis said, rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Harry asked. He put his phone right away and turned to Louis. It made Louis smile, seeing how much Harry cared and worried about him.

"Yeah. School just kind of sucked. All the kids were asking about you and me and just everything. They were staring and whispering and it was weird. Then I had teachers coming up to me and asking to get you to sign things and I told them no and so now I'm generally disliked and it was only the first day."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, feeling genuinely guilty.

"It's fine. It's not your fault and you know that."

"Still, you shouldn't have to deal with that. I can sign stuff if you want me to."

Louis shook his head right away. "No. I'm not with you to get stuff out of you. They'll get over it."

Harry leaned over, kissing Louis softly. Louis melted into the kiss, grabbing onto Harry. "I really like you, Louis."

Louis smiled kissing Harry again. "I like you too Harry."

"We're going to start touring pretty soon, I don't want to leave you," Harry pouted.

"You'll be fine. We'll be fine. We will make the most of the time we have together," Louis assured. He knew he would miss Harry too, but something about the way Harry said worried Louis sometimes. Harry really didn't like to be far away from Louis. He will ask him about it someday, but right now they both just wanted to be cuddled up together.

"I um, have something for you by the way," Harry said.

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" Louis smiled. Harry pulled an envelope out of his pocket, handing it over to Louis. Louis opened it up pulling the small piece of paper out. "It's a check," Louis said staring down at it. "For, a _lot_ of money. What the hell is this for?" Louis asked confused.

"Well, you did kind of help us with a couple of songs, so, we may have put your name on them," Harry said, nervous about how Louis would react.

"What?"

"It's only fair. You did help a lot on some of them and added some to it, so the boys and I agreed that you should get some credit for it. So, that's your money."

"I don't want it," Louis said, trying to give it back to Harry.

"Louis, it's yours. You earned it. This isn't just me giving you money," Harry explained, pushing Louis' hands back.

"I really didn't do much."

"Yes, you did. Accept it," Harry laughed.

Louis stared down at the check. "I just. I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"Nothing. You earned the money and that's that. It's yours."

Louis sighed, setting the check on the table. "Okay."

"Good," Harry smiled. "Now, you buying dinner tonight?"

Louis laughed, pushing Harry's shoulder before pulling him back in to kiss him.


	43. Chapter 43

Harry and Louis spent all their extra time together before Harry had to go on tour. It was really nice too. Harry finally made Louis deposit the check as well. It was weird, but he finally just accepted it.

Work didn't change much, the teachers still bugging him or ignoring him. His students still hounding him any chance they could. It was quite annoying and Louis dreaded work somedays. He did his best to ignore it though, going about his day as usual.

Harry was literally attached to Louis the night before he had to leave. Louis didn't mind though and let Harry snuggle into him. They kissed, a lot, and barely slept that night. Come morning they both were getting ready as slow as they could.

"I'm really going to miss you," Harry said, hugging Louis.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too. It'll be okay though. You have fun and I'll be here when you get back okay?"

"Okay. I uh, love you," Harry said softly.

"Love you too, Harry," Louis smiled, kissing Harry. It still wasn't a true 'I love you', but they did love one another in a way.

Harry's driver pulled up, Louis walking him to the car. "I'll call you tonight?"

"I'll be waiting. Bye Harry," Louis smiled, kissing him one last time.

Harry got into the car, waving to Louis out the window. Louis took a deep breath once the car was out of sight, wiping his eyes when he felt the few escaped tears. He pulled himself together before getting ready and heading to work.

As usual, when he walked in he could hear people whispering. He jumped a bit when a group of girls came up to him suddenly. "Harry is so cute," One of them cooed.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and just nodded. "Um, okay."

"His post was nice," Another commented.

"Post?"

The girl nodded turning her phone.

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_Excited for the tour to start. Can't wait to see you all. Though I'm going to miss @ **Louis_Tomlinson** a lot. We've spent all summer together and I'm not ready to be without him. All the love Boo Xx_

Louis smiled at the post. Harry was cute. He looked back at the girls who were just smiling at him. "Have a good day," He said walking into his classroom. He pulled his phone out, finding the post.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** Going to miss you too! Have fun on tour and I'll see you real soon Xx_

Louis watched as people responded to the both of them, excited about the 'Larry' selfies they now had. He clicked his phone off when the bell rang, getting ready for his first class. He gave his usual talk about how he didn't want to hear anything about Harry before beginning his lecture.

The day was slow, but Louis didn't mind because he knew he was going home to an empty house. "Hey," Eleanor said.

Louis looked up from where he was packing his stuff up. "Hey El, what's up?"

"Want to get a drink tonight? I know the boyfriend finally had to go so figured you wouldn't mind some company," She smiled.

"That sounds really good actually. Not ready to head back home," He laughed. "Pretty pathetic huh?" He said locking his room up and following Eleanor.

"No, not at all. You've been with him all the time and now he's just gone. I don't blame you."

"Meet me at my house and we'll take a cab from there?"

"Sure thing."

Once reaching Louis' house they called a cab before heading out. The bar was still quiet as it was early. They both ordered a drink, Eleanor pulling out her phone while they waited. "Smile."

Louis pulled a face, Eleanor laughing after. "Stud."

"You know it."

**Eleanor Calder @EleanorCalder**

_Drinks with this cutie :) @ **Louis_Tomlinson**_


	44. Chapter 44

Louis and Eleanor stumbled into Louis' house, laughing their asses off. They kicked their shoes off, going over to the couch and sitting down, their legs pressed up against each other. "That was fun," Eleanor smiled.

"Best night ever," Louis said. "I can't believe it's already two in the morning."

Eleanor agreed, laying her head on Louis' shoulder. "Dancing was the best. You're a really bad dancer," She laughed.

"Everyone else thought I was good," Louis pouted.

"No, they were just enjoying watching you make a fool of yourself, or too drunk to notice how awful it was."

"You're such a good friend."

"I think I need a shower," She said, scrunching her nose up. "You do too. We smell disgusting."

Louis laughed. "We are pretty gross." Louis stood up, pulling Eleanor with him. They made their way upstairs to Louis' room, Louis walking into the attached bathroom and turning the shower on. "You can go first, I'll find us some clothes."

Eleanor nodding, walking past Louis and stripping down, not caring that Louis was right there. Louis just rolled his eyes, going back into his room to find them both something to wear to bed. He tossed the clothes onto his bed, going back into the bathroom. "I'm almost done. Why do you have strawberry shampoo?"

"It's Harry's. You can use it if you want." Louis leaned against the counter for a moment, handing Eleanor her towel when she stuck her hand out. Eleanor stepped out, wrapping it around herself. "Clothes on the right are yours," Louis said, now stripping his clothes off and getting in.

Once he was clean he shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Eleanor was dressed and curled up in his bed scrolling through her phone. "People are funny," She commented while Louis put his clothes on.

"What do you mean?" Eleanor held her phone up, Louis climbing into bed next to her and grabbing it. He rolled his eyes at all the people talking about the two saying how cute they were. He really didn't like the ones saying at Louis was cheating on Harry with her. "People are assholes more like it."

Eleanor took her phone back, sending out a tweet how they were just friends before setting it down. "We should do this more often."

"Agreed. This was fun. Thank you," Louis smiled at her. He flinched when his phone began to ring, the loud noise too much for his head. He grabbed his phone quickly, clicking the green answer button. "What?" He grumbled.

Eleanor laughed beside him, making him laugh too. "Louis?"

"Oh hi Haz," Louis smiled.

"Hey lover boy," Eleanor called out, the two starting to giggle in. They couldn't help it. They drank a lot.

"What's going on?"

"I'm with my bestie. We did some drinking and dancing. Now we're showered and in bed."

"Together?"

"Of course silly," Louis laughed.

"Louis, you're not like, doing anything right?"

Louis just laughed. "Why? Are you jealous?" Louis teased.

"Louis," Harry said, his voice rising slightly. "What the hell is going on over there?"

"Oh, the princess has an attitude."

Eleanor starting cracking up before grabbing the phone from Louis. "Hi Harry," she said. "We're still a little drunk as you can tell. Nothing to worry about though," She tried to assure.

"I'd like to hear that from him."

Eleanor nudged Louis. "Tell him everything's okay."

Louis took the phone back. "Harry, everything's okay."

"Really? There's just a lot of posts right now."

Louis could hear the sadness in Harry's voice. He sat up, his head starting to clear a little bit. "Haz, nothing happened. I promise you."

"Okay."

"I'm serious Harry. She's just my friend. I don't like her like that. I like you. I love you."

"I love you too, Lou."

"You get some rest okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. You rest too."

"Goodnight." Louis hung up the phone laying back down. "I look like an awful boyfriend."

"It'll blow over. You can set them straight tomorrow. Night," Eleanor yawned, turning away from Louis and closing her eyes.

"Night El."


	45. Chapter 45

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_People need to calm it down. Eleanor is just a friend, that's all. Harry is my boyfriend and I am very loyal to him. How about you all just mind your own business._

Louis was sitting in his kitchen drinking tea. He was growing quite annoyed with the tweets. He dialed Harry's number, wanting to talk to him again. "Hello?"

"Hey," Louis smiled. "I'm sober," He laughed.

"Good. I saw your tweet. Someone's snippy," Harry laughed.

"Well, I'm kind of sick of it. People shouldn't be calling me names or cause you to worry. I would never cheat on you, Harry. I hope you know that."

Harry sighed. "I do know that Louis. It was just the first night away and I was scared. I trust you though, I promise."

"I trust you too. I'm going to lay low for a while to let everything blow over."

"That's probably a good idea. I miss you."

Louis smiled. "I miss you too, Harry. How did the first show go?"

"Really good. I love performing."

"You're quite good at it."

"Why thank you. I have to go."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later?"

"Definitely. Bye Lou."

"Bye Harry."

Louis hung the phone up, going back to drink his tea when Eleanor finally came downstairs. "Morning."

"Morning. How's your head?"

"Fine surprisingly. Is that tea?"

"Yeah, want a cup?"

Eleanor nodded, finding a seat while Louis made her some. "How's the boyfriend?"

"Good. We talked some more and things are fine."

"That's good. I'm sorry if I caused any problems."

"No, it's everyone else that causes problems," Louis laughed.

"I'm sorry."

Louis just shrugged, handing Eleanor her tea. "It's fine. It's what comes with being with Harry and I've learned to just deal with it."

The two continued to chat for a little bit before Eleanor finally had to head home. Louis was bored once she left. He settled onto his couch, watching movies to just pass the time. He was hoping things would settle down before going back to work on Monday. He really didn't want to deal with any of that mess.

He paused the movie when his phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Louis," He heard his sister whine.

"Lottie, what's wrong?" He asked sitting up straight.

"People are mean."

"What happened?"

"I don't like that people are calling you names. Even some of my friends have been texting me saying very mean things about you."

"Lottie, I'm so sorry." Louis knew Lottie was sensitive when it came to him. She picks on Louis a lot, but when other people do it it really bothers her.

"You're not a cheater. I know you."

"It's okay Lottie. They're all just being stupid. I'm okay."

"I thought my friends would believe me and understand, but they're just being so mean and are yelling at me."

"Lottie, I want you to go pack a bag okay? I'm coming to get you. You can stay with me this weekend."

"I love you, Louis."

"I love you. I'll be there in a little bit."

Louis hung up his phone. Now he was pissed.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_I am so sick of this. Harry and I are fine. I did not cheat on him. We are happy. I am allowed to have friends. Most of all, leave my sisters alone! You're disgusting if you're going after teenage girls. Find something better to do with your lives_

Louis grabbed his keys, getting in his car and driving to his Mum's house. His phone would buzz every few minutes so he just turned his music up to drown it out. Lottie was sitting on the front steps with a duffle bag when he pulled up. "Come on," Louis said, grabbing her bag.

The two got in the car, Louis starting the drive back to his house. "You okay?"

Lottie nodded. "I just don't think it's fair."

"I know. It'll be okay though."

When they got back to Louis' house Lottie went upstairs to take a nap. Louis finally pulled his phone back out to look at everything. People were supportive, defending Louis. Others still were being jerks. Louis smiled though at some.

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** is an incredible lad. He is nice and caring and adores our Harry. Please let up_

**Liam Paye @LiamPayne**

_It would be nice if people could lay off for once. @ **Louis_Tomlinson** and @ **Harry_Styles** shouldn't have to put up with this_

**Zayn Malik @ZaynMalik**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** Doesn't deserve your hate. He's just a normal guy who is still getting used to all of this. Give him some privacy_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_While I appreciate the concern for me, please leave my boyfriend alone. I trust him with all I have and I can assure you we are fine. His sisters are wonderful little girls as well and I would hope people would be kinder. Just stop, cause I'm sick of seeing all this hate and lies._

Louis favorited and retweeted them. He went upstairs, laying in bed next to his sister and closing his eyes deciding to take a nap as well. He needed to relax.


	46. Chapter 46

Lottie spent the rest of the weekend at Louis' house. They had a lot of fun catching up and playing games. Louis didn't realize how much he really missed his sister. He's spent so much time on his own or with Harry he didn't notice that he was losing his connection with her. So it was really nice spending this time with her.

The hate also died down pretty quickly after the boys' tweets. Lottie got a couple of texts from her friends apologizing. She decided to just ignore them for now. She knew where they were coming from. She herself has felt that weird protection over the boys before she met them. Though she wasn't ready to forgive them.

After dropping Lottie back off at home Louis went back to his house. He pulled his phone out, dialing the new number. "Hello?"

"Hey Ed, it's Louis."

"Louis mate, how are ya?"

"Eh, decent despite all the stupid drama."

"Yeah, I get that. Sorry about it all too. I know it takes a while to get used to."

"I just think it's crazy," Louis laughed. "Like, how much these people are concerned about other people's lives ya know?"

"True," Ed laughed. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I know the boys have a concert this weekend. I've taken Friday off so I could catch a flight. I want to surprise Harry."

"I'm sure he would love that."

"I surprisingly do not have the boys' numbers saved however so I was wondering if you had them so I could get in touch with them?"

"Sure thing. I'll text them to you."

"Thank you so much, Ed."

"No problem. Talk to you later mate."

Louis said goodbye, hanging up the phone and waiting for the text. Once he received the numbers he saved them to his phone before starting a group chat with them. He explained what he wanted to do and the lads helped him out with all the planning. They were going to send someone to pick him up at the airport. They would send an extra hotel room key of Harry's so he could drop his stuff off then someone would bring him to their show.

Louis was quite excited about this. It certainly would be interesting. He just had to get through the week of school. He knew as usual people would try to get up in his business. He wasn't wrong too. People stared at him funny, but he chose to just ignore it. "Hey Lou," Eleanor smiled, falling into step beside him.

"Hey, El. Getting weird stares?"

"Oh yeah," She laughed. "Teenagers," She said rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it."

"Chin up."

"I'm going to surprise Harry this weekend."

"Really?" She asked smiling. "That's fun. I think you both need some time together."

"Agreed."

"I'll catch you later then. Have a good day," Eleanor said walking off to her classroom.

Louis went to his own, greeting his students. "Are you cheating on Harry with Ms.Calder?" Someone asked.

Louis sighed, staring up at his students from his desk. "No. Now no more questions."

"How are your sisters?"

"I said, no more questions," Louis said raising his voice just a tad. "I want you all to work on your paper about the job you want and how you plan to get there. Silently."

His students grumbled and whined, but got out their notebooks and began working. Louis sat at his desk working on his own little writing. He had been tinkering around with some ideas wanting to write a novel.

He always loved writing and after helping Harry with songs he decided to really get back into it. He kept getting distracted by all of the vibrating and dings of not only his students' phones but his as well. "What is going on?" His students just shrugged, staring down at their phones. "Just check them, it's annoying."

Louis got back to work while the kids went on their phones. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Louis said looking up.

"Mr.Tomlinson," A girl, Molly said. "You helped with songs on the new album?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, pulling out his own phone. The boys had released their album, and sure enough, Louis' name was in with the writers on some of the tracks. Louis just sighed, putting his phone back down. "Back to work."

His students whispered amongst themselves for a few more minutes before returning to their work. Louis just shook his head trying to focus. Just one week. One week and then he can have a break with Harry.


	47. Chapter 47

Louis couldn't be more excited as he found his seat on the plane. This was his first time going to the United States so he was a bit nervous as well. He just couldn't wait to see Harry. He smiled at a mother and daughter who sat down in the seats beside him. The girl gasped and smiled back at him. "You're Harry Style's boyfriend right?"

"Yes, I am."

She held her hand out for him to shake. "My name is Emily."

Louis shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I think you two are so cute together."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry people have been mean lately."

Louis just nodded his head. "It's all good."

"Are you going to see him?"

"Yeah, I am. It's a surprise though so not posting," He warned.

"Of course. Could I still maybe take a picture with you?"

"With me?" Louis asked confused.

"Yeah," She smiled. "You seem really nice and I love you and Harry together."

"Um, sure." Louis leaned in next to her, smiling when she held her phone up.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

She put her phone away, buckling up as the plane was getting ready to take off. "What's Harry like? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"He's super sweet. He really is as nice as he seems," Louis smiled. He liked talking about Harry. "He's supportive and funny. He just has a really big heart."

Emily smiled. "That's so cute. I love the picture of you two when you went to the zoo."

"Yeah, that was a really good day. It was Harry's idea actually. He didn't like that I was paying for everything so he said he had to take me on a date so that he could," Louis laughed.

"Aww," Emily cooed. "I love that."

Louis just smiled. Emily was a really nice girl and he liked talking with her. "He snores."

"Really?" She laughed.

Louis nodded. "I haven't told him yet. I wake up sometimes during the night and he's letting out these little snores and it's actually quite adorable."

"I'm glad to know he has some flaws."

"Oh yeah, he can be a real mess sometimes."

The two just laughed and continued to talk throughout the flight. Louis introduced himself to her mom when she asked who Louis was. It was nice and it made the flight go by quickly. "It was really nice meeting you Louis," Emily said.

"You as well Emily. I'll be sure to tell Harry all about you."

Louis waved goodbye before going to find his bag. Afterward, he looked around, finding a man standing holding a sign with his name on it. "Mr.Tomlinson," The man greeted.

"Hi. I take it your my ride?"

"Indeed. My name is Paul."

"Nice to meet you, Paul."

The two went outside getting inside a car. "So, hotel first right?"

"Yeah. Liam said he would leave you with a key to Harry's room?"

"I have it in my pocket. I hear that Harry doesn't know you're here?"

"Correct. Figured I give him a little surprise."

"I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you. He talks about you an awful lot," Paul laughed. "It's both endearing and annoying at the same time."

Louis smiled, laughing along with Paul. "Oh, I'm sure."

"Room 348," Paul said, handing Louis the card when they pulled up to the hotel. "I'll be right out here when you're ready."

"Thanks. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Louis grabbed his bag entering the hotel and finding Harry's room. He dumped his stuff down, opening his bag to grab some fresh clothes. He changed into some jeans and a tank top. He made sure he had his phone before going back down to find Paul. "You ready?"

"Let's do this," Louis smiled.


	48. Chapter 48

The concert had started about 15 minutes before Louis arrived. Paul led him through the back and brought him over to the edge of the stage so he could watch. "I'll be just over there if you need anything," Paul said.

"Thank you so much, Paul," Louis smiled. He turned and watched the boys performing and talking with the crowd. It really was an amazing sight. Louis sang the songs under his breath, dancing a little bit. He was having a really good time.

It was down to the last song when Niall turned and smiled at him. "We have one little surprise before our last number," He said.

Louis could see Harry turn to him and the others, not knowing what was happening. "We got a text from someone earlier this week wanting to make a plan," Liam said.

"So, we would like to introduce you all to Louis," Zayn yelled.

The crowd cheered and Harry spun around, smiling when he saw Louis walking over. Harry ran over to him hugging him tightly, rocking them back and forth. "What the hell?"

"Surprise," Louis smiled.

Harry smiled back at him, pulling him into a kiss. Louis could hear the screams get louder, but he didn't care. All that he cared about was how good it felt to have Harry's lips pressed against his again.

The two finally separated, Harry grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him further onto the stage. "I had no idea he was coming," He said into the mic. "Though I am very happy that he is here," He smiled. "If any of you don't know, this is my totally amazing boyfriend Louis."

"Aren't they beautiful," Niall cooed.

"Our Harry here hasn't shut up about him and how much he missed him," Liam laughed.

"Oh hush," Harry pouted. "Who wouldn't miss him?"

"Well, now that we've had our little love fest, why don't we sing you all one last song before these two go have a snogfest backstage huh?" Zayn said.

Louis just blushed while Harry rolled his eyes. Louis tried to walk back to the side of the stage to get out of their way, but Harry squeezed his hand tighter. "Uh uh. You're staying with me," He scolded.

Louis bit his lip, keeping his head down as the music started. He recognized the song right away as being They Don't Know About Us. While they sang Harry led Louis around on the stage, dancing with him making Louis laugh. Louis smiled when Harry sang the part that Louis wrote to him, pecking him on the lips after.

Once the song was done the boys all bid their goodbyes, waving to the crowd. Louis smiled as Harry was blowing kisses, going over to him and throwing him over his shoulder. Harry just laughed as Louis ran off stage with him. Once they were behind everything and out of sight, Louis set Harry down. "You look really good performing," Louis said, kissing Harry.

"You always look really good," Harry said, holding onto Louis' shirt while he kissed him.

"We should go back to your hotel."

Harry just nodded, forcing himself to pull away from Louis' lips. "See you tomorrow boys!" Harry yelled as he saw them walking over.

They just waved as Harry pulled Louis along to the car. They continued to kiss in the backseat as the driver took them to the hotel. Harry held Louis' hand tightly as they walked past the paparazzi waiting outside.

They kept laughing and kissing as they made their way up to Harry's room. Harry fumbled with his room key, finally getting it in and unlocking the door. They stumbled inside, lips attached and hands roaming.

"I really missed you," Louis said, his hands snaking up under Harry's shirt.

"Missed you too. So much," Harry gasped, Louis' teeth sinking into his neck.

Louis managed to tug Harry's shirt off, following with his own as they found their way to the bedroom, falling onto the bed. "You're my only princess. All mine," Louis said, his hands rubbing up and down Harry's thighs.

"All yours. Your princess."

"I love you. I really truly love you, Harry," Louis said, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

Harry smiled up at Louis, pulling him into a slow passionate kiss. "I love you too Louis."

The two continued to kiss slowly for a few moments before Louis started to undo Harry's pants. Harry lifted his hips letting Louis drag both his pants and boxers down his legs, Harry kicking them the rest of the way off onto the floor. "So beautiful, so perfect," Louis said, trailing kisses down Harry's chest.

Harry gasped, feeling Louis' lips ghosting over his member. "Louis," He whined.

Louis wrapped his lips around Harry, taking as much as he could into his mouth. Harry found it hard not to buck his hips up, but when Louis tapped his legs letting Harry know it was okay he let loose. Harry bucked his hips up, feeling himself hitting the back of Louis' throat. Louis let him fuck his mouth for just a moment more before pulling off. "So desperate."

"Yes. Desperate. Very desperate for you."

Louis brushed his fingers through Harry's curls, kissing him. He loved how submissive Harry was. How eager he was to please and how badly he wanted him. Harry whined when Louis pulled back. Louis only laughed softly before ridding himself of his own pants and boxers.

The two rolled around on the bed, grinding into one another needing friction. "On your back, spread your legs," Louis said. Harry laid right down, his legs opening obediently. Louis reached into his bag, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

"No, no condom. Want to feel you. Please."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Please, Louis, do something, please."

Louis tossed the condom back into his bag opening the lube and putting some on his fingers. "Such a pretty little thing," Louis said, one finger gently pushing into Harry.

"Fuck," Harry whined. "More. More now, please."

"Hush baby," Louis said, kissing him as he added a second one. Harry bit down on Louis' lip, rocking his hips down onto Louis' fingers. "Hold still," Louis said, his free hand gripping Harry's hips and holding it down.

"I'm sorry. Need more though. Please give me more."

Louis added one last finger, pushing right against Harry's prostate making the lad yelp. Louis kept up his actions for just a few moments before pulling his fingers out and putting lube on his cock. "Still okay? Is it okay?" Louis asked, holding Harry's chin to make sure he was listening to him.

"I'm okay. Yes, go ahead. Please," Harry begged.

Louis kissed Harry as he pushed himself inside, Harry's hands fisting the sheets, toes curling. "Fuck," Louis groaned, the tight heat around him feeling so good. He slowly began to work up a rhythm, Harry's feet hooking behind Louis, pushing him in deeper.

"I love you, Louis, so so much," Harry cried, pleasure taking over his whole body.

Louis just kissed him again, pulling at Harry's hair making him moan. Louis thrust his hips quick and hard, both chasing after their orgasm. Harry's back arched as Louis hit his prostate over and over again. Their moans filled up the room, sweat slowly dripping down their skin.

It only took a few more thrusts before Harry let go, releasing himself all over his stomach. Harry tightening around him was all it took for Louis, pushing himself deep into Harry as he came. The two were panting, Louis slowly pulling out and rolling beside Harry.

They laid there silently, catching their breaths. Harry reached over, holding Louis' hand and turning his head to look at him. Louis looked back, smiling at him. "I love you, Harry."

Harry leaned over, kissing Louis softly, holding onto him. "I'm so glad I met you, Louis."

Louis just smiled, kissing him one last time before pulling him to his feet so they could shower. Harry cuddled up close to Louis that night, both content with just being in each other's arms.


	49. Chapter 49

Harry woke up the next morning to humming. He rubbed his eyes before slowly opening them. He could see Louis standing in the bathroom, humming and dancing as he brushed his teeth. He smiled when he realized he was humming What Makes You Beautiful. "How's my number one fan," He teased.

Louis jumped, turning to see Harry. He spit his toothpaste out before putting his toothbrush away. "You scared me. And shut up," He blushed.

"You're cute."

Louis jumped onto the bed, laying in between Harry's legs. "You're cuter." Harry just smiled down at Louis. "I love you," He said softly placing kisses on Harry's thighs.

Harry loved the way Louis looked right now with his hair all messy from sleeping. He grabbed his phone, snapping a picture wanting to capture this moment. "I love you too."

Louis crawled up Harry's body, leaning down and kissing him. "I'm really happy that I came to see you."

"Me too. I missed you."

Louis sat down on the bed next to Harry, letting the younger lad lay his head on his lap. "You always miss me."

"I do. Very much,"

Louis let his fingers brush through Harry's hair, staring down at him. "Why is that?"

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, trying not to fall back asleep.

"I don't know. It just seems like you miss me quite easily. You know what I mean?"

Harry opening his eyes, staring back up at Louis. "I just really like you. I also get attached a bit too easily. I mean, I miss the boys easy too. The closer I am to a person the harder it is to be away from them. I'm used to losing people. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I promise."

Harry turned onto his side, curling further into Louis. "I'm going to fall asleep on you if you keep playing with my hair."

Louis laughed softly. "Go ahead. You can sleep."

Sure enough, Harry was fast asleep in a matter of minutes. Louis just grabbed his phone, scrolling through Twitter.

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Harry_Styles** boyfriend @ **Louis_Tomlinson** surprised him on stage last night. My Larry heart is so happy! They also left in a rush last night. Hmmm ;)_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **NiallHoran** Pig_

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** Tell me there's a sex tape._

**Liam Payne @LiamPayne**

_@ **NiallHoran** Don't be gross._

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **LiamPayne** Don't tell me how to live my life. They're a beautiful couple and I want to watch them make beautiful love_

**Zayn Malik @ZaynMalik**

_@ **NiallHoran** You need help_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **NiallHoran** I wouldn't mind you staying out of my sex life with my boyfriend haha_

**Niall Horan @Niall_Horan**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** @ **LiamPayne** @ **ZaynMalik** You all suck. I'm leaving the band_

Louis just laughed, trying his best not to wake Harry up. Niall certainly was a strange lad. He figured he was just joking around, but in some ways, he thinks he's serious. Louis scrolled through, watching everyone freak out. Louis just rolled his eyes at all the people talking about his sex life. He finally just clicked out of it, setting his phone down and resting his head on the pillow behind him.

Louis looked down at Harry one last time, smiling at how precious he looked, before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_I love this man so much. Wouldn't mind waking up like this every day @ **Louis_Tomlinson**_

Louis favorited the Tweet before getting out of bed to find Harry. He could hear the shower running so he just stripped down before pulling the curtain back and climbing in with Harry. "Morning," Harry smiled, rubbing soap on his chest.

"Morning."

"You're cute when you're sleeping."

"Shut up. I am not."

"Yes you are," Harry said, handing Louis the shampoo, turning around to show him he wanted him to wash his hair.

"Well, you're cute when you sleep too." Louis began to massage the shampoo into Harry's hair, the lad leaning back into his hands.

"I'm always cute, right?"

"Right."

The two finished up, stepping out and finding their clothes. "You sure you have to leave tonight?" Harry asked.

Louis pulled his shirt over his head before nodding sadly. "My flight leaves after dinner."

Harry pulled Louis onto his lap, snuggling close to him. "I don't want you to go."

"I know. We'll be okay though."

Harry just sighed. "I know. I'm just going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Louis assured. "Should we go out today?"

"Sure."

Both lads got their stuff, Harry sending a text to the boys that he was going out with Louis and would be back later. They went out the side door of the hotel, wanting to avoid any lingering paparazzi that might be out front.

Louis took Harry's hand into his as they walked down the street. "It's so beautiful here."

"Yeah. That's one of my favorite parts about touring, seeing new places. I don't get to explore too much, but just seeing it is nice sometimes."

"I went to Australia one summer. Nice place too. It was the first time I had ever traveled by myself."

"After this tour, we should do some traveling together."

Louis smiled. "That sounds nice. I would like that."

"We can have sex in every country," Harry smirked.

Louis just laughed. "You're awful."

The two continued talking and laughing. They did a little bit of shopping and ate lunch together. They could see people taking pictures and some fans came up, but for the most part, they were actually able to enjoy their day.

Harry kept his arms wrapped around Louis' waist, following him around the hotel room while he packed up his things. "You know, it's a bit hard to do anything with you hanging off of me."

"Don't care. Getting as much as I can out of you," Harry said, squeezing Louis just a bit tighter.

Louis just smiled, putting his hand on top of Harry's for a moment before continuing packing. They were silent on the way to the airport, holding hands in the backseat as Paul drove them. "I'll see you again soon."

"Not soon enough," Harry said, hugging Louis.

"I love you, Harry," Louis whispered.

"I love you too," Harry said, kissing Louis.

Louis pulled Harry close, enjoying the taste of his lips while he could. Neither cared about anyone around them, too wrapped up in one another. "I'll text you when I land okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay. Bye Louis."

"Bye Harry." Louis waved one last time as his flight was called. Harry waved back before wrapping his arms around himself.


	51. Chapter 51

Monday morning Louis was rushing to get ready for work. He had stayed up video chatting with Harry for most of the night and ended up missing his alarm. He quickly put clothes on and brush his teeth. He grabbed a banana before running out the door and driving to school.

He sighed as he made it ten minutes before the bell. He put his bag on his shoulder and made his way into the school. He was used to people looking at him and talking, but something about today was different.

He felt like a spotlight was on him. He unlocked his classroom, setting his stuff down before hearing a knock on his door. "Louis," Mr.Evans, the principal, said.

"Morning Mr.Evans."

"I need to see you in my office please."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, especially as he recognized one of his substitutes walk in the room. "Um, alright."

Louis set his stuff to the side, follow Mr.Evans to his office. Teachers and students were watching them, whispering to one another. He was growing quite nervous the closer they got. He had no idea what was going on. "Have a seat."

"Is something wrong?" Louis asked.

"Actually, yes. We have received several complaints from parents."

"About what?" Louis asked genuinely confused.

Mr.Evans grabbed his phone, clicking a few buttons before turning it towards Louis. It was the picture Harry posted of him kissing his thigh. "Not only is there this photo, but it seems that a bunch of people have made edits of you two. Edits that are quite explicit."

"What do you mean?"

He clicked around again before handing Louis his phone. Louis looked at the pictures, eyes wide. Mr.Evans wasn't kidding. People were drawing or editing real pictures of Louis and Harry doing several naughty things. "As you can see, we have a bit of a problem on our hands."

"Mr.Evans I am so sorry. I assure you these pictures here are not real."

"I realize that Louis. Parents, however, and some fellow staff, are very unhappy. I have to let you go."

"What?" Louis asked, sitting forward in his chair.

"You're fired, Louis."

"Mr.Evans, please. I love my job."

"I'm sorry Louis. I need you to get your things and leave and immediately." Mr.Evans stood up, opening his office door.

Louis sat there for another moment in total shock. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He slowly stood up, looking at Mr.Evans one more time before going back to his classroom. Everyone was silent as he walked in. He felt utterly naked in front of these kids, knowing what was out there. He grabbed walked around the classroom gathering things that were his and stuffing them into his bag before leaving.

He sat in his car for a while, trying to process what just happened. He was fired. He was fired from his job for something that wasn't even his fault. He was sad and angry and confused. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to teach anymore because of this.

Louis was able to pull himself together enough to drive home. He sat on his couch with his head in his hands. His phone rang a couple of hours later. He knew it was Harry. He told him when his lunch break was so he could call him.

He got off the couch, grabbing his phone from his bag. "Hello?"

"Hi, Louis. Miss you," Harry said.

"I can't talk right now Harry," Louis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh. Everything okay?"

"No. Everything is not okay Harry. I just got fired from my job," Louis said, growing angry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I was fired Harry," Louis yelled. "I was fired because of that stupid picture you posted. I was fired because of your stupid fans for making pictures of us. I was fired because of you."

Everything was silent. Louis tried to control his breathing, feeling worked up. "Louis, I-"

"Save it, Harry. I'm not in the mood."

"Louis, please."

"Don't call me again." Louis hung up the phone before turning it off entirely.


	52. Chapter 52

Weeks have gone by since Louis and Harry have last talked. Louis ignored every call and text from any of the boys. He was right about teaching too. He tried applying to different schools, but they wouldn't hire him.

He managed to a job at a local bar. He tried to enjoy it as much as he could, but it wasn't what he wanted. He was still upset about it all, but he really missed Harry. He just wasn't ready to talk to him though. Wasn't ready to get back into all of that.

There has been endless news about the two boys, everyone wondering what happened. They had their guess, which was quite close to the truth, especially once they figured out that Louis was fired. Which just irritated him because it reminded him of it all.

He could see how sad Harry was when posts from their concerts were posted. He was sad too. His Mum and sisters have tried talking to him as well, but he just brushed them off. He didn't want to talk.

He was currently curled up on his couch, blanket wrapped tightly around him while he drank some tea. His hair was a mess, his sweats were a size too big, and he has no idea where the stain on his shirt came from.

He turned his head as he heard a knock on his door. He hesitated for a moment before standing up and walking over. "Who is it?"

"It's Ed."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows before opening the door to see Ed Sheeran standing on the other side. "How did you find me?"

Ed stepped inside, kicking his shoes off. "Niall gave me your address."

"Oh."

"I was hoping we could talk?"

"Um, yeah I guess."

They walked into the living room and sat down. Louis curled back up into his blanket. "How are you doing?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Found a job at a bar."

"I'm really sorry about your job Louis. That wasn't fair to you."

"It is what it is. I knew that being with Harry would change a lot of things and I was getting used to all the attention, but that. That was a lot. Seeing what they made, I mean. It ruined everything."

"I know. When you're actually apart of it you learn to live with it, it doesn't really change much. But when it's not your life, it has a much bigger impact. I lost a lot of friends when my career started taking off."

"I'm sorry."

"Like you said. It is what it is. You learn to adjust." Louis nodded. "So, should we talk about the elephant in the room?"

Louis sighed, picking at a loose string on the blanket. "I know I should call."

"So why haven't you?"

"I don't know. I'm just scared and frustrated. I was mean to him the last time we talked."

"That's okay. You can apologize. I'm sure Harry will understand."

"Do you know how he's doing?"

"He really misses you," Ed said. "He's been calling me a lot lately. He feels guilty."

"It's not his fault."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

Louis bit his lip thinking. The more he thought the sadder he got and suddenly he found himself crying. Ed climbed over to him, hugging him. "I feel awful. I miss him so much and I'm so stupid. I was so mean and I've been ignoring him."

Ed rubbed Louis' back, rocking them back and forth. "It's okay Louis. Deep breaths."

Louis took a few minutes to calm down. Ed let him go and Louis leaned back into the couch. "I need to see him."

"He's currently still over in the states. I can fly over with you if you want?"

"I literally have no money to do that."

"I'll pay."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"It's fine. I want to. Let me help."

"Okay. Thank you, Ed."

"Anytime Louis," Ed smiled. "Now, how about we go pack."


	53. Chapter 53

Louis was nervous as they approached the hotel. "What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"You'll be fine Louis. I'm sure he will be very happy to see you," Ed said.

"You'll stick around right? Just in case?"

Ed nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll just hang with the other boys."

"You've been a really good friend Ed. Thank you so much."

"Of course Louis. You can talk to me anytime."

Ed walked Louis up to Harry's room, wishing him luck before going to find the other boys. Louis stood there for a minute, bracing himself for what was to come. He slowly raised his hand to the door gently knocking. He could hear shuffling on the other side before it opened.

Louis stood there staring at his feet while Harry stared at him with wide eyes. "Louis?"

Louis looked up at Harry and offered him a small smile. "Hi." They continued to just stare at one another before Louis finally broke down and started crying. "I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry pulled Louis into his hotel room, shutting the door and wrapping his arms around him. "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

"It wasn't fair to you and I didn't mean to call anyone stupid and I'm so sorry. I love you, please don't hate me."

Harry could feel his eyes prickling with tears as they held each other tightly. "I love you too Louis. It's okay, I promise. I don't hate you."

They stood there for a few more moments before going on and sitting on the bed. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are. You don't have to be though. I'm sorry that you lost your job, Louis. I'm sorry your life has been changed because of me."

"I know it's not your fault Harry. I accepted that things would be different when I decided that I wanted to be with you. I didn't expect it to be this different, but, I'll get over it."

"I wish I could make better for you."

"I know you do. I'll be fine though."

"I've really missed you, Louis," Harry said, cuddling up close to him.

"I know. I've missed you too. I'm really sorry Harry. I really am." Louis turned Harry's head so he was looking at him. "I love you."

Harry smiled, kissing Louis softly. "I love you too Louis."

"I don't want to go back home," Louis laughed.

"You don't have to ya know," Harry pointed out.

"I can't rely on you, Harry. I don't want to do that to you."

"Maybe we could work something out. Find you something online to do?"

"I'll think about it," Louis promised.

"We don't have a concert for another two nights. Just me and you."

"Good. Cause I want as much of you as I can get."

Harry smiled as Louis rolled over to straddle his hips. "You can have anything you want."

Louis leaned down kissing Harry, savoring every touch. They were unfortunately interrupted when someone began knocking on the door. "I want to see my Louis!" Niall yelled from the other side.

"I hate him," Harry whined. "Such a cock block."

Louis only laughed, rolling off of Harry so he could go answer the door as Niall continued to knock. Harry opened it, Niall pushing right past him and jumping onto the bed. "I've missed you," Niall smiled. "How are you? We've all been worried."

Louis looked up as the other lads and Ed walked into the room as well. "I've been okay. I've missed you guys too."

"We're sorry about what happened," Liam said.

"It's fine. I'm doing okay."

"Just don't go ignoring us anymore okay?" Zayn said.

"I won't. I'm sorry, to all of you."

"We're just glad you're okay," Liam said.

"We should order take out and hang here tonight," Ed suggested.

All the lads agreed, making Harry groan. "I can't get laid if you're all in my room.

"Oh no please, go ahead. I'll get a camera," Niall said, standing up and going back to his room.

The lads all laughed, Louis giving Harry a kiss. "You know he's going to actually come back with a camera right?" Liam asked.


	54. Chapter 54

All six boys were laughing at lunch the next day sharing embarrassing stories about each other. Afterward, they were just running around the hotel causing trouble. They kept getting scolded, but they would only stop for a moment before continuing.

They found themselves back at the dining hall, Zayn and Liam getting them all drinks. "Louis," Harry called, holding his phone up.

Louis saw him, laughing and pulling a face. Harry just smiled, staring down at it.

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** is the sun. I love this man so much <3_

They got their drinks, going back up to Harry's hotel room. Louis was having the time of his life and he really couldn't be any happier. He sat on the couch with Harry between his legs and the other lads scattered across the room while a movie was playing.

Louis gently grabbed stands of Harry's hair, running his fingers through them. He could see Harry smiling, leaning back into his touch. "You guys are gross," Liam said. "So much cuteness."

"We can get cuter," Louis said. Harry tipped his head back smiling up at Louis who leaned down and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"I love you both," Niall cooed.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," said, sticking his tongue out.

"I will," Niall said, pulling his phone out. "Be cute."

Louis stood up, pulling Harry with him. They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and smiled.

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_The prettiest couple ever @ **Harry_Styles** @ **Louis_Tomlinson**_

"Well, we will get out of your hair," Zayn said standing up. "Catch up later?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. The boys said their goodbyes before leaving Harry and Louis alone. "Finally," Harry sighed before pouncing on Louis. Louis caught him, hands on his hips as Harry leaned down kissing him.

Louis' hands roamed Harry's body, moving down and squeeze his bottom. Harry moaned into Louis' mouth, grinding his hips down against Louis'. Louis picked Harry up, taking them over to the bed, tossing Harry down before climbing on top of him continuing to kiss him. "I've missed you so much."

"Missed you too. Love you. Want you," Harry panted.

Louis pulled his shirt off, following by tugging Harry's off. They continued to kiss, Louis gently running his hands down Harry's chest causing goosebumps to rise. Harry pushed at Louis' pants, whining into his mouth. Louis just smiled, unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them off along with his boxers before grabbing ahold of Harry's pants. "So so beautiful," Louis said, kissing Harry's thighs. "Perfect."

Harry practically screamed out when he felt Louis' tongue against his entrance. "Fuck."

"Not so loud now princess. Don't want the whole hotel to know."

Harry bit his lips, trying not to cry out again as he felt Louis. Louis had his hands under Harry's thigh, holding his legs up while he worked on Harry with his tongue. He slowly worked in a finger, Harry gasping and pushing down. Louis just smirked, loving how eager the boy was.

Louis added two more fingers, slowly opening the lad up. Once he felt satisfied he quickly climbed off of him to grab the lube from his bag. He put a generous amount on himself before kissing Harry as he pushed inside. Harry's eyes were screwed shut, once again using his heels to push Louis in as far as he could go.

"Love feeling full. So full of you. Love it. Love you," Harry rambled.

Louis kissed Harry again before starting to move. "Love you too. So tight. So perfect."

Harry clawed at Louis' back as he thrust inside of him. The two boys were unraveling fast, enjoying being so close to one another and loving every little bit of it. It wasn't long before Harry came which sent Louis over the edge as well releasing himself inside of Harry.

Harry whined as Louis pulled out and rolled over onto the bed next to him. "I could have sex with you all day," Harry said.

Louis laughed, turning his head and pecking Harry's lips. "Love you too."


	55. Chapter 55

"I'll be home in a week," Harry said, hugging Louis tightly. The two were at the airport, Louis and Ed's flight getting ready to board.

"I'll see you soon," Louis smiled, kissing Harry.

"Alrighty love birds, it's time," Ed said after hearing their flight number called.

Harry gave Louis one last hug before waving goodbye to him. Louis followed Ed onto the plane finding their seats. "You doing okay?" Ed asked as they sat down.

"Yeah. Just didn't want to leave."

"You'll see him again soon. It'll be fine."

Louis nodded. "I know. Thanks a lot for coming with me and helping me out Ed. It really does mean a lot to me."

Ed smiled at Louis and patted his leg. "Anytime Louis. You and I are friends remember? You can count on me."

Ed and Louis continued to chat the whole flight back. It helped keep Louis relaxed and his mind off the thought of leaving Harry. He gave Ed a hug when he dropped him off at his house. He unpacked his things, making himself a cup of tea and putting on the television.

He thought a bit about what Harry had said. He reached over to his coffee table and picked up his laptop. He did some researched and played around with a few ideas. He made some phone calls and spent the rest of the day figuring some things out.

He didn't find his way to bed until a little after midnight.

_I miss you already :(_

**Haha of course you do. Clingy little boyfriend**

_Yes. I am. Want my Boobear_

**Don't call me that**

_Little Boobear_

**I will not have sex with you again**

_I didn't say anything_

**That's what I thought**

_Why are you up so late?_

**Was doing some research. I'll tell you about it once I know more information**

_Okay. Well, get some sleep!_

**You get some sleep too. Why are you up late?**

_You're not here :(_

Louis smiled down at his phone. He really loved Harry.

**You'll be okay. I love you**

_Love you too. Goodnight Xx_

**Night xx**

****Louis put his phone in the charger before getting settled into bed and closing his eyes. He really hoped that what he was trying to do would work out because he knew it would make both him and Harry really happy.


	56. Chapter 56

Louis quit his job at the bar the day Harry was due to come home. He just didn't like it there and he had a new plan now anyway. He worked on cleaning his house, anxious for Harry's arrival.

The two were doing really well again. They talked every night and Louis was handling all the fan drama. It certainly was a lot of work, but since coming to terms with it and finding something new he's been doing better.

Once all the cleaning was done Louis wasn't sure what to do with himself. He still had about an hour before Harry should be home. He decided to call his Mum and talk to her, as he hasn't really updated her much since making up with Harry.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mum," Louis smiled. He loved talking with his Mum.

"Hey, Sweetie. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is perfect actually. Just waiting for Harry to come home."

"I'm so glad you two were able to work things out. How are you doing?"

"A lot better."

"I'm glad to hear. Don't want my Boobear to be sad."

"Mum," Louis whined.

"Oh, hush I'm your mother I'll call you whatever I want. Bitch."

Louis' eyes went wide. "Mum!" He laughed.

"I love you."

"Sure you do. How are the girls?"

"They've been asking to visit you and Harry."

"I'll try to make something happen. I miss them just a little bit."

Louis continued to catch up with his Mum, saying goodbye when he realized that Harry should be home any minute. He put his phone away and walked around the house waiting. He smiled once he heard a knock on the door, running over to open it. "Hi," Harry smiled, placing himself right into Louis' arms.

"I've missed you," Louis said, holding him close.

Louis pulled Harry inside, the two going right up to Louis' bedroom to settle in. "It feels really good to be home," Harry said, changing into some pajamas.

Louis sat on his bed, turning to face Harry once he sat down beside him. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering if maybe, we should move in together?"

"Really?" Harry asked Louis surprised.

Louis nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we're together all the time anyway ya know? I just think it's kind of the next step for us."

Harry smiled, jumping over and kissing Louis. "I would love that."

"You would?"

"Very much. I want nothing more than to share a home with you."

"Glad to hear."

"I'm moving into your house. We're not living at mine. I like it here better."

Louis just laughed. "That's fine."

"Then, maybe sometime we could find someplace new. A place that we both pick out together?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds really nice. I love you," Louis smiled.

Harry pecked Louis' lips. "I love you too."

"I have another surprise for you," Louis said.

"Is it sex? Cause I really want you right now," Harry said, gently sliding his hand up Louis' thigh.

Louis took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before removing Harry's hand. "Not sex. Maybe after."

Harry just pouted. "Fine."

"Don't pout, you'll be happy with this surprise."

"I better be."

"I talked with the community college. I have a job." Harry smiled, excited. "I am going to run an online English class. I set up lesson plans and post them along with quizzes and tests for people to take. They gave me permission to post a different name as well to kind of hide who I am so there aren't any issues."

"That's awesome Louis. I'm so happy for you," Harry said, hugging Louis tightly. He was really happy for Louis too.

"So, I will be able to travel with you more." Harry literally squealed at that. "Not all the time because I want to give you and the boys some space and I don't want to be away from home for too long. But it is an option now where everything I do is online."

"I love you so much and I'm so freaking happy for you right now and I might cry," Harry laughed.

"Now we can have sex," Louis said.

"Yes yes yes, get in me," Harry said, stripping himself as fast as he could. 


	57. Chapter 57

Louis packed his bags the next morning, planning on going with Harry on tour for a week. He jumped as suddenly arms were wrapped around his waist. "Morning," Harry said, resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Morning. Didn't think you'd be up this early."

"Heard you rummaging around and wanted to be with you."

Louis could hear how tired Harry still was and could feel his weight getting heavier on top of him. "You're going to fall asleep on me."

Harry yawned, leaning in more. "No."

Louis just laughed as Harry's breathing evened out and he started sliding down Louis a bit. He turned around, picking Harry up in his arms and bringing him back to bed. Harry whined a bit as he was set down so Louis climbed into bed with him, letting Harry curled up to him. Packing could wait a bit.

He pulled his phone out checking all of his notifications. People were quite happy to see that the two were doing well again and were still together. As strange as it was for Louis, he was also happy to see so many people rooting for them and happy that they were together. He was always the kind of person that has sought approval.

He rolled his eyes as snores started to escape Harry. He still hasn't told him that he snores and he's not really sure he plans to either. He thinks it's cute. He reached his hands out brushing it through Harry's hair while he continued to play on his phone.

The two were like that for at least an hour before Harry finally started to wake up. "Hey sleepy," Louis smiled.

"I love cuddling with you. My Louis," Harry said burying himself in Louis' chest.

"Love cuddling with you too Haz."

Harry yawned again before finally sitting up. "I suppose we should actually get ready now. I think Paul said he would pick us up around lunchtime. Care to shower with me?"

Louis nodded, both standing up and going to the bathroom. "I'll never miss an opportunity to see you naked," Louis smiled, smacking Harry on his naked butt.

Harry squeaked, turning to playfully glare at Louis. "Leave my ass out of this."

"That's funny, you never want me to leave your ass alone any other time," Louis commented turning the water on and stepping in.

"True," Harry laughed, stepping in behind Louis.

Louis loved how routine everything was for them as they maneuvered around one another and washed the other person's hair. It was nice. Louis really did love Harry and with each passing day, he was able to see the life they would build together.

After showering the two got dressed. Harry sat on the floor against the wall while Louis finished getting his stuff together. Louis looked over at Harry smiling. "You're really beautiful you know that."

Harry blushed, looking down at his feet. "Shut up."

Louis crouched down in front of Harry, grabbing his chin to make him look up. "I mean it. I love you, Harry," He said, kissing him softly.

"I love you too," Harry smiled, leaning into Louis' touch.

Louis grabbed his phone before pointing the camera at Harry. "Smile." Harry smiled, hiding behind his arms a bit. "Soft little princess."

Harry smiled, loving the attention. "Finish packing you goof."

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** might just be the prettiest boy in the world. I love you princess Xx_


	58. Chapter 58

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Harry_Styles** and @ **Louis_Tomlinson** passed out two seconds after arriving at the hotel_

Louis laughed at the tweet, showing Harry who just rolled his eyes. "Creep."

"Eh, it's Niall. I've learned to accept it," Louis said.

"I'm going to get so much Larry content," Niall smiled, bouncing in his seat replying to people's tweets about how cute the two are.

"How about you get your own relationship so you don't have to be apart of mine," Harry said.

Niall just stuck his tongue out at Harry making Harry do the same back to him. "You two are such children," Louis said.

"You love me anyway though," Harry smiled.

"I do," Louis said, pecking Harry on the lips.

"Where's my kiss?" Niall pouted.

Harry glared at Niall while Louis just laughed, walking over and planting a big wet kiss on his cheek. "Love you too."

Niall just wiped his cheek, making a face at Harry who was laughing at him. "Where the hell are Liam and Zayn?" Niall asked checking his phone.

"You know, giving us personal space and not creepily watching us sleep," Harry commented.

"Oh hush." Niall got up, leaving the room to go find the other lads.

"He's so weird, but I kind of love him," Louis said, plopping down next to Harry.

"No, you love only me," Harry said, climbing onto Louis' lap.

Louis smiled, placing his hands on Harry's waist. "Only you princess."

Harry leaned down, the two kissing, which slowly turned heated. Louis' hands were on Harry's ass, Harry's hands on Louis' cheeks, slowly grinding down into Louis. "I thought you said they were decent."

Harry pulled away from Louis, the two seeing the three boys walking into the room. "Of course they try to get it on once I leave," Niall pouted, throwing a pillow at the two.

Harry rolled off of Louis' lap, throwing a pillow back at Niall. "We were planning on doing a bit of sightseeing before the concert tonight," Zayn said.

"Fun, we just have to get change and we'll be ready," Harry said.

"We'll meet you down in the lobby. Not quickies!" Liam yelled as they left.

"Damn," Harry said.

Louis just laughed, digging through his suitcase for fresh clothes. Once the two were dressed and ready Louis grabbed Harry's hand, heading down to the lobby to catch up with the boys.

Paul met them outside, walking around with them to help keep them all safe. Louis was having a really good time. The boys were so kind and welcoming to him and anytime spent with Harry is always a good time.

They stumbled across a pair of wings painted on the wall and they each took turns taking their pictures with them. Harry jumped up onto Louis' shoulders, the two standing in front of them for their picture.

They spent a few more hours walking around and doing a bit of shopping, only being stopped a couple of times before going back to the hotel so the boys could get ready to head to the venue.

"You're coming tonight right?" Harry asked.

"If that's alright with you," Louis said.

"Of course it is. I love knowing you're there," Harry smiled, kissing Louis.

"Then I suppose I'm coming."

Once they had anything they needed Paul drove them to the venue. Louis had fun watching the boys do soundcheck. Harry kept getting scolded for goofing off and paying attention to Louis. "Harry, do we need to send Louis away?"

Harry quickly turned around shaking his head. "I'm sorry. No, we don't."

Louis laughed, sitting down in a chair and finishing watching the boys get ready. Once everything was in place they were all handing out in the dressing room while people arrived and found their seats.

"I can't believe how often you guys do this," Louis said.

"Eh, we're so used to it I suppose that we don't think about it too much," Liam said.

Louis' phone dinged, so he clicked on the notification smiling.

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_My angel @ **Louis_Tomlinson**_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** you sap_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** I love you :)_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** You do realize I'm right next to you and you could just say that to me_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** I know. But I want everyone else to know that I love you as well_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** I love you too_


	59. Chapter 59

Louis was surprised at how much he enjoyed being to tour with the boys. He originally wasn't sure how it would go, but he's glad it's turned out this well. He's gotten to know the boys a lot better and they've all become relatively good friends.

He's also liked all the time he was getting to spend with Harry, the two growing closer each passing day. Harry's been supportive of Louis and has helped him with setting up lesson plans for his online class. He had settled on just using his middle name William to go by for the site.

It was Louis' last day with the boys, his flight taking off first thing in the morning. Louis and Harry were dressed. Harry was laying on the mattress while Louis was making some tea. They were waiting on the boys as they planned to get lunch together.

Louis set his tea down to cool, going over to Harry and plopping down behind him, cuddling into his back. "This has been a lot of fun. I'm going to miss you," He said.

"I'm going to miss you too. We only have another week though then I'll be home for a little bit before the next leg of the tour," Harry said.

They heard the click of the door, the boys walking in. "Hey," Zayn said, sitting down on the couch.

"Aww look at them," Niall cooed, snapping a picture. "So cute."

Louis just laughed, pushing himself to his feet to grab his tea. "It's going to be weird having you gone Louis," Liam commented.

"I think it's going to be weird being home too," Louis said, finding a seat next to Zayn.

Harry walked over, sitting on Louis' lap, careful not to spill his tea. "So lunch and then the venue right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan," Liam said. "Paul should be here in about ten minutes to pick us up."

"Niall," Harry grumbled, looking down at his phone.

"Don't judge me."

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_And we have Larry in their natural habit cuddling._

"Oh, I'm judging you," Harry assured.

Louis just laughed as Niall and Harry continued to bicker about Niall's obsession with their relationship. Niall started snapping photos like crazy before running away as Harry chased him. Liam ended up separating the two when Paul arrived.

After a short car ride, they found a small place with lots of outside seating which they wanted. It really was a beautiful day outside. "So Louis," Liam started after they order their food and drinks. "Harry mentioned someone about you teaching online?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah through the community college. It's been interesting so far. Certainly different from teaching in person. It has been kind of nice though to just do it all online."

"What are you going to do once you go home?" Zayn asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I think I'll try to get ahead in some lessons so I don't have to worry about them too much. Then I have to call my sisters at some point cause I guess they've been bugging my Mum about wanting to visit Harry and me."

"I miss your sisters," Harry sighed. "We have to do something fun with them."

"We will."

"I have a question," Niall said.

"Oh boy, here we go," Harry laughed.

"Shut up. Harry, do you want to tell us something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your house went up for sale."

"Already?" Louis asked, turning to Harry.

Harry nodded. "I just figured I get it over with so I had someone from our team put it up."

"Where are you going?" Liam asked.

"I'm moving in with Louis," Harry smiled.

"Congrats man," Zayn said. "I think that's really cool."

"I'm happy for you guys," Liam smiled.

"I want to move in too," Niall pouted.

The boys just laughed. They enjoyed their lunch and spending time together. Towards the end people starting to gather around and were taking pictures. Louis kept his head down as they weaved their way through the crowd to get to the car.

They made their way to the venue, Louis amazed at the size. It was a nice place. They went backstage and Harry got changed as well as the other boys. "Care to go for a walk?" Harry asked Louis.

"Sure," Louis smiled, taking Harry's hand.

Harry led Louis around the place, the two just walking. "I've really enjoyed having you with us."

"It's been fun. Thank you for inviting me."

"Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"I just, I wanted to double check that you were okay with everything?"

Louis looked at Harry confused. "What?"

"Your job I guess. The fans. Everything that's happened?"

"Yes. I am fine Harry. It was a huge change and I was upset at first, but everything worked out. I like teaching online, I like spending more time with you. I like that this actually means we can be a bit more open. That I don't have to stress so much about whatever your fans are doing."

"Okay. I just want you to be happy. That's all."

"I am happy, very happy," Louis smiled.

"Good."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_Ninja skills on point today. They didn't even see me. Love birds taking a stroll around the arena <3_

**Liam Payne @LiamPayne**

_@ **NiallHoran** Stalking* skills_


	60. Chapter 60

"How's the boyfriend?" Eleanor asked, sitting on the couch.

"Good. Keeps texting me how much he misses me," Louis laughed.

"Clingy thing isn't he?" Eleanor wondered.

Louis just shrugged. "Yeah, a little bit. I've tried asking him about it, but I don't feel like I got the whole truth to it. I mean, I don't mind it. It doesn't like annoy me or anything. I just sometimes worry about him because he's so attached. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it. I'm sure he'll open up more about it sometime."

"I hope so. I always assure him everything will be okay."

"When do you see him again?"

"In a few days. He'll be home for a couple of weeks then he goes on the next leg of his tour. They have about a month or so left."

"Any plans after he's done?"

"We've talked about doing some traveling together. Possibly look for a house."

Eleanor smiled over at Louis. "I'm really happy for you. It sounds like you two are settling down some together."

"It is really nice. I am happy too," Louis said, smiling as he thought about Harry.

"Oh have I told you about who told your spot at the school?"

"No. Any good? How are my students?"

"They miss you. They asked me about you for a little bit. The new guy is nice. His name is Noah. He's around thirty I believe. He's good."

"I'm glad."

"How's the new job?"

"Good. It's been a lot of fun planning lessons and the kids that enroll engage on the discussion board a lot and some have reached out to me."

"That's awesome."

The two friends continued to chat for a while having fun. Louis asked Eleanor if she wanted to stay the night which he agreed. They ordered pizza and watched movies in Louis' room in the pajamas.

Louis smiled as his phone lit up, Harry requesting a FaceTime. "Hey," Louis said, Harry's face popping up on the screen.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

Louis scooted over a bit, turning the phone. "Eleanor is spending the night."

Harry scowled for a moment, humming. "Okay."

"Hey, Harry," Eleanor greeted. "How's the tour?"

"Fine."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Harry, we've talked about this."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too," Louis assured. "I've been looking at all the posts on Twitter of your shows."

"Yeah?" Harry said, perking up a bit.

"Mhm. I like looking at you," Louis winked.

Harry laughed. "Do I look good?"

"Always."

"You guys are grossed," Eleanor teased.

Louis just laughed, standing up from the bed. "I'll be right back."

Eleanor nodded, grabbing another slice of pizza and leaning back in the bed. Louis left the room, going downstairs and sitting on the couch. "Okay jealous, it's just us now."

"M'not jealous," Harry pouted.

"Yes, you are. She is just my friend. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You can be nice to her."

"I'll try."

"How are the boys?"

"Good. Niall keeps asking me what we're doing when we get back. I tried explaining to him that this is not a threeway relationship," Harry laughed.

"I love Niall."

"Hey, watch your mouth."

"Oh hush, you know what I mean."

Louis and Harry continued to talk for a little while longer. Harry whining when Louis said he had to go. Louis just laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry. I'll see you soon."


	61. Chapter 61

"My sisters have been texting me nonstop about this hike," Louis said, staring down at his phone. It was the crack of dawn and Harry was driving them to Louis' Mum's house to pick up his sisters. Louis was too cranky to drive.

Harry has been home for a few days now and after spending time together having constant sex, Louis decided to make plans with his sisters. Somehow Harry convinced him that they should all go on a small hike.

"They're just excited. I'm excited."

"I'm hating this already," Louis laughed. "I don't hike. I barely walk."

"Well I love the outdoors so that is going to change," Harry smiled.

"If you weren't so cute I wouldn't be doing this. But you have that stupid face that makes it hard to say no."

Harry just smiled, reaching over and grabbing one of Louis' hands. "I love you too."

Louis just smiled to himself, so utterly in love with the boy beside him. The girls were outside playing soccer when they pulled up. "Harry!" They cheered once the two got out of the car.

"My favorite Tomlinson's!" Harry cheered back, giving them each a hug.

"Jerk," Louis said, sticking his tongue out.

Harry just laughed, getting dragged into the game with the girls. Louis went inside to find his Mum, smiling when he found her putting sandwiches into each other girls' backpacks. "Hey Sweetie," She smiled.

"Hey, Mum."

"How's Harry?"

"Good. He's outside with the girls now. How's Dan," He teased.

Jay just laughed. "He's good as well. He might actually be moving in."

"Really? That's awesome. I'm really happy for you," Louis said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Louis. That means a lot to me," Jay smiled, hugging her son back. "How about you and Harry?"

"Well, he's pretty much moved into my place. He's put his place up for sale already. Once he's done this tour we're talking about finding a place together."

"I'm so proud of you. Harry's a really great guy."

Louis smiled, thinking about Harry. "Yeah, he is. I kind of really love him."

Louis turned, hearing the voices of his sisters starting to ring through the house. They ran by, probably going to get the rest of their things. "Hey," Harry smiled, pecking Louis' lips. "Always good to see you, Jay," He said, giving her a hug.

"You as well Harry. Louis here was just gushing about you."

"Mum!"

Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Louis. "Oh really now."

"He's quite in love with you."

Louis just blushed, whining. "It's a good thing I'm quite in love with him too then."

"Hey, we're all ready to go," Lottie said.

"You all have fun," Jay said. She handed each of the girls their bags and they got into the car.

"You girls ready?" Harry asked.

They all nodded, getting settled in as Harry began the drive. They all sang along to the radio and played some games to help pass the time. Louis was quite happy. He loved how well Harry fit into his family. He smiled over at him as Harry sang annoyingly loud, making faces at his sisters in the rearview mirror.

Once they pulled into the parking lot they all got their bags set up. "Ready to walk?" Louis checked.

They all nodded. Harry led the way, having hiked the trail a few times before. "So Harry," Lottie asked, coming up beside him.

"Yes?"

"Did Louis really help you guys write those songs?"

Louis looked over at his sister. "What, you don't think I could do something like that?"

Harry chuckled, nodding his head. "He did really help with those. He's pretty good."

Louis stuck his tongue out at Lottie, making her roll her eyes at her big brother. "We want to see your concert again and the other boys. Can we?" Daisy asked.

"I'm sure we can probably work something out," Harry said.

"Yeah, Louis can stay home and you can take us instead," Fizz added.

"Why do you all hate me," Louis pouted.

The girls just laughed, Harry smiling and taking Louis' hand into his own. They walked for about another forty minutes before coming up towards a small field. The colors of the trees were beautiful and the small pond was calm.

"This is so cool," said. "Can we run Louis?" She asked.

"Go ahead," Louis said. All of his sisters took off racing, Louis smiled listening to them yell and laugh.

"I really like your family," Harry commented.

"I suppose they're pretty cool."

Once they caught up with the girls they laid out a blanket, sitting down and eating their lunch. The girls were talking and joking around while the two boys sat together. Louis pulled Harry between his legs, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his head on his back. Harry smiled before closing his eyes and relaxing back into Louis, feeling content and safe in his arms.

**Lottie Tomlinson @LottTomlinson**

_They're so in love it's disgusting. But I am very happy for both of them <3 @ **Louis_Tomlinson** @ **Harry_Styles**_


	62. Chapter 62

Louis wasn't sure what happened, but things slowly began to get tense around the house. Harry kept asking Louis to go on more of the tour with him. Louis told him he would think about it, but was thinking of staying home and doing his own thing.

Harry wouldn't let it go and Louis was beginning to grow annoyed with the lad. He loved how much they enjoyed being around each other, but lately, it seems as though Harry's clinging has become a bit stronger. He was constantly in Louis' space, always asking him questions about what he's doing or where he's going. It was all just getting under Louis' skin. He needed some time to just breathe and that's why he wasn't sure he wanted to go on tour with Harry right now.

"Hey, I didn't hear you get up," Harry said, wandering into the living room.

"Yeah, woke up early. Didn't want to wake you," Louis shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, sitting beside Louis, his side pressed right up against him.

"Working on some lesson plans for the class."

"Cool," Harry said.

Louis continued to work but was getting a bit irritated with Harry sitting right next to him just watching. "I'll be done in a little bit. You don't have to sit here," Louis said.

"Eh, I'm fine. Wanna sit with you."

"I just really need to get this done. Why don't you go find something to do," Louis suggested.

"You're good. I'll be quiet."

Louis sighed. "I just need a bit of space to work."

Harry scooted over just a tad but continued to sit there. "Better?"

"No, I want you to leave the room," Louis snapped. "I want you out of my bubble for just a little bit. You're always right there and it's driving me crazy."

"Oh," Harry frowned. "I'm sorry."

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Just, go away for right now please."

Harry nodded, standing up and leaving the room. Louis felt bad for snapping at the lad, but he just needed some space. He took a moment to calm down before going back to work. He could hear Harry rummaging around upstairs but tuned it out. Shortly after Harry came down fully dressed and had a bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to visit my Mum for the night."

Louis looked up from his laptop. Harry was standing there looking at the ground. "Oh, come on Harry. You don't need to be like this. All I asked for was to work alone for a while."

"You're clearly irritated and said you wanted space. I'm giving you space. I'll text you at some point," He said, grabbing his keys and leaving the house before Louis could say anything else.

Louis stared at the door, waiting for Harry to walk back in, but he didn't. Maybe this was actually good. Just some time alone. Harry would text him later, he was almost sure of it. So he got back to work and enjoyed having the day to himself. He got a ton of lesson plans done, did some cleaning, made himself dinner, it was nice. Louis loved Harry and everything, but having some time alone again was relaxing.

He climbed into bed that night, a little sad at first that he didn't have someone to cuddle with, but then stretched himself out like a starfish and settled in. He waited for a bit for Harry to send him a goodnight text or something, but it never came. Louis frowned, but just put his phone on the side table. Harry would call him in the morning.

He didn't though. Louis woke up, made himself tea, and ate and waited, but his phone didn't ring. He bit his lip staring at the device. He finally picked it up and decided to call him. He clicked on Harry's contact, the phone ringing all of three times before he heard his voicemail.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. Harry ignored his call. Louis wasn't entirely sure what to make of that. Maybe he was busy and couldn't talk. That must be it. Louis went back upstairs and took a shower. Once he was cleaned and dressed, Louis tried calling Harry again. Once again, it rang a couple of times before going to voicemail.

This went on for a few hours. Louis would wait a bit before calling, only to be sent to voicemail. When mid-afternoon came around, the phone no longer rang, it went straight to voicemail. The phone was turned off.

Louis frowned. Was Harry ignoring him? Surely he wasn't that mad about any of this, right?

**I hope everything is okay. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I love you Harry, please come home**

Louis sent the text before making sure his volume was turned up all the way. He didn't want to miss a call or text. The house was quiet without Harry around. Louis realizes that maybe he should've just talked to Harry about him being clingy. He just wanted Harry to do his own thing for a little bit. He didn't want him gone.

He stayed up late, waiting to hear from him. His eyes grew heavy and by two in the morning he had fallen asleep, not knowing what he was going to be waking up to.


	63. Chapter 63

Louis woke up to the sound of constant buzzing. He rolled over, picking up his phone to see texts and calls pouring through. It lit up again just moments after, Lottie's name flashing on the screen. "What the hell do you want this early?" Louis whined, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened between you and Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, slowly sitting up in bed.

"Harry went out last night. There's a ton of pictures."

Louis grabbed his laptop, opening it up and logging onto Twitter. Sure enough, his mentions were endless and the pictures were all Louis could see. Harry was at some bar or club with some dude. Harry was quite close to the guy and their hands were on each other. They weren't kissing or anything, but they were just really close.

"I have to go," Louis said, hanging up the phone before Lottie could say anything else.

He sat there for a long time, just scrolling through and refreshing the page, reading every single thing. Louis knew Harry wouldn't cheat on him, he wasn't that kind of person, but that didn't stop Louis' mind from trying to convince him that maybe he would. The more posts he read the more scared he got.

He reached over, grabbing his phone and dialing Harry's number. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered. Louis hung up and tried again, and again, and again. Each time the phone just rang out until the voicemail picked up.

It was driving Louis crazy. He paced around his room and continued to check his social media all day. He called Harry every half hour, but he never answered. He was stressed out, especially when he saw that the two had left together in the same car. What did that mean? Was it just a ride? Did they go home together?

When Louis heard his phone ring he picked it up in an instant. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lou."

Louis sighed. It was Ed. "Hey, Ed."

"I just wanted to check in on you. I uh, saw what was going on."

"Well, I can't get ahold of Harry and I have no idea what's going on. So yeah, I'm not exactly doing too great right now."

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what the hell he was doing, but I promise you he would never cheat."

"I know and I keep telling myself that, it just gets harder to believe with the more I see. People are blaming me for it too." Louis closed his eyes, now starting to feel how sad he was about all of this. "It's my fault too," He said, his voice cracking. "I snapped at him because he's just been so clingy lately and I hurt his feelings."

"None of this is your fault, Louis. I know how Harry can be. He's not doing it on purpose either, he honestly doesn't even realize how intense he can be. I went through the same phase with him when we first became friends. He just has a strong fear of losing people."

Louis wiped at his eyes. All Harry did was love him with everything he had and Louis snapped at him for it. "Have you heard from him?"

"I haven't, but I can try to get ahold of him. Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to come over?"

"I don't know. I just want Harry to come home."

"I'll try to get in touch with him and I'll call you back okay? Deep breaths Louis."

"Okay." Louis hung up the phone and waited. The longer he waited the harder he began to cry. He was in love with Harry and he didn't want anything to happen to them. He wanted them to be together. He wanted to see where their lives were going to take them.

He continued to silently cry and pace and read for the next hour before his phone rang again. Louis looked at the screen to see Harry's name. He found himself frozen, just staring at the phone. The phone rang out and he saw the missed call sign pop up. Just a second later the phone lit up again and Harry was calling.

Louis gently hit the answer button, bring the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He said quietly, his voice hoarse.

"Hi," Harry said. The two were silent. Louis just held the phone to his ear, waiting, listening. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. "I'm uh. Still at my Mum's."

"Okay. Are you coming home?"

"Not tonight."

Louis could feel his eyes watering again. "Please come home," He whined.

"Louis," Harry started. "I'm not sure that's best right now. I don't want to cause a fight or anything."

Louis shook his head even though Harry couldn't see him. "No fighting. I just want you home. I'm so sorry Harry. I should have never snapped at you. I love having you around and I love you always being by my side. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just need you to come home so I know we're okay. I've been going crazy. You haven't said anything to me, then I see all these pictures and I just, I don't know."

"I didn't do anything with him," Harry said.

"I know. I believe you, I do. I just, I need you home to calm my brain."

The two were silent again. Louis was biting his lip, silently begging Harry to come home. "I'll be home first thing in the morning. Just, get some rest for right now. It's not that I don't want to come home, I just think we both need to breathe for a bit longer. I promise I will be there first thing."

"Okay. I love you," Louis said.

"Goodnight Louis."

Louis' closed his eyes, the phone going dark once Harry hung up. He felt a pain in his chest as he threw the phone across the room. He laid down in bed, curling up in the blankets and letting himself cry until he fell asleep.


	64. Chapter 64

Louis woke up early the next morning, pacing around the house while he waited for Harry. Harry didn't tell him he loved him. Harry didn't want to come home. Had Louis really hurt him that bad? He didn't think this was that big of a deal. Sure he snapped at him, but for it to be like this almost didn't make sense to Louis.

He jumped as he heard a car door close. He walked over to the entranceway, his heart racing as the door handle turned. He watched as Harry walked in and kicked off his shoes. "Hi," Louis said, the two now just staring at one another.

"Hi."

"Uh, want to come sit?"

Harry nodded, the two going to sit down on the couch across from each other. "So," Harry started, not really sure what to say.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Louis frowned, his heart hurting at how Harry was acting. "Harry, what's going on?"

"I just, I don't know. Do we need a break?"

Louis' eyes widen, his head shaking quickly. "No, that is not what I want at all. I love you Harry and I want you around. I am so sorry if I made it come across that I didn't."

"I don't want to be annoying."

Louis moved over to Harry, grabbing his hand. "You are not annoying Harry. I promise you, I could never get annoyed by your company. I just needed a moment to breathe, but I should've never snapped at you. Once you were gone I felt so alone and just wanted you back."

"I don't mean to be that way. I'm just scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of. I see myself with you, Harry. I don't want anyone else."

Harry nodded, slowly starting to lean closer to Louis. "I can't help it. I just, the more I care for someone the strong that fear becomes. I feel like if I don't have you next to me you're just going to disappear or something bad could happen or, I don't even know," Harry started getting a bit worked up, his breathing becoming hard.

Louis pulled him into his hands, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Shhh, it's okay Harry. Just breathe."

The two stayed cuddled up together for a little while, just soaking in each other's presence. "I promise nothing happened between me and that guy. He was just friendly and I just felt like I had to cling onto something. I would never cheat on you though. I couldn't."

"I know you wouldn't Harry. I trust you."

"I love you, Louis."

Louis smiled, kissing the top of Harry's head. "I love you too. I want you to talk to me more though okay? Let me know what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

"Okay."

"Now, can I take care of my princess?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Princess would like to be taken care of."

Louis lifted Harry up into his arms and brought him upstairs. Louis ran a bath for them, helping Harry undress before undressing himself. He poured in some bubbles, knowing how much Harry likes them. He climbed into the tub, motioning for Harry to climb in and sit in front of him.

Harry relaxed back into Louis while he washed his hair and rubbed his shoulders. Louis kissed his neck and let his hands wander around his chest. Harry leaned his head back into Louis' shoulder, softly gasping and moaning at Louis touched him.

The two climbed out of the tub, Louis pulled Harry into the bedroom, pushing him down onto his back. Harry cried out when he felt Louis' mouth wrap around his member. Louis took two of his fingers and while sucking Harry off began to open him up too.

Harry was falling apart underneath him, fisting at the sheets and trying not to come just yet. He felt stimulation all over and was a moaning mess. Louis reached over into his bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube before covering himself. Louis leaned up and kissed Harry and he slowly pushed inside of him.

Louis moaned in Harry's mouth at the feeling of tight heat around him. Having sex with Harry would be something he would never get used to. Harry practically screamed as Louis thrust up into him, his hands clawing at Louis' back. Louis thought he looked beautiful.

Louis reached out, grabbing Harry's hands and pinning them above his hand. Harry fouth him at first, wanting to touch Louis, but the pleasure just overtook him and he laid there compliant.

"Come princess, let it go," Louis whispered, kissing Harry's neck.

Harry cried out as he came, whining as Louis continued to thrust into him. It only took a few more before Louis released himself deep inside of Harry. He slowly pulled out, Harry hissing a little bit.

Louis cleaned them both up before tossing a blanket over them and pulling Harry into his arms. "I love you, Harry," Louis smiled, seeing Harry yawn and curl into him.

"I love you too Louis, so so much."


	65. Chapter 65

Louis woke up before Harry did the next morning. He laid in bed just staring down at Harry. He truly loves the boy. He was so precious and Louis really couldn't imagine not having him in his life. He worried about him a lot though. What goes in inside of his head. He just wants to know the lad is happy. Safe.

Harry shifted, his eyes slowly peaking open, smiling once he saw Louis. "Hi. Creep," He teased.

Louis leaned down, kissing Harry's lips. "Morning."

Harry stretched out before snuggling back into Louis' side. "I love you."

"I love you too," Louis smiled. He furrowed his eyes brows when he felt small water drops. He looked down and noticed Harry gently shaking. He was crying. "Hey, Haz," He said, sitting up more and pulling Harry up.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Louis rocked the two of them, holding Harry close to his chest. "I'm not leaving Harry. Never leaving," Louis assured, hushing the lad. Harry took a few minutes to settle down, holding onto Louis as though he might actually disappear. "Are you okay now?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded, his breathing evening out more. "I'm okay."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know."

"Haz, you know I love you."

"I know."

"What's going on then?"

"I guess I'm still trying to assure myself that you're not going anywhere. I'm still scared."

Louis frowned, not liking his baby being worried. "It's going to be okay. I am not going anywhere. You can stay next to me as long as it takes to ease your nerves."

"I'm not crazy," Harry whispered, eyes closed.

"You're not crazy," Louis assured. "Everyone has something they're afraid of."

"It started with my Dad."

Louis sat further up, Harry sitting up with him and turning towards him. "My parents wanted me to stay home one night, but I continued to bug them to let me spend the night at the friend's house. I was frustrated when they kept telling me no. I hid in my room most of the day. I came down again at one point to ask again. They were both sitting at the dining room table quietly. My Dad finally just said to go. So I did. When I came home the next day I went looking for them to apologize for being kind of a brat. My Mum was sitting on their bed. Drawers were opened and emptied and everything from my Dad's side was gone. He was gone."

"I'm sorry," Louis said, seeing how upset it made Harry.

"I left. I always wondered if I had just stayed home if he would still be there. If I could've talked him out of it or anything."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"I didn't for a long time. Mainly because he just disappeared. I didn't know where he went or what happened to him. I tried calling his cell but it was disconnected. I tried asking his friends, but they had no answers. It was maybe about four years ago that I heard from him. His voice was different though, he seemed different. I met up with him, but, he just wasn't my Dad anymore. I told him I couldn't talk to him anymore. He once again just disappeared and I know nothing about him again. I mean, I know I told him to go away, but I don't know. I just figured I'd still know something about him."

"I get it. My Dad left us when my Mum was pregnant with the twins. Said he didn't want to deal with any more kids. I saw him once, maybe four years later. My friends and I were at the mall. He was with a new woman and two kids. I could hear one of them call him Dad. She looked a lot like him too."

"Wow. I'm sorry Louis."

Louis just shrugged. "It's fine. I mean, in the end, maybe it was best that he left. I think we were better off without him."

"We both have some Dad issues I guess."

"You can call me Daddy if you want," Louis winked.

Harry just laughed. "Shut up. I think I'm good."

"Good. Because I have no desire to actually be called that. You're still my Princess though."

"You're good Princess."

"Very good," Louis smiled, kissing Harry."

"I lost my friends too." Louis nodded for Harry to continue. "I think that's when the fear started. I didn't want to go to some party with them. I wake up the next more to texts and news that there was an accident. After making several phone calls, it was them. I was usually the designated driver cause I didn't really drink much, but I wasn't there. They hit a car and spun into a tree. None of them were buckled either. They all died."

Louis reached over wiping a stay tear off of Harry's cheek. "I'm so sorry Haz."

"Once again, if I had just been there, I could've done something. After that, I just felt like if I wasn't there for the ones I cared about, they would be gone. When the boys and I first started touring my sister came down with the flu and actually ended up in the hospital because it got so bad. I was literally sick to my stomach with fear. I called my Mum and her every single night for the whole tour and video chatted with them once a week. When I was home I was with them all the time."

"Have you learned to cope better?"

"Yeah, I've worked hard to calm my fears and where nothing has happened in so long I think it's been better. I get really attached to people I like for a while, then once I know things are okay I can slowly calm myself. When we first went back on tour after you and I met, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about you. When hate would start to roll in I would panic."

"Haz," Louis cooed, not realizing how much Harry dealt with. "All you have to do is talk to me okay? If you want to call all the time or anything, I am here."

Harry smiled, hugging Louis. "I love you."

"I love you too. In fact, I will finish your tour with you."

"Really?" Harry asked, getting excited.

"I think I owe you that much."

"I love you so much."

"I know you do," Louis laughed, pecking Harry's lips.


	66. Chapter 66

Things got a lot better. Now that Louis understood more about Harry he was able to help him and the tension lifted. Fans were freaking out when pictures started floating around of Louis boarding a plane with the boys.

Louis was glad that he decided to go on tour with them again too. It was nice traveling around, and he really loved watching Harry perform. It kind of turned him on a lot so needless to say their sex life was kind of thriving.

"You guys were talking about traveling once the tour ended right?" Liam asked. They were all currently lounging around Niall's hotel room. Well, except for Zayn who was off doing whatever.

"Yeah. We haven't fully decided where yet," Louis answered. "I know we're going to stay with Harry's Mum for a bit and do stuff with Gemma first. Then I'm sure my sisters will want to snag us for a few days afterward. Speaking of them I believe they really want to see you all as well."

"We could do a day together before you guys head off then?" Niall suggested. "I'll be around."

Liam nodded. "I'm good with that. Danielle and I were going to spend the break together, but she can visit with friends whatever day we land one. I'm sure Zayn wouldn't mind either."

"Okay with you Haz?" Louis asked, turning his head.

Harry was sitting behind Louis, snuggling him like a koala. "Yeah, whatever you want to do."

They all continued to chat. Louis popping on his phone at one point to email a student back. He shifted in his seat as he felt Harry's hand gently rub up and down his thigh. "Haz," Louis quietly scolded.

Liam and Niall were currently laughing about something, wrapped up in one another so they didn't notice anything. "Yes," Harry said, clearly knowing exactly what he was doing.

Louis tried to focus on his email, biting his tongue when he felt Harry's hand slide into his pants. He tried his best to just play it cool. Harry's hand was pressing against Louis' cock and Louis could feel himself starting to get hard. So, they should probably get out of there.

Louis swatted his hand away, standing up. "I think Harry and I have to do something. Catch up with later yeah?" He said quickly, yanking Harry up from his seat.

"Okay?" Liam said confused, meanwhile, Niall was laughing in his seat winking at the boys.

Louis brought them back to their hotel room, pushing Harry inside. "You fucker."

"Hey, it worked didn't it," Harry shrugged, quickly trying to strip himself of his clothes.

"Who said I was going to fuck you?" Louis teased.

"Your boner."

Louis glared at Harry who was now naked. He laid on the bed, legs spread wide open. Louis moaned as Harry began playing with himself. He looked proper filthy. "Uh uh," Louis finally said, gaining his sense back. He grabbed Harry's hands, pushing them onto the bed. "If you want to be naughty then your going to be punished for it."

Harry whined, tried to buck his hips up, now getting a bit more desperate. He really loved when Louis was dominant with him. "I'm sorry."

Louis went over to their bags, grabbing one of their belts. "On your belly," He instructed.

Harry flipped over as told. Louis pulled Harry's hands behind his back, using the belt to secure them together. "There we go." He stood back up, ridding himself of his own clothes. "Now, what did you do wrong?" Louis asked, his hands squeezing the flesh of Harry's ass.

"T-touched you when you told me n-not to," He said, his breathing picking up as he felt Louis kissing down his spine.

"And then."

"Touched myself."

"Mhm, you don't do anything unless I say, understood?" Harry nodded. "Words Princess."

"Yes."

"Good boy," Louis praised. Harry fought against his restraint as he felt Louis' tongue at his entrance. He wanted to grab the sheets, wanted to touch himself too. Louis continued to taste him. Licking at his hole, his fingers digging into Harry's cheeks.

"Louis," Harry whined.

Louis reached off the side of the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube from the bag on the floor. "This is what you wanted right? Me to fuck you. Me to ruin this perky little ass of yours?" Louis teased.

"Yes. What I wanted. Wanted you," Harry said, pushing his butt up into the air, still fighting against the restraints. Louis coated himself, ready to push into Harry when suddenly Harry told him to stop.

Louis instant moved back, rolling Harry over so he could see his face. "You okay?"

Harry smiled at him for a moment, loving how quickly Louis responded to the word stop. "First, I love you. Second, want to ride you."

Louis leaned down, kissing Harry before rolling over onto his back. Louis helped Harry get himself situated over Louis' waist. "Still okay?" Louis asked one more time, his hands on Harry's hips.

"Yeah. Want you inside me now."

Louis smiled, guiding Harry down onto his dick, moaning as the tight heat surrounded him. "Fuck." Louis reached behind Harry, releasing his hands. "Move, now."

Harry placed his hands on Louis' chest, slowly raising himself up before going back down, Louis hitting Harry's prostate dead on. Louis was an utter mess watching Harry fuck himself on Louis' cock. Harry was so desperate, moving quickly. Louis started to lift his hips up in time with Harry coming down, pushing deeper and harder into Harry.

It honestly didn't take either of them too much longer before they came. Louis deep inside of Harry. He pulled Harry off of him, moving over to suck him off. Harry came down the back on Louis' throat, Louis swallowing every last bit.

"Fucking hell I love you," Harry said.

Louis laughed, laying next to Harry and pulling the covers up over them. "I could have sex with you every day for the rest of my life," Louis said.

"Awesome. We're going to have great old people sex then."

Louis just kissed Harry, smiling. "So hot." They cuddled for a while. Louis eventually checking his phone as he saw his notification light blinking. "That asshole."

"What?" Harry asked, looking over at Louis' phone.

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_Whatcha doing over there in @ **Louis_Tomlinson's** pants @ **Harry_Styles** ;)_


	67. Chapter 67

"So like, how often do you guys fuck?" Niall asked bluntly.

Louis started laughing, pushing the lad in the shoulder. "Harry would probably kill me if I told you," He replied.

Niall and Louis were out spending the day together. Liam was video chatting with his girlfriend and Zayn didn't feel like going anywhere. Harry was going to join them but was on the phone with his sister. Niall didn't feel like waiting so he and Louis snuck out. "Does that mean it's a lot?"

"You should really get your own sex life," Louis commented. "But yeah, I'd say we go at it pretty often. I mean, have you seen his body?" Louis joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Actually yes," Niall laughed. "Good looking, but fuckable never crossed my mind."

"Crosses my mind all the time."

Louis was having a lot of fun with Niall. He was such a carefree and open lad. Louis knew Niall wasn't trying to be perverted or weird when asking about them having sex, he just didn't really have a filter and was that open about a lot of things. Harry told Louis how there was one time Niall spent almost a half-hour talking about masturbation. It was just how the lad was.

"Oh, let's go in here," Niall said, pointing over at a store.

The two went to the mall, Niall insisting they needed to shop. They walked around the shop, Louis finding a nice hoodie and Niall found a couple of new shirts he liked. "More shirts? I've seen your suitcase. Lots of shirts, very little pants."

Niall just shrugged. "Fight me."

They paid for their items, Niall signing the back of the check-out girl's shirt once she recognized him. After a few more stores in which Niall got some shoes and Louis found something cute for him and Harry. "Hey, want to go get us some lunch, there's one more thing I wanted to go grab," Louis said.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Whatever is fine with me. I'll meet you in the food court." Niall nodded, walking off.

Louis walked back a couple of stores, smiling to himself as he entered one. He bit his lip as he ran his hand over the soft materials. He spent a minute looking at everything, biting his lip with excitement when he found exactly what he was looking for.

He picked up the garment and went over to the register to check out. The lady scanned the tag, telling him his amount before staring at him for a moment. "Oh my God, you're Louis Tomlinson aren't you? You're dating Harry Styles."

Louis smiled awkwardly, still getting used to strangers knowing who he is. "Uh, yeah, that's me."

She squealed making Louis wince a bit. "I love you two together it's so cute. I'm so glad everything is fine between you two."

"Yeah," Louis said just nodding, swiping his card to pay.

The girl suddenly gasped. "Are these for him?"

Louis coughed, trying to get out of this situation as quickly as he could. "No," He said, knowing full well that it wasn't convincing at all.

She just squealed again, handing Louis his receipt. Louis quickly grabbed the back and left. He stuffed the small bag into one of his bigger ones to hide it. He made his way to the food court, instantly knowing where Niall was once he saw a small group standing around a table.

"There you are," Niall said as Louis walked over.

Louis shrunk back a bit as now there were people in front of him and asking him a ton of questions. Niall managed to get them to back up some. The two grabbed their food, deciding to just eat out in the car.

Niall kept Louis close to him as they made their way out, people still standing around them taking pictures and yelling questions. Louis furrowed his eyebrows as suddenly he could hear some very nasty comments being yelled at him. People were calling him a faggot, telling him that he didn't deserve Harry, people telling him he was ugly and gross, and more.

Louis turned to say something when someone adding the insult to Harry, but Niall wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him along. "Just ignore it, it'll just make it worse," He said quietly to Louis.

Once they were in the car, their bags tucked into the back seat, Louis crossed his arms and stared out the window. "Take me back to the hotel, now," He said sternly.

"You okay?"

"Now, Niall," Louis said, his voice rising a bit.

Niall held his hands up in defense before starting the car and taking them back. The minute the car stopped, Louis got out, grabbed his bags, and made his way inside completely ignoring Niall.

He made his way up to his and Harry's room, swiping the key card. "Yeah he just walked in," Harry said, giving Louis a sad look as he was on the phone. "Thanks for the heads up, Niall."

Louis rolled his eyes, tossing the bags on the floor as Harry hung up the phone. "Fucking Niall," Louis grumbled.

"So, you two had quite the day."

"Shut it." Louis walked past Harry and climbed into the bed, laying on his back.

"Oh I don't think so," Harry said. He got on the bed and straddled Louis' waist, sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Off," Louis whined.

"No. You told me to talk to you from now on, so you have to talk to me too. Now, what's wrong?"

"Pretty sure you heard from Niall."

"I want to hear it from you."

Louis sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "Some of your fans are total dicks."

Harry chuckled a tad before nodding. "Some can be yeah." Harry frowned when he saw how sad Louis looked. "Hey, you okay?"

"I just need you to tell me you love me," Louis said quietly.

Harry smiled, leaning down and kissing Louis softly. "I love you so much. Don't listen to anything anyone ever says. You're perfect in my eyes, always will be."

Louis took a deep breath, relaxing. He wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close. "I love you, Harry." Harry continued to lay there in Louis' arms until he Louis felt better. "I got us something today," Louis finally said.

Harry sat up straight, smiling. "What is it?" He asked, bouncing on Louis' lap.

Louis grabbed his hips squeezing them. "First, you need to stop that." Harry laughed, rolling off of Louis and sitting on the bed. Louis grabbed the bags and set them on the bed. "I thought these were pretty cute," He said, pulling out two sweatshirts and laying them on the bed.

"I love it!" Harry screamed, picking up the one he knew was his. He pulled it over his hand, hugging himself in it. "So soft. Put yours on," He said, throwing Louis his. He smiled once it was one. "We're such a cute couple. You're never allowed to wear anything else ever again."

"Sure thing. I got you one more thing," Louis smirked.

Harry's eyes widen as Louis pulled out a Victoria's Secret bag from inside another one. "What did you do?" Harry asked, leaning over to try and peak.

"Bought my Princess something cute," Louis stated simply. "Princess likes being cute right?" He teased.

Harry nodded, biting his lip. "Princess likes to be cute. Cute just for you."

"Good, cause these are just for me," He warned.

Harry swallowed, opening the bag and pulling out a pair of pink panties. The material was so silky and soft. He smiled when he turned them around the word Princess written across the butt with a crown over the word. Harry quickly stumbled off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Louis laughed, putting the bags back in the corner and sitting down. "Pretty Princess," Harry said, stepping out.

Louis started at Harry who was wearing his sweatshirt and panties on. "Twirl for me, show me your perky little ass."

Harry spun around, holding the sweatshirt a bit above his butt to show Louis properly. "Like it?"

Louis pulled Harry up against him. "Love it," He said, kissing Harry hard. The two fell back onto the bed, kissing and touching. Louis let his hands roam over Harry's ass. They both whined when someone began banging on their door. "Put pants on," Louis said, getting up to go see who it was.

"Hey," Liam smiled. "I see you guys are back."

Louis just nodded, seeing Zayn and Niall with him. "Come on in."

"I love those sweatshirts," Niall cooed once Harry walked out.

Louis just smiled to himself knowing what was under Harry's shorts. "They're cute right," Harry smiled, linking his arm with Louis.

"I need a picture," Niall said, shoving his hands into his pockets, trying to locate his phone.

"Of course you do," Louis said.

"Hey, could be worse. He could take a picture of us having sex," Harry teased.

Louis burst out laughing, knowing that if Niall saw them going at it he really would take a picture.

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_Cutest set of spoons ever <3 @ **Louis_Tomlinson** @ **Harry_Styles**_


	68. Chapter 68

Louis stood on the side of the set as the boys were sitting down for an interview. He waved to Harry when he looked over and smiled at him. "So lads, how is the tour going?" The lady asked. Louis believes she said her name was Elizabeth.

"Really well," Liam said. "It's been a lot of fun and the crowds have been amazing. We're both happy and sad that it's coming to an end."

"It's always a conflicting time really," Zayn added. "We love having time to ourselves, but sometimes you just miss performing."

"What do you have planned for your downtime?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think we're all just going to see friends and family and relax," Niall answered. "We are all getting together to visit Louis' sisters."

"Ah yes, the boyfriend. Harry, how is that going?"

Harry smiled. "Oh gosh, don't get him started, he will never shut up," Liam laughed.

"Hey," Harry whined. "I love my boyfriend, I'll gush about him all I want."

Elizabeth laughed and smiled. "That's so sweet. I take it he talks about him a lot then lads?"

"I think Niall might actually talk about him more than Harry," Zayn said.

"I love him," Niall smiled. "I love my ship."

"He's apparently part of our relationship," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"They're my babies."

The lads all laughed, Harry hitting Niall. "Well, your friends seem to really like him," Elizabeth noted.

"Yeah, they've been really supportive and have made him feel welcome."

"How have the fans been?"

"Pretty good. A lot of them have been incredibly kind and love him. We try to avoid any of the negative comments because there's no reason to even think about them. We're happy and don't plan on separating at all."

"I love that. He's here with you isn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah, right over there," Harry smiled, pointing over at Louis.

"Does he want to come out?"

Harry stood up and waved Louis over. Louis hesitated for a moment before walking out and right over to Harry, grabbing his hand right away. "He's a little nervous about this kind of stuff," Harry said.

He sat down, pulling Louis into his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. Louis laughed a little bit, smiling back at Harry. "It's lovely to meet you, Louis."

"You as well," He said quietly.

"How has it been dating Harry?"

"Really good. It was and still is an adjustment at times with the kind of life he lives. But we figure things out."

"Harry says Niall is a big part of things?"

Louis laughed. "I'm pretty sure he's going to try and walk me down the aisle."

Harry froze for a second, the other boys looking over at Louis too. "Oh, is there a marriage in the future?" Elizabeth teased.

Louis blushed, realizing what he said. "Um," Louis said getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Eh, you never know where life will take us," Harry answered for him.

Louis sat on Harry's lap for the rest of the interview, thankful when it was finally over. He wasn't really one for a lot of attention. "That was so weird," Louis said as they made their way out to the car.

Harry held Louis close as fans started screaming and snapping pictures as they exited the building. They climbed in the car, buckling up and heading off to the hotel. "So, you plan to walk down the aisle?" Harry teased.

"Oh shush, I didn't know what I was saying. Just making a joke."

"Sure you were."

"I'd gladly walk you down the aisle Louis," Niall smiled. "I also would like to go dress shopping with Harry."

"I'm not wearing a dress."

"You will be wearing your Princess panties though," Louis whispered to him, making Harry shiver.

"Well Louis just said something to turn Harry on," Zayn laughed.

"Please don't pop a boner in the car," Liam groaned.

Niall slowly held his phone up. "You do whatever you two need to do."

"Niall," Louis said, smacking his phone away.

"Holy shit," Zayn suddenly gasped before bursting out into laughter. "Louis, did you really buy panties for Harry?"

Liam stared at the two wide eyes while Niall squealed. "What?" Harry asked.

"I guess the girl that was at the register tweeted about it. Said Louis bought a cute pair of panties and got nervous when she asked if they were for Harry."

"I need pictures," Niall demanded.

"Can we just shut up about it please," Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I could do with a topic change as well," Louis said. "That's a me and Harry thing."

"What kind of kinky shit do you two get up to?" Niall asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"None of your business, Niall."

"I'll get you two one of these days. You'll make a sex tape, I just know it. And when you do, I will find it."

"I hate you," Harry said.

"A sex tape does sound fun though," Louis said.

"I hate you too."


	69. Chapter 69

Louis smiled at his boyfriend as he watched him prance around on stage. He looked over at the audience screaming and cheering and singing along. It always amazed Louis how successful and talented the boys were. It made him so proud of Harry.

"This next song is one of my boyfriend's favorites," Harry said. "This is ready to run."

Louis smiled, clapping at the music began. He really did enjoy this song. He had to say his second favorite would probably be strong. Though he's found himself obsessed with all their songs lately. He still won't admit about much he loves it to his sisters though.

The lads were singing and Louis panicked as he saw Harry jogging over to him. "What are you doing?" Louis asked.

"Come here," Harry smiled, grabbing onto Louis' hand.

Louis just laughed, smiling and waving at the crowd as they began to cheer. Harry held onto Louis' hand, singing and dragging him around on stage. Louis was in awe at all of the people. He loved seeing all the rainbow flags as well. It was weird seeing his name on some signs too.

Harry stuck his mic into his pocket, the other lads singing while Harry pulled Louis close to him and made him dance with him. Louis laughed, even more, when Niall came over trying to join them. Liam just came over dragging him away.

It was the most fun Louis has had in a while. He leaned into Harry's arms at the end as the crowd yelled. The lads all said their goodbyes, thanking everyone for coming out. Louis waved some more as they made their way off the stage.

"Only one more show lads," Zayn said, collapsing down on the couch with a bottle of water.

"I can't believe it's almost over," Liam said.

"I can't wait to have Harry here all to myself though," Louis said, pulling Harry forward by the shirt so he could kiss him.

"They're going to be going at it like rabbits the whole time I bet," Niall laughed.

Harry just rolled his eyes, getting up to change his shirt. Louis just stared at Harry while he took his shirt off. His skin shining with a small layer of sweat, chest rising and falling with every breath. "Louis, mate, you're drooling," Liam said.

Louis blushed, closing his mouth while the other lads just laughed at him. Harry smiled over at Louis, sending him a wink. Louis couldn't help it if he found Harry so delicious. "I can't wait to be away from all of you," Louis said, crossing his arms like a child.

"You love us and you know it," Niall said, leaning over and planting a kiss on Louis' cheek.

"Hey, keep your lips off my man," Harry warned. He walked over to Louis, wiping his cheek with his hand before kissing it himself. "Mine."

Louis just laughed, grabbing Harry's hips and pulling him onto his lap. "Have you told your sisters about our date?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, I've talked to them a bit. They are obviously all freaking out," Louis said.

"I'm sure. I think they'll be fine once they settle down a bit," Liam said.

"Aw, Louis, such a precious small bean," Niall cooed, staring down at his phone.

"M'not small," Louis grumbled.

"Look at you two," Niall said, turning his phone to the boys.

**Hanna Jankovich @HannaDunkirkGirl**

_When @ **Harry_Styles** brought @ **Louis_Tomlinson** out on stage I almost lost it. My heart can't handle how cute they are! #Larryforlife_

"I'm going to message her. Gush about Larry," Niall said, leaning back and typing away at his phone.

"Yeah, you do that," Harry said. "Louis and I are going to head back to the hotel. I really need a shower."

"Yeah, and I really need to watch him do that," Louis said, patting Harry's thighs to make him stand up.

"Nasty," Zayn said, scrunching his nose up.

"Sexy," Niall said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Send me some dick pics."

"Niall," Liam scolded. "Would you stop it."

"Never. I am invested in this relationship. I've considered writing my own fanfiction. Give the people what they want."

"Niall, if you write about my love life, I will cut your dick off and shove it down your throat," Harry said.

"Party pooper."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I probably am going to fuck him in the shower," Louis said.

Niall screamed and Harry smacked Louis in the head before dragging him off.


	70. Chapter 70

Louis wasn't lying to Niall when he said they were most likely going to have sex in the shower. Harry tried to lock Louis out of the bathroom, wanting to prove them all wrong, but when he could hear Louis moaning from the other side of the door, most likely touching himself to piss Harry off, he lost it and almost knocked Louis unconscious with how hard he pushed him into the shower.

"You're the world's worst boyfriend," Harry said, laying on the bed panting. They also may or may not have gone for a second round after the shower.

"Why, cause my dick too good?" Louis winked.

Harry just laughed, turning over and biting Louis' shoulder. "Shut up." Louis brushed his fingers through Harry's hair, just admiring the lad laying next to him. Harry let out a small chuckle, placing his hand on Louis' chest. "I can hear your heartbeat ya know."

"Then you know how much I love you right now."

Harry wanted to tease him, call him cheesy or something, but he couldn't. Harry could feel and hear Louis' heartbeat. He could feel his love. He wasn't joking with Harry. "I love you, Louis," Harry whispered, curling back into his side.

They continued to lay there in silence, soon drifting off into sleep. They were happy and content. Though come morning, Harry was pouting as Louis got out of bed to answer the door. He was comfortable and warm and not he was cold and pissed.

"Where's the curly hair lad?"

Harry pulled his boxers on before storming out to see his blonde friend standing there. "Ready to kill you."

Niall squeaked, hiding behind Louis as Harry came running over. "Woah," Louis said, holding his hands out to stop Harry. "Someone's cranky."

Harry nodded, relaxing into Louis' touch and leaning his head on his shoulder, grabbing Louis' arms and placing them around his waist. "Want to stay in bed with you."

"Aw, can I join?" Niall cooed.

Harry's eyes shot open and he glared at Niall, the other lad backing up just a little further. "What do you want anyway?" He grumbled.

"Oh, right. We're taking a little drive later today. Last minute interview on a late night show."

"And you had to tell us now?"

"Well yeah, the lads wanted to see if you guy wanted to go swimming in the pool for a while?"

Harry sighed, breathing in Louis one last time before stepping back and nodding. "Fine. We will meet you guys down there."

Niall nodded, leaving the room. Louis smiled at Harry, following him back into the bedroom to change into their swim trunks. "You good?"

"Mhm," Harry hummed, pulling his trunks out of his bag.

Louis frowned as he could see Harry still not looking happy. "You sure?"

Harry sat on the bed, before slowly shaking his head. Louis sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Just want to be with you."

"You are with me. I'm still here."

"No. I just. It's just one of those days where I just want you."

Louis smiled as Harry leaned further into his arms, seemingly trying to melt into him. "We can stay in bed longer if you want?" Louis offered. "I'm sure the boys will live."

Harry nodded, already dragging Louis further back up the bed and wrapping himself around him like a koala. "Mine."

Louis grabbed his phone, texting Liam cause he didn't feel like hurting Niall's feelings with the news they weren't coming down. "All yours." Louis held Harry tight, softly kissing his forehead and getting comfortable. Harry hasn't been quite this desperate to have all of Louis' attention before, but Louis didn't mind.

They hadn't been home for a while and the boys still have to perform and they are with each other all the time, so they don't have much of a break to just be on their own. "Hey, Lou?" Harry said quietly.

"Hmm?" Louis hummed in response.

"You're happy that you came right? You don't wish you had stayed home?"

"No, I'm happy I came with you guys. I mean, yeah there are moments where I kind of just want to be back home, but I'm with you so it's all good."

"I know, I kind of changed a lot of your life in such a short span of time. I'm sorry."

Louis shrugged. "It's fine. I certainly never pictured any of this, but it is what it is. I've managed all of the changes just fine."

"I love you, Louis. So much."

Louis smiled, turning Harry's face so he could lean down and kiss him. "I love you too Harry. So so much."

Harry smiled, letting himself before kissed again. "I suppose a quick swim does sound kind of nice."

"You look really good in those yellow shorts too. Makes me want to grab that perky little ass of yours," Louis laughed.

Harry just rolled his eyes, getting out of bed to change. "Go put your trunks on."


	71. Chapter 71

"So we have this interview, then tomorrow night is our last show," Liam said. They were currently in the dressing room, getting themselves ready.

"We'll have to celebrate tonight," Zayn said.

"True, cause we plan to take off right after the tour ends," Harry said. "I mean, we'll see you guys shortly after, but still."

"Drinking in the Larry room tonight," Niall cheered.

"Please don't call it that," Louis whined.

"Hey, I left out sex room after Larry. Take it or leave it."

"I think I'm most excited to leave Niall behind," Harry said.

"I'm the light of your life Styles," Niall said.

"Pretty sure that role belongs to Louis," Liam commented.

"Why do you all hate me?"

The boys just laughed. Niall crossed his arms and pouted. They talked a bit more about tonight. Agreeing to ask Paul to get them some drinks. "I'll be waiting back here for you guys, have fun," Louis said.

"I look good?" Harry asked, flattening out his shirt.

Louis nodded, pushing a stray curl behind Harry's ear. "Perfect and beautiful."

"Love it," Niall said, pulling his phone out. "Smile."

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders, pulling him in close and smiling at the camera while Louis just laughed. "I love you. Go," Louis ushered.

"Come watch," Niall said, pulling him along. They left Louis by the monitors backstage, waving to him as they went on.

Louis loved watching them. He was laughing and smiling at them. "He's waiting backstage again?" The interviewer asked about Louis.

"Yeah. Supportive little nugget, look at this," Niall said, turning his phone towards the camera. "When people ask me what it means to be in love, I'm just going to show them this picture."

"Niall, I love how supportive you are of my relationship but get your own," Harry laughed. "Please, someone out there, date him."

It didn't take too much longer. After some questions and a small game, they were thanked and left. They talked the whole way back to the hotel, going right into Louis and Harry's room to drink.

"Alright I got one," Zayn said. "Never have I ever tried to suck my own dick."

The lads lost it when Niall took a sip of his beer. "Not for any other reason than to see if it could be done," He tried to explain. They started drinking a little over an hour ago and were all pretty tipsy.

"I just, I don't know how to take you sometimes," Louis laughed.

"No one ever does," Harry said.

"Whatever. Your turn Styles," Niall said.

"Never have I ever, um, been cheated on I guess."

Both Liam and Louis took a drink. "My middle school girlfriend. Caught her kissing someone else at our semiformal dance," Liam said.

"Poor Bambi," Zayn teased.

"Shut up. My middle school heart was broken. What about you Louis?"

"It was my relationship before Harry," Louis said.

"Oh shit, really?" Niall asked.

"Mhm. Oh, and the relationship before that one too. Yeah, the first one he cheated on me with the guy who was our waiter at our anniversary dinner just a few nights before. Then the second guy, it was with a few different people. Ironically enough one of them was the first guy," Louis laughed bitterly, chugging the rest of his drink. "I mean, what are the odds right?" The other lads sat there staring over at Louis. "I think we need more drinks," Louis said, standing up to go grab more bottles off the counter.

Harry turned to his friends who just nodded. "I'm actually pretty loopy and want to sleep this off before tomorrow," Zayn said. "Plus if we let Niall drink anymore he will end up naked."

"And you all love it," Niall laughed.

"We really don't," Liam said. "We'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon though. Get some rest," he said.

"Night lads," Harry waved.

Once they were gone Harry walked over to where Louis was leaning against the counter drinking. "Someone has to finish this alcohol. I'm not going on stage," He said.

"I think you're fine," Harry said taking it away. "Let's go lay down, it's a lot later than I thought it was."

Louis just rolled his eyes, walking past Harry to the room. He stripped off his clothes, deciding to just sleep in his boxers. "I'm fine ya know. I'm a grown man," Louis said as Harry climbed into bed next to him.

"I know."

"You um, you won't cheat on me though right? Like, I just don't know if it's something I'm doing that makes it happen."

Harry kissed Louis, pulling the lad closer to him. "I really don't want anyone else. Nor could I ever hurt you like that. You're pretty fucking perfect Louis and I'm sorry people have failed to see that."

"I won't cheat on you either. It's a really shitty thing to do to someone." Louis was just staring off into space, letting Harry hold him. "I love you," He said quietly, his voice cracking a bit. He really didn't want to lose Harry. "Just, can you tell me you love me again?"

"I love you, Louis. I promise that I love you and only you and will most likely only ever love you. I want you."

Louis smiled, closing his eyes and curling further into Harry. "I need to be a little spoon tonight."

"I've got you," Harry assured. Louis took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Goodnight Louis."


	72. Chapter 72

"I can't believe it's our last show," Liam said as the boys started changing.

"I'm freaking pumped," Zayn said. "Ready to get on stage and end on a good note."

The other lads agreed, finishing up getting ready. "I'm just excited that this is finally over. Not like in a mean way or anything. This just isn't my life. I like being at home. Plus I want this delicious boy all to myself," Louis smiled, smacking Harry's ass.

"Gross," Liam grumbled.

"Hot. Do it again," Niall said.

"I hate you so much," Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The boys got their five-minute warning, getting the last of their things ready. Louis walked with them to the edge of the stage. He could hear the crowd cheering loudly, waiting for the boys. "Have a great show. I love you," Louis smiled, gently grabbing Harry's chin and pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you too," Harry smiled back, happy as he turned to run on stage.

Louis watched the boys from the side. They really did put on an amazing show and Louis could tell how much they cared and how much they would miss this. When it came down to the final song, as it was finishing out and the band was playing, the boys all waving, Harry waved Louis out.

He ran over to Harry, jumping into his arms and hugging him, the crowd only screaming louder. Louis let the boys give one last bow before they all made their way off stage. "I'm so proud of you. That was amazing," Louis praised, hugging Harry again.

"I just can't believe it's over."

"Me either," Zayn said. "You guys still in the hotel tonight?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, leaving first thing in the morning."

"Just can't wait to get rid of us I see," Liam joked.

"Oh hush." Harry turned his head at the sound of Niall's giggles. "What are you doing?"

"I love my babies," He cooed, staring down at his phone.

Of course, this led to all the boys pulling their's out to see what Niall had done this time.

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** just telling his boyfriend @ **Harry_Styles** he loves him and wishing him luck tonight. Background set!_

"I swear if that is actually your background I'm going to punch you," Harry said, liking and retweeting anyway.

"Niall, you're killing us here," Louis laughed. "We are not your babies and this is not your relationship."

Niall gasped, putting a hand over his heart. "How dare you speak those lies. All I do is love you."

"Oh gosh can we go now?" Louis asked Harry.

"Yes, like right now," Harry laughed.

Niall just pouted as the two said their goodbyes and made their way out of the venue. They decided to go out the front as Harry wanted to see the fans and make one last appearance for them.

Louis just held onto Harry's hand tightly as they made their way through the crowd. It certainly was crazy, there being a lot more people out here than Louis expected. People were touching and pushing and yelling at them.

They weren't too far from the opening to go over to the car. Harry got distracted talking to some of the fans so Louis curled up a bit to make himself smaller and worked his way through the rest of the crowd. He said hello to the driver who smiled and greeted him back before saying he was going to have a smoke real quick while Harry was busy.

Louis was left alone, leaning against the car and waiting. It was getting dark out and Louis was now realizing how tired he was so he hoped Harry wouldn't be too much longer. He could still see him and hear a bit of the screams, but he was far enough away that it wasn't annoying loud anymore.

Louis gasped as suddenly his shirt was pulled and he fell to the ground. He instantly was gasping and trying to shield himself as feet began to kick him and fists were colliding with his head. He was being laughed at and called horrible names, but he couldn't register much.

He finally caught his breath enough to scream out. Just as quickly as it came it left as his name was being called and feet were running towards him. "Louis," Harry cried, falling down beside him, gently holding his face.

He could hear someone calling 911 and several other people touching him and laying him down on his back. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, the pain getting more intense. Harry was crying and holding onto his hand. There were so many voices and noises, but Louis couldn't make sense of any of it.

He screamed as he was moved again, now laying on a gurney. Harry continued to hold his hand as long as he could until he had to sit back in the ambulance while people took care of him. "Louis, can you hear me?" A lady asked.

"Yeah," He croaked out.

"How are you doing Louis? Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. There were feet, kicking." Louis' breathing slowed and he laid his head to the side. "So tired," He whispered.

"Louis, I need to try to stay awake. Can you do that for me?"

Louis shook his head. "Just a little nap. It's okay."

"Louis, stay awake okay."

Louis shook his head again and let sleep pull him under.


	73. Chapter 73

Louis groaned, trying to move his body. "Louis," He heard a voice say, someone then holding his hand. "Oh God."

Louis tried to relax his aching body, his eyes slowly blinking open. Harry was next to him, eyes wet and full of concern. "Haz," He croaked out, sending himself into a coughing fit.

Harry grabbed the water from the table, offering him a few sips to help calm his throat. After he hit the call button on the side of the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Tired."

Harry leaned down, kissing Louis' cheek softly and squeezing his hand tighter. They both looked over as a nurse walked into the room. "Well hello there Louis," She smiled. "My name is Anna. It's nice to see you awake."

"What happened?"

"First, you're okay. It seems as though you were attacked last night and took a pretty rough beating."

Louis closed his eyes, now remembering what happened. He tried to calm his breathing, feeling himself getting worked up. "Hey, you're okay," Harry tried to assure.

The nurse resting his hand on Louis' leg. "You are okay Louis. Just relax." Louis took a moment, calming himself down. "I'm going to get the doctor and he will come to talk to you okay?" Louis just nodded, listening as she left the room.

"I'm so sorry Louis," Harry said. Louis opened his eyes as he heard Harry's voice crack.

"It's okay Harry."

"No, it's not. I should've been there with you. Or sent someone to walk you to the car. I should've done something to keep you safe."

"You couldn't have known this would happen. I don't blame you, Harry."

Harry wiped his eyes as the doctor came into the room. "Hello gentlemen," He said, rubbing hand sanitizer into his hands. "Hi, Louis. I'm Doctor Vachon," He introduced. "Can you tell me what your pain level is at on a scale of one to ten?" He asked as he grabbed his chart.

"Eight."

"Alright, we'll get you some pain meds to ease that. You got very lucky. You received relatively minor injuries. You're pretty bruised up and got a couple of cuts, you have some fractured ribs so you will be sore for a while, but those should heal just fine as long as you take it easy. You also have a concussion. Pretty much, you need to take it easy for a few weeks if not longer. I'm going to send you home with some strong pain medication to take over the course of the weekend after that regular pain reliever should be just fine."

"So I can get out of here?" Louis asked.

"This afternoon. We want to keep you a little longer just to keep an eye on you. Do you have any questions for me?"

"I don't think so."

"Alrighty. There are a couple of officers coming by to speak to you if that's alright?" Louis just nodded. "Rest up, just buzz a nurse if you need anything. I'll come by to check on you one last time before you're discharged."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Not a problem."

Once he was gone Louis sighed. "So much for our time together and traveling."

"Hey, I don't care about that. I care that you're okay. We'll find things to do at home. We can spend time with our families."

"Oh fuck, my Mum."

"I already called her. I told her I would keep her posted as we made our way home so that she could come to see you. She said she would talk to your sisters as well."

"Where are the lads?"

"At the hotel. They've been texting me nonstop. They're going to fly back with us. Niall is trying to move in with us so that he can take care of you," Harry smiled.

"Of course he is." Louis closed his eyes, yawning, but then scrunching up his face in pain. "Ow."

"You okay?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah. That just hurts."

"Do you need anything?"

"No. Just keep holding my hand."

Harry smiled and nodded. Louis rested for a bit, talking to a couple of officers when they arrived. He didn't have much information to give them as he didn't see anything. He told them as much as he could, but he didn't think they were going to be able to find out who did this.

The rest of the afternoon Louis just slept, Harry never letting go of his hand. While Louis rested he cried quietly to himself. He could've lost him. He could feel his chest closing up and he started gasping for air, tears rapidly streaming down his cheeks.

Louis woke up at the sounds, quickly reaching out to Harry upon seeing him. "Shh, it's okay. Harry, I'm right here. Breathe okay? Just breathe," Louis said, his thumb stroking Harry's cheek. "I've got you. It's okay. I'm okay."

Louis continued to talk Harry down, the younger lad finally settling. "I love you, Louis. I'm so sorry."

Louis let a tear roll down his cheek, pulling Harry's shirt so that he would lean down so Louis could hug him. He knew Harry was scared. He knew he was blaming himself. Harry had a hard enough time with his fear of losing people and this certainly didn't help anything. "I love you so much, Harry. It's going to be okay. Look at me," Louis said. Harry slowly lifted his head to look at Louis. "I am okay. I am here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry. I'm right here."

Louis managed to shift over some, making Harry climb into the bed with him so he could hold him. The couple laid there wrapped up in each other, both trying to ease their minds about the event that put them here.


	74. Chapter 74

"I'm fine Mum," Louis whined.

"Have you seen your face? No your not," She said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean. I'm allowed to be worried about you."

Louis sighed and closed his eyes. His Mum had come by as soon as Harry texted her that they were home. The boys were due to come over in a little bit as well. "I'm going to take a shower. Go ahead and go sit with Harry downstairs."

"You sure you're all set?"

"Mum, go."

Jay just rolled her eyes but left Louis alone anyway. Louis slowly hauled himself out of bed, holding his sore side as he went to the bathroom. He managed to get his clothes off, stepping under the hot water, letting it soothe him.

His legs were starting to shake after a minute. He accidentally twisted too far to the side, crying out in pain and falling down. He grabbed the side of the tub, pulling himself up some. Everything hurt and he was getting dizzy. "Lou?"

Louis started crying when he heard Harry's voice. "Haz."

The door was opened right away, Harry coming right to his side. "Are you okay? I heard you scream so I came right up." Louis let Harry help him back up his feet. Harry didn't let go of Louis' hand as he stepped into the shower with him, not caring about his clothes.

"It hurts," Louis whined.

"I know," Harry said. He helped Louis wash up, managing to keep one hand on him at all times so he wouldn't fall over again. Once he was clean Harry wrapped a towel around him and helped him sit on the bed. He stripped off his soaking clothes, grabbing both him and Louis something dry.

After getting dressed Harry just held Louis, letting him calm down. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. You feeling better?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah. Can you just get me one of my pain pills please?"

"Of course." Harry grabbed Louis' meds and the bottle of water off the bedside table, handing them to Louis. His phone vibrated from his pocket, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw Liam's name pop up. He usually just texts. "Hey, I take it you're almost here or something?"

Louis watched as Harry's eyes widen and he walked out of the room. He could hear him mumbling but couldn't make any of the words out. He swallowed the pill closing the water bottle after and tossing it onto the bed. After several minutes Louis finally called out for Harry. 

Harry came back into the room, looking a little less than thrilled, his cheeks also slightly red as if he was crying. "Boys are almost here."

"Everything okay? You seem a little ticked off."

"I'm fine." Louis just stared at him for a moment but didn't want to press the subject.

"Okay. Can you hand me my phone please?"

"No," Harry said quickly.

"Why?"

"Let's just go downstairs." Louis just let Harry help him to his feet, the two of them going downstairs.

Jay was in the middle of making tea, smiling when she saw the two. "Are you okay Louis?"

"Yeah, all good. Can I have a cup?"

"Mhm," Jay hummed, pouring him some tea.

The boys walked in a moment later, Harry instantly walking over to them and going into the other room. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No idea," Jay said, looking over to where the boys went. "I'll go check." Louis sat at the table waiting for his Mum to come back. When a few minutes had passed he was done waiting. He pushed himself to his feet and went to find them.

"No, we are not telling him. That's final."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer, but stay around the corner. "You can't keep him offline forever. I think he'd prefer to hear it from you than see it."

"So, did they arrest them?"

"The article said they've only got the person who posted it so far. They haven't identified the others yet. I don't know what has happened since."

"My poor baby."

"Okay, what the hell is going on," Louis said, finally coming into view.

"Tell him," Niall said, pushing Harry forward.

"Um," Harry started. "Sit down."

Louis did as told, crossing his arms once he was settled onto the couch. "What happened?"

"The uh, the guys that hurt you." Louis shifted in his seat uncomfortable while Harry looked to the others.

Jay stepped forward and took a breath. "They apparently recorded it and posted it online."

"What?" Louis asked, his breathing picking up.

"The police tracked the owner of the account and picked them up," Harry explained.

"So, you're telling me, that my attack is online for everyone to see?"

"I'm sorry. The account has already been suspended, but other people have already saved it and posted it as well. Some have been deleted already."

"Show me."

"What?" Jay asked.

"I want to see it."

"Louis, you don't need to watch that," Liam said.

Louis got to his feet and started going to his room. Harry quickly stood up, following him. "Louis, no."

"Get out of my way Harry," Louis said.

"Louis, please."

Louis sighed and bit his lip. "Have you seen it?"

"Yeah."

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat. "Harry, I need to see it."

"Why? It's not going to do anything but make you hurt more."

"Just let me see it. You can sit with me."

"Louis," Harry begged.

"I'm going to watch it one way or another," Louis said.

Harry finally stepped aside. They went into their bedroom, Louis grabbed his phone and handing it to Harry. It took a moment to find, but sure enough, it was still online posted by someone new.

Louis took the phone back, hitting play right away. He watched as the group was talking and laughing as they saw Louis at the car alone. He watched as they snuck up on him and attacked him. He listened to the names all over again and watched as he was beaten.

Louis started crying, his chest hurting. He couldn't believe this happened. He also couldn't believe it was online now. He clicked out of the video after, going into the search and typing in his name. Several people were talking about it and there were articles all talking about what happened and posted pictures from the video.

"Lou?" Harry asked, placing his hand on his knee.

Louis set the phone down, turning into Harry's arms. "Make it stop. Make them stop," He cried.

"I'll try. I'll try Louis."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too Louis. You're safe," He assured, pulling Louis closer to him and laying them down. He texted the boys that they wouldn't be back down and asked them to let Jay know as well. A few moments later he could hear the door open and close. "You're safe," He whispered, kissing the top of Louis' head as the older lad fell asleep.


	75. Chapter 75

Time passed. Louis' injuries healed. But nothing went back to normal. Harry and Louis were almost tiptoeing around one another. Harry didn't want to upset Louis and Louis didn't want to be coddled.

Louis was so sick of dealing with Harry's fanbase. It's not that most weren't incredibly nice and supporting. And, maybe a touch weird with their fanfiction and naked edits. He loved that part of it. It was the other side. The side that just hates and is just plain mean.

Harry has learned to deal with it over the years. He's learned to filter things out and ignore the hate. Louis however, feels like he shouldn't have to learn. He didn't sign up for this life. He didn't want all these people over the world to know how he was. It wasn't what he wanted.

He was trying his best not to take it out of Harry. It wasn't Harry's fault after all and the younger lad was beating himself up enough. After the video incident, all the boys were quick to shut things down. The video popped up somewhere and it was reported and gone within an hour and the person who posted it they blocked. Any hate or people laughing about it were reported and blocked. The fans were a huge help with them.

Harry showed Louis the support and love he was getting through it all. How many people were concerned about him. Louis appreciated it, he really did. He just didn't want to see any side of the situation. The support just reminded him that it happened. That he was weak.

It only took a couple of weeks before it finally died down. Of course, there was the occasional news source that would try to keep it alive somehow, but so many people stopped caring and just ignored it that everyone just gave up.

It took a lot of work from both the boys and fans, but they managed to get it to stop. Louis was thankful and made sure to thank the boys as well.

It didn't change the fact that Louis was basically moving around like a zombie. He did his own thing and let Harry continue to live and sleep with him, but at the same time, Harry didn't feel entirely welcome at times. He slept next to Louis at night, but during the day Louis would always say he was busy planning lessons or doing something else. When he was free he would just be watching something on the television and shrugged when Harry asked if he could join him.

Louis didn't even want to kiss Harry. He'd turn away. It was breaking Harry's heart. He sure as hell wasn't going to give up on him though. If Louis really didn't want to be with Harry he would've kicked him out. He didn't though. Harry would catch Louis peeking around the corner at him or staring at him. He could also feel when Louis would grab his hand at night thinking he was already asleep.

Louis still wanted Harry. He was just stuck and scared and tired and trying too hard to work out everything that was going on around him. Harry just wished that Louis would let him help. He was just hoping that in time Louis would come to him.

It had been about a month. Louis has started to sit a little closer to Harry on the couch. He would offer him smiles here and there. It was something. Harry woke up and found Louis missing from bed. He slowly got up and quietly walked through the house. He could hear clicking coming from the living room.

He saw Louis sitting on the couch on his laptop. He walked over, looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Louis jumped, almost throwing the laptop across the room as he screamed. "Fucking hell Haz," He said, catching his breath. "You scared the shit out of me."

Harry took a moment to smile. Louis hasn't called him Haz since everything. Would barely even say his name to begin with. He walked around the couch, sitting down beside Louis was taking the laptop from him. He sighed, closing out of everything and shutting the device down. He turned to Louis who had his knees pulled his chest as was staring off away from Harry. "If you wanted to know any updates you could've just asked me."

"I was just checking. No big deal."

"Did he give up his friends' names yet?"

Louis' eye twitched and he shook his head. "Nope."

Harry continued to stare at Louis who just sat there. He stood up, walking over to Louis, and grabbed his hands to pull him to his feet. "Come one, back to bed."

Louis just let himself be pulled upstairs. Harry pushed him onto the bed, climbing in behind him and curling into Louis' side. "Haz?"

"I'm done waiting Louis. You're going to let me help you and that's final. You're going to stop looking at that disgusting man who posted the video." Harry sat up so he could look down at Louis. "I love you, Louis. We're going to work this out and move on because if we don't it's going to tear us apart and you know it. You want me to stop coddling you, fine. I'm the princess anyway and goddammit I want you better so you can love me again."

Louis bit his lip, grabbing the front of Harry's shirt and pulling him into a kiss. "I love my Princess. Very much. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Louis. This was a super shitty thing to happen to you and it wasn't fair. You just need to talk to me okay?"

"Okay."

"And maybe fuck me. That might make me feel better too. Probably will make you feel better too, but I don't know," He laughed.

"Well, we could find out," Louis smirked.

"Can't say no to that."


	76. Chapter 76

"My baby!" Niall screamed, launching himself at Louis the moment he came down the stairs.

"Jesus Niall," Louis laughed as he caught him.

After a very tight hug, Niall leaned back and grabbed Louis' face in his hands. "I love you."

Harry just rolled his eyes, sitting down with the other boys. "My boyfriend Niall," He reminded.

"I love you too Niall," Louis said confused. "You're not going to kiss me are you?"

"Tempting, but no. That mouth has been all over Harry's dick and I don't want that."

The boys all groaned at Niall, Harry rubbing his temples. "You going to let go of my face then?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

Louis stared back at Niall. He could feel the genuine concern and love pouring off of Niall in waves. "Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you, Niall."

Niall nodded, finally releasing Louis. "Good. Harold here wouldn't let me call you," He said.

"Well you can call me anytime you want now okay?" Louis said.

Niall was practically beaming at that. Louis just smiled, sitting down and pulling Harry onto his lap. Harry loved how well Louis was doing. They've spent the last couple of weeks talking and working on things.

It was hard for Louis to put it behind him, but he managed to shut it all out and move on. They also agreed that Louis would stay out of the spotlight for now. Louis deleted his social media for now and Harry explained to the boys that Louis didn't want them to post anything about him for now.

"So your sisters are coming over in a bit?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. My Mum should be dropping them off within an hour or so. She can't wait to get rid of them. Ever since I told them we were finally getting together they've all been losing their minds I guess," Louis laughed.

Once he had gotten better they all decided to make plans for the girls to see the lads again. "Your sisters are crazy," Zayn laughed.

"Oh trust me, I'm well aware," Louis said.

They all continued to laugh and joke around while they waited. Louis was feeling really good and things finally felt normal again. Harry was slightly losing it as Louis' hands were all over him. Harry was just sitting on his lap, and Louis' hands were rubbing at his sides and thighs. He wasn't doing it on purpose either, he wasn't even really thinking about it.

Louis was checking his phone when it vibrated, his other hand absentmindedly gliding across Harry's skin on his hip, dipping into the waistband at times. Harry was really starting to grow restless. He bit into his tongue as Louis' hand slid up under his shirt and ran across his stomach, his arm wrapping around him and pulling him closer. His fingers were dancing across Harry's skin, touch gentle warm.

"Fucking hell," Harry quietly mumbled. Louis heard him though.

Louis tossed his phone onto the couch before pushing Harry to his feet. "The girls should be here in about fifteen minutes. I just have to talk to Harry for a second, we'll be right back," He said.

The boys were caught up in some conversation and just nodded. Louis dragged Harry into their bedroom and shoved him on the bed. "Touch me, please," Harry was already begging, his hips thrusting up into the air.

"Princess got all worked up just from a few touches hmm," Louis hummed, his hands running up Harry's legs, toying with the waistband of his jeans.

"Yes. Love your hands. Love your touches," Harry said, just falling apart beneath Louis already.

"Breathe love," Louis said, leaning down and kissing him softly. "Going to have to be quick. My sisters will be here soon and our friends are waiting downstairs for us." Harry just nodded, whining when Louis sat back. Louis stripped Harry of his pants and boxers, not wasting any time in grabbing Harry's length and stroking him until he was fully hard.

"Fucking hell I love you hands," Harry said, back arching as Louis' thumb ran over his slit.

"Bet you love my mouth more though," Louis teased, leaning right down and taking Harry in one go.

"Shit," Harry cried out, hands gripping Louis' hair. Yeah, Harry really loved Louis' mouth.

Harry was a mess as Louis' tongue swirled around his member, vibrations running through it as Louis' hummed. He really just could not take it so it didn't take him too long before he was coming down the back of Louis' throat. Louis just took it all before sitting back, swallowing, and smiling. "Anyone ever tell you how sweet your come actually is?" He laughed.

"I love you so fucking much," Harry panted, making grabby hands at Louis.

Louis laid on top of Harry, kissing him softly. "I love you too."

"Want me to?" Harry asked, pushing his thigh against Louis' hard on.

Louis bit his lip and moaned before shaking his head. "No. No time. Just stop being so hot and give me a second."

"Bitch I'm a full course meal, I can't control that."

Louis laughed, slapping his chest. "Stop. Go, put pants on then."

Harry kissed Louis again before standing up to redress. Louis laid face first on the bed for a minute, calming himself down. He managed to somehow do it though and took a deep breath before standing up. "Okay?"

Louis nodded. "I'm good. Let's go back downstairs."

They made their way back down, getting a drink of water before the doorbell rang. "Where are they?" Daisy squealed, the door opening before the bell even fully stopped.

Louis greeted his Mum as the girls filed into the living room, hugging and obsessing over the lads. "Do you not know how to brush your hair?" Lottie laughed at him once he sat down.

Louis blushed, quickly reaching up and fixing it.

"No, I know what that is," Niall smirked.

"Shut up right now," Louis warned.

The lads just laughed, Lottie catching on a bit and making a disgusted face. "Seriously? Just now?"

Fizz started to understand and laughed a bit, the twins just looking confused. Liam quickly asked them if they wanted to play out in the yard, walking them out. Zayn stood up, Fizz following right behind him and following the others outside.

Niall leaned over to make sure they were out of earshot. "Told you that mouth has been all over Harry's dick," He said before running off and Louis chased after him.

"Well," Lottie said, glancing over at Harry.

Harry blushed under her stare. "Sorry."

She shrugged and walked past him. "Horny fucks," She laughed quietly.

Harry just laughed, following her to join the others. And to make sure Louis didn't actually kill Niall who was still running for his life.


	77. Chapter 77

Louis was sipping on his beer, Harry on his lap again, while he watched everyone. They were sitting out in the yard and all having a lot of fun. Niall and Lottie were chatting about Louis and Harry and other ships they both enjoy. Liam and Fizz were laughing talking with each other about anything and everything. Zayn was sat coloring with the twins. It was all just really cute and made Louis happy.

The girls had calmed down rather quickly after they had arrived which Louis was thankful for. "This is nice," Harry commented.

"Yeah."

Harry smiled, turning around in Louis' lap so he was straddling him. "You know what this makes me picture?"

"What?" Louis asked, hands squeezing Harry's hips.

"Now don't think I'm weird or anything. I just picture this a lot actually," He admitted. "Um, kids."

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. "Kids huh? And what do you picture exactly?"

"Well, right now I picture kids with you. I picture us in our own home, sitting outside while they play. The guys and your sisters over as well. I picture our family."

Louis' heart was literally bursting with love for this boy. "Tell me more. About our kids I mean," Louis said, laying back in his chair and playing with Harry's curls.

Harry just smiled bigger, adjusting himself on Louis' lap. "Well, I picture two or three. Close in age. I picture adopting, but also finding a surrogate because I want at least one to be biologically ours. I see waffle Sunday's and Friday game nights." Harry smiled, grabbing Louis' hands. "I love you."

Louis smiled back at him, squeezing his hands. "I love you too. And yeah, I picture our family too sometimes."

"Good." Harry leaned in and kissed Louis, pulling back when he heard the classic chorus of "eww's" coming from Louis' sisters.

"They're so cute it's gross," Lottie said to Niall.

Louis just laughed, nudging Harry up off his lap. "Oh, hush. You're going to be disgustingly in love one day too."

Lottie just rolled her eyes. They all gathered together, going inside to play some board games and eat pizza. The girls were having a blast, even the guys were having a great time. Harry and Louis went to go get everyone something to drink while they continued their games.

Harry was eating a spoonful of peanut butter while Louis was working on making some tea. Lottie came in at one point, smiling at them and taking a picture. Harry pulled a face and Louis pretended to drink all the tea.

The rest of the evening went by perfectly, the girls whining when Jay arrived to pick them up. Harry and Louis kicked the boys out shortly after they left, wanting to have the house back to themselves.

They somehow managed to keep their hands to themselves while they showered and got ready for bed. Harry glanced over Louis' shoulder when he saw him just staring at his phone. "Thinking about downloading Twitter again?" He asked, seeing the app store up.

"I don't know."

Harry watched Louis' face as he contemplated what he wanted to do. Louis finally hit the download button. Once it was on his phone he loaded it up. He clicked on the notification bell just to get rid of the numbers before going onto his profile. He clicked on his following and just check in on his family and a few other people to see what they had posted.

Louis saw that Lottie posted the picture from earlier.

**Lottie Tomlinson @LottTomlinson**

_Love birds hiding out in the kitchen while the rest of us are having fun in the other room @ **Louis_Tomlinson** @ **Harry_Styles**_

"You look cute," Harry complimented.

Louis smiled, kissing Harry's cheek before turning back to the post. A lot of people were glad Louis was okay and happy to see a picture of him. There really wasn't anything negative, which both Louis and Harry were grateful for. "Did people think I died or something?" Louis laughed.

"They've just been worried about you," Harry said. Any time I post something a chunk of the comments are people asking about you and how you're doing."

"Really?" Louis asked.

"Yeah."

Louis closed the app and put his phone on the bedside table. "That's, nice I guess."

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm actually really tired," Louis said, yawning as if on cue. "I need my baby," He smiled, opening his arms.

Harry rolled his eyes but curled up into Louis nonetheless. "Go to sleep."

"I will."

"Good."

"Good."

"Stop."

"Stop."

"I'm going to sleep now, hush or I won't cuddle with you," Harry warned, closing his eyes.

"Fine. I'm done. Love you."

"I love you too."


	78. Chapter 78

"I want to swim," Louis commented, leaning over Harry's shoulder to stare at the computer. "Partly because I love water, but mostly because I want to eat you in those yellow shorts of yours."

"Cannibal," Harry mumbled, clicking around some more.

"Only for you body baby," Louis teased, biting his shoulder.

Harry squirmed away from him, smacking Louis. "Don't bite me. I bruise easy."

"Oh, I know you do. Going to bruise every inch of your body with love bites," Louis said, kissing at Harry's neck.

"Can you keep your dick in your pants long enough for us to choose where we're taking our vacation?" Harry moaned, trying to stay focused.

"I trust you, just pick it and book it. I'll keep my dick in my pants."

"Thank you." Harry ignored Louis when he stood up and continued clicking and taking a couple of notes, thinking about just doing the Bahamas because they could visit Florida after as well as Louis has mentioned that he wanted to check out Disney. He suddenly gasped, gripping the laptop tightly as he felt Louis' hand coming up under his shorts. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, lifting the laptop off his lap.

"You didn't say I had to keep your dick in your pants," He challenged, using the lack of a laptop as his opportunity to pull Harry's shorts and boxers down, smacking his leg to get him to lift himself up. "Go ahead. You do whatever it is you were doing," Louis said, staring right up at Harry as he wrapped his lips around the tip of his dick.

"Fucking hell," Harry gasped, feeling himself grow hard in Louis' hand, the warmth of Louis' mouth surrounding more and more of him the harder he became. He bit his lip, trying so hard to focus back on the computer, but Louis was just so innocently staring at him and his mouth was fucking heaven. "Worst boyfriend ever," He complained, closing the laptop and pushing it to the side.

Louis just smirked, well the best he could with a dick in his mouth, and sucked harder, humming around him and using his hand as well. He tipped his head down a bit, telling Harry to grab his hair. Harry gripped it tight, pushing Louis further down his length. Louis relaxed his throat more, practically taking every last inch of Harry.

Harry fucking lost it when he hit the back of Louis' throat, finding himself thrusting up into Louis' mouth. He moaned, head thrown back. How the hell did he get so lucky? What did he do to deserve Louis? He wasn't sure who to thank, but as he looked down, eyes locking with Louis', he decided to thank the entire universe. "Shit," He whined, coming down Louis' throat, eyes rolling back. Louis just took every last drop, swallowing before covering Harry back up.

Harry lolled his head to the side as he felt Louis sit beside him. He forced his body to move closer, leaning in and kissing Louis softly. He let his hand slide down Louis' chest, pushing it past the material of Louis' shorts and boxers. He wrapped his long fingers around Louis' length, keep his grip firm as he moved his hand, jerking Louis off.

Harry gasped as it only took a few tugs before Louis came all over his hand. He looked up at Louis who was trying not to laugh. "I um, really love your cock in my mouth," He said, covering his face and now letting out small chuckles. "I'm like a fucking teenager with my orgasms with you."

Harry just laughed with him, burying his face in his shoulder. "What are you going on about?"

"I literally almost came, untouched, just from having your dick in my mouth. What kind of a cock slut am I?" Louis laughed. "And why are you so bloody perfect, making me so damn horny."

Harry rolled his eyes, standing up to go clean his hand off, yanking Louis' now dirty boxers and shorts off of him completely to throw in the wash. "Go find clothes and help me finish booking our vacation. If you think you can handle that."

Louis stood up, discarding his shirt. "We may have to have sex first," He said, following Harry.

Harry glanced back over his shoulder, groaning at the sight of Louis naked before him. "Fucking hell," He whined, already feeling the blood rushing to his groin. "Yeah, we do."

Louis smirked, grabbing a hold of Harry's waist before tossing him over his shoulder. "Going to wreck you."

"Seriously hate you right now," Harry complained, but follow it with a moan as Louis slapped his ass.

Louis tossed Harry onto the bed, climbing on top of his, biting and kissing at his neck. "Love you."

Harry stretched his neck out, smiling. "Love you too Louis."

"Strip," Louis instructed, getting off of Harry to go grab the lube from the drawer.

Once Harry's clothes were off Louis kissed down his chest, across his hips, and sucked a love bite into Harry's thigh. Harry was a moaning mess under him. He gripped the sheets as Louis pushed two fingers in suddenly without warning. "Fuck," He swore toes curling, back arching. He would never get used to how good it feels to have Louis doing anything to him.

"So beautiful, so perfect," Louis complimented, pushing a third finger in.

"N-need you. Please," Harry begged, practically fucking himself on Louis' fingers.

Louis pulled his fingers out, coated his length in lube before pushing into Harry. Harry whined, biting his lip as his body adjusted. "Such a good Princess. My perfect Princess. I love you," Louis said, kissing Harry's lips, fingers brushing his sides ever so gently causing goosebumps to raise.

Harry smiled up at Louis, his body relaxing and pleasure washing over him. He moaned as Louis began to thrust into him. "I love you too," He said, tossing his head back and crying out when Louis hit his prostate. "Fuck."

Harry scratched at Louis' back while Louis continued to thrust up into him. He didn't care how many times they had sex, he would never get used to how amazing it always felt. How loved he felt by Louis. He would never get used to Louis in any sense for that matter. He was just too good to be true sometimes. Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was. And fuck, now he could see his eyes burning with the threat of tears.

"Shit," Louis said, seeing the red rim to Harry's eyes. He stopped and immediately pulled out of Harry, kissing him softly. "You okay baby? I'm sorry, did I do something?"

Now Harry was really starting to cry because fuck, Louis was most certainly an angel or something. "I'm fine. I'm sorry."

Louis gently wiped Harry's cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, grabbing Louis' shoulders and pushing him onto the bed so he could straddle him. "I just really love you, Louis. I really fucking love you."

Louis smiled caressing Harry's thighs. "I love you too Harry, so so much."

Harry kissed Louis, lifting himself up and reaching back to hold Louis' cock in place while he sunk back on it. "Going to ride you now," He said, pecking his lips a couple more times before putting his hands on Louis' chest.

Louis moaned as Harry lifted himself up before falling back down. He held onto Harry's hips tightly as he found a rhythm. He could tell when Harry was losing some steam and begun to thrust up to meet his movements.

It only took a couple more thrusts before Harry was coming, Louis following right behind him. Harry laid down against Louis' chest for a moment, catching his breath. "Come on, need to clean up," Louis said, rubbing Harry's back.

"Carry me," Harry whined. Louis just rolled his eyes. Harry winced as Louis pulled himself out, but relaxed as kissed were being pressed to his shoulder.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, lifting him up out of bed with him. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' waist and his arms around his neck, holding on tight. "I got you, Princess," Louis assured.

Louis set Harry down on the side of the tub while he turned the water on. Once the temperature was just right the two stepped in, Louis cleaning them both up. Once they were done Louis dried them off and helped Harry into some boxers and shorts, both curling up in bed. "We're going to have to finish booking our vacation tomorrow," Harry commented, curling into Louis' side.

"I'll try to actually be helpful about it," Louis laughed.

Harry just smiled, kissing Louis' chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."


	79. Chapter 79

"This is so painful to watch," Louis groaned, throwing himself back on the bed.

"I just want to make sure I have everything," Harry defended.

"You've been packing all day and have gone over your list so many times I've lost count."

Harry just glared over at Louis. "Zip it. I didn't judge your packing process."

"You mean my half-hour process of going down my list once and packing each item?"

Harry just rolled his eyes, setting his list down and walking out of the room. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, pushing himself to his feet and following him. "Go away," Harry said, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Haz?" Harry just looked over at him before turning away. Louis sat down next to him, trying to take his hand, but Harry pulled it away. Louis frowned at him and smacked his thigh. "Hand, now."

Harry reached over and let Louis intertwine their fingers. "Sorry."

"Why are you stressing so much? A vacation is supposed to be relaxing," Louis chuckled.

Harry just shrugged, leaning his head on Louis' shoulder. "I just really want this to go well. It's our first time taking a trip together and I don't know. Just want us both to be happy."

Louis smiled, kissing the top of Harry's head. "You know I'm already happy right?"

"Cause I let you pay for half?"

"Well, yes."

"Which is just stupid."

"No. I want to contribute."

"You spoil me all the time, I should be allowed to return the favor."

"Princess, I am spoiled. I get to fuck you."

Harry laughed, hitting Louis' chest. "Shut up."

"You're just going to have to surprise me if you want to spoil me. Cause if I'm in on it then I will make you let me help."

"Yeah, whatever."

"But seriously. I'm happy. This trip is going to be perfect and we're going to have fun. You just need to relax a little. I'll stop picking on you too. Hell, why don't we go over your list one last time together?"

"That would make me feel a little bit better."

"Okay then. Let's go finish packing." Louis stood up, pulling Harry with him. They made their way back upstairs, Louis sitting on the bed and reading down Harry's list. Sure enough, Harry wasn't missing a single thing.

"Can we go over your list? Just once?"

"If we must. I promise I'm not forgetting anything though." Harry read through each item, Louis indeed having it all. "Told you," Louis smirked.

"Keep up the cocky attitude and you won't be getting laid once on this trip," Harry warned.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Harry smirked. "And I packed my Princess panties too. I will tease."

"You're a monster," Louis whined.

Harry just smiled, quickly pecking Louis' lips. "Lose the attitude and we're all set."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me double-check," Louis said.

"Anytime."

"That ass is mine," Louis said, smacking Harry's ass when he turned around for good measures.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"You love me though," He smiled.

"Yeah yeah."

Louis watched as Harry moved all of their things closer to the door. "Hey, Haz?"

"Hmm?" Harry hummed.

"I want to get a house together when we get back home."

Harry stood up and turned toward Louis. "Really?" He smiled.

"Yeah. I think it's time we start looking. This place got a bit more crowded once you moved all your stuff in so, yeah," Louis smiled back at him.

Harry launched himself on top of Louis, kissing all over his face. "I love you so much. I'm so excited."

Louis just laughed, holding onto Harry's waist. "Calm down there love." Harry held onto Louis tightly and Louis furrowed his eyebrows when he felt something wet hitting his shoulder. "Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry."

Louis pulled Harry's head back so he could see his face. "Why are you crying?" Louis asked softly.

"I'm just really happy right now," Harry smiled. "I really love you Louis and I just haven't been this happy before to be with someone."

Louis smiled, kissing Harry softly. "I really love you too Harry. I'm excited as well."

"I have so many ideas of what I want," Harry laughed a little.

"I'm sure you do. We will talk about them when we get back. For now, let's rest before we have to head to the airport okay?"

"Okay." Harry rolled off of Louis, turning away from him and curling up small, waiting for Louis to lay down and wrap his arms around him. Louis just smiled over at him. He loved Harry and he could see himself spending the rest of his life with him. He's never felt so sure about something in his entire life. It both terrified him and made him happy. "Hold me," Harry whined when Louis didn't move.

Louis just rolled his eyes, laying onto the bed and wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him back into his chest. He closed his eyes, dreaming about what a future with Harry might look like.


	80. Chapter 80

The boys left an extra hour early, knowing that they might get stopped by fans. They were right as people began posting about seeing them. Louis held onto Harry's belt loop as they said hello to people and made their way to where they need to be. It was a process getting through security, but once they did they found their gate number and sat down in the corner.

"Why are so many people at the airport at this ungodly hour," Louis questioned.

Harry just shrugged, smiling as Louis yawned and leaned into his side. "Sleepy?"

"Exhausted. But I'll live. If you get me some tea," Louis said smiling up at Harry.

Harry just stared back at Louis, his heart so full of love for the older lad. His hair was a bit messy and he was in one of Harry's sweaters that was large on him. It made him look so small and soft and Harry wanted to put him in his pocket. "I love you."

Louis pecked Harry's lips before nudging him. "Then prove it and get me tea."

Harry laughed, giving Louis one more kiss before heading off. He made sure to be polite to the couple of girls that approached him but tried to stay on track, wanting to get back to Louis. This was their vacation time and he intended on giving Louis his undivided attention. He knows it can be hard dealing with all the things Harry's life brings, so he wanted to really give him the most normal vacation that he could. He wanted to just be a normal couple for a little while.

Once he got Louis' tea he started to find his way back, pulling his phone out when it began to vibrate. He furrowed his eyebrows at the ID before answering. "Niall, why the hell are you awake? And why are you calling me? You know Lou and I get on a plane it a bit."

"I couldn't sleep, too depressed that my lovers are leaving me."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. Anyway, I'm calling to make sure my baby Louis is okay."

Harry stopped for a moment. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Twitter."

"Fucking hell, what now?" Harry asked, walking a little faster now, wanting to get to Louis.

"The usual stupid stuff. It's about the pictures people have posted of you guys this morning. Some are calling him clingy and annoying as he's holding onto you, some are making fun of how he looks in general, others mad thinking that he's the reason you're not taking pictures and signing stuff. Stupid shit as usual. I guess someone overheard a conversation you guys had and called him some colorful names for the way he supposedly treated you like a slave and didn't say that he loved you."

Harry was fuming at this point, ready to chuck the hot tea at someone. "Shut them up."

"I'm trying. There are a lot of people defending him too, I just know how easily he focuses on the bad side sometimes."

"Thanks for letting me know. I see him."

"Tell him I love him and then send me a picture of you guys making out so I can wank while you're gone."

"I'm blocking your number," Harry said before hanging up, the stupid Niall comment relaxing him just a tad, giving him space to remind himself that it's going to be okay. The closer he got the clearer he could see the frown on Louis' face. "Hand it over," Harry said, standing in front of Louis with his hand out.

Louis looked up at Harry surprised but didn't protest, giving Harry his phone. Harry rolled his eyes at the tweets before closing the app and shutting the phone off entirely. "I do love you," Louis said, pulling the sleeves of the sweater further down.

Harry offered him a small smile before crouching in front of him. "I know you do. Tea?" Louis shook his head. "Louis, look at me." Louis lifted his head up a bit to stare at Harry. "I love you."

Louis smiled back at him softly. "You sure?"

Harry nodded. He set the tea down before standing up straight. He grabbed Louis' hand, making him stand up too. "Very sure." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, smiling as Louis' arms wrapped tightly around him. They stood there for a few moments before Louis took a deep breath and let go. "Now drink your tea while it's still hot," Harry said, handing him the cup.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Louis sipped on his tea, watching as Harry grabbed his phone and logged into Twitter.

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_Treat people with fucking kindness you dicks Xx_

"Harry!" Louis gasped. Harry just laughed. He turned his phone at Louis, Louis giving him a thumbs-up as he took a picture.

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_Kind of super mega ultra in love with @ **Louis_Tomlinson** He's yummy <3_

"Yummy huh?"

"Delicious," Harry said, leaning over and licking Louis' cheek.

"Oh, you fuck," Louis laughed, leaning back and wiping the saliva off of himself.

Harry turned his phone off, putting it and Louis' phone in his bag. "Ready to board?" He asked seeing the doors opening and the people getting ready.

"Very. I want to get away."

"Me too. Though when we get home I'm searching the entire house for cameras."

Louis was confused for a moment before sighing. "Niall?"

"Pretty sure he's larrysexual."

"Well as long as I don't have to see it or hear it happen, he can wank all he wants," Louis laughed.

Harry just glared at him. "No. No one wanks to you but me. That's my ass," He said grabbing Louis' butt. "And my dick," He whispered, hand slowly sliding down Louis' chest. Louis backed away quickly.

"Fucking hell," He whined, biting his lip. "I'm going to fuck you this entire vacation."

Harry just laughed, grabbing their things as their section was called.


	81. Chapter 81

Louis was settled into his seat waiting for Harry. As soon as they boarded and set their carry-on's under their seats, Harry had said he needed to use the bathroom before they took off. Almost everyone was boarded when Harry finally came back. "Took you long enough, what the hell did you do in there?" Louis laughed.

Harry sat down slowly, biting his lip. "Nothing."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and watched Harry for a moment. "You okay?"

"Never better Just eager to take off," Harry said, trying to breathe normally.

"Mhm," Louis hummed, not believing him. He continued to watch him as they were getting ready to take off. Harry would shift a bit or lean his head back eyes screwed shut. What the hell was wrong with him.

"Fucking hell," Harry said, fist clenched.

"Are you sure you're fine? What's wrong?" Louis asked.

"I swear, I'm fine."

"Harry, come on, just tell me."

"No," Harry whined, rubbing at his thighs.

Louis reached over, placing a hand on top of Harry's. "I'm right here," He assured.

"Trust me, I know."

Louis watched as Harry struggled with takeoff. "You don't have an issue with flying do you?"

"No. I love flying."

"Then what is going on?" Louis asked again.

"Louis just drop it for right now okay?" Harry was almost begging.

Louis sighed, finally giving up. He didn't want to upset Harry. "Fine," He said, taking his hand back. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a book, leaning against the window while he read. He still kept an eye on Harry who slowly settled down, but every now and again would bite into his lip. It was beginning to become quite red and swollen.

They were about a half-hour into the flight when Harry finally stood up, gasping as he did. Louis watched him, still worried. "Bathroom," Harry said, handing Louis a piece of paper before walking to the back of the plane to the bathroom.

Louis opened up the paper, eyes widening at what was written.

_I've always really wanted to join the mile high club, haven't you? ;)_

"Shit," Louis cured, crumpling the paper and shoving it into his pocket. He looked around at the other passengers. Most were sleeping, some were talking, and others minding their own business reading or just looking out the windows.

He put his own book back into his bag before standing up. He slowly walked towards the back of the plane, watching to see if anyone was watching him. No one even spared him a glance. He gently tapped on the door a couple of times once he reached the bathroom. It open, Harry muttered a " _finally_ " before yanking him inside. "Took you long enough," Harry complained as he locked the door.

"Har-" Louis cut himself off with a moan as Harry pushed him against the side, pushing his already hard dick against Louis. "How are you already so fucking hard?" Louis questioned. "And is this why you've been acting so strange?"

Harry suddenly blushed and stepped back. "No."

"What's wrong?"

Harry kissed Louis, grinding into him, moaning as Louis was starting to get hard himself. "I uh, I wanted to be ready."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, palming himself through his pants.

Harry pulled his shirt off, Louis following suit. Louis watched as Harry turned around, placing his hands on the small counter and pushing his ass back toward Louis. "Why don't you find out," Harry said, shaking his hips back and forth.

Louis pulled his pants and boxers down, stroking himself a couple of times until he was fully hard. He reached around Harry's hips, undoing the button and zipper and of his jeans before grabbing ahold of them and pulling them down. "Oh, hello Princess," Louis smiled, seeing Harry was wearing his Princess panties.

"Keep going, fucking hell, hurry," Harry was moaning and pushing his ass closer to Louis, practically bent in half, having himself propped up on the counter by his elbows.

Louis hooked his fingers into the panties before pulling them down. "What the fuck Harry," Louis moaned. He reached out, gently pushing on the end of the plug that was placed inside of Harry.

Louis' eyes grew wide as Harry cried out, releasing over the front side of the counter. "Holy hell, get this thing out and fuck me, please," Harry begged, tears threatening to fall.

"What, why," Louis didn't even know where to start.

"Louis," Harry whined. Louis could see that Harry was already started to get hard again. He reached out again, grabbing the plug and pulling it out, slowly.

Harry literally turned his head and bit into the side of his own arm to muffle his cries. He was panting once it was fully out and holy hell this thing must've just been jammed right against his prostate the entire time. "I, I don't," Louis still had no words. He reached out, mesmerized as three fingers just slid right into Harry, there still being just enough lube so his fingers didn't hurt him.

Harry reached behind him, grabbing Louis' wrist and pulling his hand away. He turned around, dropping his knees and took Louis into his mouth. Louis moaned, grabbing Harry's hair and tugging, making the younger moan around his dick, the vibration of it turning Louis on even more. "Now get in me," Harry said after pulling off, turning back around.

Louis didn't need to be told twice, all he wanted was to be inside of Harry right now. He grabbed his hips, holding him in place as he pushed inside. "Fuck," He moaned, settling himself in deep, taking a moment to just savor the heat and tightness.

Both boys were falling apart as Louis thrust in and out of Harry, fingers surely bruising his hips. Harry was barely holding himself up, feeling his body grow weak as his second orgasm hit. Louis thrust in just a few more times before he himself hit his climax. He pulled out, cleaning the both of them up and redressing. He pulled Harry into his arms, holding him up the best he could. "I love you," Harry smiled.

"I love you too. Now, what the fuck?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"I knew I wanted you to fuck me on the plane and I just wanted to be ready."

"So that's what you did when we first got on? That's why you've been acting weird?"

Harry blushed. "Yeah. Wasn't prepared for how good it was going to feel."  
Louis just smiled, kissing Harry again. "Come on, before you fall asleep on me."

"Hey Lou," Harry said as they were getting ready to open the door.

"Hmm," Louis hummed, putting the butt plug in his pocket.

"We just joined the mile high club."

Louis just laughed, trying his best to act casual as he guided Harry back to their seats.


	82. Chapter 82

Harry laughed as Louis picked him up, tossing him onto the bed. Louis crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. "You're so beautiful," Louis smiled, reaching out and brushing his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I love you," Harry said, leaning into his touch.

Louis gave him a soft kiss before rolling off and laying next to him. "This bed is insanely comfy. Like seriously, fuck me this is nice."

"No thanks. I'm kind of whore for your dick so I'm strictly the bottom."

Louis reached over slapping Harry's chest. "Shut up. Whore," Louis laughed.

Harry scowled over at Louis. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not. You're cute."

"Thank you."

"You're sexy too," Louis complimented. Harry just blushed. "Especially when you had that nice plug in you." Harry blushed harder, his chest rising and falling as Louis' fingers ghosted up his side. "You were all nice and ready for me. Just wanted me to be in you as soon as possible, didn't you?" Harry nodded. "Words baby."

"Yes," He managed to choke out.

"Did you plan any more surprises for me?" Harry bit his lip, turning away from Louis' gaze. "Harry?"

"I um, well," Harry stammered.

Louis pulled his hands away from Harry's body and sat up, pulling Harry with him. "Hey, it's okay. No need to be embarrassed love," Louis assured.

Harry sat in Louis' arms with his head down, playing with his fingers. "You won't make fun of me?"

"Never. I promise."

"Well, I um, I was kind of hoping you would do something," Harry started, still nervous and unsure.

Louis reached over, taking Harry's hands in his own to stop his fidgeting. "Harry, take a breath. You're fine. You can ask me anything."

Harry did as told, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I want you to um, spank me?" He mumbled, avoiding Louis' gaze.

While Harry was nervous about what Louis would think, Louis was trying not to pop a boner. He took a second to settle himself down before grabbing Harry's chin and turning his head. Harry tried to fight it, making Louis scowl and grip harder. "Look at me," He said sternly.

Harry did as told, letting his head be turned and his eyes fall on Louis. "Sorry."

Louis leaned in, kissing Harry. "I love you so much, Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "And don't ever be nervous to ask me anything, especially anything about sex. I don't want you to ever feel embarrassed or worried about what I might say. If you want me to spank you, I'll do it. I love you. I want you to be happy and satisfied."

"So, it's fine?"

"Of course it's fine Harry," Louis smiled. "Do you think I forgot about that time you moaned a little when I did it? I had put you over my shoulder and smacked your ass."

Harry blushed at the memory. "Yeah."

Louis suddenly started laughing and Harry furrowed his eyebrows at him. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you I promise."

"Then what is so funny?"

"It's just," Louis took a breath trying to stop his giggles. "I always see comments from girls calling you Daddy or making comments about how they want you to fuck them."

"Yeah?" Harry asked chuckling at Louis.

"Yet here you are, wanting to be called Princess, getting fucked by me, and now wanting to be spanked," Louis laughed again.

Harry just rolled his eyes, pushing Louis over. "Oh shut up."

Louis calmed down, smiling over at Harry. "Makes me happy. That I get to be the one to see you this way."

"Well, I love _you_ , so," Harry smiled.

"True. That ass is all mine," Louis winked.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't make me spank you."

"Don't tease me with a good time," Harry laughed.

"We do have to actually try and do stuff on our vacation other than fuck you know that right?"

"I know that, do you know that? Do you think you can keep your hands to yourself?" Harry asked, ever so slightly pulling his shirt up.

Louis stared at the stip of skin now showing. "No problem."

"Sure about that?" Harry asked again, now laying on his stomach, pushing his ass into the air.

"Totally," Louis said, practically drooling at the sight.

"Mhm," Harry hummed, now pushing his pants and boxers down.

"But uh," Louis started, adjusting himself. "Maybe it can start tomorrow?"

Harry laughed, ridding himself of his clothes while Louis did the same.


	83. Chapter 83

"We just started our vacation and you're already trying to kill me," Louis complained, throwing a pillow at Harry.

"Come on, it'll be fun. It's so nice out and the mountain isn't too far from here," Harry tried, yanking the blankets off of Louis.

Louis whined at the loss of warmth. "I don't hike."

"I think you'll like it. Please?" Harry begged, climbing onto the bed and straddling Louis.

Louis stared up at Harry's pouting face and groaned. "Fucking hell why are you so cute. Fine, we can hike."

Harry cheered, leaning down and kissing all over Louis' face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," He chanted.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off me you sack of potatoes."

Harry just rolled his eyes, getting off of Louis. "Get ready fast, I want to get an early start. I'll get a bag together."

"I just want you to know I'm going to complain the whole time," Louis said, digging through his suitcase.

"No sex for you if you do," Harry said, crossing his arms.

Louis just groaned again before going to the bathroom to get ready. Harry grinned, excited to get out. He grabbed the backpack he brought and began tossing things into it. He then started looking for his own clothes, shrieking when he felt a hand slap his ass while he was bent over. "Louis!"

"What, it's a nice ass," He shrugged while laughing. "Plus don't forget, you did ask me to spank you."

"Shut up." He finally found what he wanted to wear and started changing while Louis pulled a beanie on his head. "You look so soft," Harry cooed. Louis was wearing sweatpants and t-shirt, with his beanie on his head.

"And you look ridiculous."

"Do not," Harry said. He had on jeans, a tank top, and a hat.

"So, we doing this?"

"Yes!" Harry smiled. He put the backpack on his back and the two made their way out. They called for a uber and the whole ride to the hiking trail Louis was dreading the entire thing. Harry was excited though. He loved nature and fresh air, but he hasn't been able to enjoy it this way in a while.

Once arriving Louis had to admit, despite not actually wanting to do this, it did look nice. "What are you doing?" Louis asked when he turned to Harry.

"I like taking pictures," He said, holding his camera.

"Well, let's get this over with," Louis said, starting towards the trail.

Harry caught up and grabbed Louis' hand as they walked. "I know this isn't really what you wanted to do today, but I'm happy that you agreed to it. Thank you, Louis."

Louis smiled, squeezing Harry's hand. "No problem. I love you, and if this is what you want to do, that's fine."

Harry smiled back, loving the fact that Louis is doing this to make him happy. "I love you too."

Louis watched Harry looked around in awe and was taking pictures of several different things. He was glad he was doing that too because he could walk slower. It took them about an hour before they finally reached one of the top parts, Harry agreeing they would go any higher as it was turning into more serious hiking anyway.

Louis just stared out at everything, amazed. "This is, wow."

"Told you," Harry said taking a picture of the view.

"I am going to die though," Louis laughed.

Harry handed him some water and let him go sit down. Harry set up the tripod he brought, placing his camera on it with a timer, quickly going over and sitting down next to Louis, looking at everything. Once he was sure the picture was taken and grabbed his camera again, putting the stand back in the bag before setting it all down.

"Feeling any better?" He asked, laying back and putting his head in Louis' lap.

"Yeah, going to want to sit here for a while though," Louis said, letting his fingers run through Harry's hair.

"That's fine. I like the view."

"You're staring at me," Louis pointed out, glancing down at Harry.

"Yeah, as I said, I like the view," He smiled.

Louis leaned down, kissing Harry. "I love you."

"Love you too. Even though you're incredibly sweaty right now."

"I know, it's gross. I can't wait to shower."

"If it makes you feel any better you can fuck me in the shower."

Louis laughed placing his hands behind him so he could lean back. "Makes me feel a little better, I suppose."

The two then just sat there for a while, taking everything in. Harry walked around, taking some more pictures after he noticed Louis fell asleep after laying down. He stared over him at one point, feeling warm and happy. He loved Louis a lot and still couldn't believe he was all his.

He would never admit this to Louis, but he's always dreaming about their future together. He can't picture his life without Louis in it. He let him sleep for a couple more minutes before gently shaking him awake. "Come on, we should probably start heading down."

Louis yawned, stretching himself out before having Harry help him up. They slowly made their way back down, calling for another uber. "I hate that I enjoyed this," Louis said, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder in the car.

"Told you," Harry teased. "We can do whatever you want tomorrow, I promise."

"I would like to start the day with a massage then. I'm going to ache like hell in the morning."

Harry smirked, leaning down to whisper in Louis' ear. "I'll give you a nice rub down. Make you feel so good."

Louis whined. "Fucking hell Haz."

Harry laughed, kissing the top of Louis' head. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Harry managed to get Louis back inside and keep him awake long enough for the two of them to shower together. Louis complained the whole time about wanting his shower sex, but being too exhausted. Harry just laughed and washed him up, Louis leaning into his touch. Harry loved these moments when Louis was just so soft and cuddly. He likes when he can take care of Louis like Louis is always doing for him.

"Big or little spoon tonight?" Harry asked as they flopped down on the bed.

"Little please," Louis said, pushing himself back towards Harry.

Harry held him close, trying his best to refrain from making a joke about how small Louis was right now. He just couldn't help it though. "Such a small baby," He cooed.

"I would smack you if I wasn't so comfortable. And if I didn't actually love being smaller right now. Dick."

"Goodnight Louis."

Louis just hummed in response, his breathing evening out just a moment later. Harry grabbed his phone, quickly posting the picture from earlier before wrapping Louis up tightly in his arms and falling asleep as well.

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_Dragged @ **Louis_Tomlinson** out on a hike today. But what a view! (Both Louis and the scenery)_


	84. Chapter 84

Louis slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He turned his body to see Harry already sitting up, playing on his phone. "Hey."

Harry looked over and smiled at him. "Morning. That hike yesterday really did kill you, huh?" He laughed.

"I don't hike."

"Think you'll be willing to try it again sometime?"

"We'll see. It was kind of nice."

"So, what's our plan?"

"I was thinking we could swim for a while, the water just looks so nice. Then get some lunch down in the resort. Then instead of a hike we just go walk around like normal people."

"Sounds lovely."

"I do remember the promise of a massage this morning though," Louis smiled.

"There was a promise of one. Take your shirt off and roll on your stomach. I'm going to grab some lotion from my suitcase."

Louis pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor before flipping over. He folded his arms in front of him and rested his head on them. He felt the bed dip before feeling Harry sit on him. "Your dick is on my ass."

"Shut up," Harry laughed. "I'm not going to fuck you."

Louis laughed then gasped when he felt the cold lotion being put on him. Harry's hands were then placed on his back and began rubbing and working the knots out. Louis couldn't help but moan. "Fuck, why are you so good with your hands."

"Guess I'm just a natural. Now hush and just relax."

Louis did as told, relaxing his muscles and Harry massaged all over his back and shoulder. After a while, he felt Harry move before he started rubbing the back on his calves. Louis was turning into putty.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked, moving back up to sit on his waist.

"So much better. I don't want to move."

Harry leaned down, kissing between Louis' shoulder blades before rolling off of him. "Come on, let's go swimming. Don't forget, I brought the yellow shorts."

Louis turned his head and smiled at Harry. "Yum."

Harry laughed, pushing Louis' shoulder before getting out of bed. Louis followed behind him, both grabbing their swimsuits. They both changed, Louis facing away from Harry so he doesn't pounce on him. "Ready?"

"Let's go."

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and Louis grabbed the towels. They left their room, making their way through the resort and down to the water. Harry let go of Louis' hand, running over and jumping right in. Louis smiled as Harry popped back up and swam to the side. "This water is amazing, get in here."

"Smile first," Louis said, holding his phone.

Harry gave him a big smile before swimming again.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_Yeah, I guess he's cute. @ **Harry_Styles**_

Louis put all their stuff together before jumping in and swimming over to Harry. "Hi," Louis smiled, grabbing Harry's waist.

"Hi."

Louis gasped as Harry suddenly splashed water in his face. "Oh, you are in for it."

Harry quickly started swimming away, Louis chasing after him and dunking him under. The two were laughing and swimming around for a long time. Harry couldn't believe how happy he was feeling right now. How happy Louis made him. Louis couldn't believe how in love he was with Harry.

"I look like a raisin," Harry said, looking at his hands.

"Wrinkly old man," Louis teased.

"You're turning into one too."

They two swam back to the platform and got out, grabbing their towels and laying down. "The sun feels amazing."

"Nice and warm," Harry agreed.

"Don't let me fall asleep."

"Don't let me fall asleep either."

They laid in the sun for about 15 minutes before going back to their room to change. Louis grabbed some jeans and his red and white striped shirt and Harry grabbed jeans and his white shirt with hands on it. "I don't know about you, but I am starving," Louis said, rubbing his stomach as they went to the dining area.

"Well considering we didn't eat breakfast, yeah I'm hungry."

After finding seats and placing their orders they relaxed a little. Louis turned on his side a bit, placing his arm against the seat and his hand on Harry's back. Harry smiled over at him. "We haven't been on a date in a while. This is nice."

"Anything for Princess," Louis smiled.

"So, I was thinking," Harry started.

"Oh boy, here we go," Louis laughed.

"Hush. We should do dinner when we get back with both of our families together."

"I think that sounds quite nice." Louis wouldn't admit that he was a tad nervous. It's another step in their relationship. He knows Harry's family already likes him, but still. Having everyone together was kind of scary.

They continued to chat and eat before making their way outside and just walking. They stopped in a few stores, each getting some souvenirs for their families and the boys. It turned out to be a really good day. It was nice to just get away from everything for a while and spend time just the two of them.

As the evening set it they went back to their room and sat on the balcony to watch the sunset. Louis looked over at Harry who was just staring at the sky amazed by all the colors. He couldn't imagine anyone else he would rather be here with than Harry. 


	85. Chapter 85

"We're so cute," Harry said, showing Louis his phone.

**Chey @Supertwin1D**

_Omg I caught @ **Louis_Tomlinson** and @ **Harry_Styles** on a date! Look at them! <3_

"That is a cute picture," Louis commented. "So, I'm thinking today we just hang around the resort?"

"Sounds good to me. They have a lot of fancy drinks I wanted to try anyway. Let's get day drunk," Harry cheered.

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well, one of us is going to have to be responsible. You go ahead and drink whatever you want."

"Boo yeah." Harry gave Louis a quick kiss before grabbing some clothes. "I'm just gonna take a shower real quick."

Louis laid back into the bed and logged into Twitter, retweeting the photo of him and Harry.

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** @ **Harry_Styles** You went on a date without me? I'm hurt_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **NiallHoran** You are not part of this relationship haha_

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** It's not nice to lie. All I do is love you_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **NiallHoran** I guess we love you too. Fine, the three of us can go on a date together_

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** Yas bitch! Three-way! (In a date kind of way. Unless you wanna strip haha)_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **NiallHoran** Don't ever say that again haha_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **NiallHoran** You will never see any naked part of @ **Louis_Tomlinson**. Mine._

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** all yours. Now get your butt out here so we can go have fun!_

"Don't you ever strip around Niall," Harry said, coming out of the bathroom.

"I didn't plan to," Louis laughed. "He's just playing."

Harry walked over, pushing Louis back onto the bed and straddling his waist. "You are mine. I am the only one who gets to see you naked."

Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Jealous Harry is super hot, but don't you dare try to be dominant with me Princess."

Harry shrunk back a bit. He then laid down on Louis' chest, snuggling into him. Almost like a cat. "Sorry."

"You're fine. I love you." Louis reached around before landing a quick slap to Harry's ass making a younger lad gasp. "Just don't try that again."

"I won't."

"Good. Now let's go," He said, nudging Harry up.

They went to the main part of the resort and went outside to the sitting area. Harry ordered several different kinds of drinks while Louis just got some water. It was nice just sitting in the sun and talking. Harry got giggly after a couple of drinks and then slid his chair next to Louis wanting to be pet.

Louis just held him close and complied. Harry wasn't quite drunk, but he was buzzing a bit. He was still coherent though so Louis wasn't too worried about him. "I'll be right back. I need to pee."

Harry whined, but let Louis go. Louis made sure he was all set before walking back inside and down the hall to the bathroom. He was going to cut Harry off soon before he reached drunk status. He wanted the lad to still be with him a little bit.

After he went and washed his hands he made his way back out. He saw that Harry's seat was empty and instantly got worried. He knew Harry wasn't drunk, but he still didn't want to take any chances of something happening to him.

He looked around before spotting him by the bar. After sighing in relief and took a closer look before frowning. Harry was laughing with some guy at the bar and blushing. He also didn't like the way the guy was touching Harry. His hand was on his waist and he had a smirk on his face. Yeah, Louis was not impressed right now. He knew Harry was tipsy, but he also didn't like that he was feeding into the attention.

Louis made his way over, grabbing Harry from behind and pulling him to his chest. "Excuse me." He gripped Harry's waist and turned him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Harry gulped and tried to make himself smaller. "What's your problem dude?"

"This is my boyfriend, that's my problem. Don't you ever touch him again," Louis warned.

The guy just rolled his eyes, grabbed his drink, and walked off. "I was just saying hi."

"Room, now." Harry hung his head as Louis led them back to their room. He pushed Harry onto the bed and crossed his arms. "You go and tell me this morning how I'm yours, but a few hours later your melting under some guy's attention?"

"I'm sorry."

Louis sat down on the edge of the bed. "Over my knee, now." Harry scrambled over, not wanting to upset Louis anymore. He was also a tad excited, but now was not the time to say that out loud. Once Harry was settled across Louis' lap Louis reached out and pulled his shorts down to expose his bare skin. Before he did anything though and leaned over to Harry and kissed him on top of his head. "I love you. Tell me if you want me to stop." All Harry could do was nod.

A moment later and Harry cried out as Louis' hand came in contact with his skin. Immediately after Louis was gently rubbing the spot and waited to make sure Harry was okay. "Again," Harry said.

Louis obliged and landed to more smacks to his bottom before rubbing the skin again. "I'm thinking three more?"

"Yes please."

Louis spanked Harry three more times before pulling him up into his arms and kissing him. "I love you so much, Harry."

Harry held onto Louis tightly, closing his eyes and letting a couple of tears fall. "I'm sorry Louis. I promise."

"I know Princess. It's okay."

"Um, Lou?"

"Hmm?" Louis hummed. Harry just pressed himself further forward, Louis understanding the problem. "You really do like this huh?"

Harry hid his face in Louis' neck. "Yes."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't be embarrassed. Lay down Princess," Louis instructed.

Harry laid back on the bed and Louis finished undressing him. He kissed down his chest and on his thighs before taking Harry's hard member into his mouth. Harry moaned, reaching down and gripped Louis' hair. He was already so hard and weak that it really didn't take him too long before he was releasing down the back of Louis' throat.

Louis swallowed every last drop before grabbing some lotion. "Rollback over for a minute." Harry did as told, still trying to even out his breathing. Louis was mesmerized by the red handprint still on Harry's ass. Yeah, he could do this again. He squeezed some lotion on his hand before rubbing it on his skin to calm the irritation.

Harry rolled back once he was done and let Louis slide his boxers on. "Want me to do anything?"

Louis shook his head. "No, I'm okay. You rest."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," Louis assured, kissing him softly before pulling him to his chest to nap.


	86. Chapter 86

The next few days of their vacation were spent in total bliss. The couple couldn't be any happier than they were now. Louis found himself falling for Harry more and more each day. He found little things that made his adoration for the younger lad stronger. The best part, he was no longer scared about his feelings. He felt sure and content with them.

Harry was currently still asleep beside Louis, soft snores escaping him. Louis grabbed his phone and took a picture.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_He'll try to deny it, but @ **Harry_Styles** does snore a little bit. It's cute though_

He continued to scroll through Twitter a bit. He honestly doesn't think he'll ever get used to people being a "fan" of him. He doesn't think he's anything special. He just happens to be dating a guy in a hugely successful boy band.

To him though, Harry isn't this famous singer, he's just, Harry. He's the guy that likes to be called Princess. The one who likes being pet. The one who always makes sure Louis knows that he loves him. Harry's the one Louis thinks he's going to spend the rest of his life with.

Louis smiled over at Harry who snuggled closer to Louis even in his sleep. He turned back to his phone checking the notifications that were rolling in. He still found himself hurt when people were negative and mean. It was the one downside to dating Harry. They couldn't just live their lives as a normal couple. Everyone had to share their opinion.

He frowned at some of the Tweets mentioned the time Louis was beat up. It was a horrible memory and the fact that people still laugh about it and mention it happening again made Louis feel awful. He likes to think he's a nice guy. He doesn't see what total strangers have against him. He treats Harry well, he doesn't start drama, he just doesn't understand.

He regrets staying on now because all he felt was sadness. He turned his phone off, curling back up under the blankets. He laid there for a little while before he felt Harry starting to stir and heard him yawn. "You awake?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah," Louis replied but continued to face away from Harry.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

Harry reached out, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder who in turn just shrugged it off. "Lou?" Harry said, worried he was upset with him. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not. I promise."

"What's wrong then?"

Louis rolled over to look at Harry. Louis took his in features and saw how genuinely concerned he was. "I was an idiot and scrolled through Twitter again."

Harry frowned and laid down, holding Louis close. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Louis sighed.

"It's not though. You didn't sign up for any of that and I'm sorry. No matter what anyone says though just remember how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"Wanna just stay in bed today?"

"We don't have to. I know it's our last day."

"I don't mind. I'm with you so I'm happy. We've done a lot already."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Louis smiled, snuggling up to Harry silently asking to be the little spoon. Harry wrapped him up and gently ran his fingers up and down Louis' spine. Louis found his eyes growing heavy between the warmth and Harry's touch and soon fell asleep.

The two did as planned and stayed in bed for half the day. After Louis woke up he was feeling a bit better and asked if they could go down and get some lunch. They showered together and got ready. Louis still stayed close to Harry, clinging onto him a bit. Harry didn't mind one bit, enjoying the fact that he can comfort Louis.

After lunch, they went back to their room to start packing their things. Louis wasn't ready to go home because he knew Harry was going to have to be gone again working on the next album. He told Louis he was more than welcome to come with him, but Louis wanted to give him his space to work and Louis had to get lessons ready for his online class anyway. He knew neither of them would get anything done if they were together.

"Hey, Louis?" Harry asked as they finished closing their suitcases.

"Hmm?"

"Are uh, are we still house shopping when we get back?"

Louis looked up from where he was stuffing things into his carry-on. He almost forgot about that. "Yeah, of course."

Harry smiled. "Really? You still wanna live with me?"

Louis crawled over to Harry and kissed him. "I do want to live with you. I want to take this next step together."

"Okay," Harry blushed.

"But Niall can not move in with us."

Harry laughed, nodding. "He'll probably be secretly unloading his boxes if he helps us move in."

"He's not allowed to know where we live," Louis laughed.

The two sat there for a minute before Harry looked at the bed then back to Louis. "Wanna fuck again before we have to leave?"

Louis smiled, grabbing Harry by the collar of his shirt and kissing him. "You bet."


	87. Chapter 87

"Remind me why we booked our flights at such stupid hours," Louis complained, dragging his feet through the airport.

"You'll live. And it's so we don't get swarmed or anything."

"Still, I hate this. Carry me."

Harry rolled his eyes, but squatted down anyway, letting Louis hop onto his back. Harry smiled as Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and feet around his torso, resting his head on Harry's back. "Better?"

"Much. I love you."

Harry made sure Louis was secure before grabbing a suitcase in both hands and continuing to find their gate. "I probably look ridiculous ya know?" Harry laughed.

"I'm sure you do. You're so strong. I can feel your muscles flex. It's hot," Louis commented.

"I'm glad my body pleases you," Harry replied.

"Oh it does, very much," Louis whispered, kissing the back on Harry's neck causing goosebumps to rise.

"Don't start with me."

Louis just laughed and went back to snuggling into Harry. Once Harry finally found their gate he dropped Louis down into a chair before sitting beside him. They both sat quietly while they waited to board. Harry having to pull Louis to his feet when it was time.

Louis slept the entire plane ride while Harry watched some movies. "I'll call for an uber if you wanna watch for our bags?" Harry offered as they got off the plane.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Louis sighed as they got on the escalator, pointing down.

Harry turned his head and laughed as he saw the lads standing there. Liam and Zayn looked like they were pretending they don't know Niall who was standing there with a giant sign that said _**'Welcome Home My Beautiful Boyfriends.'**_

As they walked closer Niall started running towards them. "I've missed you guys!" He yelled, wrapping an arm around each of them. "My precious ship. My babies."

"We missed you too Niall," Louis laughed.

"Hey guys, you have fun?" Liam asked.

They started making their way towards baggage claim, Niall continuing to hold onto Louis. Harry was trying not to smack Niall. "It was a lot of fun. It was nice to get away for a little bit," Harry answered.

"You guys enjoying your time off too?" Louis asked, wrapping an arm around Niall who wasn't letting go.

"Yeah. I actually came up with a couple of lyrics," Zayn laughed.

"I've been working on some guitar stuff," Niall commented. "Leave it to us to work during our time off."

"We saw your sisters yesterday," Liam added.

"Mine?" Louis questioned.

"Yeah, we knew we wanted to meet you at the airport so we got together and Lottie had been messaging me so we and visited. I hope that's okay," Liam asked, now a little worried he overstepped a boundary.

"That's totally fine, don't worry. I'm glad you're all getting along," Louis smiled.

"They had some fun stories," Zayn laughed.

"Of course they did."

"Can I stay with you guys tonight?" Niall asked.

Harry shook his head no at Louis who just rolled his eyes. "You guys can all stay over if you want."

Harry sighed and Louis just smiled over at him and mouthed 'I love you.' The boys found their luggage and made their way out to the car. Niall insisting on sitting between Louis and Harry in the back seat. Harry was growing quite anxious. He knows he's had Louis' undivided attention for a while now, but still. He was feeling clingy and Niall was getting in the way. So he couldn't help but pout.

Louis could tell Harry was upset but chose to let him calm down on his own for right now. He talked with the other lads, agreeing on picking up some pizza for dinner. He went in to collect it, letting the others stay in the car so they didn't get stuck in there if fans spotted them.

Harry was still in a mood when they got home. He went upstairs and decided to unpack while the others ate dinner. Louis got out some pillows and blankets for the lads as it got later. He felt bad as Harry has been locked away the whole time.

He said goodnight, telling them to make themselves at home. He warned Niall not to come barging in their room in the morning, knowing the lad probably would. He got some pizza for Harry and made his way to their room. "Haz?" Louis asked, stepping in.

Harry had unpacked both of their things and was curled up in bed already in pajamas. "Hmm?"

"I brought you up some pizza. Sit up and eat please."

Harry rolled over, pushing himself up and taking the plate from Louis. "Thank you."

Louis changed as well before climbing into bed next to Harry. "You going to tell me why you're in such a mood?"

Harry shrugged as he picked at his pizza. "I don't know."

"I'm not mad at you or anything and I won't be mad at you for whatever the reason is."

"It's so stupid though," Harry said, now realizing how truly stupid it is, wiping at his eyes.

"Hey, no it's okay. Just talk to me."

"I just, I don't want to share you. I know it sounds stupid and clingy and selfish. I love Niall and all, but I wanted to hold your hand at the airport, but he was hanging onto you. I wanted to sit with you in the car, but he wanted to sit in the middle. I just, you're mine," Harry said, tears gently falling.

Louis' heart broke for the younger boy, seeing how upset he was. "Harry, it's okay. I don't mind. It's just how you are. We are together a lot now and we're getting more serious as time passes and you've already explained to me your fears. I'm not going anywhere I promise. And I love Niall too, but if you wanted to be with me I'll tell him to fuck off," Louis laughed. "Whatever you need. I was just trying to make Niall happy too. But your happiness comes first to me. Okay?"

Harry hugged Louis tightly, Louis pulling him close. "I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. Just talk to me okay. I felt so bad that you were left out."

"I will, I promise."

"Good. I like it when you talk to me," Louis smiled, leaning back and kissing Harry.

"I'm really tired."

"Me too. Let's get some rest. We can kick them out early tomorrow and start looking online at some houses. How does that sound?"

"Sounds pretty good. I suppose they can stay till lunch though. I'll be nice."

"Whatever you want. Now come here and let me hold you," Louis said laying down.

Harry cuddled up close to Louis, sighing in content as he closed his eyes. He was really in love with the boy. 


	88. Chapter 88

Niall kept his word and didn't barge into their room in the morning, but he was waiting outside the door. Harry made them all breakfast and was finally chatting more as he was sat on Louis' lap. They played a couple of card games before finally saying bye to the boys before collapsing on the couch.

"I'll go get my computer," Harry said, clearly very excited.

Louis had to admit, he was kind of excited too. It was a big step buying a home with someone, but he was ready. He wanted to start this next chapter in his life with Harry.

Harry came back, plopping down next to Louis, the site already up. "So, anything in particular we really want?" Harry asked, staring intently at the screen.

"I've always wanted a house with a pool," Louis said.

"Okay. We said we wanted to have a guest bedroom as well right?"

"Yeah. Maybe two if we can do that."

"Anything else?"

"I wouldn't mind a nice porch. Sit outside in the morning and drink my tea."

The two spent the next hour scrolling through available homes and marking the ones they wanted to visit. They found some really nice ones, arguing a little bit about prices as Louis wanted to make sure he could pay for half, and Harry insisting it was fine that he had more than enough money to cover things. That's when they decided it was best to take a break.

"We good?" Harry asked after they watched a movie and calmed down.

"Yeah."

"I know you like it when we split things, but if we find a house we really like I don't mind covering the majority of the cost. You just have to let me."

"I know. I'm trying. It's fine, we can figure it out."

"I love you."

Louis smiled and pecked Harry's lips. "I know. I love you too."

"I suppose it wouldn't be awful if you paid a bit more."

Harry smiled and hugged Louis. "Thank you." Louis just rolled his eyes but hugged Harry back.

"Just know I still hate this."

"I know you do," Harry laughed.

"You and your stupid money."

"Leave my money out of this, it did nothing wrong."

"Do I even want to know how much of it there is?"

"I will never tell you because you'll just hate me more," Harry said pecking Louis' lips. "Just know you could never have to lift a finger ever again if you wanted."

Louis just groaned and pushed Harry's shoulder. "I will not be a trophy wife."

"You're not. You would be the trophy husband. I'm the wife. I can be your sugar mama."

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose trying not to laugh. "Why am I with you?"

"Because of my money."

Louis stood up, Harry laughing as he walked away. "You're killing me."

Harry just smiled as Louis went upstairs. He quite enjoyed picking on the lad sometimes. He still wishes Louis would just let him pay for things from time to time. He has the money for it and he wants to spend it on his and Louis' future together. He understands though. Louis wants to be equal. He doesn't want to feel like he's using Harry. It's also just a masculine thing for him. He wanted to be able to provide.

He grabbed his phone as it vibrated seeing it was a text from someone on their team. He had to be in the studio tomorrow to start working on the album. They took a bit more time off than usual as Harry wanted to spend longer with Louis and travel after he fully healed from his attack. So they have to get the album done faster than usual so they can get back on tour.

Harry was certainly ready to make new music and loved being on tour, he was just stressing about having to leave Louis behind so much. His mind began to wonder about everything that could happen and thinking about the feeling of being away from Louis, and the fear started to creep in. His chest hurt and he was panicking.

"I'm ready if you want to apologize now," Louis said coming back down, laughing a bit. He froze when he saw Harry on the couch hyperventilating and crying. "Shit, Harry," Louis said rushing over. He turned Harry in his seat, placing his feet flat on the floor to help ground him some. He grabbed both of his hands in his, crouching down so that he was at eye level with him. "Breathe with me Harry okay? Copy my breathing," Louis instructed taking slow deep breaths. Harry was trying. He was slowly getting his breathing back under control. "That's it. You're doing great. Close your eyes." Harry did as told. "Good. Now focusing on your breathing, focus on my voice. I'm right here. Everything is okay. You're safe. Easy," Louis coached.

He continued to hold his hands as he sat beside him, he let go in order to pull him into his lap before gently running his fingers through his hair. It took a while, but the tears stopped and his breathing evened out. Louis almost thought he fell asleep with how still he became. "I'm sorry," Harry whispered out.

"You're fine. Everything's okay. What do you need?"

"I don't know. My body hurts."

"Are you okay to move?"

Harry nodded and stood up. Louis led him upstairs and started to fill the bath, pouring in some bubbles. He stripped Harry out of all his clothes, doing the same to himself before climbing in the bath and pulling Harry in, having him sit between his legs. "I'm okay," Harry finally said, laying back into Louis.

Louis just held him for a little bit before washing him up. He helped him into something comfortable before wrapping him in a blanket and holding him in bed. "You ready to talk about it?"

"I'm scared. I'm scared about having to leave you to work on the album and I'm terrified about leaving you to go on tour."

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. It's going to be okay. I promise. We really need to find a way to help you cope. I love how close we are getting and how far we have come, but it hurts knowing that it's also causing your fear to grow stronger."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't you dare apologize. It's completely fine. We are going to figure this out and we're going to be fine. You're going to be fine. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Just sleep for now. I've got you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry. Sleep."


	89. Chapter 89

"Hey guys," Louis greeted, seeing them all sitting on a couch.

"Oh, hey Louis. Didn't know you were joining us today," Liam commented.

Louis tipped his head to the side towards Harry. Liam just nodded. "I won't be a bother. Just gonna sit quietly and respond to some emails."

"And look fine," Niall winked.

Louis just laughed the other lads groaning and Harry kicking his leg. "Alright lads. You ready?" A man said as he walked over to the group.

"Always are," Zayn said, standing up.

Harry pouted and turned to Louis. "You'll be fine. I'll just be right over here. I can't wait to hear it when you're done," Louis smiled, leaning in and pecking Harry's lips. "Go be awesome now."

"I love you," Harry said, hugging Louis tightly.

"I love you too."

Harry slowly let go of Louis and followed the other lads down the hall into another area. Louis sat on the couch, pulling out his phone and doing as he said and responded to some emails. It was quiet while he worked, which was quite nice.

He had been thinking of a couple of ideas to help Harry while he went on tour. Louis knew he would go with them to a couple of the shows here and there, but would mostly stay home and work or visit with his family. There was, of course, no problem with Louis staying the whole tour, but he knew it would be best for him and Harry to also have some breathing room. Plus, he didn't really care for the traveling and the craziness of it all. It just wasn't his life. As much as he loved Harry, he didn't want to make that his life either. At least not all the time.

Louis knew they would be okay though. He knew they would adjust and that Harry would be okay. He believed in him and would help him in any way that he could. He loved Harry with everything that he had. He never thought he would feel this way for someone, never knew how strongly he could love someone that way he does Harry. It was scary and amazing all at once.

He has found himself looking at rings every now and again. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Harry, he knows he does. He's almost 25 now, he knows that's still pretty young, relatively speaking, but he's always wanted to settle down with someone. He's hoping now that Harry's almost 23 he's ready too. They've talked about their future a couple of times before, so he'd like to think Harry doesn't deem himself too young to settle down.

While thinking his phone vibrated with a text from Eleanor.

**Hey, when we getting together again? Xx**

_I'll have to get back to you. Harry's been clingy lately so not sure I can skip out till he goes on tour. I'll let you know though._

It would be nice to get out with a friend at some point. His life has revolved around Harry for a while. Which isn't a bad thing, he just kind of wishes he could have some of his own time back every now and again.

"Not bored are you?" Harry asked, plopping down onto Louis' lap.

"Nope. I was just chatting with Eleanor actually. She wanted to know when I could hang out with her."

"Oh. What uh, what did you say?"

"Told her I would have to get back to her. That maybe once you're back on tour we could get together. But maybe I could visit with her one day while you're recording." Harry just nodded and played with Louis' fingers. "Hey, you good?"

"Mhm."

Louis scowled, taking his hand from Harry's and crossing his arms. "Words."

Harry sighed and leaned into Louis whole softened his face and wrapped an arm around him. "It's me being entirely irrational. I just. I don't know. She seems nice, but I don't want her around you."

"Harry, look at me." Harry lifted his head up, staring at Louis. "I love dick," Louis said causing Harry to laugh. "Specifically speaking your dick," He winked. "I have no attraction to her whatsoever and she only likes me as a friend, I promise. You also know that I would never, and I mean never, cheat on you. I'm in love with you Harry, so utterly in love with you it hurts."

Harry let a couple of tears fall and hugged Louis tightly. "I love you, Louis. So so much. Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving. Not ever," Louis assured.

Harry took a few minutes to calm down before sitting back up. "You can visit while I'm recording. It's okay. I'll be fine."

Louis smiled, pecking Harry's lips. "Thank you."

Harry just smiled and took a deep breath. The two just sitting in silence together. "Oh, I want to sit on Louis' too," Niall cheered as he came down the hall. He squeezed himself onto Louis' other leg, Harry reached out and pushing him off making Louis laugh and Niall whine. "You're so mean to me."

"Keep your ass off my boyfriend," Harry said sticking his tongue out.

Niall rolled his eyes, sitting next to Louis instead, pressed right up against his side. "Niall, have you ever heard of a personal bubble?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, but our bubbles just mold together so it's fine," He shrugged.

Louis just chuckled while Harry kicked softly at Niall's legs. "You are such a child," Louis commented.

"Mine" Harry said leaning back into him and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"You alright there Louis?" Liam laughed as he came out next.

"I didn't realize how lovable I am."

"Have you seen yourself," Niall said, making Harry kick him again.

Zayn was the last one out who walked over, sitting down and yanking Niall into his own lap. "Would you leave them alone?"

Niall huffed and leaned his back into Zayn. "Fine. Only cause this is actually super comfortable. Why don't you hold me more often?" Niall complained.

"How have you survived with them for so long?" Louis asked, staring down at Harry.

"I don't know."

"You guys all done for the day?" Louis asked, turning his attention back to the others.

"Yeah. We're gonna come in every day this week and we should get a decent amount done," Liam answered.

"I'm going to go home and take a nap," Zayn said, letting out a yawn.

"You guys up to anything?" Liam asked.

"Little more house shopping," Harry said. "We're hoping to check out a couple this weekend."

"I'll clear my schedule," Niall said.

"Niall, no."

"You guys are no fun. I'm going to get food and find some real friends," Niall said, getting off of Zayn's lap and walking away.

"Someone needs to get him a girlfriend or something," Louis said.

Liam just hummed in agreement before tapping Zayn's leg. "Come on. I'll drive you home."

The lads waved goodbye and Louis finally got Harry to stand up and go to the car. Harry talked a little bit about what they were working on but also wanted to keep most of it a surprise. Louis just listened along the whole ride, loving how excited Harry got when talking about his music.

They fell into the couch once they got back, Louis holding the laptop and scrolling through the site. They each picked out a couple more before going over their list again to narrow it down. Harry called the real estate agent and set up the four houses they wanted to view for this weekend.

"I can't believe that within the next couple of weeks we're officially going to own a house together," Louis said.

"You nervous?" Harry asked, worried Louis might change his mind.

"Not at all. It's our next step together. I'm ready to build our life together."

"Me too," Harry smiled.


	90. Chapter 90

"So, how's the boy toy?" Eleanor asked climbing onto Louis' bed.

"Still fun to play with," Louis laughed, falling back onto the bed. "But seriously, he's pretty great," Louis smiled, thinking about his boyfriend.

Eleanor grabbed the bag of Twizzlers they got from the movies, pulled one out, hitting Louis' in the face with it. "You are so far gone for that boy."

Louis grabbed the Twizzler and took a bite out. "Yeah. I kind of am. I uh, was hoping to talk to you about something though?"

Eleanor nodded as Louis sat up and moved to sit in front of her. "Of course. Is everything okay?"

"So, we're pretty good friends, right? I mean, we've never been super close, and it's a tad embarrassing for me to say that you're like, practically my only friend outside of Harry's."

"Lou," Eleanor laughed, putting a hand on Louis' knee. "Calm down. Yeah, we haven't been incredibly close before, but we are friends. I care about you. You're fun to be around and I think we get along great. You can talk to me about anything."

"Okay," Louis sighed. "So, as you know Harry and I are checking out our final house choices this weekend and deciding what we want. I was hoping that maybe after we move in and everything, that I would propose?"

Eleanor squealed and hugged Louis. "That is so cute. I am so proud of you."

Louis hugged her back, laughing at her eagerness. "You think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's wonderful."

"I wanted to talk to my mom about it and everything, but I needed a non-family opinion about it first. You really think it's a good idea? That it's not like, rushing anything? I don't want to scare him."

"Oh please. I don't think you have to worry about that." Louis smiled, rolling over to lay down beside her. "Have you thought about how you want to do it at all?"

"Here and there. I just want it to be perfect. He deserves it to be perfect. Fuck he deserves so much and," Louis smiled up at the ceiling. "Eleanor I love him."

"I know you do. I hate that there are people out there that for whatever reason can't see that."

Louis nodded in agreement. "It's kind of funny though. The more I fall for him, the less that stuff bothers me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, sure there are some pretty sucky things out there, and yeah they hurt. It's just. The comments about me not loving him or him not loving me, I just don't stress about as much. Because I know how I feel and I know how he feels. He loves me. I actually found someone who loves me." 

Eleanor smiled and went to say something before she noticed tears forming in Louis' eyes and sliding down the side of his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Louis' vision was cloudy so he closed his eyes. "I think it's time for you to head home okay?"

"Are you sure? Louis are you okay?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm fine. I just. I need you to go right now. I want to be alone and wait for Harry to get home." Louis rolled onto his side, facing away from Eleanor.

Louis could feel the bed shift as Eleanor got up. "Call me okay?"

Louis nodded and listened as she left. He laid there for a while, tears falling out every now and again. He wasn't sure how long it was until he heard the door again. "Lou?" Harry called out. Louis continued to just lay there quietly. Harry's footsteps got louder as he got closer. "Lou?" Harry called again, quietly as he came into the bedroom. "Oh, there you are," He smiled. The bed dipped as Harry climbed in behind Louis, wrapping an arm around him. "You awake?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah," Louis croaked out.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, rolling Louis over so that he could see his face.

"You love me."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and used his thumb to wipe one of the tears. "What do you mean?"

Louis smiled, grabbing Harry's neck and pulling him down into a kiss. "I mean, that you love me. Like, you actually love me," Louis tried to emphasize.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't get it. Of course I love you."

Louis sighed and smiled up at Harry. "It's just nice. To have someone that actually loves me and isn't going to go and screw someone else."

Harry frowned, curling up into Louis' side. "Those guys were dicks. I don't understand how anyone could even think about cheating on you."

"I don't understand either. I like to think I'm quite the catch," Louis chuckled, though Harry could tell he was still upset.

"You are. I love you, Louis. I love everything about you, even the things I don't like, I love."

"There's stuff you don't like about me?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I was perfect," Louis said, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh hush," Harry laughed. "You know what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah. I know. Thank you, Harry."

"How long have you been lying here like this?"

"I don't know. A while maybe."

"Did Eleanor do something? Cause I can kick her ass."

Louis laughed, tugging on a strand of Harry's hair. "No. She didn't do anything. We were talking about you actually, cause everything is always about you."

"Well yeah, have you seen me?"

Louis tugged at his hair again, Harry's head yanking back a bit. "Anyway, we were talking about some of the people out there that makes those nasty comments," Louis could see Harry frowning in the corner of his eye. "But, I told her that the more I fall in love with you, the less it bothers me." Harry smiled up at Louis. "Then I said something about how you love me and I don't know. I guess it just, for whatever reason, reminded me that I've had people claim to love me before, but didn't. But you, you actually love me and I don't know," Louis shrugged. "It both made me sad and happy at the same time."

"You okay now?"

Louis nodded. "I'm better. My Mum used to tell me how overwhelming love could be sometimes. She said she could get hit by these emotions even years after she got with my dad. Used to think she was a tad crazy, but here I am, crying because a boy loves me," He chuckled.

"This boy does love you very much," Harry smiled. "He loves you so much in fact, that he wants to suck you off," Harry winked, letting a hand rub at Louis' thigh, inching closer to Louis' crotch.

"Fucking hell I love you," Louis whined.

Harry just laughed rolling himself over and straddling Louis' lap. "I love you too. Now just relax."


	91. Chapter 91

"I'll leave you two to talk about things for a moment," The real estate lady said, smiling at the couple before walking away.

"So?" Harry asked. "What do you think?"

Louis looked around the house and smiled. "I really like this one. It has everything I think we both wanted."

"I think this is definitely my favorite of all of them," Harry agreed.

The house really was perfect. It had a two-car garage, a huge front and back yard, and wasn't too close to other houses. It had a porch that wrapped around the front to the back of the house. A patio out back next to the inground pool. They loved the finished basement and full-size bathroom down there, the first floor was beautiful with the large kitchen and dining area, a living room, bathroom, two rooms, which one would be used as a guest bedroom and the other an office for Louis. Louis especially loved how large the windows were and how much light came in.

The upstairs was just as nice. There were two more rooms they would use as guest bedrooms, another full-size bath, then the master bedroom and bathroom. The master bedroom was huge and the bathroom was beautiful there was both a standing shower and a large tub.

The whole house was gorgeous and had everything they wanted. "You know what I'm hesitating about don't you?" Louis asked Harry.

"The price. We talked about this though, remember?"

"I know," Louis sighed. "You're really killing me. This place is perfect," Louis whined.

"Then let's do it. Let me spoiled you and cover the difference."

"You and your stupid money," Louis grumbled.

Harry just laughed, pecking Louis' lips. "So, we doing this?"

Louis looked at Harry and finally smiled. "Yeah, we're doing this."

The process and filling out the paperwork and actually buying the house was stressful and took a while, but the whole time Louis and Harry couldn't be more excited for it to be completed. It was a busy time for them, especially with Harry working on the album at the same time and preparing to go over things for when they start touring again. Which neither lads were ready for.

The lads were talking, asking them questions about it all, especially Niall who was determined to find out exactly where the new house is. They, of course, were going to tell him at some point, but it was fun keeping everything a secret from him right now.

Once everything was finalized, reality set in. They were laying in bed staring up at the ceiling. "We own a house," Harry said.

"We do."

"We actually own a house. Together."

"Mhm."

Harry laughed and rolled over to straddle Louis. "I love you so fucking much," He smiled.

"I love you too. So I'll try really hard not to kill you while we pack this weekend and you go crazy," Louis laughed.

"I will not."

"Yes, you will."

"Whatever. But when everything is packed perfectly and well organized you'll thank me."

Louis just smiled gently rubbing his hands up and down Harry's thighs. "I'm sure I will."

"You going to miss this place?" Harry wondered, looking around.

"A little bit. However, I'm excited that I now get to have a place with you. A home we can build together."

Harry smiled down and Louis, laying into his arms. "I'm excited too. I've never really found a place that I could call my own home yet. Well, at least until I found you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I hate that I'm going to have to go on tour shortly after we move in."

"I know, I hate it too. It'll be okay though. I'll get things settled in and then when you come home you'll be surprised to see how good it looks. You'll be surprised that you have a home," Louis smiled.

"Fuck me one last time in this house?"

"Should we do it in every room?" Louis winked.

"Of course. I've always wanted you to bend me over the kitchen counter."

"Little slut."

"Only for you," Harry said, slipping his hand into Louis' pants to grab ahold of his shaft. "Your perfect little slut."

Louis moaned, thrusting up into Harry's hand. "Yeah, you'll take anything I get you."

"Anything, want it so bad." Harry could feel himself growing hard, pulling his hand away to grind against Louis, needing some type of friction.

"You'll let me tease you then?" Louis questioned.

"Yes please."

Louis grabbed Harry by the waist, flipping him over so he was on his back and Louis could straddle him. "You'll be a good Princess."

"I'll be good. Promise," Harry said, still trying to thrust up into Louis, but Louis was holding him down.

"Stay still," Louis instructed, standing up and digging around in his closet. He came back out, walking over to Harry and smiling. "Strip and get on your belly, now," Louis demanded.

Harry scrambled to his feet, ridding himself of his clothes and doing as asked, laying flat on his stomach. He could feel Louis climbing back onto the bed when suddenly his hands were pulled behind his back. "What are you doing?" Harry questions, anxious for Louis' next move.

"No touching," Louis said. Harry was confused for a moment before he felt his wrists being tied together, making him whine. Once he was tied up tight Louis just rubbed his back. "Okay?"

"No, want to touch you," Harry whined, wiggling his wrists.

Louis laughed, kissing down Harry's shoulder blades. "Just relax. You're my good little slut right?"

"Mhm," Harry moaned.

"Ass up then."

Harry struggled for a moment before Louis wrapped a hand around him, helping stick his ass up in the air. Harry turned his head sideways, his breathing growing heavier as he waited for Louis to do something, anything. He suddenly cried out in pleasure as he felt Louis' tongue at his entrance. "Fuck."

Louis continued to eat Harry out, loving the sound of Harry completely falling apart and watching him struggle to break free. "How you doing baby," Louis asked, teasing Harry's entrance with his fingers now that he lubed up.

"So hard. It hurts," Harry said, tears in his eyes. He was so incredibly turned on right now, he needed to touch himself so badly.

"You're doing so good baby, so good for me," Louis praised.

"Please, please fuck me," Harry begged, pushing his ass further back, moaning as it made Louis' fingers slip inside of him.

Louis fingered Harry open before pushing himself inside. Harry's moans were beautiful and went straight to Louis' dick. Louis held onto Harry's hips and he thrust in and out of him. Harry was wiggling against his restraints constantly, wanting to touch Louis or himself so badly.

Louis gave one partially hard thrust, Harry practically screaming as he came, his body beginning to go limp. The sound made Louis come, Harry sounding like a freaking porn star. Louis pulled himself out, reaching right up and untying Harry to instantly turned himself around and latched onto Louis. "You okay?" Louis asked, rubbing a hand up and down Harry's back.

"I'm okay. Just love you and want to touch you," Harry said, pushing himself further into Louis.

"So, how did you like being tied up?"

Harry whined, now making Louis topple backward onto the bed as Harry got closer. "It about killed me. I wanted to touch so badly. But fuck, it was so good at the same time. I'd be okay doing it again."

"Maybe I'll spank that perky little ass next time as well," Louis teased, kneading the flesh of Harry's ass as he spoke before sending a hard slap down on it. Harry whined again, his hips rolling into Louis. "Fuck," Louis moaned.

"Kitchen?"

Louis laughed, pushing Harry off him. "Go bend yourself over that counter," Louis said, slapping Harry's ass as he walked by, the two laughing as they raced there.


	92. Chapter 92

"Oh no," Liam frowned when Harry opened the door.

"What?" Harry asked, stepping aside and letting the boys in.

Liam nudged Zayn who only laughed. Harry was still confused, turning to Niall for help who only winked at him. "Get it Haz," He laughed.

"Get what?" Louis asked, jogging down the stairs.

"You knew we were coming over," Liam whined. Harry and Louis were still confused making Liam groan. "How do I put this nicely?"

"Harry looks completely fucked and Louis you don't look much better," Zayn said, sitting down on the couch.

It was true. Both lads were a mess, half-dressed, hair a crazy, and Harry had love bites scattered all over his neck. "No fucking way," Niall laughed, reaching out and grabbing Harry's hands. "You kinky fuckers."

Harry pulled his arms away, blushing at the small, but noticeable lines around his wrists. "How much sex are you guys having?" Liam exclaimed, looking around. "I'm scared to touch anything."

"Please tell me there is a tape somewhere," Niall begged.

Harry blushed, hugging Louis and burying his face in his neck. "Fuck off Horan," Louis said.

"You do look completely wrecked Haz," Zayn chuckled. "What the hell does Louis do to you?"

Louis could feel the heat on Harry's face from him blushing, pulling him closer. "Leave him alone," Louis said. Harry bit his lip, the dominance in Louis' voice really fucks him up. Zayn stopped chuckling, Liam held his hands up in defense, and Niall tried to contain himself.

"Sorry," Zayn said.

Louis just nodded at him, his hand gently rubbing up and down Harry's back who was practically molding himself to Louis. "Fucking hell," Liam said, staring at the two.

"What?"

"I mean, I know you guys love each other, but, Harry," Liam said, the younger lad poking his head out to look at him. "You really love Louis."

"Of course I do," Harry said softly.

"Like, you see that right?" Liam asked Niall and Zayn.

Harry blushed again, his friends all staring at them. Niall smiled at them. "It's hard to explain, but Liam's right. You can see how much you love each other. I'm going to cry, it's so beautiful," Niall cooed.

Louis looked down and could see Harry smiling. "We'll be right back," Louis said, guiding Harry back up to their bedroom.

Harry pushed Louis onto the bed, climbed on top of him, and held on tight. "I love you, Louis," He said softly.

"I know you do."

"You love me too?"

"Yeah, I do," Louis assured. "You okay?"

"I didn't know it showed."

"What do you mean?"

"It's weird, hearing them say how they can see how much we love each other."

"Why?"

Harry sighed, thinking for a moment. "I don't know. I guess it's scary in a way. That people can see how real it is. Because if anything were to happen," Louis gripped Harry's waist tighter when he felt tears hitting his skin. "If anything happened to us I don't know what I would do. It would hurt."

Louis sat them up when Harry's body began to shake, silent sobs taking over. "Harry it's okay. Breathe baby. I got you," He whispered, rocking them back and forth. "Nothing is going to happen okay? I love you so fucking much, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you okay?"

Harry nodded, holding onto Louis for dear life. "I love you, Louis. I love you, I love you," Harry kept chanting.

Louis just continued to hold him, his fingers gently running through his hair. "Harry, Princess, look at me please," Louis said, cupping Harry's cheeks and lifting his face up. "It's okay. I love you. Everything's okay," he said, making sure to speak clearly. "You okay?"

Harry nodded, letting Louis wipe away his tears as they stopped falling. "I'm sorry."

"No no, I don't want to hear any apologies. You have nothing to be sorry for okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'm better," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what happened."

Louis pecked his lips. "You're fine."

"Ya know, movies make it seem like falling in love is such a beautiful and nice thing," Harry sighed looking up at Louis. "It fucking hurts and it's scary," He chuckled.

Louis laughed with him, nodding. "I know. But I also know that after the initial shock, it's the best feeling there is."

Harry smiled, closing his eyes as Louis kissed him again. "I suppose we should go back before the lads assume we're having sex again."

"We should. You're staying next to me though, don't want them picking on my Princess."

Harry laughed, grabbing one of Louis' hoodies off the floor. "I'll cover up more."

"Good. Cause that body is mine," Louis winked, giving Harry's ass a slap. "Gonna get another slice of it once they leave."

Harry just laughed, hitting Louis with the sleeve of the sweatshirt. "Shut up."

"Oh you know you love it," Louis said, pecking Harry's lips.

The two made their way back downstairs, seeing the lads already putting things into boxes. "You guys good?" Liam asked once he noticed them.

"All good," Harry smiled, walking over to help Niall box the dishes as he didn't trust him not to break every single one of them.

"Sorry for teasing you," Niall said.

"You're fine. I know you mean well," Harry assured.

"So, how much sex have you been having?" Niall whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous." He glanced around, making sure Louis was still in the other room. "And so much sex. Like holy hell," Harry groaned. "I swear it's better each time."

Niall laughed. "Louis got a good dick then?"

Harry hummed in response, grabbing the tape to seal the first box. "Don't tell him I said anything."

"I won't," Niall said, grabbing the next box to fill. "Got any dick pics of him?"

Harry slapped Niall's arm. "You're pushing it now."

"Oh come on," Niall laughed. "Give me your phone."

"No you perv," Harry laughed.

"Well I've seen yours and lads dicks before, I feel it's only right I see Louis' too."

"We've shared very small spaces together. We didn't intentionally show dicks to each other. And how do you even come to that conclusion?"

"Fine. I'll just ask him to see it myself."

"Yeah, good luck with that. Let me know how it goes."

"Hashtag dick squad am I right?"

"Louis!" Harry called out. He smiled when Louis immediately came jogging into the room. Fuck he loves him.

"What?"

"Niall's being gross and what's to see your dick."

Louis looked to Niall who was trying not to laugh. "Why?"

"Why not? I'll show you mine," Niall shrugged.

"I have no desire to see yours. Harry's dick is the only one I want to see."

"Hear that Haz, whip it out," Niall winked.

Louis walked over, placing a hand on Harry's lower back and gently guiding him away. "Baby, why don't you go help the boys with the picture frames. Niall and I are going to have a little chat."

Harry laughed and nodded. "As long as I don't come back and see either of your dicks. Have fun."

"Niall."

"Lewis."

Harry laughed from the other room when he heard Niall shriek and footsteps running.


	93. Chapter 93

Harry was sitting on the carpet of their new living room floor watching as Louis carried another large box in. The boys felt bad, but they each had things to do so they were unable to help them unload. Louis and Harry were understanding and didn't mind one bit.

Harry was supposed to be unpacking some things, but he was getting quite distracted by Louis. The lad just looked so fucking hot. A thin layer of sweat developing, a tank top showing off the way his muscles flexed, the small groans leaving his mouth when he had a particularly heavy box. The sight was slowly driving Harry crazy.

They've been having so much sex lately, as they really did manage to do it in every room of their old home, that Harry's sex drive was through the roof, literally wanting it all the time. Louis was so good in bed too. Harry has never felt such pleasure before and every single time feels better than the last.

They've also tried a couple of things out here and there. Louis will tie Harry up, he's been spanking him a bit more, Louis even blindfolded him the other day and tied him up. Harry was literally in tears. Not in a bad way, he just really wanted to touch Louis and see him. His senses being deprived was so overwhelming and it makes him painfully hard. He also loves how Louis treats him after. How as soon as they've both finished he immediately releases him and holds him and praises him. It makes Harry feel so loved and safe. He slowly gives up more and more control to him, trusting the lad to take care of him.

Harry looked back over at Louis who was now taking some of the boxes upstairs, wanting to at least get them in their perspective rooms. This whole thing was still a bit surreal to Harry. He bought a house with Louis. They've reached that step in their relationship and their lives are becoming one.

Harry knows Louis is the one he wants to marry. He knows Louis is the one he wants to be with. He knows Louis loves him, but he still worries sometimes that Louis isn't as sure of everything. He worries that eventually his fame will start to weigh on Louis and he'll walk away. Though every time Louis kisses him or says 'I love you' his worries fade away for a little while because he knows Louis means in. He can hear the sincerity in his voice, the sureness of it.

He turns his attention back to the photos he's pulling out, making sure none broke in the process of moving. He feels a tad bad that he hasn't gotten too much done while Louis unloaded the entire truck. Luckily they didn't have to worry about furniture as they decided to just sell what they had before and are going to buy all new things.

It's not his fault though that Louis was so damn fine. He smiled down at the picture he just pulled out. It was a picture Niall captured of them, cause Niall is literally worse than the paparazzi sometimes. Harry also doesn't want to know what he does with all the pictures he has. They were hanging outside and Harry had found his usual seat in Louis' lap as he grew more tired. Louis was laughing at something Zayn had said. Harry loved Louis' smile in it.

"That's one of my favorites."

Harry jumped as he heard Louis' voice over his shoulder. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry Love," Louis apologized, kissing Harry's cheek. "I see you've been productive," Louis commented, walking over to a new box and bending over to grab some things.

"Been distracted. I could've helped you unload the boxes."

"Nope. Princess doesn't need to worry. Just sit and look cute and decide where you want stuff."

Harry rolled his eyes. Louis squatted down, placing things from inside the box to on the floor next to it. Harry couldn't stop the whine that escaped his throat. Louis turned his head toward him with an eyebrow raise. "Fuck," Harry said, clearly caught.

"Can I help you?" Louis placed his hands on his knees and stood himself up and fuck Harry needed him.

"Yes," Harry said, gently palming himself.

Louis' eyes widened at the sight before he smirked. "Princess getting a little worked up huh?"

Harry nodded, pushing down harder and moaning. "You look so good."

Louis walked over standing over Harry. He moved his hand and slowly sat on his lap. "Oh really?" He asked, rocking his hips.

Harry leaned his head back, moaning. "Lou."

"Yes, Princess?" Louis teased.

"Please," Harry begged.

"Please what? Use your words and tell me what you want," Louis said sternly, turning Harry on even more.

"Want to ride you. Pretty please."

"Where should we break in this new house then?" Louis asked, running his hands over Harry's body and rocking his hips more.

"Right here. Need you right now. Please, oh please."

Harry was quite the sight right now. Barely touched and already beginning to fall apart. Louis loved it. He leaned forward kissing Harry roughly, tugging on his curls. Harry moved his hands beneath Louis' shirt, feeling up his chest. He loved touching any part of Louis he could get his hands on.

The two stripped themselves of their shirts before Louis placed a hand on the back of Harry's head to protect it as he pushed him back to the floor. He kissed down his chest to his pant line before undoing them and pulling them down along with his boxers, having Harry lift his hips up to get them over his bum. "So beautiful," Louis complimented, kissing Harry's thighs and biting gently.

"Lou, please," Harry whined, pushing himself closer to him. He suddenly screamed in pleasure as he felt Louis' tongue at his entrance. "Fuck," He moaned.

Louis worked his tongue over Harry's hole, pushing it in and using his fingers around it to help. His other hand was squeezing the flesh of Harry's ass, occasionally sending a slap. Harry was creating so many different noises of pleasure and Louis loved it. He loved hearing how weak he made Harry, how good he made him feel.

Louis continued this for a few minutes, relishing in the sounds falling from Harry's lips. He finally pulled back looking up to see Harry's flushed cheeks and eyes shut tight. He could see the precome leaking from the head of Harry's cock. It truly was a gorgeous sight and Louis was glad he was the one who gets to see this.

Louis moved to take off his own pants and boxers. "I don't know where the lube is."

"Don't care," Harry said. "Please, please."

"Suck me then," Louis instructed.

Harry was quick to sit up and pounce on Louis. He made him lay back and got to work. He took Louis into his mouth and started bobbing his head. He swirled his tongue around and hummed, knowing how much the vibration drives Louis' crazy. He was right too as Louis was moaning and gripping Harry's hair tightly.

"Such a sinful mouth," Louis commented. "Fuck, okay, okay, off," Louis said. Harry's mouth was amazing and Louis knew he would fall apart if he kept going.

Harry pulled back and smiled up at Louis. He climbed into his lap, reached behind him, and grabbed ahold of Louis' member. Louis grabbed Harry's hips, helping to guide Harry to his dick. Both were moaned as Harry slowly lowered himself down, having to push a little harder where there wasn't any lube. "Love you so much," Harry groaned, finally bottoming out.

"Love you too Princess," Louis said, rubbing Harry's hips. "You good?"

"So good," Harry moaned as he began to move. "So full."

Louis held onto Harry as he worked up a rhythm. Harry had his hands placed on Louis' chest to help push himself up before falling back down. Louis loved how Harry's curled would bounce with him and how his mouth hung open. Once Harry let out a particularly loud moan, Louis knowing he hit his prostate, Louis began to rock his hips up as Harry came down.

Harry went to reach for his own dick, but Louis slapped his hand away. "I don't think so. You're coming untouched."

Harry whined, but refrain from touching himself. He kept going, starting to feel his legs get a little weak. Louis could tell so he rocked himself up harder, holding onto Harry and helping him move. "Shit, shit, shit," Harry cried, gripping Louis' shoulders as he came.

Louis gave a few more thrusts before he came inside of Harry. He let Harry catch his breath before slowly lifting him off and letting him roll beside him. "First sex in our new house, how was it?" Louis laughed.

"Bloody fantastic," Harry said, turning his head to smile at Louis. "I love you."

Louis placed a hand on Harry's cheek, pulling him forward slightly and kissing him. "I love you too. Now, think you can be a bit more productive?"

Harry laughed and pushed Louis. "If you stay out of my eyesight maybe."

"You're just with me for my body, I knew it."

"It's the dick, you know how to use it."

Louis laughed at that, his eyes crinkling by the sides, Harry's favorite. "So I'm with you for your money, you're with me for my body. Sounds like prostitution."

"That would make you the whore."

"And you're my sugar daddy."

"Daddy loves his whore," Harry cooed, kissing Louis again.

Louis kissed him back then rolled his eyes. "How did I end up with you?"

"You were a meanie pants who complained about my band and I corrected you."

"Threw yourself at me is more like it."

"Shut up," Harry said, biting Louis' shoulder.

Louis smiled at Harry and kissed him one last time before insisting they get cleaned up so they could at least get the bedroom unpacked.


	94. Chapter 94

"Cuddle me," Harry whined, making grabby hands at Louis.

"Not right now," Louis said as he walked by again.

Harry pouted and threw a pillow at Louis. "Please."

"I want to go out and do something."

"I don't. I'm tired. We've been unpacking and it's finally all done. Now I just want snuggles."

Louis rolled his eyes, walking over and pecking his lips. "I want to do something fun. While we still can before you have to leave."

"Later. Right now, cuddles."

Louis sat on the edge of the bed, tucking one foot up and scrolling through his phone trying to find something for the two of them to do. He could feel Harry moving around on the bed before there were legs on either side of him, arms wrapped around him, and he was pulled back a bit into Harry's chest. "Clingy much?" Louis chuckled.

"Yes. Love me."

Louis opened his camera and held it up, a mirror across from them on the wall. Harry really did look exhausted, his eyes closed and body relaxed. He was too cute for his own good. Louis smiled and snapped the picture.

**Louis Tomlinson Louis_Tomlinson**

_First picture in our new house. @ **Harry_Styles** is tired and begging for cuddles_

Louis knew he should just close out of the app after that, but he stayed and checked some of his notifications. Most were people saying how cute they were. Others freaking out about them having a house together. He frowned at the negative comments and started to block more people. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to random people hating him for whatever reason. Hell, he doesn't think he'll get used to random people loving him either.

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** then cuddle him dammit! Look at the sleepy precious frog!_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **NiallHoran** Please don't call my boyfriend a frog omg_

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** You have looked at his face, right? Or are you too busy staring at his ass?_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **NiallHoran** Why do people like you again?_

Louis was having fun bickering with Niall. He certainly was something else and despite the fact that sometimes Louis wants to smack him upside the head, he does actually quite like the lad and his friendship.

He clicked on the bell icon for only a moment, just to get rid of the notifications for a moment, but saw a lot of mean things being thrown at him for the way he was 'talking' to Niall. Do people not understand friendly banter?

Louis could feel Harry's bodyweight getting heavier, knowing the lad was now asleep against him. He gently shifted, wrapping his arms around Harry and adjusting his body so he was laying down. Louis tucked a blanket around him and kissed his forehead softly before quietly leaving the room. He sat on the couch downstairs and continued to scroll through people's replies. He's not sure how it all comes back to his and Harry's relationship and why Louis doesn't deserve Harry and so on.

Nothing anyone says is going to take Louis away from Harry, but it still really hurt. He jumped as his phone lit up and vibrated with a call from Niall. "Hello?"

"Don't listen to them."

Louis sighed, knowing Niall knows that he was looking at everything. "I know."

"I'm sorry you have to put up with it. I know you didn't sign up for all this, but you're so strong and I know Harry is thankful that you're so accepting of his life and the struggles that come with being with him. I am too. I was worried at first how this was going to play out, and I know it can be really hard for you at times, but I'm glad that you're not letting it take you away from Harry."

Louis smiled, appreciating Niall's concern and support. "Thank you."

"We all love you, Louis, don't forget that."

"I won't. And you love a little too much sometimes," Louis laughed, getting back to joking to assure Niall he was okay.

"You love it, don't even try to deny it," Niall laughed. "So, where's the curly one?"

"Sleeping. He passed out on me. I should probably go lay with him so he doesn't wake up upset that I didn't cuddle with him."

"Aw, such a caring boyfriend."

"Shut up. Not my fault he's a little baby," Louis joked.

"Yeah, he's always been like that," Niall said, acknowledging the way Harry is and how needy he can be. "Another reason we all love you. You accept him and know what he needs. You take care of him."

"Oh yeah, I take care of him alright," Louis said suggestively.

"Yas, tell me more," Niall cheered.

Louis laughed and shook his head. "We'll catch up with you later Niall. Thank you for checking in on me."

"Anytime Lou. See ya," Niall said, hanging up.

Louis locked his phone, going back up to the bedroom. He pulled his beanie and jacket off before crawling into bed beside Harry, pulling him in close so he could hold him. Harry was his baby and Louis loved him.

He was both excited and nervous to start ring shopping. He planned to do it while the boys were discussing the rest of their tour details. He was hoping to propose before they leave. Sort of adding another sense of security for Harry that everything will be okay. That Louis will be there when he returns.

The biggest challenge will be the aftermath. Louis isn't quite looking forward to people's opinions on that. However, he was determined to spend the rest of his life with Harry, no matter what people say. 


	95. Chapter 95

The tour was approaching too quickly for either of the lads' liking. They were deciding all the things they wanted to do together before Harry had to pack up and leave for six months. Harry of course also casually mentions the perfect times for Louis to join them. Louis, of course, knew he would, but it was funny watching Harry try to be coy about it and gauge Louis' reaction.

Today was the day they planned to spend with Harry's Mum and sister. Louis knew they liked him, but he still got nervous whenever they saw them, hoping they still approve of him. Especially this time as he was going to tell them about how he is going to propose. He's hoping they'll be excited and okay with it.

"You almost ready?" Harry asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

Louis stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before opening the door. "Just have to throw my clothes on."

"I don't know. I think I prefer you naked," Harry said, reaching out and yanking the towel off.

Louis squeaked, turning around and punching Harry's arm. Not hard of course. He would never hurt his Princess. "You dick. I'm not your sex toy," He laughed, picking the towel back up and covering himself.

Harry just laughed, falling back onto the bed and sitting crisscross. "I've told you how sexy you are right?"

Louis rolled his eyes, pulling clothes out of their new dresser. "What's up with you this morning?"

"I'm just happy, that's all," Harry shrugged, smiling. "Plus I'm hoping to get in your pants later."

"I'm telling you, you're only with me for my dick."

Harry laughed, watching as Louis got dressed. "It's a good dick, can you blame me?" Harry smiled at Louis while Louis fixed his hair. "You're okay right?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, giving his hair one last shake before grabbing his phone and such off the bedside table. "Yeah. Why?"

"I saw that people are still being kind of mean to you."

Louis sighed and nodded. He climbed on the bed, straddling Harry's waist. "Yeah, I'm good. Niall called afterward and chatted with me. It's kind of normal for me at this point."

"It shouldn't have to be though. I'm sorry about them. I don't know why they can't let us be happy. Cause I love you so much."

Louis smiled, pecking Harry's lips. "I love you too. Most are super nice too, so it's easy to block out a lot of the hate. I stole their precious Hazza, they're just upset they don't get a chance with you anymore. That or they're just homophobic and like I care what people think about my sexuality. Being gay means that I get to have you," He smiled, gently caressing Harry's cheek.

Harry leaned into Louis' touch, eyes closed and a small smile on his face. "I'm glad I get to have you too."

Louis kissed him one last time before standing up. "Now, shall we go visit with your family?"

Harry nodded, following Louis. Harry was excited. He loved his mother dearly and his sister has always been so supportive of him. He also enjoys getting to show off Louis to them and that they adore him as much as Harry does.

The ride didn't take too long thankfully. Harry kept making Louis laugh in the car by singing obnoxiously loud and bad. Louis still wasn't entirely sure why Harry was in a particularly good mood today, but he didn't mind. He loved seeing Harry this happy and silly.

"My baby," Anne cooed when they walked in.

"Hi Mum," Harry smiled, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Louis, come here," Anne said after her son finally released her.

Louis walked over and hugged her as well. "It's nice to see you again Anne."

"You as well. How have you been?"

"Good. Enjoying the time left I have with Harry before he heads out."

Harry curled into Louis' side, hugging him close. Anne smiled at them. "You're both way too cute. And I know, it's hard when he's away. He always comes back though."

"Unfortunately," Gemma chuckled, walking in. Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "So mature," She teased, sticking her tongue out right back at him. "Hey Lou," She greeted, reaching out for a fist bump.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and pushed Louis' hand down when he went to bump her fist. "Excuse me? Since when is he Lou to you? My Lou."

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, kissing the top of Harry's head. "Calm down there Princess."

Harry blushed, hiding his face as Gemma laughed. "So it's true then? He really does call you Princess. Oh, this is awesome."

Anne shook her head at Gemma. "Leave your brother alone."

Gemma continued to laugh a little, walking away to get something to drink. "Lou," Harry whined.

"Yes, Princess?" Louis smirked. Anne chuckled slightly before following her daughter.

Harry glared up at Louis. "Why would you do that?"

"Oh, you're fine."

"Gemma is never going to let me live that down ya know?"

Louis shrugged, pecking Harry's lips. "That's what siblings do. You think mine don't tease me all the time?"

Harry just sighed before stepping away from Louis. "I'm so getting you back for that though," He said, walking off to find his Mum and sister.

Louis smacked his butt, following right behind him. Harry gasped and turned to Louis. "Problem?" Louis asked.

"You're unbelievable."

"You both are," Gemma said.

"You're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend as good as mine," Harry said.

"So mean."

"You're both giving me a headache," Anne said, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Mind pouring me one?" Louis asked, laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh hush."

"Don't hush him. Princess," Gemma teased.

"That's it," Harry called, starting to chase after his sister.

Louis watched the two run off. "Going to need something stronger," Anne laughed.

"They are something," Louis commented, taking a sip of his wine. "So, while he's gone for a moment I wanted to talk to you about something," He started nervously.

"Of course. What's up?" Anne asked, leaning on the counter.

"I uh, I want to propose to Harry."

Anne squealed, covering her mouth right after. "Really?"

Louis blushed and nodded. "Planning to do it before he goes on tour."

"That is so sweet. He's going to be so happy."

"So you're okay with it then?"

"Of course I am silly. I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

Louis smiled, "Thank you, Anne."

"Oh come give me a hug," She said, standing up and opening her arms.

Louis walked over, giving her a hug, laughed at how tight she held him. "If I don't get the chance to tell Gemma before we leave will you let her know?"

"Sure. We should actually go make sure they're okay, it's gotten quiet."

The two made their way into the other room where Gemma had Harry pinned to the ground as was giving him a wet willy. "Mum," Harry whined, trying to move his head away.

"Gemma, get off of your brother," Anne scolded.

Gemma gave her brother's face a small slap before getting off of him. "Loser," She teased.

Louis went over and helped his boyfriend back to his feet. "Lou, did you see that? She was mean to me," Harry said. "Kick her ass."

"You are ridiculous."

Gema just laughed, sitting down on the couch. "You know I love you, Harry."

"Yeah yeah, love you too. Sometimes."

Louis just smiled at the siblings and pulled Harry onto his lap. Overall it was a really nice afternoon. Louis even managed to tell Gemma about wanting to propose when Anne had Harry help her prepare lunch. She was just as excited as Anne was, after teasing him and asking if he was sure he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with the likes of Harry. Louis just laughed and the two hugged.


	96. Chapter 96

As usual, after visiting one family they had to visit the other. They were also trying to plan out an evening to have them all together. Louis was currently sitting on the couch with his Mum, drinking tea while the girls had dragged Harry off. He stared down Lottie when she told Harry to come to her room, reminding her that Harry is his boyfriend. Harry just laughed while Lottie rolled her eyes.

"The girls just adore him," Jay said. Harry somehow managed to walk off with a twin attached to each leg.

Louis smiled and nodded. "It makes me happy. Especially where the more they see him I can tell how much they love him for just him, not because he's in the band they're obsessed with."

"That must've been hard for Harry and the others when their fame took off. Not knowing if people like you for you or if it's because they're famous."

Louis frowned. "Well, he's got me to protect him now. No one is using him," Louis said definitively.

Jay smiled at her son, resting her hand on his knee. "I'm so proud of you Boo."

Louis smiled back at her, setting his tea down so he could move over and lean into his mother's side. No matter how old he got, he loved just laying in her arms sometimes. He loved the feeling of security and warmth. He loved his mother. "Really?"

"Of course I am. I know how hard things can be for you sometimes with the struggles of dating someone like Harry, but you're not letting it pull you away. You've really found something special with him."

"So you think he'll say yes when I propose?"

Jay's eyes widen for a second, being she stared fondly down at Louis. "I'm certain he will. You don't see the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention. The love literally radiates off that boy."

Louis smiled to himself, resting his eyes for a moment. "I love you, Mum."

Jay brushed her fingers through her son's hair while they continued to sit quietly. Louis could hear the girls' voices every now and again, wondering what in the world was going on up there. "Honey?" A voice called out, followed by the door closing.

Louis opened his eyes and waved as Dan walked in. "Oh, hi Louis," Dan smiled.

Jay gently moved Louis off of her so she could stand up and kiss her boyfriend. "You're home early."

"Wait a second, home?" Louis questioned.

"Oh, right," Jay said, blushing slightly. "Dan has officially moved in," She said, clearly a little nervous about what Louis would say.

Louis just nodded. "Well, I think that's great."

"Yeah," He assured.

"Looks like we've both found a good man," Jay laughed, smiling when Dan wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"I suppose we did. Speaking of men, I think I better go find mine," Louis said. He waved again to Dan before making his way to his sister's room. "What the hell is happening here?" Louis asked, standing in the doorway.

Five heads turned on him and stared. "Um, nails?" Harry said, holding up his hands to show Louis the polish.

"Oh really? Did you pick out the colors yourself?" Louis smirked. Harry blushed, nodding. "Are you having fun?"

"A little."

"Would you leave him alone? At least he does this with us," Fizz said, pulling Harry's hand back in front of her to start a clear coat.

"Not my thing. I played dolls with you though so be thankful for that. Or what I had to do for you two at a certain age," He said pointing at Fizz and Lottie.

The girls stared at Louis horrified. "Shut up," Lottie said.

"What did you do?" Daisy asked.

"Don't worry about it little flower. Now, do you still need your nails done?" He asked.

Daisy smiled and nodded, going over to grab colors. "You suck at painting nails," Fizz commented.

"Oh hush, I'm old enough now that I think I can manage," He said, waving her off.

Louis sat down beside Harry, tapping his leg for Daisy to put her hand on so he could paint her nails. Phoebe watched on, telling Louis she was next. Fizz continued to finish up the clear coat on Harry's nails while Lottie walked over and switched on the stereo. Harry blushed and Louis laughed when the One Direction CD began playing.

"Sing for us Haz," Louis cheered as Fizz finished his nails, telling him to let them dry.

"No," Harry whined.

"Please," The twins said, excited. Louis had to remind Daisy to hold still. He really was trying hard not to mess this up.

Harry groaned, but started to sing quietly along with the music. The girls all swooned for a moment before joining in. Daisy made Louis rush to finish as they all stood up to dance.

Louis leaned back against his hands, smiling as his boyfriend sung louder, holding the girls' hands and dancing with them. And fuck if Harry didn't sound bloody amazing right now, and it was doing things to Louis. He had to talk himself down for a moment.

Harry eventually made Louis stand up, holding him close and singing to him. Louis won't admit to the small second his heart stopped beating see how beautiful Harry looked and hearing him sing directly to him. When the song ended Harry leaned in, kissing Louis passionately. Louis' hands instinctively held onto Harry's waist and he kissed back. "Oh gross," Lottie whined, the two pulling apart when the twins also 'eww'ed at them.

Louis sat back down, painting Phoebe's nails while Harry painted both Lottie and Fizz's. Afterward, they went back downstairs. Louis and Harry chatted with Jay and Dan for a little while before getting ready to head out. The girls all hugged both of them tightly, all saying their goodbyes.

Louis had his hand resting on Harry's thigh on their drive home. "You do like my nails right?" Harry asked, glancing over at Louis.

Louis gave Harry's thigh a gentle squeeze. "I do. They're very pretty. Very fitting for you," Louis said. "I do really like them," He assured. He could see Harry smiling down at his nails, admiring them again. "If you want we can pick up some polish from the store at some point. So you have your own," Louis offered. He could see the way Harry beamed at him.

"I'd really like that." Harry leaned over, kissing Louis' cheek. "Thank you," He said quietly.

"Of course. You know I would support you and love you no matter what you want to do. If it makes you happy, it makes me happy."

"Well, someone has just earned himself so hot sex when we get home."

Louis gasped as Harry's hand came in contact with his crotch. "Oh, you fucker."

Harry laughed. Louis got them home, both rushing out of the car and inside to the bedroom. Harry yelped as Louis grabbed him and practically tossed him on the bed. Clothes we somehow shed in between their kissing. Hands were roaming, both lads just touching every inch they could. "I love you," Harry said, moaning as Louis began to create a hickey on his neck.

Louis kissed the spot after, moving to kiss Harry's lips again. "I love you too. So pretty," He compliments, his thumb gently caressing Harry's cheek. He grabbed one of Harry's, looking at his nails. "Love them. My beautiful Princess."

Harry was melting at the praise. Everything was quick and messy and hot and both lads were losing control. Harry would never get used to how good it felt having Louis inside of him. Would never get used to feeling this close to him, to feeling this loved and cared for during sex.

Once they were finished and cleaned up they redressed, going downstairs to cuddle on the couch. "Let me see your nails," Louis said, grabbing his phone. Harry held his hands out, Louis taking a picture of them. "You okay if I post them?"

Harry thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I'm sure people will like them. Also won't be a surprise to the ones that hate me for being gay."

Louis frowned, grabbing Harry's hand and kissing his knuckles. "They suck. But this is you and I think you're perfect."

Harry blushed, curling into Louis' side. "Thank you."

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_I leave @ **Harry_Styles** with my sisters for a few minutes and this happens. They're quite gorgeous on him though_

**_(A/N: Obviously just ignore the rings/outfit lol)_ **

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** @ **Harry_Styles** Aww so pretty_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **NiallHoran** How in the hell do you always reply so fast?_

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** a Captain never reveals his secrets_

Harry laughed from his spot next to Louis, seeing the tweet. "He's the worst."

"Agreed," Louis said. Louis smiled and showed Harry some of the tweets from people complimenting his nails and how cute it is that he's so close to Louis' siblings.

**Lottie Tomlinson @LottTomlinson**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** He's a better sister than you_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **LottTomlinson** He's just jealous he can't pull off such iconic nails as us_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **Harry_Styles** I'm right next to you ya know. The physical threat is real_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** Love you :)_

Louis just rolled his eyes, tossing both their phones at the other end of the couch when hate comments started popping up on Harry's nails and Louis' comment about 'hurting' him. "Love you too," He said, cupping his cheeks and kissing Harry.


	97. Chapter 97

"I just don't understand," Niall grumbled, pouting on the couch with his arms crossed.

Liam chuckled, wrapping an arm around Niall and pulling him to his side. "I think you'll be fine."

"You're being dramatic," Zayn commented, kicking Niall's foot.

"Am not," Niall complained.

"Niall, you can pout all you want. You don't get a room," Louis stated.

Harry was quietly laughing behind his hand. They invited the lads over so they could check out the new place. Niall spent the entire time trying to figure out which room was his and was now upset that he doesn't have one and that they are guest bedrooms for whoever they have over. "Niall," Harry said, finally calming down. "If it makes you feel a little better you can keep a box of some of your things in one of the rooms."

Niall looked up at Harry thinking for a moment. "So clothes and such?"

"Mhm. Just some stuff if you randomly end up here for the night."

"I suppose I can live with that for now."

Louis rolled his eyes before reaching over and pulling Harry on his lap. "You're too nice to him ya know."

Harry sank back into Louis, letting his warmth surround him. "I know."

"Can I have a key?" Niall asked.

"Absolutely not," Louis said right away.

"Jerk."

"Stalker."

"How have I survived so long in this band?" Zayn said, head leaned back as he let out a groan. "How have we managed to put up with Louis too," He added.

"Hey," Harry whined. "Be nice to my Louis," He said, turning to smile at Louis and kiss him.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Niall," Harry sighed.

"Why can't you just let me love you," Niall exclaimed.

"Because he's my boyfriend, therefore I love him," Louis said.

"I have enough love for the both of you Louis, don't be jealous."

"I got this," Zayn said. He walked over, pulled Niall to his feet, hands cupping his face, and kissing him hard. The lads all stared at them surprised. Zayn finally released him, smirking as he sat back in his seat.

Niall stood there frozen. "Did you break him?" Liam asked, standing up and waving a hand in front of Niall.

"Zayn," Niall finally said quietly. "I think I'm in love with you."

Everyone just laughed, Liam pulling Niall back down onto the couch. "What are we going to do with you," Liam sighed.

"Love me," Niall pouted.

Liam let Niall curl into his side, rolling his eyes fondly. "Is this really what you guys have had to deal with this whole time?" Louis wondered.

"Pretty much," Zayn answered. "But he's ours."

"You guys are the best," Niall gushed.

After they were done picking on Niall a little more they switched on a movie. Louis isn't sure when it happened, but somehow he managed to have Harry laying next to him, head on one of his legs, and Niall laying on the other side with his head on Louis' other leg. Without noticing he was gently carding his fingers through both lads' hair.

It turned into a really nice and relaxing evening. Louis could feel when Harry and Niall fell asleep on him and so he lowered the volume on the tv a tad to talk to Liam and Zayn. "Hey guys," He said quietly, as he didn't want to wake either lad.

"Hmm," Liam hummed in acknowledgment.

"So I wanted to ask you guys something, I would ask Niall too, but he has a big mouth," Louis chuckled.

"It's his face that gives stuff away. You can read any emotion he is feeling," Zayn commented.

"What's up?" Liam asked.

Louis bit his lip, glancing down at Harry. "Well, I wanted to know what you guys thought about me proposing to Harry."

"Wait, seriously?" Zayn asked. Louis nodded. "I think that's awesome."

"Yeah?"

"Of course we do, Louis," Liam said, turning his body to face him more. "You and Harry really love each other and if you want to take that next step we think it's great."

"That means a lot guys. I really wanted everyone's support of this cause I'm not sure how it's going to go with everyone else in the world," Louis laughed, though you could hear how scared he was.

"Fuck them yeah?" Zayn said. "I know it sucks a lot, but you have the support of everyone that actually matters. We've helped to shield Harry when he came out and we can do it again after this gets out so you guys can stay in your happy bubble."

"Thank you. So, I have a question. After I decide how I want to do it, I was hoping you lads would be there to capture the moment? I don't know. I just thought it might be cute to have a picture of it. Figured it's something Harry would like too."

"Oh he would," Liam said. "He would probably cry every time he saw it too," Liam laughed. "He loves that stuff."

"When are you thinking of doing it?" Zayn asked.

"Soon. I just need to pick out a ring, just trying to figure out how to get away from Harry without upsetting him. I mean, you guys know he doesn't want to leave me behind so he's soaking up every last second of our time together."

"Yeah, we know he's having a hard time with it. He talks about you almost the entire time we're in the studio."

"He does," Liam said. "He's also really excited to start touring again, which then makes him feel a bit guilty because he doesn't want you to feel like he's excited to leave you."

"Yeah, I know," Louis said. "He's going to be fine though, I know he will. Once he gets out there and starts performing he'll be happy again. I told him we can chat anytime and I'm already coordinating things on my calendar to be able to join here and there. We're gonna make it work."

"We can help to get you out of the house for a bit. Just give Zayn and me a chance to chat and come up with a plan."

"Thanks so much," Louis said.

"Yeah, no problem," Zayn said. "I'm pretty excited honestly. Niall might explode when it happens though," He laughed.

"Oh poor thing," Liam cooed at the sleeping Niall. "One of us is going to have to hold him back from ruining the moment," He added.

"Please do," Louis chuckled. "I love him, but I need him to hold it together until after."

The three continued to chat for a little while before Harry started to stir. Louis smiled down at him as Harry turned onto his side, his face pressing into Louis' stomach. "Lou," He said softly.

"Right here baby," Louis said, his hand running up and down Harry's back.

"Love you."

"I love you too. You gonna wake up and join us again?"

Harry grumbled for a moment before sitting himself up. He frowned when he saw Niall laying on Louis' other leg. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" Harry reached out, lifting Niall's head and pulling on Louis' leg to show him he wants him to scoot away. Louis laughed but slid over some, sticking a pillow under Niall's head. Once he was settled, Harry climbed onto Louis' lap, straddling him. "Mine," He said, hugging Louis.

"You're ridiculous," Zayn said.

"Mine," Harry whined, holding Louis tighter.

"We should head out anyway," Liam said. "Zayn, wake Niall."

"If he punches me again it's your fault," Zayn said, remembering back to a time when he startled Niall awake, the lad literally sitting up and punching Zayn in the face in fright.

Niall whined when Zayn gently shook him but slowly came too. "Harry I see why you love Louis so much. He's so comfy," Niall commented.

"Yeah, stay off," Harry warned.

Louis had his hands on Harry's waist, his thumbs gently rubbing the skin beneath his shirt. "Calm down love."

The lads all said their goodbyes before heading out. "I love you, Louis," Harry whispered, holding him close.

"I love you too Harry," Louis assured, letting Harry practically mold them together.


	98. Chapter 98

"No," Harry pouted, arms and legs wrapping around Louis' leg. The lads were laughing as Louis tried to walk, dragging his leg that had Harry attached to it.

"Harry, I love you, but you're a literal toddler right now. Let go," Louis chuckled.

"Nope," Harry started simply, laying his head against Louis' thigh. "Mine. You're not leaving me."

Louis caught his balance before reaching down and petting Harry, the younger lad leaning into his touch practically purring. "Haz, baby, sunshine, princess," Louis cooed. "I'm just going out for a bit. You'll be fine. Niall is going to keep you company. Something I wouldn't do if I didn't have to," He laughed.

"So mean," Niall commented. "We're just gonna pig out on snacks and talk about your ass."

"Exactly why I'd prefer not to leave you alone with him," Louis said to Niall.

"Why do you need my Louis?" Harry asked, turning to look at Liam and Zayn.

"It won't take long, promise," Zayn said. They hadn't come up with a solid excuse that wouldn't cause Harry to ask endless questions, so they're hoping to just duck out.

Louis made Harry lean back some so he could crouch down next to him. "I won't be gone long. You have fun with Niall and when I get home we can do whatever you want, okay? It'll be a good little practice so when you leave for tour our time apart isn't so abrupt."

"Anything I want?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Anything," Louis promised. "Niall shut it," Louis warned, not even having to look at him to know he was going to say something inappropriate.

"I just want to know if this anything consists of sexy time stuff and what that might entail. Preferably in detail."

"Don't leave me with him," Harry said.

"You'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it okay?"

Harry pouted but finally nodded. "Fine." Louis stood up straight, grabbing Harry's hands and helping him to his feet. Harry hugged him tightly, his face tucked into Louis' neck. "I love you."

"Love you too," Louis said, leaning back and pecking Harry's lips.

"Be safe," Harry said, worried about his boyfriend.

"I got Liam and Zayn with me. I'll be fine."

"Paul's coming with us too," Liam said. "We'll keep him safe, no worries."

Louis waved to Harry again before pulling his shoes on and heading out to the car where Paul was waiting. "He looked so sad," Zayn said. "I almost said fuck it and made you stay."

"He'll be fine. I'm sure Niall is already saying something stupid and Harry is yelling at him," Louis said.

"So, ring shopping?" Paul asked.

"Yup."

"Well, an early congratulations to you."

"Thank you."

"Have you thought any more about how you want to do it?" Liam asked.

"A bit. I'm hoping we can all go out and do something then later in the evening to it. Before you guys head home so we can be alone after."

"Understandable."

Upon arriving the lads walked in, keeping to themselves the best they could. They wanted to get this done before anyone recognized them. "I don't want anything too crazy, but I don't want it to be too plain either. You know what I mean?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Liam said.

"Can I help you gentlemen find anything?" A saleslady asked.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend. Nothing too flashy, maybe just a couple small stones or something," Louis explained.

"Of course. Come right on over here," She said, waving the three to another section. "This case here is most likely going to fit what you're looking for best. We can also take one of the designs and put in the color stones you want if you don't see exactly what you're looking for."

"Thank you," Zayn said.

"No problem. I'll give you a moment to look, just let me know if you have any questions or once you've made a decision," She smiled.

"That one's pretty nice," Liam commented.

"I don't want one single bigger stone in the middle though."

"What about that one?" Zayn asked, pointing to one in the corner.

"Not bad, though I'm not the biggest fan of gold. If it's not as yellow looking then maybe. But I'm thinking silver."

They continued to look over all the options before Louis spotted one he thinks he likes the most. He looked around before waving the saleslady over. "Did you find one?" She asked.

"I think so. I was hoping I could take a closer look at that one. The third one in on the second row."

"Sure thing," She said. She used her key to unlock the case before reaching in and pulling it out. "This is one of my favorites. I love the small diamonds along the band."

Louis held the box, examining the ring before smiling. "What do you guys think? Do you think he'll like it?"

"He's going to love that," Liam said.

Louis turned back to the lady. "I'll take it."

"Wonderful. Color okay? We also have different color band options and as I said can make any stone color for these small ones."

"No, I love it as is. The subtle gold and the blue stones. Thank you though."

"Not a problem. I'll ring it up."

While Louis was paying for the ring Liam noticed a couple of girls lingering outside of the store. "Just in time," He said.

"Crap," Louis groaned. "I'll finish up this if you guys want to say hi and hopefully keep them from saying where we are."

Liam and Zayn made their way outside, Paul walking up next to them after when the girls crowded in. "Luckily it's only three," The lady commented.

"Oh."

"Yeah, of course, I know who you boys are. And no worries, I obviously won't say anything. Congratulations by the way. I'm sure he will love the ring."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Thank you. You have a wonderful day," She smiled.

Louis grabbed his bag and smiled. "You as well." He made his way outside, the girls scowling when they saw him, Louis certainly noticing. "Good?" Zayn asked.

"Perfect."

"Are you proposing?" One of the girls asked.

"Nope. Just found something nice for my Mum," Louis said.

Liam and Zayn took another picture before saying goodbye. "You good?" Liam asked once they were settled in the car.

"Yeah, fine. I can tell they're not a fan of mine."

"We did ask that just say they ran into us at the main part of the mall. So we should be good. And don't mind them," Zayn said.

Louis just nodded, leaning back into his seat. Seeing the girls scowl at him just reminded him that there are people who aren't going to be happy when he proposes to Harry. He doesn't want to think about that. It's supposed to be a good thing. A happy thing.

As soon as they arrived back at the house Louis went in and pulled Harry onto his lap. "You okay?" Harry asked, letting Louis hug him.

"I'm fine. Just missed you," Louis said simply.

"We'll leave you guys alone. Niall, you ready? Paul's waiting."

"I suppose. Love you guys," Niall said.

"See you guys later," Harry said. "You sure you're okay?"

"I am. How was Niall?"

"Fine. He was serious though, he did try to talk about your ass after you left," Harry chuckled.

"Of course he did. I'm hoping you didn't give in."

"Nope. That's my ass," Harry smiled, kissing Louis.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah. I know. I love you too." Louis just held Harry for a few minutes, enjoying his comfort. "You want to just go cuddle in bed for a while?"

"That sounds really nice."

"Little spoon?"

"Please."

Harry pulled Louis up to their bedroom the two changing into something more comfortable. Louis laid down, Harry climbing in behind him and holding him close. "I love you, Louis. You're my everything."

Louis just smiled, melting into Harry's arms. He closed his eyes and let a single tear fall.


	99. Chapter 99

Louis was sat in his desk chair working on the next lesson plan for his online class. It was proving to be a tad difficult with Harry sitting on his lap. "You know, I could get this done quicker if you gave me some space," Louis commented, hooking his chin over Harry's shoulder to see better.

"Not leaving you," Harry stated.

"We still have a while before you leave for tour."

"Don't care. Not moving."

Louis just accepted Harry's cuddles while he continued to get his work done. He had to post the next two lessons later today so they weren't up late. He procrastinated getting them done. "What do you want to do once I'm finished?" Louis asked.

"I want to go on a date," Harry said quietly.

Louis smiled, kissing Harry's shoulder. "I think we can do that. This will take me about another hour or so, then we can get ready."

Harry just hummed in response. Louis could feel as Harry's bodyweight got heavier, knowing the lad was falling asleep on him. Louis managed to adjust their position a bit so they were both comfortable. Sure enough, Harry was out cold, light snores coming from him. Louis just smiled fondly down at him before finishing up his work.

He checked in on the message board as well and answered some questions and posted some resources before logging out. Once he shut down his laptop he leaned back in the chair, hand coming up to gently rub Harry's back. He let him sleep for a few more minutes before waking him. "Haz," He whispered, running a hand through his hair. "Wake up baby."

Harry groaned a bit before opening his eyes and looking up at Louis. "You all done?"

Louis nodded. "Want to take a shower with me?"

"Yes, please. Carry me?"

Louis wrapped his arms under Harry's thighs before standing up and holding him close. Harry clung to him as Louis carried them to the bathroom. "Shower or bath?" Louis asked, setting Harry down on the counter.

"Mm, bath sounds nice," Harry said. Louis watched as he let out a big yawn and stretched himself out. He looked utterly adorable.

"Bath it is then." Louis started the water, making sure it was nice and warm before plugging the drain. He walked over, helping Harry out of his clothes before stripping himself of his.

Harry added bubbles to the water before grabbing his robe and putting it on. "Be right back," He said walking off.

Louis just shrugged and climbed into the tub, sitting back against the end so that Harry could sit between his legs when he came back. He reached out with his foot and turned the water off once it reached the perfect level. He looked over to the door when he heard Harry's footsteps, smiling when his boyfriend walked in with two glasses and a bottle of wine. "Yum."

"Me or the wine?" Harry asked.

"Both."

Harry just laughed, pouring them each a glass and setting it next to the tub. He tossed his robe on the floor before climbing in and settled himself against Louis. "Wine please," Harry said, holding his hand out.

Louis handed Harry his glass before grabbing his own. "This is nice," Louis commented.

"You're going to miss me while I'm gone right?" Harry asked, leaning more into Louis so he could tip his head back and look at him.

"Of course I am. I promise we can talk anytime you want and I will visit as I can. You're going to have fun and your fans are going to be happy to see you guys again. Don't worry okay?"

"Can't help it."

"I know you can't. It's going to be fine though. Once you get one stage that first night you're going to remember why you love your job so much and you're going to forget about me for a bit."

"Could never forget about you."

The two sat and drank for a little while before Louis moved their glasses so they could wash up. He grabbed Harry's fruity shampoo, he loves how it makes Harry smell, and put some in his hands. Harry leaned into his touch as Louis massaged his scalp. Harry loved it when Louis took care of him like this.

Once they were cleaned up they got out and Harry wrapped himself back up in his robe while Louis wrapped a towel around his waist. Harry leaned back on the bed while Louis found clothes for them, tossing Harry's to him. "Wanna dress me too?" Harry asked, feeling lazy.

Louis just rolled his eyes before walking over and helping Harry into his clothes. "Go brush your teeth and fix up your hair," Louis said, spanking his bottom before going to grab his own clothes.

Harry did as told, walking back into their bathroom to brush his teeth. He smiled in the mirror when Louis came in to do the same. Harry would occasionally bump their hips together making Louis laugh. "Where should we go out?" Harry asked as they made their way downstairs.

"What would you like to do?" Louis asked.

"Well, I'm starving so I guess food is a priority."

Louis just nodded, pulling his shoes on. "Food it is then. Anything in particular?"

"I could go for some pizza honestly."

"We can do that."

"I'm just going to see if Paul is free in case we need him," Harry said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Louis just hummed in acknowledgment, opening the passenger door up for Harry to climb in. The drive was quiet, just a radio playing in the background. It was nice though. Harry just held onto Louis' hand and stared out his window.

Once they arrived Harry went and found a booth toward the back while Louis went up and ordered them some pizza. "I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled pizza," Louis commented, sitting across from his boyfriend.

"What did you get?"

"Chicken, green pepper, and onion."

"Yum," Harry smiled. They continued to talk about the tour a little bit before someone walked over and placed their pizza on the table. "Thank you," Harry said.

"Are you going to behave yourself on tour?" Louis asked. "Not going to offer anyone else backstage passes right?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Nope, just you."

"I feel so special."

"As you should."

"Hi."

Louis and Harry turned their heads to see a younger girl, maybe around 8, standing there. "Hi," Harry smiled.

"Can I have a picture please?" She asked nervously, staring at Harry.

"Of course you can. Come here," Harry said, motioning for her to come over. Harry grabbed her phone, pulling her in close as he held it up. "Perfect. What's your name?"

"Emma."

"It was very lovely to meet you, Emma. Thank you for coming over and saying hi."

The girl blushed, looking down. She glanced over at Louis for a moment who smiled and waved at her. She turned away again before leaning over to Harry and whispering something in his ear. Louis watched as Harry smiled and nodded at her. "Thank you," She said before walking off. The boys watched to make sure she made it back over to her family before turning back to each other. "What did she say?" Louis asked.

"She said that she thinks you're really cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I agree with her too. You are very cute."

"Okay, she can call me cute. You, no. You're the cute one. I'm handsome, or sexy."

"Nope. You're cute," Harry teased.

Louis just rolled his eyes before grabbing another piece of pizza. While he was eating he could tell more people were looking over at them, noticing who they were. Louis didn't really care for the way a couple of them were looking at him. He frowned when he could tell that two girls were making fun of his weight.

Louis wasn't too self-conscious about himself, he knew he stayed in pretty good shape, but he knew he also wasn't the fittest lad there was as well. "You okay?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder. Once the girls saw Harry's face you could tell they got more excited and some started to walk over.

"I'm fine. I'll go grab a box," Louis said, standing up to walk away.

Louis grabbed a box before leaning against the counter. Their table was getting a bit crowded. He could see Harry stand up and take some pictures and sign things. Louis didn't mind, he understood and he wasn't mad or anything.

He furrowed his eyebrows when the two girls he noticed earlier walked over to him. "You're Louis right?" He just nodded. He didn't really feel like conversing with them. "Harry hasn't dumped you yet?" Louis frowned, shaking his head. "Why? You're not even that good looking."

Louis crossed his arms, still not saying anything. "I think he's gained some weight since they've started seeing each other too," The other girl commented to her friend.

"Have you quite finished?" Louis asked, getting annoyed.

The girls just shrugged. "You should just realize that you're not good enough for him. It's only a matter of time before he realizes that."

Louis glanced over at Harry. The younger lad was almost through the group now. Louis certainly knew Harry deserved the world and has worried before that he may not be everything Harry deserves. "See, you know what we mean."

Louis just sighed, trying real hard not to just snap at them. Louis saw Harry look up at him, smiling. Louis just shrugged, making Harry frown. He ignored the girls as they started saying something else. His feelings were hurt, but he wasn't going to let it show.

"Hey," Harry said, walking over.

The girls stopped and smiled at Harry. They tried talking to him again, but Harry cut them off. "Ready to go?" He asked Louis.

Louis just nodded. "Just need to box the pizza."

Harry grabbed Louis' hand, the two of them walking back to the table. Harry slid the pizza into the box, grabbing Louis again and pulling him through people. Harry knew those girls must've said something. He knows Louis. So he wasn't happy right now, because he knew Louis wasn't happy.

Harry made Louis sit in the passenger seat, taking his keys from him so he could drive. "You going to tell me what happened?" Harry asked as he drove them home.

"It's nothing."

"Louis, please," Harry said, reaching over and placing his hand on Louis' knee.

"It really is nothing. I've heard it before."

"Heard what?"

"That I don't deserve you," Louis said quietly, staring out his window.

Harry frowned, pulling the car over so that he could turn to Louis. "What? Of course you do. Louis, I love you. You know I do. I don't want anyone else."

Louis glanced over at Harry before sighed. "I know. It's just easier to ignore when it's online or something cause I can just scroll away. It's a bit harder when someone is saying it right to your face."

"Louis, look at me." Louis finally turned so that he could look at Harry. " I love you," Harry said, staring right into Louis' eyes.

Louis smiled softly, leaning over so he could kiss Harry. "I love you too. So very much."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Did they say anything else to you?"

"Well, I do believe they were calling me fat."

Harry frowned and Louis could tell he wasn't very impressed. "That's a bunch of shit. Even if you were that wouldn't matter to me. I love you, every last inch of you."

"You're pretty fucking perfect you know?" Louis smiled.

Harry smiled back at him. "I know. Now, wanna go home and sex?" He winked.

Louis laughed, forgetting all about the girls. "I wouldn't mind."

Harry sat back into his seat before starting to drive again. "Always remember that you get to have sex with me. Not them. So I must really like you."

Louis just smiled. He really did love, Harry. And yeah, fuck those girls. Louis deserved Harry. And Louis was going to marry him, no matter what anyone thought.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

"What are you doing?" Louis grumbled, trying to pull away from Harry's cold hands.

"You're warm. I'm cold," Harry stated simply, scooting closer to Louis.

"So you have to stick your hands down my pants?"

"Your ass is warming them up and it's nice to touch. So yes," Harry said, giving Louis' ass a squeeze.

Louis just rolled his eyes. He was sleeping until he had felt Harry grip his waistband and slide his hands down the back of Louis' pants. "Well, now I want to cuddle you. So move your hands."

Harry whined but listened and removed his hands from Louis' pants. Louis pulled Harry into his arms and buried his face into his neck, placing a quick kiss against the skin. "Morning."

Harry let his hands wander up under the material of Louis' shirt, placing them flat against Louis' chest. "Morning," He replied, closing his eyes again and enjoying the feeling of Louis wrapped around him.

"We're down to our final last little bit together," Louis commented.

"Don't remind me. I'm not ready to leave you," Harry said, and Louis could hear how sad he was.

Louis gently rubbed his hand up and down Harry's back. "You'll be okay," He assured. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"As comfy as I am, we should get up and get ready soon."

"Why?" Harry whined, not wanting to move.

"The lads are coming over."

Harry leaned back just a tad from Louis so that he could see his face. "I didn't know this. You've been talking?"

Louis hummed and nodded. "We have. Figured we would get in one more day together before you all leave me," He smiled.

"What if I want you to myself?"

"You will after. Trust me, our final days together are gonna be spent right here in this bed," Louis said, his thumb caressing the skin on Harry's hip.

"And what exactly are we going to be doing in this bed?" Harry asked, his hands sliding down Louis' torso to the top of his pants.

"Whatever you want."

"What if I want something right now?" Harry asked, his hands now gently tugging on Louis' waistband.

"I suppose we have some time," Louis smirked. He pushed Harry down and moved so that he could straddle his waist. "You're going to have to use your words though and tell me what you want," Louis said, palming Harry through his shorts.

Harry moaned, trying to thrust his hips up into Louis but whining as Louis held him down. "Lou," He panted. It was embarrassing how easily Louis' touch could make him fall apart. He loses all sense of control around the lad and they've barely done anything.

"Words," Louis instructed, his hand now slipping into Harry's pants and firmly wrapping around his hardening member.

Louis just smirked down at Harry who was turning into putty. "Please," Harry begged, needing more.

"Please what?"

"Clothes, off," Was all he was able to get out. It was a start. Louis hummed, removing his hand so that he could help Harry out of his clothes. Harry laid there naked, chest rising and falling as Louis' hands ever so gently glided across his skin. He whined when he saw Louis still fully clothed though.

"Problem?" Louis teased.

"Lou," He just whined.

"I took your clothes off. That's what you wanted right?" Harry didn't have time to respond as immediately after, Louis moved down and took Harry's dick into his mouth.

"Fuck," Harry moaned, gripping Louis' hair. Louis' mouth was heavenly. Harry continued to fall apart as Louis sucked him off, humming around him causing the vibrations to drive Harry wild. He whined when Louis pulled off, the feeling of his orgasm coming and going, begging for release.

"So, so pretty," Louis complimented, mouthing at Harry's thighs, biting down occasionally.

"Louis," Harry whined again. It seems all he could do was whine.

"Yes, Princess?"

Harry's mind was a jumbled mess right now. Something about him being completely naked while Louis was still fully clothed was driving him nuts. It made him feel so utterly exposed and helpless, but it also felt so, so hot. "Want your clothes off too," He managed to finally say.

Louis didn't bother teasing Harry anymore, he just stood up to rid himself of his own clothes. He smirked when Harry literally moaned at the sight of him naked. "Needy Princess huh?"

"Yes. Need you. Please," Harry begged, hooking his ankles around Louis to pull him down to him. "Please Lou, please."

Louis kissed Harry to silence him. He blindly felt around until his hand hit the bedside table. He reached in, pulling out the bottle of lube that was inside the drawer. "My gorgeous boy," Louis whispered, pecking Harry's lips again. "Love you so much."

Harry gasped as he felt a finger pressing against his entrance. A low grunt left his lips as it pushed inside, a second finger slipping in beside the first right after. "Fuck," He moaned, his body quickly adjusting to the stretch. He just wanted Louis inside of him already. "Lou."

Louis had to admit, he quite enjoyed watching Harry fall apart so quickly. He really wanted to tease him right now, but he also wanted Harry just as bad. So he pushed a third finger in, working on opening Harry up. He knew the moment his fingers brushed Harry's prostate as he could both feel it and Harry cried out in pleasure. "There we go."

"Louis, Louis, Louis," Harry chanted. "Please, want you," He begged. He wanted, needed, more.

Honestly, Louis couldn't resist even if he wanted to. Harry begging was everything and more. Harry whined at the empty feeling when Louis removed his fingers, but his back arched and he let out the most pornographic moan as Louis entered him, bottoming out straight away. Louis almost came just from that moan because holy hell, Harry makes such pretty sounds. "Okay, Princess?" Louis asked.

"So, so good. Fuck."

Louis took that as the okay to move. He pulled his hips back just to thrust back forward. Harry let his nails drag down Louis' back, his ankles hooking behind Louis again to push him deeper. "Such a little slut aren't you?"

Harry moaned, head tipped back, lips parted, sweat glistening on his forehead. "Just for you. Always a slut for you," He panted.

"Good boy," Louis praised, loving how the blush on Harry's cheeks became darker at the praise. Harry practically screamed as Louis slammed into his prostate, now hitting it dead on over and over again. "So loud," Louis commented, leaning down to kiss Harry again, swallowing his pretty noises. "It's a good thing the lads aren't here yet, otherwise they'd hear how utterly wrecked you are."

"Going to have to gag me next time then," Harry said.

Louis' hips stilled for a moment, his fingers digging into Harry's skin. "Fucking hell Harry."

Harry smirked. "What?" He asked innocently.

Louis just glared at him for a moment before thrusting quick and hard. Harry did scream at that. Louis could tell Harry was about to reach for his neglected dick and reached out, grabbing Harry's wrists and pinning them down. "I don't think so."

Harry whined, fighting against Louis' hold. "Lou."

"Nope."

Louis leaned down, creating a hickey on the beautiful pale skin of Harry's neck. Harry could feel his orgasm building and knew he was going to explode. "Lou," He whined helplessly.

Louis' thrusts slowed, he kissed the hickey softly before going and kissing Harry again. "Love you, Princess. Love you so much," He whispered against his lips.

Harry fought against Louis' hold again, almost crying. "Wanna touch you, please."

Louis let go of Harry's wrists, smiling down at the lad as Harry reached out, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck to pull him closer. "I've got you," Louis assured.

Harry moaned, gasping as he finally released in between them. He came down from his high, relaxing as much as he could as Louis continued to thrust into him until he reached his own climax. Harry's head tipped back and he held onto Louis' tight as he could feel Louis release inside of him. He whined as Louis pulled out and held on tighter when Louis tried to get up. "Lou."

Louis kissed Harry, hands gently caressing his hips. "Sh," He hushed. "You're okay."

Harry closed his eyes, melting into Louis' hold. He whined again when Louis went to try and get up again. "Louis," He drawled out, sounding like a child.

"Just need to get something to clean you up. Two seconds Princess."

Harry pouted, but let Louis go. He tried to squirm away when he felt the wet washcloth touch his skin. He stopped when Louis slapped his thigh as a warning though. "Sorry," He mumbled.

Louis finished cleaning Harry off before curling back up next to him and holding him close. "You okay?"

"Mhm," Harry hummed. "Just want you."

"I'm right here."

"I love you," Harry said quietly. "Love you so much."

Louis frowned when he felt a couple of tears hitting his skin. He placed his fingers under Harry's chin to tip his head up. "I love you too Harry," He assured.

Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He let Louis kiss him before they cuddled again. "When are the lads coming?" He asked after a few minutes.

Louis reached behind Harry to tap his phone on and check the time. "Soon. We should get dressed."

Harry groaned, but slowly removed himself from Louis' arms. "Carry me?"

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, but reached out and scooped Harry up into his arms. Harry clung to Louis like a koala, giggling into his neck. "What does Princess want to wear today?" Louis asked he walked them over to their closet. "It's supposed to be the chilly side so something warm okay?"

"Okay Daddy," Harry teased.

"I will drop you."

"No, you won't. You love me too much."

Louis was tempted to drop Harry just to prove a point, but fuck, Harry was right. Louis wouldn't hurt his Princess. "I hate you." Harry kissed Louis' neck before placing his feet on the ground so that he could grab some clothes for himself. Louis grabbed himself some clothes walking to their bathroom. "You showering with me?" Louis called out as he turned the water on.

"Of course. You think I'm going to turn down an opportunity to spend more naked time with you?"

"You're ridiculous," Louis commented, slapping Harry's ass when he walked by.

Harry yelped and glared at Louis. "Stop abusing my ass," He said, stepping into the shower, Louis stepping in right behind him.

"You weren't saying that a little bit ago. In fact," Louis said, stepping close to Harry. "If I tried to abuse it some more right now I doubt you'd have any objections."

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from moaning when one of Louis' fingers slipped between his cheeks, just teasing him. "I might," He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I'm listening," Louis said, raising an eyebrow while he gently started to push his finger into Harry.

Harry hissed as the stinging as the running water was the only lube right now. He tried to speak up, but couldn't stop the moan as he felt Louis' finger go all the way in. "You're such an ass," He complained instead, finding himself pushing back against Louis' finger.

"You love me anyway though," Louis said, adding a second finger.

Harry held onto Louis' shoulders to steady himself. Despite already getting off this morning he was getting rock hard again and desperate. Harry gasped when he felt Louis' dick press up against his own, moaning as he tried to both buck his hips into Louis' and grind back against his fingers. "Fucking hell. Louis," He whined.

"Yes, Princess?"

Harry groaned. He knew Louis knew exactly what he wanted. "I hate you."

"Well, I suppose you can take care of yourself then," Louis teased, removing his fingers and stepping back from Harry.

Harry's eyes widened as he almost collapsed. "Shit," He said, catching himself. "No, Louis," He whined, nails digging into his own skin. He was painfully hard now and the sudden loss of all contact was killing him.

"Hm," Louis hummed, standing across from Harry and washing his hair, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he was hard as well.

Harry just stared at Louis who just continued smiling back at him. "Touch me, please," He begged.

Louis bit his lip, finishing rinsing the shampoo from his hair before shaking his head. "Touch yourself."

Harry's eyes went wide and he felt his body flush. The thought of touching himself with Louis standing there watching him was doing things to him. "W-what?"

"You heard me," Louis said, stepping closer and grabbing one of Harry's wrists in his hand. "Touch. Yourself," He said again, guiding Harry's hand to his own erection.

Harry moaned when his hand came in contact with his aching dick, cheeks becoming warm from this strange feeling of embarrassment and arousal mixed together. Harry stared at Louis' chest, unable to look in his eyes, as he began to stroke himself. "Louis," He moaned, leaning his head forward to rest against Louis.

Louis let his hands wander back around Harry's waist. One hand kneading the flesh of Harry's ass while the other stuck his finger back in. "So perfect. So beautiful. Love you so much. You're so good to me," Louis praised.

Harry's blush returned. "W-want your hands," Harry panted out.

"Turn around," Louis instructed. He knew he needed to get this going before they ran out of warm water.

Harry did as told, letting Louis brace him against the wall. "Fuck," He cried out when suddenly he felt Louis' tongue at his entrance. Louis continued to eat Harry out, using his fingers as well. He reached around Harry with one hand and began stroking him as well. It didn't take much more before Harry was coming on the shower wall. Louis grabbed Harry's body wash to clean him up after. Harry noticed Louis was still hard so he reached out grabbing hold of Louis' dick.

Louis moaned, head tipping back. He enjoyed the feeling of Harry's hand. He was already so turned on from watching Harry fall apart that it didn't take too long before Louis came as well.

They finished getting cleaned up just in time as the hot water was running out and turning cold. They got dressed, stealing kisses in between adding garments. Harry kept laughing, Louis just smiling at him loving that sound.

"Whoops," Louis said once he grabbed his phone. Harry watched as Louis dashed out of the room. He grabbed his phone and slowly followed behind.

"Please tell me you were having sex," Niall said walking in once Louis opened the door. "That is the only excuse I will accept for making us wait outside."

"Please don't answer that," Liam said.

"I'll just go snoop," Niall shrugged.

Louis grabbed him by the collar when he went to walk by to go to the bedroom. "I don't think so."

Niall just smiled, going to sit on the couch instead. "I feel that's answer enough. Hot. You record it yet?"

"Niall," Harry sighed. "You really wanted to spend more time with him?" He asked, turning to look at Louis.

"He's, unfortunately, part of the set," Louis said, motioning to all the lads.

"Well, if Niall is done prying into your sex life, I'd like to move on," Zayn said.

"I ask for so little, but you all bully me," Niall commented.

"Niall," Liam started, staring right at the lad. "Asking about people's sex lives is not something little."

"You all are no fun. Just remember Harry, you're stuck on tour with me for a while. If you think I won't get you to spill the beans on all the sexy details you're wrong."

"So, what are we doing today?" Zayn asked, changing the topic.

"Well, despite being on the chilly side, there isn't any wind so I was thinking we could try mini-golfing?" Louis suggested.

Harry smiled, turning to Louis. "I love mini-golf."

Louis just smiled back at him. He knew this of course and hence why he planned this. Today was secretly all about Harry and all the lads knew. Well, obviously except for Harry. And Niall. "You think we can get through 18 holes before getting swarmed?" Niall asked.

Liam and Zayn wanted to smack him. "I'm sure we will be just fine. We'll just ring up Paul," Liam said.

"Perfect. I'm so going to win though," Zayn said.

Harry looked over at him and frowned. "No. You're literally the shittiest person at mini golf I have ever seen."

"Words hurt you know," Zayn fake pouted.

The others just laughed. Liam called Paul while they all got ready grabbing coats and such. Harry grabbed a scarf and beanie as well. "Paul said he will meet us there, we're good to go," Liam said.

They all hopped into Louis' car and made their way out. Harry was laughing the whole ride as they sang obnoxiously to songs on the radio. He really loved his boyfriend and his friends. "I knew you guys were all autotuned," Louis teased.

"You shut your mouth you cunt muffin," Niall gasped.

"What?" Louis laughed, processing what Niall just called him.

The lads just laughed, getting excited when they pulled up. "Hello boys," Paul greeted. "Got you all your stuff," He said motioning to the putters and balls on the picnic table.

"Thanks so much," Zayn smiled. "You playing?"

"Not this time. Need to be prepared for when you hurt someone or Niall tries to chuck his putter into the pond again."

"Sore loser moment?" Louis asked Niall.

"Actually it was out of excitement," Liam answered. "Hole in one and he hucks the putter right out into the middle of the pond. Needless to say, we did not get to finish that game."

"It was a great shot," Niall defended. Paul grabbed the score sheet and pencil once the lads got their things. They kept their heads down and backs turned to the few other people that were there. Luckily they were mostly older or little kids so no one really paid them any mind.

Harry was right when he said Zayn was horrible. Liam was average. Niall was doing pretty well. Harry was looking really cute and trying so hard. He wasn't doing too bad either. Louis, however, was crushing everyone. "Did I mention I was really good at this?" Louis asked as he landed his third hole in one.

The lads just grumbled in response. Harry pouted as he hit his ball and it got stuck in the small patch of sand. "We're not at the fucking beach so I don't even understand why sand is even here," He complained.

Louis just chuckled at him, finding it quite adorable. "You're doing great babe."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Louis. He whacked his ball again, satisfied when it came out easily and landed close to the hole. The game continued the lads complaining when Louis started standing behind Harry and helping him. It was both disgustingly cute and helping a lot.

In the end, Harry won by 1 point against Louis. The older lad helped Harry and even purposefully did badly on the last couple of holes so that Harry could pass him. But no one has to know. Niall came in third, then Liam and Zayn in last. He lost by a lot getting a 5 or 6 on every hole.

"I hate this game," Zayn complained as they all laughed at the score.

"I won," Harry cheered, hugging Louis.

"Yes, you did cause you're the best. Good job Princess," Louis complimented, whispering the last part so that Niall wouldn't make any comments about the name.

Harry practically purred at the praise, snuggling into Louis. "You're not upset I beat you?"

"Of course not. I'm glad you won."

"We should discuss our next plans in the car," Liam said, pointing at the people that were starting to spot them as the place was getting busier.

Paul went to take care of their putters letting them head to the car. Liam saying he would text with where they were planning to go next. "I think Harry deserves an ice cream for his win," Louis said, starting to drive off when he noticed some girls starting to run towards the car.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I like ice cream."

"We all get ice cream though right? Not just him?" Niall asked.

"Yes we can all get ice cream," Louis laughed.

"Well I should get something that's just mine," Harry said.

Louis stopped at the red light, turning to grab Harry's jaw and pull him into a kiss. "All yours. A kiss for my winner."

"I didn't see any tongue," Niall complained.

"Niall so help me," Liam groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry blushed at Louis and sat back happily into his seat. When they arrived at the shop they waited a minute for Paul to catch up. He led them inside the lads all ordering what they wanted. They sat at a booth in the back corner. Everyone kept getting in spoon fights with Niall as he kept trying to steal a bit of each of their ice cream. "You try to touch my ice cream again I'm going to kick your ass," Harry threatened.

"It looks good," Niall whined. "I just want to try it."

"You've tried three bites already," Harry stated. "No more."

Louis just laughed at the exchange, reaching out and smacking Niall's hand when he saw him moving toward his ice cream. "Don't even try."

"Can I have a bite?" Harry asked, turning to Louis. 

"Of course," Louis smiled, getting a spoonful and feeding Harry.

"So cute," Zayn cooed, teasing.

"He loves me," Harry stated.

"That I do," Louis agreed. Very much.

They continued to chat for a little bit before getting up to head out. "What next?" Harry asked when they piled back into the car.

"There's a nice walking path around the park not far from here. There's a bridge on it over the water that's a nice sight," Louis said.

"Exercise?" Niall questioned, scrunching his nose up.

"Shut up Niall," Liam said. "I think it sounds nice."

"Fine, but I'm holding Louis' hand," Niall said, leaning back into his seat and crossing his arms.

Louis just rolled his eyes and Harry turned around to glare at him. "He's my boyfriend," Harry said.

"He has two hands."

"You can hold my hand," Zayn told Niall.

"Fine. Liam?"

"What?" Liam sighed.

"You're going to hold my other hand correct?"

"I'm going to assume I don't have a choice."

Niall just smiled and gently pat Liam's head. "Good boy. I love you. We don't need Larry up there. We got our own three-way."

"Please don't say that," Zayn cringed.

Louis parked the car, the lads getting out. They had sent Paul home after ice cream not feeling like they needed him for this. It was getting later anyway so not as many people were out and the walking path was never overly busy anyway.

Louis took ahold of Harry's hand, and sure enough, Niall stood in between Liam and Zayn holding each of their hands. Niall gushed about nature as they walked, swinging his hands and the lads while he alternated between walking and skipping.

Harry just enjoyed the feeling of being close to Louis, holding his hand tight and standing close to him. "This really is a pretty walk," He commented.

"Not as pretty as you."

Harry blushed and nudged Louis' shoulder. "Sap."

"Hey, there's the bridge," Niall cheered, pulling Liam and Zayn along with him.

Louis took a deep breath, starting to grow nervous now that they were almost there. He laughed though as Niall almost tripped, lucky for him both Liam and Zayn managed to keep him upright so he didn't drag all 3 of them down.

"Oh wow," Harry commented, letting go of Louis' hand so he could place them on the railing. "This is beautiful."

Liam and Zayn gave Louis a subtle thumbs up. Zayn went over and grabbed ahold of Niall's hand to keep him close and Liam pulled his phone out. "Uh yeah, it is," Louis said. "Harry?" He called softly.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, turning to look at Louis and smile. Fuck, he looked really gorgeous right now. That wasn't helping Louis' nerves.

Louis stepped forward and grabbed Harry's hands in his own. "I love you so much Harry Styles."

Harry looked at him confused for a moment but smiled anyway. "I love you very much as well Louis Tomlinson," He giggled.

"I would really like to ask you something, you just need to bear with me cause I'm a tad nervous," Louis chuckled, working on calming his breathing.

Harry tipped his head to the side. "Why are you nervous? You know you can tell or ask me anything."

"I know."

"So go ahead. Is it cause the lads are here? We can talk when we get home," Harry said, glancing over at the lads. Liam quickly tipped his phone down for a second so Harry wouldn't see it pointing at them.

"No. It's okay," Louis assured.

"What's up then?"

Louis took one more deep breath, closing his eyes for a second before staring back at Harry. "Harry, you mean so much to me. I am incredibly thankful that I got the chance to meet you. I'm lucky that I get to call you mine. You make me so happy."

Harry smiled, his heart bursting with love. "You make me really happy too."

"I want all of you and more, Harry. I want this all the time, forever." Louis dropped Harry's hands, reaching into his pocket and sinking down to one knee. He opened the box and Harry grabbed the sleeve of Louis' jacket with one hand, covering his mouth with the other as he smiled down at Louis' tears now forming in his eyes. "Will you please marry me?" Louis finally asked.

Harry nodded, wiping his eyes. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes," He chanted.

Louis smiled, standing up to kiss him. "Whoo!" Liam and Zayn cheered. Niall was holding onto Zayn blubbering like a baby for the couple.

Harry smiled as Louis slid the ring onto his finger. "I love you, Harry."

"Did they know?" Harry asked, pointing to the lads.

Louis nodded. "Liam and Zayn helped me pick out the ring and agreed to capture the moment," Louis said, Liam holding up his phone to confirm he got it. "Niall did not know," He explained, turning to see Niall still crying.

"I'm just so proud and sad," Niall choked out.

"Sad?" Harry asked.

"I want a ring," He whined.

The lads just laughed at him. Louis kissed Harry again before letting him show the ring to the lads and gush about how happy he was. After consoling Niall and promising to let him be in the wedding they made their way out. Harry was bouncing in his seat the whole ride home, staring at his ring and then staring at Louis.

Louis just smiled at him, happy that things went well. Liam and Zayn managed to drag Niall away after more hugs, leaving the two boys alone. Louis made sure everything was locked up before heading up to their bedroom. He choked on his own spit when he saw Harry standing in the middle of the room in his Princess panties, the hand with the ring on it gently resting on his stomach so it was on display. "Well hello Princess," Louis smiled, walking in and placing his hands on his hips.

"I love you so much and you've made me so happy tonight. So you may use me as you please," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck.

Louis hummed in response, kissing down Harry's neck. "I love you too Princess. So much. So glad you said yes."

Harry leaned his head back, letting Louis leave a trail of hickeys down his neck. "Could never say no to you," He said, his breathing getting heavy.

Louis let one of his hands slip into Harry's panties, gently pumping his dick until it was fully hard. "So lucky, all mine," Louis said leaning down, softly grabbing one of Harry's nipples between his teeth and tugging on the nub.

Harry moaned loudly at that and bucked his hips forward into Louis' hand. "All yours. Just for you. No one else can have me."

Louis guided Harry back onto the bed, letting him fall back onto the mattress. He stood back so that he could take his own clothes off. He straddled Harry's waist, leaning down and kissing him. As he did that morning he blindly felt around until he found the bedside drawer so that he could pull the lube out. "Going to take such good care of you Princess," Louis said, kissing down Harry's chest.

Louis created a couple of hickeys on the inside of Harry's thighs, the younger lad trembling beneath his touch. Louis drove right in, licking and prodding his tongue at Harry's entrance again. He loved how loud it made Harry get.

Harry's toes were curling and he was fisting at the sheets. "L-lou," He moaned out.

Louis sat back, moving up so that he could take Harry's dick into his mouth while he starting pushing fingers into Harry to open him up. Harry cried at the pleasure that was happening in both places. He was alternating between gently thrusting his hips up and pushing them down, wanting more of anything and everything. "Easy there tiger," Louis chuckled when we pulled off with a pop.

"Want you. Need you. Please Louis, please," Harry begged.

"Shh," Louis hushed. "I've got you, Princess," Louis said, slowing the pace of his fingers.

Harry whined when Louis removed his fingers altogether. He desperately kissed Louis back when he felt his lips on his, accidentally biting Louis' lip when he felt Louis push in. "Fuck," Harry moaned, adjusting for a second. "I'm sorry."

"You're fine," Louis assured. He gave Harry a second before he started moving his hips, thrusting up into Harry pushing right up into his prostate. Harry clawed at Louis, desperate for him to go harder and faster.

"More, more, more," Harry chanted.

Louis held onto Harry's hips and started thrusting hard making Harry scream in pleasure. "So good for me Princess. So perfect." Louis reached out and wrapped one hand around Harry's hard member, stroking it along with his thrusts. Harry was an utter mess beneath him.

"Lou, close," Harry warned.

"Let go, baby," Louis said. A few thrusts later and Harry was coming between them, moaning Louis' name. He whined as Louis continued to stroke him through his orgasm and kept thrusting into him.

"Kiss me please," Harry said, needing a distraction before he got over-sensitive.

Louis did as told, kissing Harry. It wasn't a moment later before Louis came, releasing deep inside of Harry. "Love you so much, Princess. You did so good," Louis praised. He slowly pulled out, kissing Harry again when he winced.

Harry closed his eyes when Louis went to grab a washcloth to clean him off. Once he was done he helped Harry into a clean pair of boxers before laying down and pulled Harry close. "This was the perfect day. Thank you so much, Louis."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad I could make it perfect for you." Harry grabbed Louis' phone when it vibrated, handing it to the older lad. Louis smiled and showed Harry the picture Liam captured. He saved it to his phone before going into his contacts. "Let's call our families real quick and tell them. Cause I want to post that photo," Louis said.

He dialed Anne's number first and put the phone on speaker. "Hi Louis," Anne greeted.

"Hey. You got me and Harry here," Louis replied.

"Hi baby," Anne cooed.

"Hi Mum," Harry smiled.

"What's up?" Anne asked.

"You want to tell her?" Louis asked, looking down at Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Mum, Louis proposed to me."

Anne squealed and cheered. "You said yes right?"

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. "Of course I said yes."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both. How did it go, Louis?"

"Awesome. Everything went really well."

"Did she know?" Harry asked.

"Mhm. I told her and your sister the last time we visited."

Harry gasped. "Mother, you didn't tell me."

"Obviously I wasn't going to tell you," Anne laughed.

"Did everyone know you were going to propose?"

Louis just shrugged. "Pretty much. Besides Niall like I said. He had no idea."

"I can't wait to see you boys again and to see the ring," Anne said.

"I can't wait to show it to you," Harry said. "We'll talk to you later Mum."

"Love you both. Bye," Anne said, hanging up.

Louis then dialed his Mum's number. "Boobear," She answered happily.

"Nevermind I'm hanging up," Louis teased.

"Oh hush," Jay laughed. "Is everything alright?"

"Louis proposed," Harry blurted out. He got happier and happier every time he said it.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations you two. Oh, I might cry."

"Mum," Louis whined.

"My baby is growing up and falling in love and going to get married. Let me be emotional," Jay scolded.

Harry smiled up at Louis who just shook his head. "Love you too Mum."

"Will you let the girls know?"

"Of course. I'm sure you'll be getting calls from them in the morning," She chuckled.

"Oh, I know. I'm prepared for that," Louis answered. He looked over and saw Harry taking a picture of his ring and sending it to Gemma.

"Speaking of them the twins were fighting just a few minutes ago and now it's way too quiet. I'm going to let you go so I can make sure neither of them is dead."

Louis laughed. "Okay. Bye Mum. Love you."

"Bye Mama Jay," Harry called.

"Bye Harry, love you both."

Louis closed out of his contacts before opening his Twitter app to post the picture.

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_So I may have asked @ **Harry_Styles** to marry me today and he may have said yes. I may just be the happiest person alive right now_

**Liam Payne @LiamPayne**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** You would think you proposed to @ **NiallHoran** with the reaction he had_

**Niall Horan @NialHoran**

_@ **LiamPayne** You can't expect me not to let the feels out. I've been living for this moment!_

**Zayn Malik @ZaynMalik**

_@ **NiallHoran** You were literally dripping with snot you were crying too hard_

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

_@ **NiallHoran** I appreciate the love and as gross as you looked it was also nice to see how happy you were for me. So thank you_

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@_ **_Harry_Styles_ ** _You're welcome. I just can't believe I was left out of the loop_

**Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson**

_@ **NiallHoran** It's because no one trusts you lol And as _ _@_ _**Harry_Styles** said, it was heartwarming to see how happy you were for us. Glad @ **ZaynMalik** was able to hold you back though_

**Niall Horan @NiallHoran**

_@ **Louis_Tomlinson** I love you both so much. I want every job at the wedding. Going to be both of your best men, going to officiate the wedding, going to walk you both down the aisle, everything. This is my day_

Louis and Harry just laughed and Niall and decided to just let him have this one and not pick on him. Louis put his phone to the side and flicked off the lamp. He laid down, the two boys facing one another and smiling. "I love you, my gorgeous fiance," Louis whispered.

Harry kissed Louis softly and smiled back at him. "I love you too fiance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel called 'Popstar Fiance'


End file.
